


Daring to Shine, Even While Walking Steps Behind

by jainasolosgirlfriend



Series: As Memories Fade [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War, Dark Jacen, Drama, F/M, Political Alliances, Politics, Romance, Space Opera, coup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 90,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jainasolosgirlfriend/pseuds/jainasolosgirlfriend
Summary: With Galactic tensions at its peak, the regrettably forseen war could break out on too many fronts to count. The Empire, the Hapes Consortium, the Galactic Alliance, the Corellian Federation, or perhaps all four could soon become battlegrounds unless its leaders find a way to put their disputes to rest. One party-or person- in particular only seems to fan the flames.Jacen's path down the dark side seems to be set in stone as he amasses more and more power. While Jaina remains convinced that she can save her brother from himself, her faith can only lead to the downfall of the galaxy's peace- and ultimately herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a looooooooong while, I apologise, but I'm back and ready to go. 
> 
> This one is going to be a little different since I'll be posting it chapter by chapter instead of all at once. But not to worry! It's all done, just some minor (and some major) edits to be made. 
> 
> Overall, I'm proud of where this little niggling headcanon has taken me and i'm honestly surprised I let it get this far, lmao. There are things that I love about this fic, and there are things that I wish I could have done better, but all in all it was a great experience as an amateur writer to have managed to complete this in the time that I did. Thank you again to everyone who has read up until this point and I sincerely hope that this will be to your liking. If it is, or it isn't (rip), thank you!

The thick debris flew her way and Jaina had a fraction of a second to jump, barely avoiding the pointed projectile which sought to take her head. She was suspended mid air for a second as she exerted a push in her assailant’s direction and was satisfied with the groan that erupted from him. Jaina landed lightly on her feet, resisting the urge to laugh at her now fallen opponent. One foot stepped forward, and Jaina had launched herself at superhuman speed, settling above the man who now held his head in hands. As she levelled her lit lightsaber down towards his neck she realised that maybe she had been a bit too rough.

Well, he did send a sharp piece of rock at her head so she didn’t feel _that_ guilty.

“That makes three wins for me,” Jaina declared with a bright smile as she realised he wasn’t going to try any of his other tricks.

Zekk grunted, his long arm lifting to lightly grab hold of Jaina’s wrist and direct her weapon away from his face. “You’re a beast.”

“Oh, you’re not tired, are you? I thought we could go a few more rounds.”

His other arm moved from his face and he squinted up at her with pleading eyes. “When you said you wanted to catch up I didn’t know you meant this.”

Jaina smirked, extinguishing her blade before sitting beside his long frame. “What else would I have meant? It’s hard to find someone who can spar well enough to help me train.”

“I’m so flattered,” Zekk deadpanned as he sat up, wincing as his back erupted in pain.

“And,” Jaina started with a shy smile, “I missed you.”

Zekk raised a brow, “What?”

“We’re friends, yes? It’s just that we haven’t been able to connect in a long while.”

He nodded, “We haven’t. I was the one who left you on Hapes all those years ago. I should have been there after Anakin died but-”

“But Anakin was your friend. You were grieving too, Zekk. I didn’t expect you to forget that just because I was hurt.” Jaina shook her head, “I’d be incredibly selfish to think that I was the only one that mission took everything out of.”

Zekk cracked a sad smile, “It haunts you too, right?”

Jaina nodded. “Every time I close my eyes.”

With a shake of the head and a bitter laugh, Zekk said, “What idiots we are, then, that we didn’t stick together.”

“I realise that now. I’ve been in this really weird suspended state of reality where I sort of forgot that I’m not really this lone wolf who has no friends. I mean…we were all on that mission, we all had to fight through the war. I don’t think my experience is isolated or unique at all.”

“Anakin was your brother, Jaina. That makes it different from the rest of us.”

She shrugged, “Maybe, but we were all best friends. I don’t think his loss was solely mine, or Jacen’s, but all of ours. That’s why I asked you to spar with me today…I realised that I wasn’t there for you when you needed me so, yeah, I’m ten years late but at least I’m here.”

He smiled softly. “When did you get so nice?”

“I’m always nice.” Jaina frowned.

“Right, right, I just mean that I didn’t think you even thought about me anymore.” Zekk looked away from her, but it wasn’t enough to hide the insecurity bleeding out from his aura.

Jaina felt the guilt bubble up in her as they sat on the floor of the training room of the Jedi Temple. It wasn’t closed off to others so people, Jedi and civilian employees alike passed by and could observe the two. Currently they were the only ones occupying the space and the small crowd of young apprentices that had gathered to watch experienced Jedi Knights spar had quickly dissipated.

“Zekk…I’m really sorry that it’s come to this, to you thinking that I wouldn’t even care about you. I lost so many friends during the war, not just you, but I’d never stopped caring. I want us to just go back to what we were.”

He raised a brow, “I don’t think Fel would like that.”

“Ugh,” Jaina scowled at him, “Don’t bring him into this. He doesn’t have to like anything, it’s none of his business.”

“I know,” Zekk put a calming hand on her shoulder, “I just meant that going back to how were used to be means going back to having a giant crush on you.”

Her face flushed as she understood, “Oh, right, that. I genuinely forgot about that part.”

“My kissing was not that bad that you’d forget,” Zekk’s brows furrowed in a cute annoyed fashion.

Jaina laughed, “It wasn’t bad! It was just, you know, academy-style pecks here and there. Not exactly the kind of kissing I do now.”

“Oh, wow,” Zekk’s hand held his chest as he faked hurt. “You really aren’t nice at all.”

Jaina punched his shoulder playfully. “Shut up, now let’s be friends again.”

“With or without the kissing?”

She punched him again, harder this time and it felt just like old times.

-

The bare white walls surrounding the miniature room filled almost to the brim with simple but suitable furnishings for a prisoner in the Imperial Penetentiary was all a man like Hoslo Toyles had to call his own. Once a high-ranking Imperial Moff and now branded as a cheat and a liar, he had around seven more years in this hole before he could get back to rebuilding his wealth.

He was a fool to confront Jagged Fel instead of running away, but his ego and his underestimation of Fel’s skills led him to make that mistake. He would soon get his revenge, once he found a quicker way out of here. There was also the matter of dealing with that Jedi who had managed to storm his destroyer and take him down before he could even stage his attack on the _Pellaeon_.

On the other hand, Hoslo knew he should be grateful that he’d been caught for this particular crime. White collar crime got him a mere few years in prison and he had enough connections to get a reduced sentence while his lawyers were already working on his appeal. If he’d been convicted for something else- that would be sure death for him and his colleagues.

Hoslo leaned back against the wall while he sat still on his bunk. Fel had done his best to make sure that he couldn’t have outside contact to conduct any nefarious dealings, but a naïve youngster like him could never understand the complexity of Imperial corruption, not matter how much he aimed to curb it. He’d been able to get messages in and out, but the most recent one was most troubling.

Apparently, they were close to being found out, and if they couldn’t stop it then he’d surely lose his head.

The door beeped three times before sliding up and revealing the guard with whom he’d had most of his contact with during his long first months of his sentence. He stood without being asked and offered his hands to be handcuffed. It was another day for visitation and the woman who’d been dutifully posing as his long-lost daughter was about to deliver him another message to update him on the situation.

He allowed himself to be led down the corridors of the almost spotless prison, but was confused when the guard had passed the usual area where visitations were held.

“Where are you taking me?”

The guard, a rough-looking brute who never seemed to talk much, simply grunted, tugging on the chains to keep him moving. Hoslo’s eyes narrowed as he was led to the lower levels and was soon deposited into the metal chair at the centre of a dark dreary room that anyone could recognise as an interrogation room.

He was surprisingly calm considering he already knew why he was here, but perhaps he also knew that since this was an interrogation it meant Fel needed something from him, and in that case he held all the cards.

Just as he thought, the door slid open once more and Jagged Fel slowly walked in, his Chiss assistant right on his heels. Fel tipped his head towards him as he took the seat across from him. His assistant opted to stand instead of taking the seat beside his superior. In his hand he held a short stack of datacards that Hoslo knew would soon be used against him.

Fel’s eyes were hard. “I didn’t expect to see you again this soon.”

“Of course not. You made sure to put me away.”

That made Fel’s lip curl slightly in a smile. “I did. But now there’s another matter that you and I need to discuss.”

Hoslo’s shoulders slumped, “I don’t see how much use I can be to the Head of State of the Empire. I’m no longer a Moff, my assests have long since been frozen, and I’m completely cut off from the galaxy in here.”

He could tell that the man before him was resisting the urge to frown at his obvious lie, but he did an admirable job of not reacting. “You’re right. What I need from you is a confession.”

“A confession?”

“Yes, confess that you and other members of the Moff council conspired to assassinate the Queen Mother of Hapes and in the process murdered her daughter.” Jag paused as he let the statement sink in. “You would have to divulge all the conspirators as well.”

Hoslo stared at the man before breaking out in laughter. He gathered himself before Fel’s confusion began to show. He waved his hand in dismissal. “Why would I confess to such a thing?”

Ashik finally stepped forward, placing one of the datacards before him. “This is the report from the laboratory that prepared the nanovirus that was unleashed upon the Hapan Crown. The order for the nanovirus was placed in a shell company, of course, but with your frozen assets we’ve been able to uncover a trail that led right back to you.”

Hoslo allowed himself a minute to read over the information and confirm its authenticity. They had him there, and it was enough for Fel to turn him over to the Hapans for execution.

“You obviously don’t need a confession from me. Clearly you need my help to uncover other conspirators. Why not clean this up and blame this on an already disgraced former moff? It would certainly solve your Hapan problem.”

Jag leaned back in his chair. “That wouldn’t be the truth, would it?”

“As altruistic as always,” Hoslo muttered, “What would I get for selling out my conspirators?”

“Immunity, of course. You tell me everything about the operation and you won’t face a single murder or conspiracy to commit murder charge.”

Hoslo regarded him for a minute, not for a second believing him. “You’d have to talk to my lawyers.”

“Oh, I have. They’ve already agreed that it would be the best course of action, provided that you accept my offer. You won’t be free from the charge of illegal experimentation of course, but I’m sure you and your lawyers can navigate through that charge in Imperial court. I’m sure you would love to escape the Hapan one.”

Hoslo’s fingers curled up into a fist. It was too good to be true. “The Hapans would never let me go.”

Jag shrugged, “I don’t think they would, but I won’t be signing your extradition if you give me what I need. I think you’ll do just fine where you are now.”

He searched Fel’s face, and then the Chiss’, for any sign that it was a set up. Seeing none, he sighed softly. “Fine, I’ll accept your offer once I talk it over with my lawyers.”

Jag nodded, “I knew you would. I’ll see you then.”

The Head of State stood quickly, eager to leave. He cleared his throat to regain his attention. As the younger man raised a brow, Hoslo finally spoke. “I’ll give you something for free.”

Jag shook his head, “I would prefer for you not to compromise things and sign the deal first.”

He shrugged, “It won’t matter. I just have a question for you.”

“What?”

“What will you do when I’m asked to name my conspirators and I name Gilad Pellaeon?”

Fel’s jaw tightened and it gave him a sick sense of pleasure to watch him bristle at his implication. “Lying is not going to help you.”

“Lying? You think that all this happened under Pellaeon’s nose without him getting a whiff of it? You really are as naïve as they say.”

Fel almost seemed to surge forward towards him but was stopped by the firm hand of his assistant on his shoulder. He scowled openly at him, his disgust pouring out. “Talk to your lawyers, then sign the deal. Then you can talk all you want. Before then, I suggest you shut your mouth.”

Hoslo smiled to himself, knowing he’d won. “As you wish, sir.”

-

Jacen wasn’t impressed.

He’d thought that after all these years, Tahiri would have grown more mature and would come to terms with who she was, like he had. Yet, here she was, mourning like a pitiful little girl over the death of a boy she’d only ever kissed once-

_That little boy was your brother_, Jacen had to remind himself. It was getting hard to tether himself to those little details, like the fact that the root of Tahiri’s suffering should have been the root of his own too, but whenever he thought of his late brother he didn’t feel much at all. Jaina described her pain for his loss as an ever-present ache, one that felt like it could never dull. For him, it was just that. Dull.

Jacen wondered if he even really missed him at all.

The sniffle from the young woman before him brought him out of his thoughts. He sighed deeply, hoping his displeasure was audible.

“Did you do what I told you to?”

Tahiri nodded, wiping at her face as she tried to put on a strong façade. “Of course I did. I always do.”

Jacen sensed something from her, and he took a minute to probe her in the Force before settling for asking her, “Is there something you’d like to tell me.”

He could see her jaw tighten as she lied, “No.”

“Then leave.” His tone was cold, but she deserved it since she had looked him in the eye and lied to him. He had more important things to do than deal with Tahiri’s mood swings.

“You owe me, Jacen.” Tahiri moved to the door.

He snorted, “You can add it to my tab.”

As he turned away, he couldn’t see Tahiri’s glare- but he could most certainly feel it piercing into his back. Soon enough, he felt the deathly stare fade and the door sliding closed to leave him in the quiet of his office. As annoying as she was, Tahiri was an excellent agent and she’d just planted the device he’d need to put the scum that was Maj Zenth and his terrorist associates away for good.

It was a moral dilemma, of course, planting evidence wasn’t the ethical way to go about it. But Jacen knew, like any good leader did, that terrorism couldn’t be treated like any other crime, not when it was committed by Corellian insurgents who wish to intimidate the GA into submission. He was more than positive about the Corellian’s guilt, and all he needed was the solid evidence that Tahiri had now provided him with.

Of course she didn’t know what she’d really done, she probably wouldn’t have agreed if she did, but the girl had a knack for doing illegal things simply because he told her to. Maybe she thought that by obeying him she was honouring Anakin. Jacen found it hard to think that way but a mad woman like Tahiri probably did.

Whatever the reason was, Jacen didn’t care. As long as she continued to be useful to him, he was fine with her believing anything. Now, though, he would need someone much more credible to join him on this mission to uncover evidence that he already knew existed.

Grimacing, Jacen picked up his commlink as he dialled for his sister, remembering their last conversation that had gone sour. She had claimed to want nothing do with him, but like Tahiri, his sister had a way of softening up when it came to him. He would need her skill to carry out the mission, and it would serve as a way of patching up the relationship.

He wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted. Jaina was volatile and emotional, two traits that he had of late found irritating, but his memories of his time with his sister were the only ones that could evoke feeling out of him. It wasn’t that he missed those times, he had let go of his childhood long ago, but he missed the feelings that he’d feel when he’d go on an adventure with his siblings, the freeing experience to know that someone had his back at all times. He didn’t know what that felt like anymore.

“What do you want?” Jaina answered, quick to the point. She didn’t sound annoyed, though, so Jacen counted that as a plus.

“Hello to you too, Jaina,” Jacen started, “I actually wanted to invite you on a mission.”

“A what?”

“You heard me. I want you to come on a mission with me.”

Jaina laughed a little, “Why would I go on a mission with you?”

Jacen shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t trust anyone else.”

He could feel her curiosity as she replied, “What kind of mission are we talking about?”

“I can’t give it away over the comm, but it’s elite. I need someone with the right skillset to accompany me, and someone I can trust completely.”

As he had planned, appealing to Jaina’s vanity would assist him in convincing her. It wouldn’t fool her completely, but he knew his sister secretly liked compliments and attention, it was why she insisted on surrounding herself with the adoring boys who would drool over her at the academy-

Jacen shook his head. It was getting too easy for his mind to think of unnecessarily cruel things.

“I know you better than to think you don’t have some other motive.”

He sighed, “What would that be?”

“You only want people around when they can serve some purpose to you, so.”

She was right, and the fact that after all that distance she was one of the few who knew him well meant that he was right in choosing Jaina to accompany him. He would need powerful allies in the future to match equally powerful enemies, and he would much rather have Jaina on his side than against him.

“I love you,” Jacen tried. He realised Jaina had grown up a lot. Vanity wouldn’t appease her, but love would, and he did love his sister.

Jacen continued, “I love you, and I’m tired of messing this up.”

It was silent for a moment before Jaina’s voice sounded, quieter than before, “You don’t really mean that.”

“When you walked away from me the other day…it hurt more than I thought it ever could.” He was telling the truth. He didn’t expect it to cause him to yearn for the days when his childhood naivety consumed his whole life and he wasn’t as enlightened as now.

“I didn’t mean to,” Jaina was apologising, “I was just tired of the pointless fighting.”

“Then let’s not fight, or rather, let’s fight together.”

“Jacen, I meant what I said. You’re going down a path I don’t want to follow.”

The scowl fought its way onto his face and he had to keep the annoyance from sounding in his voice, “I’m not asking you to join the Guard, just that I trust you and you alone to assist me with a delicate mission. That’s all I’m asking. No strings attached.”

“If this is a trick-”

“It isn’t,” Jacen hoped his impatience didn’t dissuade her, but he really didn’t expect the conversation to take this long.

His sister sighed, “Fine. I’ll consider it once you give me the details.”

A smile found its way on his face. It was the first he’d allowed in days. “Excellent. I know you’ll say yes.”

-

“Are we going on a trip?” Allana peeked around the corner to look into her grandparents’ bedroom where they were placing items into a small piece of luggage.

Her grandma smiled down at her, moving to block her sight into the room. Allana frowned; she didn’t like when they tried to hide things from her. She was a smart girl, they told that all the time, which was why she didn’t understand when they treated her like she wouldn’t understand things.

“I’m afraid so,” Leia started apologetically.

“We always have the best adventures though,” Allana tried to move into the room but her grandfather was beside his wife to block her path.

“Sorry, kiddo,” Han kneeled down to be on eye level with her. “This one is gonna just be me and your grandma.”

She shrugged away the hand that tried to rest on her shoulder, not caring whose it was. “Why?”

Leia frowned, “It’s not safe.”

“Nothing ever is,” Allana crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn’t buying any of what they were selling. There was no way she’d miss out on the fun that always followed her grandparents.

Han sighed, “Yes, but we don’t want you to be anywhere near any of this.”

“Who would I even stay with?” Allana asked. She was almost six years old and she had already learned so much about the galaxy- she was a princess after all- but there was still so much she needed to find out.

“You can stay with Luke and Mara. Wouldn’t you like to spend time with Ben?”

Allana wasn’t going to fall for that one. “No, Ben is a baby.”

Her grandfather cracked a smile, “You know that you’re the younger one, missy.”

“Yeah, but I care about more stuff and I know how to use more of the Force. All Ben wants to do is play.”

“Isn’t that what you want to do too?” Leia raised a brow.

“I mean, yeah,” Allana felt her cheeks heat up at the admission, “But I want to do other things too!”

“Allana, this would be safer for you and you would get to spend more time with Jacen.”

Allana frowned. They always called him Jacen and not her daddy even though he said he was back and ready to be her father. She knew it was for her own safety, but in private she was allowed to call them her grandparents. Yet they never seemed to refer to Jacen as her father. Of course she wanted to spend time with her daddy, but she did have to admit that she felt much more comfortable and safe with her grandparents than she did with him. There was something about him that made her feel uncertain- something she’d never felt with grandma and grandpa.

“Mommy told me that I had to stay with you guys because there was nowhere safer than with you, so I think I should stay with you.”

She smiled to herself, knowing that she’d won. They couldn’t argue with that logic; otherwise she’d have no reason to not be with her mother and father like normal kids were.

Leia shook her head, “I don’t like this.”

Han stood, ruffling Allana’s hair. “The kid is right. That is why she’s with us, isn’t she? She’ll be fine if we take her along.”

Allana squealed, jumping into her grandfather’s arms where he caught her like he always did. “Woo! Where are we going?”

Her grandparents exchanged a look, and probably a whole silent conversation too, before Leia answered, “We’re trying to find out something for an old friend of ours.”

Allana thought about it for a moment, “You guys have so many old friends.”

Han pinched her cheek, “That’s because we’re very old.”

“_Really_ old,” Allana laughed, shaking her head until she caught sight of a loose photograph on the floor next to the now closed case.

She tipped her head down to get a better look, as good of a look as she could get from upside down. It looked like a pretty blond woman but she didn’t look old at all. “Is that the friend?”

Leia followed her eyes to the photograph, quickly picking it up as she realised what she’d caught sight of. “You don’t worry about that, sweetie. You should pack.”

Allana didn’t quite believe her but she was happy enough about getting to go on a trip that she let it go. “Where are we going first? To Hapes?”

Han grinned, “Maybe on the way back. We’ll be going into Imperial space first.”

Allana smiled, “So we’ll see Jag then?”

“Nah, he’s on Coruscant for a while.”

“Aw,” Allana pouted, “He could show us around a little.”

Leia laughed as she exited the room, “I think we know Imperial Space well enough to be fine without an escort.”

“I know. Grandpa knows how to fly _everywhere_-”

“That’s right, baby,” Han interjected.

Allana continued, “But if Jag came then Jaina could come too.”

Han finally put the little girl down as he led her into her room where Leia was already folding some clothes for her. “Oh, really? Is that what I have to do to spend some time with my daughter? Invite her stuck-up boyfriend on a trip?”

Allana nodded, “Uh-huh, but I really want Jaina to come too.”

“I don’t think that would be possible this time around, but next time definitely.”

Sighing, Allana flopped onto her bed with a huff. “Fine.”

Han looked at her, “You really want to spend time with her, huh?”

She nodded enthusiastically, “Of course! She’s so cool.”

“What about Jacen? You didn’t ask if he could come.”

Allana froze. She didn’t even think of that being a possibility. “Oh, he’s busy, isn’t he?”

“He is,” Han nodded. “He wouldn’t be able to come anyway.”

Allana rolled over in the bed to avoid his eyes. Her grandmother could probably sense her conflicting feelings, but she knew better than to prod when she wasn’t visibly upset. “I figured.”

There was that uncomfortable feeling again, the one that came up whenever she thought of her father. It wasn’t supposed to be so complicated, was it? She was supposed to be happy now that she could have her daddy in her life, but now she just wanted to go back to what was her normal life. She had a strong grasp of the Force, taught to her by her mother and then her grandmother, but Jacen was so distant and unfeeling in the Force- so much so that Allana didn’t know what to think when she was around him.

When her mother told her that she loved her, she believed it because she could feel it within the Force. When her grandparents told her that they’d love and keep her safe, she believed it because the Force told her to trust their words. Whenever Jacen told her anything…

Well, Allana didn’t feel anything at all.

-

Luke hadn’t seen this image in years. It haunted him for years before, a constant reminder of what could happen if he ever made the same mistakes as his father. The black helmet symbolic of decades of tyranny in the galaxy was in front of him again and as Luke tried to reach out to touch it, to take it off to see the real face of his father one more time- there was nothing there to touch and there was only blackness before him. He suddenly couldn’t breathe- he was probably suspended in deep space and there was nothing around him for him to grasp onto, no way out for him this time-

“Luke!”

He shot up out of bed, gasping heavily as he tried to fill his lungs with air. He expanded his awareness, feeling the comforting but worried brush from his wife beside him. He calmed when he felt ben’s presence sleeping soundly and safely in his room.

“What was that, Farmboy?” Mara asked. He looked up into her concerned eyes, apologetic that he’d woken her up.

“A vision, I think.” He hoped it was a bad dream, but he had too much experience in the Force to know that if he was dreaming of Darth Vader again then it was a warning from the Force.

“The same darkness as earlier? Has it become clearer?”

Luke swallowed heavily as he shook his head. “The opposite, actually. I’m more confused than before.”

“How so?”

“I thought I sensed the darkness coming from the Empire. This dream, though, it didn’t feel the same as before.”

Mara frowned as she rubbed his back. He was grateful for her touch. “Do you see somewhere else?”

“It feels closer, somehow.” Luke decided not to keep anything form her, “Actually, I dreamt of my father.”

“Your father? You think he could have something to do with this.”

“Not exactly.” He sighed, “I don’t know what to make of it.”

Mara placed a hand on his cheek, bringing his eyes to hers as she leaned in to kiss him softly. “It could still be related to the Empire. He was the symbol of the Empire’s many years of tyranny.”

Luke nodded, “Maybe, but as I said, it just felt strangely…personal.”

“You’re not falling,” Mara reassured him as if reading his mind, “You won’t fall, Luke. Not ever.”

He managed a weak smile. “I hope so, but I trust you’d do the right thing if I ever did.”

Her eyes hardened. “It won’t ever come to that.”

Luke lay back down with a heavy sigh. He reached out again to Ben, making sure he was safe before closing his eyes again.

"I hope so.”


	2. Chapter 2

With a heavy sigh, Mara leaned back in her chair as she placed the datacard back onto the desk before her. Contrary to the popular holofilms, being a Jedi Master was a lot more paperwork than it was action, and while Mara was grateful for the lull in action, she still couldn’t stand the never-ending chain of documents that needed her signature.

She was ready to call it a day having dealt with all the pertinent issues that came to her desk this morning, and she wanted to go home and spend time with her son. Guilt had ridden her the past few days due to her inability to spend time with Ben. As it seemed that tensions around the Galaxy rose, the Jedi felt the call to action more and more. That meant approving missions in different sectors, reading progress reports, while still maintaining the running of the Temple and its branches. Not to mention the fact that they had to be playing chess with their Chief of State.

Mara shook her head, not wanting to carry the burdens of work home. Being a Jedi was a full-time job, yes, but as a mother Ben was her number one priority, and the child did not respond well to negative thoughts.

She ignored the sound of her back cracking as she stood, picking up the robe that she had flung carelessly over the back of the chair hours ago as she turned off the lights and exited the office. As she passed down the corridors, she managed smiles at her fellow Jedi who greeted her and resisted the temptation to persuade Luke to come home with her.

Recently he’d been coming home later and leaving out earlier than Mara could ever imagine seeing her farmboy up. The stress of leading the Jedi was always a mantle that Luke had taken up on himself but with the conflict with Daala, Jacen’s new position in the GAG, and his recurring dreams he was struggling to hold it all together.

As she approached the apartment, she caught sight of the speeder pulled over to the side. It had the symbol for the Galactic Alliance Guard on the side, a symbol that many had come to fear in the last few weeks. Her eyes narrowed as she found herself unable to sense the presence that should accompany the vehicle. She was relieved to feel Ben, safe and calm inside, and thus decided to not to form her own conclusions and let Jacen explain for himself.

“What’s this?” She looked around to see Jacen reclined on the couch, with Ben beside him in the middle of completing whatever he was saying before she interrupted. Jacen had sensed her coming in, of course, and he smiled up at her. Ben jumped off the couch, running over to embrace her legs.

“Mom,” Ben began, “Jacen was telling me about all the stuff he did at the Academy like explore the woods, skip classes and fight bad guys-”

“Woah woah,” Jacen stood up, “Don’t overwhelm your mother with all those details.”

Mara raised a brow, “Skip class and fight bad guys, huh?”

He flashed a grin, “To be fair, it was always my siblings who convinced me to go along with it.”

“It sounded so cool,” Ben mused while his mother mussed his hair, sighing softly at his mother’s loving touch.

“Since when were you interested in the Force?” Mara asked, looking back at Jacen with a discriminating eye. She wasn’t sure if she wanted Jacen to be the one to introduce Ben to the Force, but after all these years of refusal she didn’t think she had the room to be picky.

Ben stepped back with a sheepish smile, “I’m still scared to touch it, but Jacen was scared too and look how good of a Jedi he is.”

Mara frowned. That wasn’t exactly true; in contrast to Ben, or even Allana, the Solo kids had always been eager and fast learners in the force. She couldn’t remember a time where the little Solo twins weren’t asking her to get a look at her lightsaber, long before she had ever decided to marry their uncle-

“Aunt Mara,” Jacen pulled her out of her thoughts, “I’m sorry for just dropping in like this. I relieved the nanny droid when I got in, but I got so wrapped up in talking to Ben that I forgot to call.”

_I hope he doesn’t make a habit out of it,_ Mara thought before actually replying. “I’ll excuse it this time. What’s going on?”

Jacen’s smile fell off his face. “I have a concern actually.”

“A concern?”

He nodded as his gaze moved to Ben and Mara got the idea.

“Go to your room,” Mara said to him, shushing him before his protests got too loud.

When he was gone, Mara stood with her arms on her hips. “A concern about what?”

Jacen put on a fake smile, and Mara didn’t fail to notice. “About Tahiri.”

“Tahiri? Why would you be concerned about Tahiri?” Mara’s frown returned.

Jacen sat down with a sigh. “She came to me the other day, saying all sorts of things. It wasn’t very coherent, but I think she needs help.”

“What kind of help are you talking? Because Tahiri hasn’t reported back to us in years.” Mara knew that for sure. She handled more than a fair share of the administrative work of the institution and one of her duties was to keep track of Jedi stationed across the Galaxy.

“I don’t know. I think she’s still lost. It’s been years since Anakin died and she hasn’t moved on from it.” Even as he said the words, Mara couldn’t feel any emotion to accompany the weight of their sentiment.

“I didn’t know it was the job of the Galactic Alliance Guard to look after wayward Jedi knights.” Something wasn’t adding up, and Mara intended to find out exactly what.

He simply shrugged, “Maybe she reached out to me because of our old friendship, or because she thinks I’m the closest thing to Anakin, I really don’t know. I just wanted to pass along the message.”

Their eyes met and Mara had the sense that he could feel her wariness almost as well as she could feel it herself. “Alright, I’ll try to reach out to Tahiri. You wouldn’t happen to know her whereabouts?”

The smile that came to his face was much too self-satisfying than was necessary, “As a matter of fact, I do.”

-

“I’m glad you decided to join me,” Jacen said as he led his sister down the passageway that would lead to the briefing room.

“This is just like those fake Sith movies where the Darth Vader knockoff rejoices that Uncle Luke decided to join him.” Jaina commented with just enough of a hint of humour to let him know she was joking.

Jacen hesitated for a moment, something Jaina didn’t miss, before he replied. “Sorry. I just meant that you and I always got along best when we had a common goal.”

“I’m not sure this is anything like rescuing stray animals from the depths of Coruscant’s sewers.”

She was pleased to see a genuine smile adorn his face. “I guess it isn’t. But it’s just as important to me as that was at the time.”

They arrived at the small briefing room where Jacen punched in an access code that had the door sliding open in seconds. He gestured for her to go in before entering himself. Jaina watched him carefully as he situated himself across from her.

“Is it now? You do remember how much you love animals, right?”

Something dark flashed over his aura and being his twin Jaina was sure she was probably the only person who could feel it. He cleared his throat, “Not anymore, actually.”

“Seriously?” Jaina gasped. There were far too many times she had to go on some chase for whatever animal Jacen had decided he needed to meet- and she’d had fun every single time- but now Jacen was admitting to not caring anymore.

“It was hard,” Jacen started shakily, “Seeing what happened to Anakin I-”

His words choked off, and Jaina instantly moved a hand to cover his. She understood his pain more than either of them could put into words.

Jacen coughed, “You get the idea. I’m not very fond of them anymore.”

She nodded. “I totally get it, yeah.”

They may not be on the best terms, but they had barely talked about Anakin’s death, not the way they needed to being so young at the time. She knew he had faced that and much more in the years to follow, as had she, and so despite their current differences she would give him her comfort.

He gave her a warm smile, but it quickly faded as he awkwardly slid his hand out from under hers. Jaina wasn’t offended, but he would be lying to say she didn’t want the moment to last a little bit longer.

“As you know the Corellians have increasingly become an antagonistic force in the GA.”

Jaina nodded, “From a certain point of view, yes.”

“It’s the opinion of the Chief of State, the authority I answer to, so it’s my opinion as well,” Jacen said firmly.

“Ah, right, I thought we looked to the Force for guidance on how to proceed on delicate issues.”

Jacen ignored her. “Well, I’ve found a lead that could tie Dur Gejjen to the attack on the Senate Building.”

Her eyes widened and she instinctively leaned forward in her chair, “Jacen that’s a huge accusation. If you found proof of something like that it could mean war.”

“I know that, but my job is to uncover the truth.”

“Alright, so you have a lead as of now. I assume you want me to help you in gathering the evidence.”

“Yes. In fact, I’d greatly appreciate it if you accompanied me on the mission.”

Jaina frowned. “I’m really not a fan of underground secret police tactics.”

“I know that, of course, but if it’s just me and you then we can do it the right way. The Jedi way.”

She didn’t like where he was going with this. “Shouldn’t you do it the right way everytime?”

He shrugged, “That would be ideal, wouldn’t it? Unfortunately, the Jedi refuse to lend their skills to where it’s actually needed- hence the need for underground secret police tactics.”

“But you know that the Jedi’s role isn’t to police, it’s to protect. Which is why you shouldn’t involve yourself in the GAG- or me for that matter.”

Jacen sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh, “I thought we were past this, Jaina. I didn’t ask you here for you to convince me to step down.”

“Yeah, well, I’m going to do it anyway.” Jaina folded her arms across her chest, indicating her unwillingness to back down.

“I’m not asking you to compromise on your beliefs. I’m asking you to help me gather delicate evidence. You’re the only person I trust to come with me.”

Jaina looked him in the eye carefully, searching for any hint of deception. She couldn’t feel it in the force for sure, but she did find a hint of honesty. In herself, she found only a deep yearning to help her brother, and as long as they could do it the Jedi way, she didn’t see how she could decline.

“I’ll go on one condition.”

Jacen’s aura brightened. “Of course. What is it?”

“Tell me why I can’t feel you in the Force.”

With just those words, Jacen seemed to retreat more into himself. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Jaina scowled. “Oh please, you know exactly what I mean.”

Giving up the pretence, Jacen sighed. “I learned a lot in my travels, Jaina. There’s so much about the Force that not even Uncle Luke knows.”

“You think you know more about the Force than Uncle Luke?” Jaina raised a brow.

“It’s a huge galaxy, Jaina. There’s much more than just the Jedi.” His gaze fell to his lap.

“Does that mean you don’t consider yourself a Jedi anymore?”

His lips curled into a small smile, “I’ll always be a Jedi, no matter how much my views on the Force change. Just as I’ll always be your brother.”

Jaina smiled herself, “I guess you’re right about that last part.”

“So, you’ll help me, then?”

She shrugged, “I guess. What exactly are we going to do?”

“It’s not that complicated although it is delicate.” Jacen slid a piece of flimsy towards her with the face of their most important prisoner, “This man is Maj Zenth, Corellian ex-special forces and now freelancing mercenary. Do you recognize him?”

Jaina shook her head. “No, should I?”

“You shouldn’t. He’s smart enough to know to get someone to do certain jobs for him, especially when he was hired by the Corellian Prime Minister. Hence the androids you fought. It’s too bad you killed the humans before they could talk but we were able to track them back to Zenth anyway.”

She frowned, “I didn’t want to kill them.”

For once Jacen looked confused. “I don’t see how that matters.”

“I’m just saying. It was a slippery situation and there was a bomb, I just made the safest call.”

Jacen nodded slowly, finally understanding, “I’m not ascribing any guilt onto your part if that’s what you think. I would have done the same, as would any rationally thinking officer.”

Jaina sighed. He talked more and more like a military man and it made her shudder to think that on some level, it reminded her a bit of Jag.

Jacen continued, “We got him to confess that he was hired directly from the Prime Minister, and he tipped us off about how to get the evidence we need to prove it.”

“So, what would you need me for if you’ve got it all already?”

“We don’t. The evidence we need is in the Prime Minister’s Coruscant office. We couldn’t ask them to hand it over since it would give them too much time to destroy it, and we couldn’t come acting in any official capacity without approval from Daala first. Not when it comes to the Prime Minister and accusations of terrorism.”

Jaina’s mouth dropped open, “You want me to help you _break in_ to the Prime Minister’s office to find evidence? Jacen, there’s no way that’d be admissible in Court. They’d easily say it was planted.”

He nodded, “Of course. But at the same time, I need to verify if this evidence even exists before I call down a whole GAG team. For that, I’d need a Jedi to help me, and the only one I trust is you. I’m trusting you now by just telling you even though you haven’t fully agreed yet.”

She shook her head, leaning back in the seat. “Jacen, I can’t.”

He looked at her earnestly, “You can, actually. Because you said being a Jedi means doing the right thing. Am I supposed to let Gejjen get away with what he did at the Senate? Are you?”

She glared at him, “I wouldn’t be letting him get away with anything if you hadn’t thought to include me in this hairbrained scheme.”

“I’m sorry. I guess I’ve backed you into a corner.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Jaina looked away from him before sighing, “Fine. But Jacen, I swear you better not be keeping anything from me.”

“I’m not.” Jacen reassured her quickly. She felt something flicker but it was too small to be sure. She wasn’t used to not having the Force to tell her if someone was lying. She was stuck with simply putting her trust blindly in her brother. When she looked back into his eyes, she saw the dullness that clouded them- but the eyes that she saw were those of her twin, and Jaina knew he had won.

“Then I’ll help you as much as I can.”

-

“I want them dead,” Tenel ka said between gritted teeth. She was a Hapan Queen, trained in the ways of elegance and regality, but what the Head of State of the Empire just told her made her forget the rules of said upbringing.

Jag didn’t even blink, and his face remained as impassive as ever. “An understandable reaction.”

“An understandable reaction?’ Tenel ka glared at him, “You just told me that you believe the Moffs had a hand in murdering my daughter, and that’s all you have to say. You’re lucky I don’t kill you now.”

The Chiss assistant, always by Jag’s side, stepped forward in a protective manner but was stopped the signal of Jag’s hand. He leaned forward, placing his clasped hands on the table. “I have the confession of a convicted Moff and a few leads into the nanovirus. It’s nothing worth signing an extradition order for a system that has so much hostility for us. I’d hate to have to defend the Moffs of all people, but for the time being that’s all I have.”

Scowling, Tenel ka shook her head. “You Imperials are all the same.”

She sensed the irritation that flared up in him, “And you think the Hapans are any better?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Right, then who killed Pellaeon? Wasn’t it your part of the deal that you’d investigate the Hapan court for any leads? Where’s your follow up?”

“We are looking into it,” Tenel ka said with a wave of the hand. It seemed to incense him even more. Tenel ka wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen him so riled up- and truly he was rather calm for anyone in their situation, calmer than her at least.

“Or perhaps you entered this deal for your own selfish gain?” Jag challenged her.

Her eyebrows shot up. “You’re accusing me of what exactly, Head of State?”

“Not a thing, Your Majesty.” Jag finally leaned back, “All I’m saying is that I’ve held up my end of the bargain-”

“While saying that you won’t hand over the moffs responsible? That’s rich.’

“Yes, the moffs I’ve told you. I need more proof before I condemn them to whatever fate you have in mind.”

She laughed bitterly, “Oh, I have something in mind.”

“By all means, enjoy your fantasies. In reality, though, I think I’ll be needing that deal with Daala, after all.”

Tenel ka frowned, “I thought we agreed war would be avoided.”

“We did,” Jag nodded, “But should the _Hapans_ decide that they haven’t been given enough justice or haven’t spilled enough Moff blood, I need a back up, don’t I?”

“Jagged Fel, you are utterly infuriating.”

The seriousness on his face almost lifted, “So I’ve heard.”

“Alright, clearly this isn’t working as we’d hope, so I’m willing to make a compromise.”

“A compromise?”

She nodded, “We both agreed we want the truth, so that’s what I’ll work to get. Forget about extraditions and war, let us please just solve these mysteries before we make any decisions that could hurt either of us.”

Jag remained silent for a moment, “If that’s what the Queen Mother wishes, then that’s what we’ll do.”

“How does Jaina do it?” Tenel ka mused.

He clearly wasn’t expecting that as he shifted in his chair uncomfortably. “Uh, what do you mean?”

“Handle your stubbornness and arrogance,” Tenel ka clarified.

“Ah,” Jag looked embarrassed almost, “I suppose she likes the challenge.”

Shaking her head, Tenel ka laughed softly, “That sounds like my friend.”

Jag’s expression softened even further, “Your majesty, I know this is a very sensitive issue for you. I’m really not trying to make any of this worse.’’

“I understand, and I know it’s not an easy position for you either. But I’m sure we both know that in our line of work, the interests of the State come before everything else.”

“That it does,” Jag agreed rather woefully.

“Then, please,” Tenel ka stood to signal the end of their meeting, “Continue the good work in your investigations. I appreciate the honesty thus far.”

She didn’t stop to shake his hand or say anything further as she left, she was a Queen after all, and knew that Jagged Fel wasn’t like other politicians who fussed over unimportant things. If she had to stay in that room any longer she didn’t know if she could have kept it together.

Tenel ka straightened her back as she was now surrounded by her nobles and security team, unwilling to let them see the weariness in her expression and fatigue in her shoulders.

She was a queen, after all.

-

Jaina stood in front of the mirror as she zipped up the black stealthsuit she needed for tonight’s mission. She kneeled to strap her boots, one by one, before rising again. As she did, she caught sight of herself and almost didn’t recognize herself. She didn’t look that much different, her eyes were still dark and her hair was the same colour it had always been.

She had aged, too. Her face wasn’t as pretty as it had been when she was a teenager, she’d sustained enough injuries and had had too many sleepless nights that even bacta couldn’t fix. She was still beautiful, though. Sure, she wasn’t a pretty little girl, or a hot and flirty barely legal teen that older men always seemed attracted to. She was just a regular twenty-seven-year old woman who’d seen just as much as anyone else her age had.

There wasn’t anything perfect about what she saw, but for the first time in so long she had no complaints. There was nothing she would change, nothing that she felt needed fixing. There wasn’t a flashback that was coming to mind, or the memory of the nightmares she used to have.

Jaina smiled as she put her long hair into a pony tail, happy with the view of her whole face. Jag always said she was beautiful, and in that moment Jaina couldn’t help but agree.

As if on cue, that familiar beep pattern sounded. She reached over for the commlink on her bed so that she could quickly answer.

“Hey there,” Jaina hoped he didn’t hear the excitement in her voice.

“Jaina,” Jag’s warm voice sounded. “I was hoping to catch you.”

She moved over to the dresser as she placed some necessary items onto her belt. “You chose the right time then. I won’t be able to answer any calls tonight.”

“Oh? Do you have a hot date or something like that?” Jag joked.

“Yep, his name is work,” Jaina rolled her eyes.

“Work? That sounds like the date I have too.”

Jaina laughed, “We’re both getting screwed by the same guy? Damn.”

Jag joined in on her laughter, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Jaina admitted. Life always seemed to have a way of keeping them apart, and they hadn’t had much time to see each other the past few weeks. After tonight, she’d rectify that situation, she just had to get through this mission first.

“I keep saying to myself, _why haven’t I seen Jaina today_? Or when I wake up it’s, _why isn’t Jaina with me now_? I wonder how I can fix that.”

“Hmm, maybe focus on your work and stop thinking about me?”

Jag laughed softly, “Nope, definitely can’t stop thinking about you.”

Jaina smiled to herself. “Should I go on the holonews and tell the people of the Empire that their Head of State can’t stop thinking about me while he’s working?”

“_No,_ you should not.”

“Ah, that’s what I thought.”

“What I mean to say is that the reason I miss you so much is because I don’t see you enough-”

“That is usually why people miss each other,” Jaina interrupted him. She could almost feel his frown through the link.

“Anyway,” he ignored her, “I want to wake up beside you everyday.”

“Please don’t propose over the commlink,” Jaina interjected again, letting the panic welling up inside her seep into her tone.

“Propose? Jaina stop interrupting me, _please_.”

“Sorry,” she said as she lay down on the bed.

“I’m just trying to say that I love you and you get the idea that I’m proposing- over the commlink no less,” Jag chided her.

“Well, shit, what’s a girl to think?” Jaina laughed. “I love you too, by the way.”

“You better.”

“Excuse me?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t play innocent,” She sighed after deciding to let it go. “I have to go, sorry. I’m afraid I can’t be late for this.”

Jag didn’t sound upset at all, “I’m sure whatever it is, you’ll do a good job.”

“I really hope I do,” Jaina admitted. She really needed to do this to make sure Jacen didn’t do anything he shouldn’t. She was keeping an eye on him since he decided to let her in so close to the situation. It was her opportunity to steer him back onto the right path.

Tonight, she’d get her brother back.

-

The air was cold as the Coruscanti season was beginning to change for winter, and at this hour Coruscant’s usually busy streets were almost devoid of traffic. Normally, this eerie time of day and chilly temperature would turn Jaina off completely, but when she was on a mission almost nothing could phase her.

Standing on the empty street opposite to the back of the Corellian Prime Minister’s Coruscant office, Jaina scanned the area once more for anything out of the ordinary. Beside her, Jacen stood maddeningly calm compared to her focused energy. She wasn’t sure if this was just an aspect of the new Jacen or if he was keeping something from her. Regardless, Jaina was determined to make sure her brother didn’t do anything to stray from the Jedi’s path.

It put them at risk of being caught, something that Jacen- and herself to some extent- would have a hard time explaining without dragging down the name of the GAG, but she was willing to do it if it meant stopping him from taking any lives on the mission. If the evidence was there as he insisted it was, they’d either find it or not. Beyond that, Jaina wouldn’t help him do anything else.

She felt a familiar nudge in the Force, one she hadn’t felt in years, and turned quickly to face her twin.

_Is this what I think it is?_ Jaina thought. They couldn’t communicate through exact words, but the gist of the message was always very clear whenever they spoke through their twin bond.

_I told you you’re the only one I trust._ Jacen thought back and gave her a warm smile to drive home the point. Her heart swelled with love, and Jaina hated to admit she was actually buying it. With his renewal of their bond she could easily probe him for some answers, but she also knew that this was what he meant by trust. She would have to wait until he was ready to tell her himself.

Without another word, the twins set out to the back entrance of the office. This wasn’t the Corellian embassy, so they were within Jacen’s right to search without warrant for the GAG, and neither was it as heavily guarded as the embassy would be. Before she could herself, Jacen had already outstretched a hand as he force flashed the cameras they scouted out in the last hour.

Two guards stood outside the back entrance, and from what Jaina could sense there was only one in the communications room watching the now flashed cameras. At the front, there were four guards far less alert than their counterparts at the back. For this to work, they’d make quick way over subduing the ones at the back, settle the one watching the cameras and then if need be, settle the ones at front.

Using the Force, Jaina quietened her step as she leaped over the wall and onto the premises without the guards noticing. Her brother followed soon after and together they approached from the side, hidden by the bushes that decorated the property.

She felt Jacen’s hand move before it actually did and hers moved even faster to prevent him from unclipping his lightsaber. Jaina turned back to look at him with a scolding expression

_You can’t_.

Jacen looked back rather unimpressed, _We can’t risk any alarms being set off_.

_And we can’t sentence them to death because we’re searching for evidence_.

Jaina removed her hand, satisfied Jacen would follow her lead, no matter how annoyed he seemed to be about it. When she took another step forward and Jacen simply did the same, she almost breathed a sigh of relief. It meant he was willing to listen to reason, although it troubled her that his first instinct was to cut down a couple of innocent guards just to follow a hunch. After tonight, she’d work more on getting back the old him who would never have chosen lethal force as his first move.

In a swift movement, Jaina slid behind the first guards and with a Force assisted jump she had one’s neck between her legs and the other’s in her arms. They had only a second to react before Jaina jerked herself to the right, twisting their necks such that they fell unconscious. The third guard jumped to action but before he could press his panic button, Jacen had him in a tight chokehold that knocked him out almost instantly.

Jaina picked herself up from the floor where she’d landed after the two had fallen unconscious and made the effort to ensure all three were still alive. She smiled at Jacen, who returned it rather sheepishly as if embarrassed that his sister was right.

She didn’t waste time dwelling on the sentiment and moved to the control panel on the side. She knocked the lock off with her elbow before tearing off the cover to get to work on the electrical components. In a few seconds Jaina had the door sliding open and wondered if Jacen’s fancy police officers could do what she did in as little time.

_They can’t_, Jacen thought before sliding past her and into the building where he made work of force flashing the cameras inside. Jaina followed suit, knowing they needed to get into the communications room before the other guards were alerted. So far, she could sense no panic or urgency inside the building indicating that no one had recognized something was off.

_Speaking of something being off_, Jaina sent his way, _There’s someone in here I didn’t sense before_.

Despite the fact that they were running, Jacen’s head whipped around to look at her, _Who?_

Jaina was surprised he didn’t sense them himself, _It’s feint so whoever it is is probably asleep, but it’s coming from where you said we’d find the evidence._

She felt him reach out through her to the presence she latched onto and was even more surprised when she felt him tense up. Clearly he knew who it was and hadn’t expected to meet him here.

_It’s Gejjen_.

Jaina froze. _We should leave. Now._

Jacen shook his head as he stopped before the door to the communications room, placing a hand over the cool metal. _No, it won’t make a difference. Let’s keep going._

She was suddenly very uncomfortable. The last thing she needed was to have to face the Corellian Prime Minister and tell him she was helping her possibly insane brother search for evidence that may or may not exist. Not to mention it’d be terrible press- that was if Jacen can keep Gejjen from pressing any charges. Suddenly, she also found herself hoping Jacen was indeed right about coming here. Otherwise, she was starting to think that maybe stealth missions weren’t the best family therapy out there.

A soft bang from beside her brought her out of her thoughts and she was shocked to see the metal that Jacen just had his hand on disintegrate before them. Before her eyes could widen, though, Jacen was dashing inside and the presence of the guard inside quickly went cold.

Jaina followed him in, still amazed at the skill she’d just seen, and quickly checked to make sure the man was still alive- which he was- before she broke the rules they made before coming here and spoke.

“Was that _Shatterpoint_?” Jaina gasped.

Jacen simply put a finger to his lips to shush her.

_Sorry_, she thought before she sat at the main computer and went about deleting any footage she could find them in. Behind her, she felt Jacen’s nervous energy growing, and he was eager to get going on the mission, but they had promised to not part ways- a condition Jaina made to make sure she could watch him at all times.

_Can you hurry this up?_ Jacen thought as his patience grew thin. Through the twin bond she could feel the uncharacteristic anger that followed it.

_I’m just being thorough._ Jaina pointed to the screen to her left. _Gejjen is in the main office, the one you said we’d find the documents and paper trail linking him. What’s our play?_

Jacen took a while before sending his response. _According to my intel about the building, there’s a secret room beside his office. I can get into the office through there using shatterpoint while you work on drawing him out through the legitimate door._

Jaina spun around in the chair to scowl at him. _We are not separating._

He shook his head. _No more arguing, Jay, let’s just get this mission over with._

She didn’t like it all, but time was of the essence and this whole thing was starting to make her skin crawl. The sooner they were out the better. _Fine, but promise me you won’t kill anyone._

Jacen raised a brow. _Why would you even ask?_

_Because I feel like it’s necessary._ Jaina didn’t bother to hide it. Jacen sighed rather audibly before stepping into her space and leaning down to hug her.

Softly, Jacen whispered in her ear, “I promise.”

Stunned, Jaina couldn’t reply as he stepped away and took off at a run through the door. His words- they were the most honest she’d ever heard come from his mouth so far. They were so sincere that Jaina could almost tear up at how much she missed that intimacy.

But the tears never came- actually, the feelings that could have been stirred never did. Because although to her human ears and heart she felt honesty and love, through their shared twin bond granted to them by the Force, Jaina felt the lie.

-

“He was at your apartment?” Leia stared at Mara in disbelief.

Her sister-in-law merely nodded, taking a sip of the caf. “He came to tell me to look for Tahiri.”

Leia froze. “Tahiri?”

Mara eyed her carefully. “Yeah… he said she’d been unstable recently and needed help.”

“He actually told you that?” Leia had to be sure.

“Yes, he did. Is there something off about that?” Mara asked deliberately.

Leia shook her head, happy that Han was fast asleep with Allana, giving her time to meet with the blonde jedi in question. Except that instead of being joined by the rather elusive girl, she instead was found by her sister-in-law in the quiet twenty-four-hour diner they were currently seated in. Still no sign of Tahiri.

“Mara, the other day Tahiri told me and Han something crazy.”

Mara’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline. “You’ve seen her then? I managed to track her movements to a meeting in this diner. Can I assume she was supposed to meet you?”

Leia nodded, “Yes. I wanted to follow up with her about what she told us.”

“Well? What did she tell you?”

She hesitated. Telling Mara was a step that meant condemning Jacen for something she didn’t think she was ready to do yet. She still wanted more proof. But something told her that the time for keeping secrets was fast approaching its end.

“Tahiri came to us crying and broken the other day. She told us that she’d been in contact with Jacen over the past few years.”

Mara nodded slowly, “Okay?”

“She also said that Jacen convinced her to kill Grand Admiral Pellaeon. Which she claims she did.”

Mara’s jaw dropped open. “She said _what_?”

Leia shook her head, “I know it sounds crazy, but Tahiri believed it one hundred percent and the more I think about it, something about it just feels right.”

“Feels right? Are you aware you’re choosing to believe your son carried out the assassination of the Imperial Head of State?”

Mara stared at her in disbelief and Leia felt a surge of guilt, but it was the truth. She really did believe it was possible.

“He has a motive, Mara, and the means. All that’s missing is proof besides Tahiri’s confession,” Leia looked directly into Mara’s eyes to show her her sincerity.

“A motive?” Mara started before it her, “Wait. This motive isn’t what I think it is, is it?”

Leia nodded, “Jacen is convinced that the Imperials had the Chume’da killed. That’s more than enough motive without adding in his relation to her.”

Mara sat back in the booth, forgetting about the caf in front of her going cold. “Blast. Leia, are you sure you didn’t dream this up?”

“I’m afraid so,” Leia nodded. She opened her mouth to speak again but the jingle of the diner door sliding open interrupted her. The two women turned, shocked to see the woman in question entering.

Tahiri looked ashamed as she approached the two, and Leia assumed she had used the Force to eavesdrop. Still, she didn’t try to run and took a seat in the booth next to Leia, probably in fear of Mara.

“I didn’t make it up,” Tahiri spoke and her voice sounded scratchy and used.

Mara’s eyes were hard, “Why are you just coming forward then?”

“Because I was scared when I found out Jacen was lying to me. And I can’t prove he did anything.”

“Then why say something now?” Mara demanded.

“Because,” Tahiri’s voice broke but she was resolved not to cry anymore, “Because it’s the right thing to do, and I was taught to do the right thing.”

Leia couldn’t keep the smile off her face despite the situation. “What do you intend to do now?”

“Actually, I’ve already done it,” Tahiri turned to look at Leia.

“What?”

“Jacen’s been looking into the recent attack on the Senate building a few months ago and he found the evidence about the hire of the men who carried it out.”

Mara raised a brow, “How come that hasn’t been made known yet?”

“Because he didn’t find it where wanted to. He desperately needs to make it stick that the Corellians are the problem and need to be handled. So, he asked me to plant the evidence in Dur Gejjen’s private offices.”

“Tahiri, you didn’t-” Leia started before Tahiri cut her off.

“That’s just it! I didn’t! But I tricked that bastard into thinking I did, and with the technique he taught me to be invisible in the Force, I was able to convince him I did and now he’s going to walk right into a trap when he inevitably goes to search the offices.”

Mara sat back, arms folded across her chest. “Jacen searching private offices is within the special powers that the Chief of State granted him when she founded the GAG. It’d be a scandal, of course, and it won’t do him good to have falsely accused Corellia.”

Tahiri smiled, “I know. But now I have the evidence he needs to justify himself. For once I have him.”

Leia shook her head. “Tahiri, I know you’re trying to do right, but trying to play games with Jacen isn’t the way to do it.”

“I had to play it safe. I need to make myself credible for when I out him for what he did- for what we did.” Tahiri said firmly and Leia sensed that there was nothing she could do to change her mind.

“Okay,” Mara started, “We’ll play it by your rules for now, but whatever this evidence is I need you to turn it over to me and Luke. We can make sure it’s put to good use, whoever it is that’s responsible.”

Tahiri nodded, “Deal.”

“And Tahiri,” Mara sighed, “You’re in some deep trouble.”

The blonde woman smiled, and Leia was sure she sensed relief flow through her, “I’m looking forward to it.”

-

Jaina wiped the sweat off her brow as she finished dealing with the footage. The link between her and Jacen had long since been shut off and she was unsure of how to proceeed now. She didn’t think she had any way of drawing Gejjen out without arousing any suspicion, but no panic had broken out as of yet meaning Jacen was proceeding just fine on his own.

She rose from the seat and quickly scanned the halls for anyone before she walked out. The main office wasn’t too far from her and she could make it there in less than five minutes, that gave her about four minutes and thirty seconds to come up with a plan. Not to mention she wasn’t even sure what exactly to look for. A paper trail, Jacen had said, but she didn’t even know where to begin. This whole thing was off, and without the twin bond present Jaina was beginning to feel incredibly uneasy, as if everything was about to go wrong.

Jacen had lied to her and the only reason she knew was because of the brief reconnection they had. To her, that meant that apart from the few minutes they spent in the bond, Jacen could have lied about anything else. That was what made her more uneasy than anything else.

As she approached the door to Gejjen’s office, she still hadn’t thought of a plan. In fact, she couldn’t even sense the man’s presence any longer and she chalked it up to him falling into a deep sleep.

But as she waved a hand over the panel to get it open, her danger sense started ringing off and Jaina’s lightsaber was in her hand as she charged into the room, determined to neutralize the threat. As she entered, her eyes immediately found the reason for the ringing sense of danger in her head. There, before her was a body- unmoving and lifeless. Jaina rushed forward to see the dead man’s face and cursed herself as she recognized him as Corellia’s Prime Minister. An assassin must have gotten in while she and Jacen foolishly covered up the cameras and got rid of the guards. She knew this mission was a mistake, she knew it would be trouble-

Then the wound in the man’s chest caught her gaze. A freshly made burn hole through his center of his chest that was unmistakable to Jaina as being made from a lightsaber. Her heart sank to the floor as she realised the gravity of the situation.

Jacen had killed Dur Gejjen- No, he had murdered him in cold blood after breaking into his office, and Jaina had just helped him to do it. Her hands were shaking again, and she felt her heart speed up as her lungs tried to bring in more air. She closed her eyes as she tried to keep herself from devolving into a full panic attack. She had to keep herself together and sort this out before the situation got even worse.

“I’m sorry.”

Jaina turned around, lightsaber raised at the voice she found hard to recognise as her brother’s. He was seated in the corner of the room, head in his hands as he himself was still processing what had just transpired. His own lightsaber lay on the floor beside him, still lit from committing a murder.

“What the _hell_ did you do?” Jaina choked out.

Jacen raised his head slowly. “I’m so _so_ sorry for what I have to do.”

Jaina’s face twisted up in anger, “What you have to do? Don’t you mean what you already did!?”

Jacen finally stood, calling his weapon to his hand before extinguishing it and clipping it back onto his belt. “I didn’t find it. I didn’t find what I was supposed to.”

“And the solution was to kill the man for not being who you wanted him to be? You’re kriffing insane!” Jaina breathed heavily before she sensed a set of men on their way. Their presence felt different from the guards left standing at the door, though, which left her in a state of confusion.

“Oh, when I thought things couldn’t get worse.” Jaina turned away from Jacen, ready to surrender.

But when the doors slid open, it wasn’t Corellian security, no, it was men in GAG uniforms, blasters ready and aimed directly at her. Jaina turned to Jacen, waiting for an explanation as to why he had a team armed and ready to shoot her on a mission that was supposed to stay between the two of them.

Jacen for once in his miserable life actually looked sorry as he moved to stand with the guards in front of her. “Arrest Jedi Solo.”

Jaina stood still for a few quick moments as she tried to sort through the absolute mess unfolding before her. Before she could completely rage and scream at her brother for saying nonsense, she realised how she actually stood. She stood right over Dur Gejjen’s body with her lit lightsaber in hand, her face red and breathing unsteady.

Worst of all, the only one who could prove her innocence was the one currently accusing her.

Jaina extinguished her blade, “Wait one second, I did not kill this man.”

As she took a single step forward, she felt each blaster target her head. “Jacen, tell them to stop!”

Her brother shook his head sadly as he bravely moved over to her. She didn’t resist when he stepped behind her to put her into stuncuffs, clipping her lightsaber onto his own belt. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t do this,” Jaina warned him, the anger in her quiet but burning hot.

Jacen stepped around her to face her again. “I have to protect this Galaxy, and to do that I’m going to need you to do your part.”

“By framing me for murder!?” If blasters weren’t currently trained on her she’d have kicked him in the throat.

“It wasn’t your fault…No, that’s on someone else. But for the time being, you’ll have to endure.”

“Do you even hear yourself?” Jaina begged him, but he simply ignored her as he led her out the room, followed closely by his GAG squad. The pressure on her arm burned from his grip, and Jaina couldn’t recognize anything about who he was or what he was doing.

The only thing she knew was that she would never, ever forgive him.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long night of going over some important details with Ashik, and an even longer night of dealing with this mess with the Hapans, Jag had finally been able to settle into his bed and- without any delay- had fallen into the deepest of sleeps he’d ever had. When he woke up, he was surprised to see he’d slept well into the morning which of course led him into a panic as to why Ashik hadn’t yet come to wake him up.

Jag jumped out of bed, reaching for his commlink and quickly dialling for Ashik to make sure his friend was alright.

“Good morning, Sir,” came the voice of his always faithful assistant. Jag breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good morning,” Jag replied, “Is there any reason you let me sleep in so late?”

“Well, I’ve come to understand that the average human has a different idea of sleeping in so late. Office hours are just about to begin.”

Jag shook his head, “I see. Is there any reason still?”

Through the commlink, Jag was able to hear his hesitation. “Something happened last night.”

“The moffs? Why wouldn’t you wake me up?”

“No, sir. I got a report from our intelligence agency.”

Jag impatiently tapped his foot, “And?”

“Dur Gejjen is dead.”

That took him by surprise. “How did he die?”

“That’s where it gets strangely personal, sir. According to the GAG, they’ve arrested Jaina Solo for his murder.”

Jag laughed for a few seconds, and when Ashik said nothing he allowed himself the rest of the minute to get the feeling out. “Ashik, when people say Chiss are humourless, they really don’t know how wrong they are.”

“I’m sorry to say that I haven’t suddenly developed a sense of humour.”

Jag’s heart sank. There was no way Jaina could have done something like that- not unless there was no other choice and she had already voiced to him her displeasure at the increased pointing of fingers at the Corellians. He refused to believe it. Not now, not ever.

“What do they have on her?”

He heard Ashik draw for a datapad as he spoke, “Apparently she was found at the scene of the crime, lightsaber in hand and the cause of death has been confirmed to be by a lightsaber. One guard stationed at the back of the property claimed he saw a brown-haired woman before he was knocked out. Other than that, security footage has been severely messed with and is completely useless this time around.”

Stang, Jag thought. This didn’t look good at all, but he had to have faith in Jaina. “How did this even happen?”

“I’m still looking into it, sir. I wanted to get all the details before I woke you up.”

Jag squeezed his eyes close to keep the stress from rising any further in him. “You should have woken me up the minute you heard something.”

“I apologise, sir. I didn’t know how you would take the news.”

Jag understood well enough that his friend was trying to protect him, but that didn’t stop him from feeling angry. “Ashik, this is bad.”

“It is. Soon enough, the press will get wind of it although no official arrest report has been filed from the GAG, but I’m sure Daala would want to make a spectacle of this-”

“Did you say the GAG?”

“I did, why?”

“You mean to tell me Jaina is in the custody of her _brother_?” Jag had to sit to keep himself from falling over.

“Yes. Colonel Solo was the one to arrest her early this morning.”

There it was- the one thing about this that didn’t make sense. Jacen was involved, and somehow Jaina had gotten herself wrapped up in his mess. That had to be the reason for all of this.

He suddenly found the energy to get up and get dressed. “The cause of death was lightsaber wound, correct?”

“Correct,” Ashik’s voice sounded as he dressed.

“Then, Colonel Solo also carried such a weapon. Is there anyone who claims they saw Jaina Solo cut down Gejjen?” Jag was rushing through his bedroom door in record time.

“No one saw the murder, but Colonel Solo was the first one on the scene. He’s the one who called in the squad.”

Bingo. Jag wasn’t a lawyer, but he was a politician with whole lot of connections. He’d have to exploit that piece of the puzzle to Jaina’s benefit- Jag wasn’t even sure what exactly he’d do. He was jumping ahead of himself without even knowing the details. He first needed to ask Jaina herself what happened.

Then he’d jump ahead of himself and do whatever it took to get her out of this mess, no matter what she said.

-

Daala stared through the transparisteel window that allowed her to view the current prisoner. Never had she thought that she’d see Jaina Solo in cuffs- not for murdering a world leader at least, but here was she was anyway.

Beside her, Jacen Solo was a ball of nervous energy, something Daala wasn’t used to seeing from the usually calm and collected Jedi who’d agreed to side with her against the Jedi. Perhaps it was because his twin sister was involved.

“According to your men, you had them stationed a few blocks away hours before the incident.”

Jacen nodded, “We were investigating Gejjen for the attack on the Senate.”

“So how does Jaina Solo come into this?”

“I recruited her to help me infiltrate Gejjen’s office.” Jacen coughed awkwardly. That was interesting.

“And you say you two were separated on this little mission of yours?”

“Yes,” Jacen answered quietly.

Daala hummed, “Then when you finally entered Gejjen’s office you saw Jaina Solo standing over his dead body, weapon in hand?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell me why it is that ten minutes after you summoned your team to the scene they found her in the same exact position you found her in.”

Solo froze, and although Daala had no access to his kind of powers they both knew she had caught his lie.

Jacen didn’t admit it though, “She’s my sister. I didn’t want to fight her.”

“I see. What motive would Solo have for killing Gejjen?”

Shrugging, Jacen seemed to gain back his confidence. “I never imagined having to tell you this, but Jaina has struggled before.”

Daala looked back at the rather distressed Jedi who insisted on pleading her innocence. “Struggled?”

“With mental illness,” Jacen’s eyes moved to his sister as well, “I know she’s been seeing a psychiatrist, so I thought she was better.”

“You’re saying she’s psychotic?” Daala found it hard to believe what she was hearing. It was all too convenient for Solo to pin it on his sister when he was the one who held all the cards at the scene.

“Possibly. I’m just saying that she may not have needed a motive.”

She didn’t believe him for a second. But he was also handing her a fine meal on a golden platter, one that Daala needed more than ever. A solution to the problem of Corellia with Gejjen’s death and a way to defame the Jedi at the same time, it was like killing two birds with one stone. If she were to expose Solo for his lies it would look bad on her for appointing a madman to run the greatly criticised Galactic Alliance Guard. It would be better for her to let his sister take the fall, and that was probably what Solo was counting on.

“If I back you on this, I need assurance that it wont’t turn around to bite me.”

Solo smiled, and his nervous energy seemed to disappear altogether. Maybe he was a better liar than she gave him credit for. “I think you already know why it would be best to back my side of the story.”

“At least you know that’s all it is, one side of the whole story.” Daala took her gaze off Jaina to face her brother directly.

Shrugging once more, Jacen said, “Whatever’s most convenient to make this all smooth over. If the Corellians think we had anything to do with this, it’ll be full blown war.”

She grimaced, beginning to think that war was slowly becoming inevitable. “It seems that whenever I smooth things over on one front, another one decided to blow up in my face.”

“I should apologise for that, then.” Jacen bowed slightly. It was extremely brazen for him to apologise for the murder that he was currently trying to pass off as his sister’s fault- and only separated from her by a glass window no less.

She was impressed.

“Apology accepted, Colonel Solo. I’ll leave it to you to file the official charges and let the public know that we will be taking every action against Gejjen’s murderer.” Daala moved towards the exit, wondering how she was going to keep Fel on her side through all this. Maybe he’d abandon the poor Jedi girl when the press began to paint him in a bad light- men like him were like that.

“As you wish.”

-

Council meetings were never this tense, but Luke was sure that they had all sensed the disturbance in the Force that occurred this morning. He still wasn’t sure what had happened, but he had reached out to some of his trusted associates in the Senate to find out what it could have been.

The door was sliding open and he barely had the time to sense his sister’s presence before she came barrelling through. The other members of the Council didn’t like it when she did, but Luke was always thankful for Leia’s insights especially since it usually came from a non-Jedi perspective.

“Jacen has lost his mind.” She was saying as she stopped before him.

Luke coughed, and it was then Leia realised she’d failed to address the rest of the council. She simply nodded to them before continuing, “He’s arrested Jaina.”

The gasps from the other Jedi could be heard from around them but for now Luke was focused only on what Leia was telling him. “He what?”

“Durr Gejjen is dead, and he’s blaming Jaina for it.” Leia’s eyes flashed with anger. He was surprised Han wasn’t here himself, and Luke hoped he wasn’t currently staging a prison break.

“That can’t be possible,” Kyle said, a frown adorning his face.

Leia barely spared him a glance. “It is. She needs the Jedi support right now. I haven’t even been able to visit her. She’s been denied visitation rights.”

Luke sighed, rubbing at his eyes. This was bound to be a nightmare already. Supporting Jaina meant risking the Jedi Order itself, while the other option meant forsaking his niece.

“First, we need to know exactly what happened.”

Leia shook her head, “Jaina didn’t kill him. I know that.”

“Then who did?” Master Sebatyne asked.

“Obviously Jacen! He’s the reason why she’s in this mess.”

Luke raised a brow. “Leia, now you’re just accusing your other child.”

Leia scoffed, “Luke, when Mara tells you what we know then you’ll change your mind completely.”

“And what is that?” Katarn interjected again. “The council needs to know all the facts too.”

Shaking her head, Leia continued to appeal only to her brother. “Please, Luke. She needs us more than ever.”

Before he could reply, his wife came barrelling in the same manner Leia did. Mara looked even more furious than her sister-in-law, “Is it even a question that we have to support Jaina through this?”

Luke didn’t back down. “We still need to know the details before we take any stance.”

“Luke,” Mara almost growled. “We need to talk.”

“Perhaps the Masters Skywalker need to share with the council rather than having a private conversation,” Corran said, his tone full of anger.

Mara turned her glare to him, “I thought you needed to wait on the facts before acting on anything.”

“Then share them, Master Jade,” Corran bit back.

“Enough, you two,” Luke commanded before sighing. “We need to remain level-headed.”

Leia shook her head in disgust, “I have to go since you’re just going to sit around and wait. I have to help my daughter.”

“Leia,” Luke called out to her, but she was gone before he could say anything else. He turned to Mara, eyes pleading with her to help him out. His wife, however, had no intention of making things easier for him as she herself turned on her heel to follow her in-law.

Master Hamner had on a bored expression. “Your family’s drama is taking over this council.”

Luke frowned, “Excuse me?”

“How can it be right that Jedi Solo and Master Jade know something about this matter but are refusing to share?” Corran added.

Nodding, Master Sebatyne said, “This one feels as if if we were to side with Jaina Solo on this matter then it would be from a place of bias rather than fact.”

Luke’s face fell. “I said we’d wait for things to become clearer before we take a stance. For all we know, this could resolve in the next day.”

“Or it won’t,” Master Hamner pointed out. “Just because she is your niece doesn’t mean we have to support her.”

“My _niece_ is also a dedicated Jedi Knight.”

“And so is your nephew,” Cilghal finally spoke up. “With his proximity to Daala it would be better to stay on his good side. Isn’t that what the Council decided when we allowed him to take up such a post?”

Luke shook his head, “We have to make our decisions based on the will of the Force, not based on optics and how good it’ll look in the press. If we don’t then might as well pack up and leave now.”

The back and forth in the room seemed to stop as the Masters pondered his words. The tensions were still high, but at least he’d gotten things under control and therefore giving him more time to think. Leia had said she’d been denied visitation with Jaina, meaning she was probably being held under special considerations given the crimes she was accused of. As the Jedi Grandmaster he should have better luck getting a visit and then he’d be closer to finding out what the hell was going on-

“Master Skywalker,” Cilghal’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“It’s on the news,” The Mon Calamari healer informed him. Luke turned his attention to the screen that was now on with the holonews, reporting on Jaina’s alleged involvement in the death of Dur Gejjen. It was a mixture of different thoughts; some reported on the anger from Corellians and their eagerness for war and others questioned the Jedi’s possible role in orchestrating the assassination.

Luke held his head in his hands. This was the last thing he needed right now but as things unfolded before him, it seemed more and more necessary to distance the Jedi from this.

The worst thing was that he was beginning to think he may do just that.

-

Jag knew that he didn’t have the most approachable face in the galaxy, but he was sure the expression he had today would take the cake for his worst. He stared Daala in the eye and all the manners that his father had taught him had gone to the back to his mind. Right now, he had one focus, and that was to get Daala to see the light.

“This is a terrible situation to be caught in the middle of, Head of State Fel, I truly sympathise.” Daala offered him a cup of caf which he swiftly declined.

“Let me see her,” Jag insisted.

Daala smiled. “I’m afraid the prisoner isn’t allowed visitors at this time. I’ll let you know when she is.”

Jag scoffed, “No visitors? Has she even seen a lawyer?”

She shrugged. “Ask Colonel Solo.”

Jag had to resist the urge to throttle her. It wouldn’t do him any good no matter how much he thought she deserved it. “I’m not asking you for any favours, Daala. I’m asking you to let me see her.”

The Chief of State sighed, “That sounds like a favour to me.”

“We have an understanding, don’t we? I’ve backed you on all you’ve asked thus far.”

“That you have, but that understanding means you need to back me on my decision to prosecute your girlfriend.”

“In what plane of this galaxy do you think I’d ever back you on that?” Jag asked incredulously. She thought him a madman, clearly.

“The one in which I keep you safe from war with the Hapans and you help me bring the Jedi in line.”

Jag shook his head. “You are going to use her as a scapegoat?”

“Whatever you want to call it, Fel. But if all you want is to see her one last time then I’m sure I can set that up.”

“Now,” he insisted, “And don’t think that’s all.”

“Fine, fine, but I’m going to need your public support in the next few days.”

He let out a bitter laugh, “Don’t hold your breath.”

Daala stopped in her tracks from where she was leading him. “I must have misjudged you. I didn’t think you would be the type to forsake your state for your heart.”

Jag stopped himself, careful not to rise to the bait. “I assure you that will never happen.”

“Oh, good,” Daala smiled, “I was just making sure. I’ll instruct Colonel Solo to grant you a meeting with the prisoner.”

“Thank you,” he said with a sigh. It was a start to getting to the bottom of this madness.

“Oh, don’t thank me yet.”

-

If Jag thought he were mad before, he had trouble containing an outburst when he was brought face to face with Jacen Solo. The Jedi glared back at him and it was a change in pace from his constant exchange of fake pleasantries with Daala.

“What could you possibly want from my sister?” Jacen began on the offensive.

“Oh, your sister,” Jag spat out, “The same one you have under arrest for _murder_.”

“Jaina is not well, Fel, and I need you to stay out of this.” Jacen blocked his path to the door that separated him from the one person he needed to see more than ever. He already had been granted this meeting and he knew Solo was just being deliberately annoying, probably because he feared what Jaina could reveal to him and what he in turn could do for her.

“I’ll be the judge of that, thank you.” Jag stood his ground. He could feel the death glares boring into him, but he was determined not to be intimidated. He had to be strong for Jaina.

Jacen finally stepped out of the way and Jag didn’t waste any time in entering the room. Jaina was seated at the table, her arms restrained by a strait jacket. Her hair was messy and the bags under her eyes were more pronounced than ever. It had been less than two days since she was arrested and yet she looked more of a mess than ever. It broke his heart to see her like this- she didn’t even look up at him despite the fact that she must have sensed him come in.

Until he noticed that around her neck was an electronic collar, one that Jag recognised as being able to produce bursts of electrical shocks. He remembered Jaina telling him that those shocks had a way of disconnecting a Jedi from the Force, and it made him angry to think that this could be the case for Jaina.

He approached the table carefully and Jaina finally looked up at him. The relief in her eyes as she recognised him made his heart ache. How long she had waited for him- or anyone- really to help her. He didn’t want to think that she had somehow given up.

“Jaina,” he said as he pulled out the chair and took a seat in front of her.

He saw her swallow before she tried to speak. “I didn’t kill him.”

A flood of relief washed over him just to hear those words. “I know you didn’t. I know you would never.”

“Jacen, he-” Jaina words choked off. “I just wanted to get him back. I just wanted my brother back.”

Jag wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her, but this wasn’t the time or the place. He had no doubts that their conversation was being monitored and he didn’t want to give away anything to the very people he’d now have to fight.

“Tell me what happened. Start from the beginning.”

Jaina nodded, trying to gather her thoughts that were clearly muddled. What she’d been through these last forty-eight hours…Jag wasn’t sure how much a Jedi could take before being put into a strait jacket and shock-collared, but it clearly wasn’t pretty at all. It made him want to kill Jacen Solo even more than before.

“He asked me to help him gather evidence against Gejjen. He said he had a solid lead on the attack on the Senate building.”

Jag nodded. He knew Solo had been appointed to look in to the attack that he and Jaina had foiled months before.

“We went in and nobody got hurt. That was the promise I asked him to make before I agreed. But then I was sorting out the security footage when he decided to search on his own. When I went to look for him in Gejjen’s office I found the body, but Jacen was in the corner, saying he was sorry.”

Jag hid his anger well enough. He didn’t want her to see him get riled up when she was probably in so much pain herself.

Jaina shook her head cautiously, almost afraid that she’d be shocked again. “Then he set me up for this. I can’t believe he would set me up for this.”

Jag put all the love and warmth he could into his voice, “I believe you, and I’m going to get you out of this.”

She shook her head as she fought back tears. “He has me good, Jag. You’re the only person other than him I’ve seen since it’s happened. It suits him to make me go down for this so that’s exactly what’ll happen.”

Jag shook his head. “No, Jaina. The Jedi will support you and so will I. I promise you won’t go down for this.”

Jaina bit back a sob but her hands were unable to keep her from hiding it. Jag leaned forward, “Hey, hey, look at me.”

Jaina slowly raised her head, her eyes cloudy with tears. It seemed that every time Jag resolved he’d never have to see her cry again, something new had to happen to ruin it.

“Everything is going to be okay. I promise I won’t let anything more happen to you.” Jag meant every word. After hearing Jaina profess her innocence himself, he could never turn his back on her. Not when she needed him most.

Nodding slowly, Jaina muttered, “Okay. Okay.”

Jag knew he didn’t have the right to touch her, but he wanted to at least wipe the tears away from her face. Instead he settled for holding her gaze for a few moments longer. “I’ll come back soon, and I’ll bring your parents too. We’ll be fighting this one hundred percent.”

Jaina’s eyes flickered down, “What if they side with him? They always side with him.”

“I won’t side with him.”

Jaina sniffled. “Okay. I trust you, Jag, please don’t make me regret it.”

It hurt to hear her question him, but in her situation he couldn’t blame her for feeling like the world would be against her. From what he’d seen on the holonews, they already were.

“Jaina Solo, I swear to you on my life, I will get you out of this.”

-

Leia returned to the apartment to find Han pacing the living room, Allana small and confused on the couch. She rushed over to her husband and pulled him into a hug, more for herself than for him. Han held onto her tight, and Leia almost found herself melting into his embrace. Reality, however, was too much to allow her to forget.

She pulled away and could see the tiredness in his eyes. She glanced over at Allana who was holding it together pretty well, but the emotions in the Force were probably more than she could handle. Leia went over to her, putting her arms around the girl as she kissed the top of her head.

Han couldn’t keep quiet for much longer. “What happened with the Council?”

Leia shook her head, “I don’t think they’ll be willing to help as of yet.”

Han’s hands balled into fists as he struggled to rein in his temper. “Jacen still isn’t answering the comm. Doesn’t he know I’ll storm that place myself if he doesn’t pick up soon?”

“Han, I really don’t think Jacen can be trusted. Otherwise he’d have told us himself what all of this is about.”

Allana pulled herself away from Leia. “What did Jacen do?”

Leia’s heart ached for Allana. At every turn, this little girl had to grow a little bit more. “He’s not being a very good brother to Jaina now. He’s gotten her into a lot of trouble.”

Allana nodded slowly. “The holonews said Jaina killed that man. Is it true?”

That, Leia didn’t know for sure. But in her heart, she knew that the daughter who had plead with her to trust her in the past wouldn’t have done something like that. Not without an explanation that would have come out by now.

“No. She didn’t, sweetie.”

The little girl sighed, “Okay. I hope she’ll come home soon then. I miss her.”

Sliding off the couch, Allana made her way to her room, probably knowing she was about to be sent there anyway. She’d seen this play out far too many times.

“Why won’t the council help?” Han asked her before she could dwell on it too long.

“Right, that. Daala’s going to use this to further push her agenda and so the politically safe decision is to stay out of it.”

Han bristled. “Luke thinks that’s the right thing to do?”

Leia shook her head. “No. But the Council does. He has no choice but to respect that until he can get some answers.”

Han plopped down in the sofa beside her. “Then what am I supposed to do while one kid is holding the other in a high security torture prison.”

There was truth in his words, of course, but Leia still wanted to hold out hope that the rumours of the GAG detention centre being a ‘torture prison’ were just that, rumours. For both her children’s sake, she hoped it wasn’t anything like that.

“I don’t know, Han. I don’t know how to play this.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but have you called Jag?”

She hadn’t thought of that, actually. She was so busy trying to get to visit Jaina and then trying to convince the Council to take a stand that she’d forgotten that she would potentially have an ally in Jag.

“I haven’t…do you think he’d help?”

Han scowled at her. “He better. Do you think I’d let him be with my daughter if he wouldn’t stand up for her? Besides, the news has been having a field day dragging his name in the mud over this but his office hasn’t responded to a single thing. I’d hope that’s because he’s holding out in support of her.”

“I’ll call him then…but we’d probably have to tell him about Tahiri.”

“Are you sure? He was attached to Pellaeon’s old goose, he might not act rationally.”

Leia shrugged, “Maybe. But we don’t have much of a choice right now. I told you that Tahiri had said she’d been asked by Jacen to plant the paper trail in Gejjen’s office. Aside from Pellaeon’s death she could be so instrumental in getting Jaina out of this.”

“And in exchange we’d completely give our son away,” Han shook his head in disgust.

Her voice rose before she could contain her anger, “But he did it, Han. He’s responsible for his actions, not Jaina.”

Han looked away for a moment before sighing. “Fine, we have to try. This is turning out to be far worse than the truth.”

“It’s turned out to be this way. I can’t imagine what Jaina’s feeling right now.” Leia’s head fell into her hands as she tried to keep herself composed. It had been a long day and a half of running around trying to get answers and putting on a brave face. Now, at home and with her husband by her side, all she wanted to do was cry.

Han rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. “What about Mara?”

Leia managed to look up at him. “She said she’s going to find out more. I trust her to get to the bottom of this. But on the public front, we’re going to need Jag to make things look better. I hate to use him like that, but I need to do everything I can to get Jaina out of this alive.”

Han nodded. “Of course. Mara can handle the spy stuff, Jag can use his connections. You know I have no problem with any of that.”

Leia leaned into him, happy that they were on the same side. “Thank you. Han, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He kissed her forehead softly, and Leia felt his love wash over her. “I don’t know what I’d do either, Princess, but I know it’d be a dull, _dull_, life indeed.”

For the first time in the past few days, Leia allowed herself to settle into rest. Had she known things would come to this, she’d have let Jaina know she would support her all the way. In all this misery, the thing that hurt the most was the possibility that Jaina was alone and scared, convinced that her mother would abandon her.

So, even though she allowed herself rest, it didn’t come. Not until she knew her daughter could rest easy would she do so herself.

-

Jag read the case file over and over, hoping he could find any discrepancies in it that he could have his lawyers exploit. For now, it was Jaina’s word against Jacen’s and he made it so that she couldn’t get her word out there.

Jag squeezed his eyes shut as he took a deep breath. Soon enough, he’d have to publicly comment on the situation, and Daala was banking on him vocalising support for this- if he didn’t then he ran the risk of losing the Alliance’s support should the Hapans demand war, another scenario that looked more and more likely. Not to mention that the Corellians were demanding blood, Jaina’s blood to be specific.

In the span of only a few days, Jag’s life just got so much more complicated.

“Sir,” Ashik was stood in front of him. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice him come in.

“Right, go ahead.”

Ashik nodded. “You have two guests.”

He raised a brow, “I thought we agreed we wouldn’t be taking any meetings as of now.”

“We did. I can handle our daily affairs well enough, but this is about the situation you’re currently working on.”

“Don’t tell me it’s Jacen Solo,” Jag commented, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

As usual, Ashik didn’t react. “It’s Han and Leia Solo.”

“Oh,” Jag sat up straight, “Let them in, definitely.”

His assistant bowed, “Of course.”

Jag steeled his nerves as Ashik came back with the Solos- and found it did nothing to help with the overwhelming anger that came with them. Han Solo stopped right before his desk and Jag found himself rising and walking around the piece of furniture before he could say anything.

“I’m working on it,” Jag started with. It was a relief to see the anger in the older man’s eyes fade.

“Word on the street is that you’re Daala’s ally in all this,” Han said slowly.

Leia swatted her husband on the arm. “Stop, Jag wouldn’t betray Jaina like that.”

Her eyes moved to Jag’s and he suddenly felt very intimidated. He cleared his throat, unsure of how to go about this. He didn’t think he’d ever been in such an informal meeting over a serious matter.

“You’re right,” Jag looked between the two of them. “I wouldn’t betray her. Ever.”

Han’s eyes narrowed, as if to intimidate him further. Jag hated to admit that it was working. “What do you know, Fel?”

Jag sighed, “Honestly? Only what Jaina has told me.”

Leia’s eyes widened. “You’ve spoken with Jaina?”

“Last night,” Jag’s brows furrowed, “I assume you haven’t been able to.”

“No,” Han shook his head. “She was caught by the GAG so they can use their emergency powers to deny her visitation rights. I guess you pulled some strings to see her.”

Jag nodded. “I did.”

Han perched on the edge of Jag’s desk and despite the situation Jag couldn’t help but cringe. “Well? Did she do it?”

“No!” Jag took a step back. “How can you even ask that?”

Leia stepped between them before Han could raise his voice. “We have to ask because it could have been that she had no other choice.”

Jag nodded, grateful for Leia’s intervention. “She didn’t kill Gejjen, nor did she have any reason to.”

“Does that mean-” Leia started before Jag interrupted.

“Jacen did, yes, and he’s trying to get Jaina to take the fall for it.” He knew the Solos could see the anger in his eyes directed towards their son, but he hoped their willingness to defend Jaina would overrule any offence they may have taken.

A hand moved to Han’s face as he rubbed his temples. “Right, of course. One of my kids is setting the other up for assassinating a world leader.”

Jag wished he could do something to comfort the clearly distressed parents, but he really didn’t know how. He didn’t even know how to console himself.

“They’re claiming she’s criminally insane.” Jag sighed. “Combine that with the fact that Jacen is the one with the power…he’s more believable.”

“Has she seen a lawyer yet?” Leia asked.

“Not that I know of. I was going to go over there again with the one I’ve been in contact with. You’re welcome to join, of course, but I don’t know if we’ll all be granted.”

Han frowned, “No way in hell would we not come. Even if we don’t get to see Jaina, I’ll get to have some words with our _son_.”

Jag nodded. “It’s a plan then.”

He had expected them to leave. They surely had gotten what they wanted, so he didn’t understand why they stood awkwardly in front of him, as if they had something else to say. Jag folded his arms across his chest as he prepared himself; they probably did have something to share.

Leia moved over the leather couch in the center of the room, sighing as she sat.  
“I think we have someone who can shed some light on why Jacen does what he does.”

Jag raised a brow as he moved over to sit in the armchair across from her. “Oh? Who is it?”

Han sighed. “You need to prepare yourself, kid, because I think this could be personal.”

“Personal?” Jag’s thoughts raced. How could this get anymore personal than it already was?

“We just need you to agree not to act irrationally,” Leia added.

Now Jag was truly dumbfounded. He had never been known to have an outburst of any kind and here they were asking him not to behave irrationally. “What could you possibly say that would make do that?”

Leia took a deep breath. “When Anakin and the twins were at the academy, they met a girl named Tahiri Veila.”

There was a hint of recognition that Leia didn’t fail to notice. Jag nodded, “Okay...”

“She and Anakin were really close- so close that when he died she was very broken by it- so broken that she was vulnerable in the years after.”

“Kid,” Han continued for her, “The other day Tahiri came to us and told us she assassinated Pellaeon.”

He didn’t hear right, there was no way he could have heard that right…He’d searched for years for the answer and had almost given up, only for this to be dropped into his lap at the worst time possible.

“I-,” Jag remembered their request not to lash out and he certainly understood why. Still, he had far too much training to show his inner feelings so outwardly.

“I don’t understand- what?” Even still, he was at a loss for words.

Han shook his head. “I didn’t want to believe it either, but at this point I believe it’s true.”

Jag’s gaze lowered to his lap as he tried to keep his anger from boiling over. The Solos were doing him a favour by telling him this, he should remember that. “There must be a reason why you’d tell me this now.”

“Of course,” Leia said, “It’s because she claims to be in league with Jacen. She said he manipulated her into doing it. I found it hard to believe at first, but that night she told me that Jacen asked her to plant evidence in Gejjen’s office but she’d hid it somewhere else to thwart him. Then the next day, of course, Jaina was arrested by him for his murder and no evidence was found.”

It was a lot to process. So much, and so personal that Jag needed a minute longer than he usually would. “Where is this Tahiri Veila now?”

Leia bit her lip. “I don’t know if we should tell you that just yet.”

“When do you think would be a good time? Before or after she kills someone else?” Jag couldn’t keep the venom out of his words. Tahiri Veila, wherever she was, was responsible for something unforgivable in his mind.

“I just meant that we need to be careful right now. Tahiri can be the key to saving Jaina, but if she’s your prisoner then her confession may not be admissible to the courts if they can claim it was coerced.”

Jag bit his tongue to keep him from saying anything else too harsh. “Fine. We get Tahiri to make a confession and take Jacen down with her. Then I get to take her back to the Empire for justice.”

Han scowled at him. “Justice, huh? That’s Imperial for death by stoning.”

He returned Han’s glare as he replied, “No, but she must face some sort of punishment for what she did.”

“Punishment for a crime of which Jaina is now accused?” Leia interrupted them again before they could get into a row, “I thought our priority was Jaina.”

“Yes, it is,” Jag answered, “But after that Tahiri and Jacen have to own up to what they did. Gejjen makes two they’d have killed already.”

Leia looked away. “I know, Jag. For us, it’s like trading one child for the other. You wouldn’t understand what that’s like, but at least we’re trying to do the right thing.”

She was right; they didn’t have to tell him anything, but they trusted him enough with such deeply personal information. “I’m sorry. You asked me not to behave irrationally and I did just that. It’s rather personal for me too.”

Han sighed, “Kid, welcome to the drama that is this family.”

Despite himself, Jag managed to crack a smile, “Did you just give me your approval?”

“No way,” Han shook his head in disgust, “I’m just saying you’re as wrapped up in this as anyone else in our family is.”

“Right, so I have your approval then.” It grew into a full-blown smile. He didn’t miss their surprise at seeing him smile, but despite the bad feelings he couldn’t help but see a light at the end of the tunnel.

Leia joined in on his good mood, probably a relief from the stress of the last two days. “Han, you have to admit that you sort of gave him your approval.”

“Oh, no. Not you too.”

Jag looked between them, the good humour and love between them was undeniable. He wished he could see that in his parents- he wished he could he see his parents at all. He wished he could see Pellaeon one last time, and tell him thank you-

_Shake it off, Jag_, he thought, _Jaina needs you now, and you can’t fail her._

“Anyway,” Leia’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, “Mara is taking care of the evidence gathering for us. Right now, we wanted your help in any way you could give it.”

He nodded, “Of course. Anything I can give you indeed, starting with getting you a visit with Jaina.”

Han finally took a seat beside his wife. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, Fel, but thank you.”

“You’re welcome. But I am in a tight position with Daala right now. As you know the Hapans are still an issue of mine.”

Leia nodded. “We can talk to Tenel ka for you. She’s like a daughter to us.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Jag said earnestly.

“We should go. You’ll call us when you set up the meeting?”

“Of course,” Jag stood to show them the way out and was surprised to be drawn into a hug from Leia and given an awkward pat on the back for Han. Even more surprising, he wasn’t uncomfortable. It was the comfort he’d needed since all this started, and he now felt indebted to the Solos.

As they left, Jag couldn’t help but wonder if this was enough, having a family who would support you through thick and thin. Looking around his office he felt the weight of the galaxy fall upon his shoulders once more. Maybe sometime in the future, he could be burden free with a family of his own.

For now, he would have to make things right here and back home. Then, he could think of a future family.

Ashik entered his office soon after, standing before his friend and superior. “Did I hear that right?”

Jag nodded, unsure of what to say. Ashik, thankfully had words. “Do you want us to apprehend this Tahiri Veila.”

He had had enough time to think about it. He’d love nothing more than to do so, but for Jaina’s sake he had to play it safe. “No…we’ll trust Han and Leia for now. Then we can think about Veila.”

Ashik nodded, although Jag could sense his hesitation. He knew though that Ashik would stand by him, no matter what he may have thought of the situation. He didn’t ever want to take that for granted. “Yes, sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

_I’m not crazy_

The man seated a good thirty meters from her was trying his best to make it seem like she was. Instead of being interviewed by a proper investigator she had to endure session after session with this diet Dr. Boring trying to convince her she was a psychotic murderer. That was why she hadn’t seen an actual lawyer, they wanted to coerce a confession out of her first.

Not they- _Jacen_. He was the one putting her through this to cover up his own mistake. It wouldn’t work, though. She had been through far too much in this life to let a few days of psychological torment- and a little bit of other types- get to her. That didn’t mean her resolve wasn’t weakening. With each passing day that she spent in this barely-legal GAG facility, the more she felt hope leave her. At this rate, they’d probably convict her before they even read her her rights.

If Jag hadn’t visited yesterday, she would have probably given up all hope completely.

“Jaina,” Diet Dr. Boring said impatiently, “Answering my questions will only help you.”

She continued to glare at him, “Maybe you should answer my questions instead.”

The fake psychiaitrist- well, maybe he was a real one but still hired- folded his hands on the table. “Okay, Jaina. Ask away.”

“Why am I in a fucking strait jacket,” Jaina growled. It certainly wouldn’t help her to appear aggressive in this situation, but they had left her with little choice. Her arms had gone numb days ago, and if there was anything she needed to get out of, it was this damn contraption put on her to make her look insane.

“Because you’re unpredicatable, Jaina.” The man didn’t even try to look sympathetic.

“And the shock collar?”

“To suppress your Force powers,” he answered simply.

Jaina snorted, “You are aware that my rights have yet to be read to me. I haven’t even been charged.”

Diet Dr. Boring cracked a smile. “That’s because we need to determine your competency.”

“The only thing you need to do is tell my spineless brother to find himself in here and talk to me himself.” Jaina returned his smile.

The fake, but maybe real, psychiatrist wrote something down. He was probably diagnosing her with schizophrenia, knowing her luck. He cleared his throat, “Most prisoners don’t want to be interviewed by Colonel Solo.”

“I am obviously not most prisoners.” Jaina wasn’t scared of her brother for a hot minute. Even restrained she knew that she would deliver him the proper beating he deserved.

“Alright, Jedi Solo. I’ll recommend you to Colonel Solo for an interview.”

Jaina hoped she looked as bored as she sounded. “Does that mean I pass?”

“No. I’ll have to consult with my authorities first.”

“Can you not even attempt to appear impartial?” She scowled at him.

The fake doctor shrugged. “It’s not like any of this has any oversight. That’s what emergency powers do.”

Shaking her head, Jaina sat back in the chair. “If I had any faith left in our system, it just flew out the window.”

The doctor stood. “Good day, Jaina Solo.”

“Wait! Take this kriffing jacket off me,” she growled. It wasn’t her most intimidating look, but some people were creeped out by the mental asylum patient aesthetic.

Obviously, he wasn’t. In just a few moments she was left in this dark room again, unable to do anything until the next shift came to feed her. The humiliation alone was enough to inspire horrible feelings within her, but there was no way she’d given in to the torment. She’d have to come out of this a survivor.

So she did her breathing exercises just like the real Dr. Boring told her to, and kept her thoughts positive and steady. The time to wild out wasn’t now, but one thing she knew was that when that time came, Force help whoever got in her way.

-

“I feel like I’ve seen you a lot this week, Head of State.” Daala poured the caf into two cups, handing one Jag’s way. He accepted it but placed it on the table between them. Daala had insisted that they share a few pastries and caf, and Jag hadn’t been in a place to refuse despite the urgency.

“It’s been quite the week, yes.” Jag answered. He had to remember to appear less bothered than he actually was. It wouldn’t do any good to appear weakened by this. Still, Daala must have known how trouble he was, hence her cool manner of dealing with him.

“You want the Solos to be allowed to see the prisoner, yes?”

“That is correct.”

She hummed, “You are aware I’m under no obligation to do that. Colonel Solo is entirely in charge of his affairs unless I see the need to intervene.”

Jag’s shoulders fell in exasperation. “You and I both know he’s not doing things within the law. Emergency powers or not, it’s not doing you any good to let him carry on that way.”

“You’re speaking of Jaina Solo’s containment. I’m assured she’s fed three times a day and given at least two bathroom breaks.” The wicked smile she adorned made his blood boil.

“She hasn’t been charged, and she hasn’t been allowed an attorney,” Jag tried to stay on course. He wouldn’t allow Daala to get a rise out of him.

Daala waved a hand in dismissal, “Oh, that’s what you’re worried about. She’ll be charged with first degree murder in the morning.”

The hand that was calmly on the table slowly balled into a fist. “You must be joking.”

“I am not. It’s time the Jedi stop receiving special priveleges and be held accountable for their actions. Jaina Solo murdered Dur Gejjen in cold blood. If I don’t charge her, the Corellians will want war.”

“They already do,” Jag pointed out. “And we both know she didn’t kill him.”

Daala raised a brow, “We do? Maybe you have your trust in her because she’s your lover, but I assure you I have no reason to trust her word.”

“You speak of wanting the Jedi to be held accountable and yet you can carry on with allowing Jacen Solo to do as he pleases.” Jag paused, shaking his head in disgust, “If you even knew the things he’s done.”

“Jacen Solo is a problem I’ll deal with at a later date. For now, I’ll let him carry on with his quest and then nip him in the bud before it’s too late.”

“Do you really think that giving him the power and means to amass more insanity is the way to go about nipping him in the bud before it’s too late?” Jag was convinced she was mad as Jacen.

“Nevertheless, your girlfriend will be charged tomorrow so you can stop claiming she’s being held illegally.”

Jag’s knuckles whitened as his fist tightened even further. “If you do that she’ll face the death penalty.”

Daala nodded. “Yes.”

“You don’t seriously think that I would ever side with you if you did that.” Jag had to choose his words carefully lest he say something that offended the Galactic Alliance Chief of State.

“Do you really have a choice? I hear your Moffs killed the Hapan Queen’s daughter. You need me just as much as I need you.”

He had believed these past few months- he’d justified it over and over, that he was getting into bed with the devil he knew to prevent the one he didn’t from rearing its ugly head over the Empire and the wider Galaxy. Now, he found it hard to justify it all. At this point, war was becoming more and more inevitable. The only question was who he’d be fighting it with.

Jag relaxed his hands, a newfound spell of tranquillity coming over him as he sat back calmly in his seat. “I see. I guess I was wrong to think that you and I would see eye to eye.”

Daala’s smug smile quickly fell off her face. “Excuse me?”

Jag shrugged. “You thought you could seriously bully me into getting in front of a camera and supporting this? Worse, did you think I’d help you move the proceedings along?”

Jag let out a short laugh, “Oh, Daala, did you think that I would ever work with you again after this?”

She tried to maintain her cool façade as she cleared her throat. “I truly thought that you were above putting your personal feelings over your duties-”

“I’m not,” Jag interrupted her to say, “You should have never thought so. Do you know how I came to be an Imperial after growing up in Chiss space?”

Daala shook her head. Jag snorted, “Of course not. Otherwise you wouldn’t have thought that.”

“Head of State, wait,” Daala called out as he stood.

“Yes?” Jag waited for a moment.

“You’re making a mistake,” She tried and and Jag could have laughed at how desperate she sounded. She had genuinely thought she had him, and what a fool he was for letting her believe it for so long.

He shrugged. “Perhaps. Only time will tell.”

-

“I’m not sure I can help you, Colonel Solo,” Niathal said from her command station. Jacen watched the hologram before him and had to call upon years of training to keep himself from having an outburst. The fact that the Admiral was now going to be the first line of defence should the Corellians attack also helped in convincing him not to piss her off.

“Daala is unhinged,” Jacen said again, putting more confidence in his tone. “Her vendetta against the Jedi is clouding her judgement.”

The Mon Calamari admiral let out a short laugh. “So you want my help in freeing your clearly deranged sister? You are the one who has implicated her in this crime, you know. Just retract your statement.”

Jacen grimaced. Of course he could do that, and Jaina would go free as she deserved, but then he’d have to face the scrutiny of what happened to Gejjen. No doubt his altruistic sister would blab about what truly happened, too. For now, he needed to repay Jaina for taking this fall for him and he figured he could do it by making sure Daala didn’t go for her head.

“No. I don’t need any help in freeing her from anything. My issue is with Daala, really.”

“Explain that.”

Jacen shrugged, “I don’t know what you think, Admiral, but a war is brewing. When it comes down to it, we will need the Jedi’s incredible skills to win it.”

“Perhaps you’re biased in your thinking, considering you’re a Jedi yourself.”

“Maybe,” Jacen nodded. “But I agree with Daala that the Jedi should absolutely answer to the government. I don’t approve of her methods, including scapegoating my sister for an, uh, _unfortunate_ situation.”

Niathal hummed. “What do you propose then, Colonel?”

“I think my job would be easier if there was a Chief of State I could agree with more.”

If Niathal could scowl she would. “Are you plotting treason?”

Jacen smiled. “Treason is against the state, Admiral.”

“Natasi Daala is the state.” Niathal doubled down.

“You’re right.” Jacen nodded, but Niathal knew he’d already planted the seed. “I’m not sure what I was thinking.”

“Not thinking at all, clearly. Perhaps you should focus solely on the duty you’ve been assigned.”

“As expected of you, Admiral. I hope you’ll keep checking in on my progress.”

If Niathal could smile, she would. “Of course."

-

It was the tensest gathering of the Masters that Luke had experienced in a long time- and that was a rather high achievement considering how often tensions ran high among the Jedi. It was especially tense whenever they had to discuss the fate of one of their own, and Jaina was more than just his own as a Jedi. She was his and Mara’s niece. There was no chance they could be purely objective about the situation.

They were currently split in the decision; half the council was for supporting her while the other half maintained that it wouldn’t be good for them to throw their lot in with her in these uncertain times. The issue with the split was that both Luke and Mara were in support and due to their inability to be objective, the other side insisted they’d stay out of the vote.

Luke sighed deeply. “There’s no real evidence against her. We can’t just not support her.”

Master Hamner, always stoic and by-the-book, disagreed. “By supporting her we’d be going against Jacen Solo’s own testimony. The point of allowing him to take up the position was for the favour it could win us in the government.”

Mara frowned. “That’s the point, Master Hamner. We’re stuck in a he-said-she-said situation right now. We should support Jaina because her life is possibly on the line.”

“Master Skywalker, in all fairnesss, she’s your apprentice and your niece. You can’t think about it objectively.”

Luke shook his head. “Jacen is my apprentice and my nephew. All I’m saying is that it would be a mistake to abandon a Jedi who needs our support.”

“But if we support her, we’ll lose Jacen Solo’s favour and continue to fall out of Daala’s. We simply can’t afford to oppose this decision,” Kyle Katarn said, and Luke was at least grateful for the hint of regret in his tone.

Luke glanced around the room. He could feel the weariness of the Jedi before him as clearly as he could feel his own. The last few months had been more hectic and stressful than ever as they all tried to keep the Order from falling apart. He closed his eyes, reaching into the Force for the answer but was met with the unknown darkness that had been clouding his vision.

He simply didn’t know what would happen.

Master Sebatyne’s raspy voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Perhaps, Master Jade should abstain from the vote and allow Master Skywalker to remain. Since they’ve both pointed out their own biases for the Solo twins, that is.”

Luke felt Mara’s ire raise, so he sent her a calming brush through the Force. “That sounds fair. If we do that then no one can claim that our decision is biased.”

Mara sat back, shaking her head. “Fine.”

He didn’t like the atmosphere in the room, without Mara’s vote and Kyp Durron’s leave of absence- ironically because of the Jedi now in need of his support- he knew that the vote wouldn’t turn in Jaina’s favour.

Luke turned his attention to the question on the datapad before him; to support Jaina Solo. Only two responses were available, for or against.

He didn’t have to check which one the majority ruled. He just knew he’d have to prepare for the press conference in which he’d have to forsake his niece.

-

Daala was genuinely surprised. She’d just watched Master Skywalker reluctantly announce that the Jedi had no intention of siding with Jaina Solo and that they’d leave it in the capable hands of Galactic Alliance to seek justice in the matter.

She had almost expected them to put up a fight like they did when Durron was under fire for the use of superweapon. Instead, they decided to make life easier for her and surrender. She’d have to remember that.

She spun around in her chair to smile at Jacen Solo. “It seems everything is falling into place for you.”

He didn’t return her smile. “You say it like I want it to happen.”

“Well, you are letting your sister go down for a murder you committed.” Daala leaned forward, a wicked grin forming. She didn’t need to be a Jedi to feel him tense up.

Jacen struggled to keep his face composed. “You shouldn’t say such things lightly.”

“Why? You practically admitted it to me that night. Granted, you weren’t as composed as you are now, but I suppose that’s because you had just framed her at the time. You’ve had time to let it sink in.”

“If you believe I’m guilty then why not release Jaina and arrest me instead?”

She shrugged. “Her guilt suits me more than yours. I may finally be able to bring the Jedi under my heel with the embarrassment that this brings, and now I’m absolutely sure you’ll assist me in doing so.”

Jacen scoffed. “I’m not here to be a pawn in anyone’s game.”

“Yes, well, you shouldn’t have killed the Corellian Prime Minister then.” Daala sat back, suddenly more comfortable than before. It was always nice to have something to hold over another. Especially when it helped all her plans to fall into place. “I didn’t plan for a war with Corellia, but since it’s inevitable I suppose we’ll have to crush them and the trouble they’ve been causing.”

He placed his hands behind his back. “I see. I suppose that means I can’t convince you to pardon my sister.”

“That’s touching,” Daala smiled. “But it’s too convenient for me right now. She’ll have to face the maximum penalty.”

Solo visibly cringed. “She could lose her life, Daala.”

“Okay?” She raised a brow. “Then come forward about what you did, or perhaps you should rescind your statement about that night. Either should do the trick.”

Sighing, Solo faked a smile and if Daala weren’t as cold-hearted as she was, she’d have gotten chills. “You’re right. We both have a cause, don’t we? That means sacrifices are necessary along the way.”

She wasn’t sure what exactly he meant by that, but she nodded in agreement. “I’m glad we’re on the same page. I’m going to need you to intensify security.”

“Of course. May I ask why?”

“Well, Admiral Niathal is currently engaged in battle with Corellian forces, as I’m sure you’re aware. I wouldn’t want anymore Corellian insurgents to get any new ideas of how to terrorise the Alliance.”

Jacen nodded. “Ah. Although I’m sure you know that we’ve been under high alert for quite some time.”

“I wasn’t finished,” Daala eyed him. “I’ve already signed Jaina Solo’s indictment order and while the Jedi won’t be of an issue, I can make no promises for your parents.”

Jacen grimaced at the mention. “Yes…they won’t take it lightly, but I doubt they’d be any reason to raise our security levels to any higher than they already are.”

“Yes, but I also have to watch out for the Empire.”

“Right, I assume your alliance with Jagged Fel is going south.” Jacen shook his head.

“That it is. What is it about men that makes them unable to see past their lovers? From his perspective she should be totally guilty.” Daala rolled her eyes in disgust.

Jacen shrugged. “Well, he believes what she says. I doubt there’s anything that can convince him otherwise.”

She sighed. “It’s the only flaw in all this. I was counting on having Imperial troops to help squash the Corellians.”

“It’s one sacrifice, yes, but it’s one for him too. I doubt he’ll be able to avoid war with the Hapans.”

There was a hint of bitterness in his tone that Daala couldn’t put her finger on. “Yes, but I doubt it’ll be of the scale of what we’re expecting. He’s still in a better place than us right now. Oh, except that his girlfriend will die for another man’s crime.”

She caught a glimpse of Jacen’s fist ball up, and almost laughed. The young Jedi was fooling himself if he believed he had any power in any of this. She had been wise to give him the position despite his inexperience. The Jedi would be inclined to garner his favour in an effort to smooth things over with her, and she was lucky enough that he was so foolish to murder an official and give her leverage over his actions. He was rather easy to manipulate.

“We’ll deal with Fel in time,” Jacen settled for answering. “In the meanwhile, we’ll need to get rid of the threat that the Corellians pose.”

“Yes. I’ll be sending you over there for an assignment.”

“What?”

She frowned at him. “I need to prove your competence. Please refrain from killing anyone unnecessarily.”

Jacen sighed. “What would you like me to do?”

“Your cousin is making a move for the vacant space in power. I’d like you to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“Ah, Sal-Solo. Sounds like fun.”

“You have quite the infamous family, you know that right?” Daala waved a hand to dismiss him.

Jacen slowly stepped away, maintaining his eye contact with her. “We’re very distant cousins.”

“It’s no matter. I know you’d do a good job even if you were twins.”

She spun back around in her chair to enjoy the view of Coruscant’s city line, enjoying the feeling of the daggers being glared into the back of her chair. Solo would do as he was told, and things would continue to go her way.

-

“Jaina Solo.” The judge announced over the speaker.

Behind the glass where she sat, tightly chained and sequestered from the rest of the court room as dangerous criminals like herself had to be, she stood, the chains clinking loudly as she did.

“How do you plead to the charges?”

Her eyes fell to the floor, and she had to remind herself that she wasn’t here for anything she’d actually done. “Not guilty, Your Honour.”

She had been given the chance to meet with a lawyer about ten minutes before these proceedings and from her estimate it was probably a fresh out of law school public defender rather than whoever her parents or Jag might have tried to get for her. She didn’t have much hope at all for how this would turn out when everything had already been set up so spectacularly against her.

Jaina nodded slowly as the judge rattled off details about the trial and the severity of the consequences she faced. She was so emotional but so numb, so angry but docile. She didn’t know what game to play, or even whose game she was a part of. She could cry and cry and beg for forgiveness, or fight and become a fugitive. The only thing she knew for certain was that her cooperation meant her death.

Jaina felt the presence of her parents in the courtroom. It warmed her heart for a second to know that they hadn’t given up on her completely, but she doubted there was anything they could do to help.

There was still Jag…he had promised to help her through this, but she knew it must have been hard for him to back her. It would be more trouble for him than she’d ever thought she could cause him and for that reason she hoped he didn’t risk his whole career for her. She was simultaneously relieved and distressed that she couldn’t feel his presence nearby.

Before she knew it, she was being escorted back into the cell she had occupied since she was indicted and finally released from the GAG’s secret prison. The guard uncomfortably unlocked her cuffs, scared that she’d pull something when she was released. She couldn’t even muster up an eye roll to give him as she shuffled back onto the bed that was as a stiff as a brick.

Was this how she was meant to die? Or if not die, spend the rest of her life? She’d be much more accepting if this was all punishment for something she had actually done. What had come over her brother to make her to take his fall, Jaina didn’t know.

But she didn’t know what to do, so she was resigned to do nothing at all.

-

“I’m not allowed out,” Tahiri breathed out into Coruscant’s cold night air.

Jacen shrugged. “You made it out though.”

“Jacen, I told you we can’t do this anymore,” She begged him, her voice raising before she looked around on the quiet street.

His eyes flashed in anger. He had had enough of swallowing his pride in his meeting with Daala that he didn’t need to while dealing with Tahiri.

“You can’t trust my parents to protect you. They’ll just turn you in for their own gain.”

Tahiri looked away. “Your parents just want to do the right thing.”

“They’d turn you in in a heartbeat if it meant saving Jaina. They’re not your family, Tahiri, they protect their own first.”

“You’re the one who got me into all this trouble and I’m the one who’s gonna pay for it. Just like what you’re doing with Jaina,” Tahiri bit back.

“Jaina will be fine,” Jacen started. “But in the meanwhile, you have to continue to be my spy.”

“You shouldn’t even need a spy for your own family and the Jedi. Do you not even see how twisted you’ve become?” Tahiri’s voice was pleading.

He scowled, “Twisted. How?”

“This whole grey Jedi thing you’re on. Jacen, all it’s done is lead you down the path of the dark side. And now you’ve pulled me on it too and I can’t get back on the right path the more you keep calling on me to do your dirty work.”

“The dark side,” Jacen shook his head. “What difference does it make, Tahiri? Dark side or light side? None of that means anything, what matters is the result.”

She sighed. “Believe me, I’m not someone who can scold you on Force theory. But this can end right now, Jacen. It’s not too late.”

She was beginning to annoy him. He wasn’t a bad person, not that it mattered if he was, but he needed to make the galaxy a better place. One in which children like his daughter could be happy, and the people who sought to tear people’s happiness apart could be punished for their wrongs. Tahiri was just a means to an end, and he needed her to cooperate in order for this transition to go smoothly.

“I don’t have the time to argue. I have to go to Corellia in the morning.”

“And?” Tahiri turned to face him, desperation in her eyes. They both knew that she’d do whatever he asked. It was how they’d worked so far.

“Daala is becoming more of a nuisance than I thought she’d be.”

Tahiri growled, “Jacen, _no_.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. “Don’t jump to conclusions. I haven’t decided how to move forward as of yet. But this war with Corellia has become inevitable and while I know we can win it, I fear that Daala won’t be content in the end.”

“How do you mean?”

“She’s an Imperial at heart. She won’t stop with Corellia.”

Tahiri was sceptical, “Is that just speculation?”

Jacen eyed her. “I see a lot of things Tahiri in the position I’m in. The intelligence that crosses my desk is more than reliable.”

“So what? She wants Galactic domination?”

“Not exactly, Tahiri. But she has no qualms of dragging the Hapans into this fight and thus the Empire.”

Tahiri sagged in disappointment. “Oh, I get it. Because the Hapans are involved you have to do something about it.”

“Don’t say it like that-”

She cut him off, anger dripping from her tongue. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough in that department? How many more world leaders’ heads do you need under your belt?”

He slapped a hand over her mouth. She didn’t take it too well and was fighting back the next second. He was faster though and was behind her, clasping her arms to her body and sending waves of calm her way. He had always found it easy to use the force to manipulate her.

She broke out of his hold but remained quiet as she glared at him with all the hatred in the world. Good, he thought, she could use more of that.

“You’re such a selfsh bastard,” Tahiri shook her head. “You don’t care about anything but yourself!”

“And what about you?” Jacen stepped into her face, trying to keep her from getting too loud. They were in the street not in a secure facility. “You continue to help me just so you can see a dead man.”

She tried to blink back the tears. “I know I’m horrible. I know that all too well. You, for whatever reason, are in denial.”

“Denial, or not. You’ll continue to help me.”

She shook her head, laughing softly. “Whatever, Jacen. I always do, right?”

He smiled softly, brushing a lock of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. “I wasn’t going to let you take the fall for anything. So you need to stop blabbing to my parents about things they can’t control.”

Tahiri nodded slowly, and Jacen felt her melt into his touch. It was so _so_ easy to get her to do anything. This was a woman who’d never matured beyond her traumatic childhood, a woman who had nothing to her name except the love she had as a teenager, someone so desperate for love and peace. Her childish love for Anakin, that refusal to let him go, it let him have all the power over her. He wasn’t about to let that go to waste.

“Okay,” she whispered, shrugging off his hand that had moved to grasp the back of her neck.

He stepped back. “Good. I’ll leave your instructions before I go.”

"Your mother is going to want me to turn in the files you asked me to plant in Gejjen's office," Tahiri said cautiously.

Jacen waved at her dismissal as he turned away. "Destroy it. It's no longer important."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll find the courage to write starship battle scenes but of all my years of reading star wars, it must be the one thing my brain rejects learning lol.

“This is awkward,” Zekk shifted in the expensive leather chair in which he was currently seated. It wasn’t everyday you get a mysterious invitation to a fancy private apartment complex from a mysterious but rich individual.

He wouldn’t have gone, of course, if the invitation hadn’t mentioned Jaina Solo. Although confused, he wasn’t about to miss out on an opportunity to find out more.

When he was escorted up to the apartment in question, he was rather surprised to see Jagged Fel answer the door although he should have expected it. The Head of State had attempted to smile before leading him inside, his trusted Chiss assistant on his heel as always.

Zekk stared at the man before him who maintained his sabacc face the entire time- or maybe that was just how his face was all the time, Zekk wouldn’t know.

“Awkward, how?” Fel asked simply.

“It’s not everyday you get swept off the streets and end up in the Head of State’s private apartment,” he pointed out.

Jag nodded. “Ah, yes. I wasn’t sure how else to do this without anyone finding out.”

“Right, well, I got the message, but I’m not sure what I can do to help.”

Fel raised a scarred brow, “You don’t?”

Zekk shook his head. “You have all the resources in the world. I’m just a Jedi who’s not allowed to interfere with the Council’s decisions.”

He could feel the atmosphere turn sour at the mention of the Council. Zekk could only assume that Fel was just as upset about it as he was.

Jag didn’t react. “I’ve seen up close what a Jedi can do.”

“I’m not understanding.”

Nodding, Jag waved to his assistant to bring him a datapad. “Of course. Let me explain.”

Zekk accepted the device handed to him, switching it on so he could follow.

Jag began again, “Jaina Solo’s trial has been sped up, strings pulled courtesy of the Chief herself, and it’s set to be dealt with quickly and quietly. There will be no public viewing of the proceedings, and the attorney I’d hired for her was rejected. My understanding is that she’ll face trial with a public defender, a rather inexperienced one at that.”

Zekk shook his head in disgust. It never ceased to surprise him how politicians could simply fix things in their favour. He had to remember he was sitting before one right now- and he was probably there to help him do some fixing himself.

“So they’re going to have a sham trial and give her the death penalty.” Zekk put the datapad down. “What can I do about that?”

“Nothing,” Jag stated simply. “There’s nothing you or I can do about the ruling of a Galactic Alliance Court.”

Zekk’s heart sank. He was hoping to hear something a bit more optimistic. “Then what?”

Jag sighed. “As I said before, I’ve seen what a Jedi can do. So, I want you to break her out of prison for me.”

His eyes widened. “I- what?”

The Head of State continued, “I’ve thought about it over and over and simply playing by the rules won’t end in Jaina’s favour. I’ll have to get her out of there at least so that they can’t hurt her.”

Zekk didn’t blame him. “But why me?”

“Jaina told me that you’re one of the people she trusts.” Jag seemed to bite his tongue, leaving Zekk to wonder what else Jaina had told him.

“Did she tell you, uh, about us?” Zekk had to ask even if it made it impossibly more awkward.

Jag cracked a smile, the first one Zekk had seen. “Sure. I figured that if you’d had the pleasure of ever being involved with Jaina Solo you’d help me without a doubt.”

Zekk couldn’t help the redness from spreading across his cheeks but he still managed to laugh at the hilarity of the situation. “Well, that was a _long _time ago.”

“It better be,” Jag joined in on his laughter. The moment didn’t last and the atmosphere became dark again as Jag continued. “Jaina trusts you, and that’s all that matters to me. Can I trust you?”

Zekk nodded. “Prison break, sure. Doesn’t sound that hard. Why not ask the Solos, though? I’m sure they have a lot more experience in that area.”

“I don’t intend to leave them out, don’t worry. It’s just that too many eyes will be on them in the event of her escape. They’ll know it’s happening, of course, but it’d be better for all involved if they don’t have their hands in it.”

Smart, Zekk thought. “When are we going to do it?”

“It’s taken a lot of self-control not to have done it already, but we need to be smart about it. The Galactic Alliance is more fragile than they’d care to admit, and when it starts to fall to pieces that’d be the perfect time to swoop in and get her out. The only downside is that she’ll have to stay in prison for longer than I’d intended.” Jag actually showed a hint of anger in his expression.

“But they’re speeding up the trial like you said. We can’t wait too long.”

Jag nodded. “I’m aware. But I have eyes everywhere, Jedi Zekk. I’ll know how far along things have progressed and if needed then we’ll have to speed up our own plans.”

“Anything to help Jaina out. I’m still shocked that the Jedi won’t even speak in her favour.”

Jag waved in dismissal. “It’s all just politics. It’s hard not to take it personally, but that’s what it is. Right now, she’s a game piece between the Jedi, Daala, and her brother.”

Zekk raised a brow, “Jacen too?”

“Ah, yes, you probably wouldn’t know. Were you supporting Jaina out of blind faith, or does it not matter whether she’s guilty or not?” Jag eyed him carefully.

Zekk was a little embarrassed he hadn’t declared it already, but he kept it from shining through. “I know Jaina wouldn’t have done anything like that, so I guess blind faith it is.”

“That’s good enough for me. I believe Jacen Solo murdered Gejjen and he’s having Jaina take the fall for it.”

“I’m not going to say I’m not surprised,” Zekk started slowly as he processed the information, “But it makes more sense that way than how it’s been set up.”

“Excellent,” Jag stood, extending his hand towards Zekk.

The Jedi stood himself, enjoying the satisfying feeling that washed over him when he realised he towered over the other man. He took his hand, “You can count on me when the time comes.”

Jag stared him down for a few seconds before releasing his grip on him. “Yes. For now, lay low and keep this to yourself. Ashik will contact you in due time.”

Zekk nodded. “Anything for Jaina.”

“That, we agree on.”

-

Prison was strangely…boring. Although she was being held in a maximum-security prison, she had a simple routine- one that included meals three times a day and not a soul to bother her. Perhaps her fellow inmates knew who she was, in that case they were probably afraid of getting on her bad side, or more than likely they just didn’t care.

With the dreary grey walls, strict schedule that they all had to follow, and the lack of hope that anyone here would ever be free again it was no surprise that there was no time for any rough housing the new and much smaller inmate that Jaina was. Maybe some of them were like her and had a good chance of leaving this place in a body bag.

She shook her head, not allowing the pessimism that had plagued her for the last month get the better of her. She’d been allowed to see her parents once and her father had insisted he’d bust her out in no time. She’d laughed at that, her father’s bluntness always proving to make her feel better. She didn’t believe it though, her parents couldn’t afford to risk everything just to bust her out. They had to care for Amelia, after all, and it wouldn’t be safe to do so while joining Jaina as fugitives.

Jaina stared up at the grey ceiling above her while she lay completely still on the stiff bunk. She didn’t have any roommates, maybe it was to simulate solitary, but she was grateful for that. Once they’d stopped drugging her in the GAG facility and was moved into an actual prison, she’d had a lot of time to just think. Just a lot of thinking about life and how she’d ended up here.

Jacen was the obvious answer, he’d framed her after all. But she did follow him on that mission on her own will. Why was that again? _Right, he’d asked you to._ But why did she say yes? The yearning for family again, was one reason. She’d lost Anakin forever, and didn’t want that to be the same for Jacen. It was her mistake, then.

Before that she and Jag were doing well. Now, she wasn’t sure. He had claimed he’d support her no matter what and while she wanted to believe that with all her heart, she simply couldn’t. She knew Jagged Fel too well and he’d never do anything that could harm the Empire. Siding with her would do just that and she was sure that although he’d maintained a silence on the issue, the damage had already been done to his reputation. What kind of Head of State wouldn’t know his girlfriend was a murderer? And a murderer of world leaders too?

She didn’t want to hurt his career like that. She didn’t want to hurt him at all.

Thinking of curtailing his career brought her thoughts to another man she’d possibly ruined. Last she heard Kyp was suspended indefinitely from the council- all because he’d been with her. She didn’t harbour any delusions that their relationship was appropriate…but it just seemed that people who got close to her only got hurt in the end. It was tiring to be a ticking time bomb- for herself and for the ones she loved.

So she didn’t mind being locked away, not after the initial feelings of anger faded. Maybe it was better to be kept away from people for a while.

Her thinking was interrupted when she felt a presence flicker, seeking her out. She couldn’t pinpoint it, but it was significant enough for her to notice it. She sat up on the bunk, crossing her legs as she waited for the individual to present themselves before the cell she occupied.

The presence stopped before the door, and the guard who usually stood watch outside was moving towards the keypad to punch in the code that would open it. Sliding open, Jaina was surprised to see her brother on the other side of the energy barrier that remained up as a last resort to keep the dangerous prisoner in.

His face was stony, not a hint of apology to be found. A scowl naturally made its way onto her face as she realised he’d probably come to spout some more nonsense. Maybe this time he’d torture her personally for a confession.

“Oh, joy, I really was sitting here trying to remember what your face looked like. Lucky me that you just showed up.” Jaina folded her arms across her chest. She was on the single bunk against the posterior wall of the room and although the space of the cell was small, the distance couldn’t feel greater.

“I’m glad you still have your spirit,” Jacen’s stony expression faded and was replaced by a smirk. Jaina wanted to smack it off him.

“What do you want?” She decided to cut to the chase. She was getting deep into her introspection and could have possibly made a new soul-searching discovery or something if he hadn’t interrupted.

Jacen waved to the guard on the right who punched in a new code into the keypad. As the energy barrier dissipated, Jaina rolled her eyes. They really needed a new system that she couldn’t easily crack. It only took her three days to figure out the codes to the door.

Jacen stepped in before she could get up and offer herself up for the cuffs. She raised a brow as he continued to aproach and the guard suddenly found himself busy and made himself scarce. Were they trying to tempt her to escape?

“I’m not sure it’s allowed to be alone in cells with dangerous criminals such as myself,” Jaina joked dryly. She eyed him carefully, not sure what he was trying to pull.

Jacen stopped right before her, looking down with almost wicked eyes. At least they weren’t pitiful. She’d really have to punch him if he dared to look on her with pity in his eyes.

“I’m here to offer you your freedom,” Jacen said, adding on a small smile at the end.

Scoffing Jaina, shook her head. “I wasn’t aware that murder trials could be put off on the authority of the Guard.”

Jacen’s hands found their way into his pockets as he boldly sat beside her on the bunk. He sighed softly before turning to face her. “You’re right. I can’t sign any pardons. Not any of this magnitude anyway.”

Narrowing her eyes, her gaze found its way to the lightsaber clipped onto Jacen’s belt and decided put a little more distance between them. “Then what’s the point of coming here? And why are you allowed to come in here with your weapon and no guards in sight?”

Jacen smiled at her, moving to unclip the lightsaber and hold it firmly in his palm. “It’s not my weapon.”

“What difference does it make-” Jaina frowned as she caught on. “Whose weapon is it?”

He answered by igniting it. Jaina gasped as the dull walls of the cells lit up in the soft violet glow that was characteristic of her blade. She turned to face him quickly. Without being able to properly read him in the Force, she had no idea if he was here to kill her.

Jacen extinguished the blade before holding out the weapon towards Jaina. She looked down at it with scorn.

"Take it. It’s yours,” Jacen said simply.

“No,” Jaina almost growled as she found herself moving further into the corner. “I know what your game is.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“You come in here, give me my lightsaber and make my guard go away. Then you expect me to use it to bust out of here, I look more like an insane criminal, you look like you know how to tell the truth and you get what you want.”

“Close but still far off,” Jacen gave her a real smile. It made her sick to see it. “I do want you to bust out, but not because I expect you to suffer for it.”

Closing her eyes, Jaina did her best not to scream. “When has anything you’ve done not made me suffer?”

“I need you,” Jacen said, “I need you to achieve my goals.”

Jaina leaned forward, a hand moving to wave in front of Jacen’s very much responsive eyes. “Have you lost your kriffing mind?”

He looked rather offended at her gesture. “No.”

“Then why do you think I’d ever help you achieve anything?” As she withdrew her hand it took a lot of effort not to just smack him upside the head. Who knew if he’d charge her with aggravated assault too?

“Jaina. There’s an imbalance in the Force, I’m sure you’ve felt it too.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if there’s any imbalance it started with your careless meddling in galactic affairs. What? You thought starting a war with Corellia was the way?”

“Actually, I did.”

She shook her head. “You are actually insane. How am I the one locked up?”

“Jaina, this galaxy’s peace relies on the unification of everyone living it. Divided loyalties, Corellian independence insurgents, Imperial Space, even the Hapans….all of that contributes to the hostility and constant fear of war in this galaxy.”

“Sure, in an ideal world I’m sure we could all hold hands around the campfire and have cute little sleepovers, but you can’t possibly expect the entire galaxy to be under one government’s control. Nor can that even be a responsible or fair allocation to the person in charge. As far as I’m concerned, Daala shouldn’t even be in charge of the Alliance, much less the whole galaxy.”

Jacen nodded. “We agree there. Daala has no business leading the Alliance. Have you heard about her solution to the slave revolts in the outer rim?”

Jaina gestured towards her prison attire, “Sorry to say, I don’t have very good cable in here but when I do sign up I’ll let you know.”

Jacen shook his head. “She puts them down, not assits. She doesn’t want the trouble to free beings who are enslaved and uses her own troops to keep them there.”

Jaina was a little relieved that Jacen still had that bit of humanity within him. She hadn’t been made aware of any slave revolts in the outer rim and she was sure they must have been occurring for longer than just the month she’d been imprisoned.

“And the Jedi? I assume we wouldn’t sit still while Daala does just that.”

“Uncle Luke has tried, trust me. But if she had it her way she’d send the Jedi themselves to put them down.”

Jaina’s eyes hardened. “We’d never.”

“Of course not,” Jacen reassured her. “But she’s unhinged and obsessed with curtailing the Jedi and not so concerned about more important things. Like Corellia.”

“I’ve been saying that for a while. I’m not sure what difference it makes now.”

He shook his head. “It makes all the difference that we’re in agreement-”

“I’d hardly call this agreement-”

He glared at her before continuing, “I don’t expect that you’ll foolishly escape as soon as I’ve handed you the tools to do so. You should wait for my signal.”

Jaina faked a yawn. “Sure.”

Jacen stood slowly before he put the lightsaber onto the bunk. “Listen carefully.”

She simply scoffed and started playing with her nails. They both knew he had her undivided attention.

“You’ll get your pardon in exchange for your service.”

“My service?” Jaina asked.

Jacen nodded. “I need you to join me in what I’m doing. I certainly can’t do it alone.”

Jaina stood herself, an accusing finger moving to point at his chest. “Now, you listen to me carefully, Jacen. You _reek_ of the dark side, absolutely stink of it. Now, I don’t know where you picked this stench up from…but you need a shower.”

He batted away her finger. “I simply follow the Force, Jaina. Dark side, or light…it makes no difference to me.”

“That’s an attitude that’ll lead you down the slippery slope,” she warned.

“Do you accept my offer or not? Bear in mind that you _will_ get the death penalty if you don’t.”

Jaina studied her brother for a moment, the twin that she could no longer sense in the Force. He wasn’t lying, she knew he was prepared to let her die for his crimes, but this offer to join him on his dark path- it was a path she’d long since vowed to never walk again.

She stepped back and shook her head decidedly. Honestly, she couldn’t trust him, he’d proved that already, and it would be even worse if he was flirting with the dark side of the Force.

Jacen sighed. “Admiral Niathal engaged in battle with Corellian forces two days ago. It wasn’t the stunning defeat that Daala had hoped for. It’s stirred up a lot more insurgents in the Alliance.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because a war has started, Jaina, and it would be a shame if a force like you had to die without contributing for the right side.”

Her hands balled up into fists as her anger began to boil over. “Am I just a weapon to you? Nothing more?”

Jacen moved to the edge of the cell, putting up the energy barrier once more. He began to slowly tap in the code to close the door- just as deliberately as he did for the barrier- as if he wanted her to memorise the sequence. He paused to look at her.

“I’ll let you keep that, just in case you change your mind.”

She gave him the dirtiest glare she could muster. “I won’t.”

He didn’t say any more as he completed the code and the door was sliding shut once more.

Jaina had to breathe deeply for a few moments before she moved back to the bed, picking up the wepon which she now had to conceal. Whatever Jacen wanted, Jaina wouldn’t let him have it.

But when the time came that she’d truly need it, Jaina was prepared to wield this blade as she did so many times before.

-

Mara eyed Tahiri carefully. “All you need to do is get to him to confess.”

Tahiri shifted in her chair. Getting him to confess was the easy part, to get it on recording without him knowing was another. The ‘evidence’ against Gejjen didn’t prove to be much- it wasn’t anything that could help Jaina get out of her situation- and she'd already followed Jacen's orders to destroy it. She’d already blabbed too, so now she was caught between her old loyalty to the Order and her new loyalty to Jacen.

She wished Mara had set this up before they last spoke. He would soon give her another task, one that was probably just as unforgivable as the rest and, as always, she’d feel compelled to comply. Han and Leia had promised her they’d help her do the right thing and she’d in turn promised them she’d go through with it.

But then Jacen had taken her on another flow-walk and she’d fallen for his tricks again. Now, she didn’t know what to do. Jacen was her only way to keep seeing Anakin and if she betrayed him she’d never get to lay her eyes on him again.

“Okay,” she muttered, hoping her inner turmoil was undetected by the Jedi Master.

“When are you two supposed to meet again?” Mara asked.

Tahiri shrugged, “He’s the one who determines that. But he did say it would be soon.”

Mara nodded. “Okay, when he does contact you, you let me know right away so I can set up the wire tap.”

She had been confined in the Jedi Temple for the last few weeks, and while she had managed to sneak out to meet Jacen once, she didn’t doubt that Mara jade knew exactly where she’d gone.

“Do you think it’d be enough?” Tahiri asked nervously.

“What do you mean?”

“Even If I can get him to admit to what we did to Pellaeon, it wouldn’t be enough for a trial. I’m telling you there’s absolutely no evidence left.”

She didn’t know why she was saying this. It wasn’t that she wanted to back out of the plan- but once she’d done it she’d be cutting herself from Anakin forever. She didn’t know if it was worth it if Jacen wouldn’t even face the consequences. Jacen had told her that he’d kept something to hold against her, but Tahiri doubted he he was telling the truth. He’d want to hide their involvement even more than she would.

“Once we have a confession from you both, then it’ll be handed over to the Imperials to decide what to do. Han and Leia have already gotten Head of State Fel to agree to that.”

Tahiri’s heart sank. If Jag had already known about it then she was lucky he hadn’t already come after her. She’d met the stoic Head of State during the war when she was enthralled in an internal battle with the Yuuzan Vong personality implanted into her. He’d been strangely kind to her at the time, he didn’t look down on her or think she was crazy as she recovered. Now, he’d probably take her head for what she’d done to his superior.

“Right,” she sighed. “I just wanted to make sure this was done right.”

Mara put a hand on her shoulder, “It will be. Now, things are tense all around the galaxy. Who knows when Daala will call on the Jedi to fight this war for her?”

“Yeah, and Jaina’s currently awaiting her fixed trial while I sit here and mope.” She shook her head.

“Jaina will be fine. Especially so if you can get Jacen’s confession to that as well,” Mara said confidently. “You’re doing the right thing, Tahiri, people won’t forget that.”

It was a decent attempt to cheer her up. At the end of the day, whether she’d redeemed herself or not, she’d be at Jagged Fel’s mercy. It wasn’t a pleasant thought, but it was probably what she deserved. She thought back to her time with Anakin at the Academy, how he’d changed her into a better person. He’d have never approved of what she’d done, and he’d never approve of what she was doing now if she continued to help Jacen.

She managed to suppress the sob that was threatening leave her throat and she felt Mara’s hand move to rub her back. Tahiri didn’t know if she even deserved this kindness from the Jedi Master.

“I’ve done worse, you know,” Mara said with a soft sigh. “I promise you, I’ve done far worse.”

Tahiri looked up at her from where sat. Mara was once the Emperor’s Hand- if she said she’d done worse, she’d done far worse.

“You were a child,” Tahiri started, “You never had the upbringing to choose otherwise. I did.”

“You’re right,” Mara nodded. “But I still did it.”

Nodding, Tahiri looked away once more. It comforted her to know that at least the Jedi Master could understand her and her turmoil. It didn’t comfort her to know that at the end of the day, Mara Jade would go home to her loving husband and child, and Tahiri would have none of that to look forward to.

The only thing she could look forward to was the retribution she’d face in the future.

Somehow, after everything, she still had nothing.

-

If Niathal could scowl she would. They hadn’t been defeated on Tralus, but their inability to completely fight a war with the system was sorely proven, so much so that Niathal had come to regret the skirmish in the first place. Daala had assured them that they’d win in a crushing defeat, but with only one fleet it had proven difficult to even achieve a standstill. If, no, when a full-blown war broke out, the Alliance would lose far too much trying to win.

Solo had been right, she hated to admit it, but the Jedi had a knack for predicting how battles would go. Perhaps it was a part of his Jedi powers, but either way he’d been right.

Her final straw had been when her already battered fleet had been recalled to quell slave revolts firing up along the Outer Rim. Daala was close to over reaching and if she didn’t find a way to make peace with the Jedi, the Empire, the Hapans, or all three then the Alliance would suffer for it.

The door to her cabin slid open and as expected Jacen Solo came strolling in, confident in his dark GAG uniform that he’d worn more these days than he usual Jedi attire.

“Admiral,” Jacen bowed his head slightly in respect before standing relaxed before her.

Niathal sighed, “If we do this, can we guarantee victory? Cutting off the head right now could be the end of the Alliance.”

Jacen nodded. “I assure you, with so much conflict in the Alliance alone, we have no chance of unifying with the other powers in this Galaxy.”

“How can you guarantee that?”

“You have the support of the Senate, that’s the most important part. I have the support of the Jedi which is the next key,” Jacen said.

Standing, Niathal moved around the table to be directly in front of him. “What else?”

“We don’t need to worry about the Hapans. I’ve already been speaking with the Queen Mother and she’s ready to support our move.”

Niathal was shocked. “How did you manage that?”

“I’m, uh, close with the Queen Mother. We went to school together and have similar goals,” Jacen answered rather uncomfortably.

She didn’t probe any further. “What about the Empire?”

“That was the hardest part at first, but I have a simple solution for that.”

“Which is?”

Jacen sighed, “I hate to resort to underhanded tactics but in times of war anything goes, right? I plan to blackmail the Head of State into assisting us.”

Niathal laughed, “If you’ve managed to find some dirty deed of Jagged Fel’s then I’ll have to back you one hundred percent.”

“I haven’t, no,” Jacen managed a small smile at her joke, “But he has such a fondness for my sister that I’m sure I can convince him to act in the best interests of the Galaxy.”

“Ah,” Niathal said, finally understanding. “You intend to hold Jaina Solo indefinitely, or as long as he cooperates.”

Jacen nodded. “He’s not one to be trifled with, nor is he someone who will act selfishly. He hasn’t outwardly shown any move to interfere with her proceedings either. But I know that if I dangle her life before him he can be convinced to cooperate.”

“That’s rather wicked of you, to use your sister like that.”

Jacen shifted in his spot. “It’s the least she can do after the trouble she got us into. If she can get his support for us, then she’ll get to enjoy her life once more. What’s left of it at least.”

Niathal shrugged. “It makes no difference to me. As long as we can guarantee that the coup will be a success and not spite us in the end.”

“I can guarantee that. I’ve already forseen it.”

Niathal wasn’t sure what to take away from that. “Then, Jacen Solo, how exactly will we be doing this?”

-

Jag must have read the same sentence ten times before he’d realised he was getting nowhere. It was getting hard to think straight, not when he knew Jaina was sitting in a cell, wrongly imprisoned for her brother’s crime. Not only that, afer years of searching he knew exactly where to find Pellaeon’s murderer and he simply had to just wait.

He was supposed to be one of the most powerful people in the galaxy, but all he could do was wait. Jag put down the datapad and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he tried to shut everything out for a few minutes of peace. For once the moffs were more under his thumb than they’s ever been due to his investigation into the Chume’da’s death, and for that he was immensely grateful since his situation right now would have endangered his position. He knew they’d love nothing more than to jeer at him or to make a grab for his chair, but in light of their slowly uncovered crimes they’d been quiet.

Jag let out a deep sigh. War was once again looming over the Galaxy and he still wasn’t sure which side the Empire would be on. If he could have it his way they wouldn’t even be involved, but he doubted he’d be that lucky. Sooner or later, either the Alliance or Corellia would come asking for assistance and he’d be too busy begging for Hapan forgiveness to deny them.

“Sir?”

Jag jumped out of his daze and was grateful that just this once Ashik wasn’t physically in the office. Jag pressed the button that would allow him to reply to his assistant outside the door.

“Yes, Ashik.”

“The Queen Mother requests an audience with you.”

Jag raised a brow. He’d never heard of the Hapan Queen requesting anything, much less showing up to get it herself. “Oh, uh, send her in.”

He stood immediately as the door slid up and fixed himself into a shallow bow appropriate for greeting a Queen. She didn’t look pleased, but she didn’t look upset either. Regardless, Jag knew the matter was serious.

“I’m sorry to intrude like this,” she started.

Jag walked around the table to stand before her. “I assume it’s urgent. Have a seat.”

Tenel ka politely sat before getting to straight to it. “My court is getting harder and harder to quiet down. You’ve gathered more than enough evidence against your own moffs and I need them extradited.”

Jag sat back in the arm chair across from her and crossed his arms over his chest. “That is a huge demand, Your Majesty.”

She scowled at him. “I really have had enough of the games, Fel. At this point, the nobles in Court are questioning my effectiveness.”

He nodded. “I can imagine, but I don’t understand what that has to do with me.”

He almost regret saying it when she glared daggers at him. He’d have to be more careful when he spoke next rather than risk angering her further. He didn’t see a lightsaber in sight, but he knew from personal experience that that didn’t mean a Jedi wasn’t carrying one.

“It has everything to do with you. Your moffs have been found to be in the wrong, while there’s nothing to suggest we had any foul play in Pellaeon’s death.”

Jag almost laughed at that. He was getting painfully sick of playing along with the pretence that her child had died. Not when he now knew that Pellaeon had died as Jacen Solo’s sick sense of revenge.

“The Galaxy is very fragile right now, and I need the support of my moffs just as much as they need mine. So, I’m afraid that I can’t grant your request at this time,” Jag said carefully.

He watched her grit her teeth and sincerely hoped Ashik had at least confiscated the ligthsaber before allowing her in. “You really want to make an enemy of me, don’t you?”

“I don’t actually,” Jag hoped he sounded sympathetic, but he knew well enough that he didn’t exactly put the most emotion into his words.

“We had a deal,” Tenel ka started, “One in which we’d agree to accept responsibility for our faults.”

Jag braced himself as he pretended to search his memory, “Did we sign this agreement?”

Tenel ka stood abruptly, holding back the urge to lunge at him as she growled, “They killed my daughter!”

Jag stood himself, refusing to allow her to intimidate him. “Who killed your daughter?”

“Don’t play dumb,” She continued to glare at him, “I’ll be gracious enough to forget about all this if you uphold your end of the bargain, so don’t blindside me now. Your deal with Daala is falling through, I’m well aware, and as it stands, the Hapans still have the support of the Senate.”

He looked at her head on, “I’ll ask again, who killed your daughter?”

She seemed to be taken aback, unsure of his meaning. “Your moffs arranged for the production and deployment of a nanovirus which killed my daughter as well as a significant portion of my court. We’ve established this.”

Jag nodded slowly. “Yes. But did she die?”

“What?”

Jag moved around the glass hover table which separated them to stand toe to toe with her. “Did Allana Djo really die that day?”

Tenel ka stepped back, and she almost looked scared. “Don’t play games with me, Imperial. It’s horrendous to throw a mother’s grief in her face.”

He shrugged. “It would be, if I was convinced that your daughter really died.”

“I never knew you’d be this insolent.” Her words felt like venom and Jag almost backed down. He couldn’t, though, he’d already said too much. It was time he got the Hapans off his back, and hopefully for good this time.

“You know,” Jag started as he walked back over this desk to grab a datapad which he quickly made use of as he scrolled through the images, “The Solos adopted the most adorable little girl a few years ago.”

Through the corner of his eye he saw Tenel ka’s breath hitch. It felt wicked almost to continue, “I’ve only met her a few times, but she’s a lovely girl, very proper and well-mannered. Almost like a princess.”

“Enough,” Tenel ka pointed a finger at him and Jag finally allowed himself to look up at her. She was furious, clearly, and he was glad he decided to put some distance between them.

“No, no,” Jag shook his head as he found the picture he was looking for. He turned the picture towards the Queen so she could see. It was a nice photo of Jaina with her niece and the two smiled ear-to-ear. The resemblance was uncanny.

Following Tenel ka’s silence, Jag continued, “She sort of has Jaina’s smile, well it’s Han Solo’s really, but still. She has your eyes too.”

“I said, enough,” Tenel ka breathed out already.

“I figured that you and Jaina didn’t have a child, though, so I only logically deduced that she’s yours and Jacen’s. It makes sense, doesn’t it? As soon as your child is presumed dead, Han and Leia decide to adopt an orphan with such a striking resemblance to yourself and their son.”

Tenel ka finally sat back down and Jag knew he had her. “Get to the point, Fel.”

“Of course. While there’s no available photos of your daughter before her presumed death, I’m sure a simple genetic test between her and yourself, or any of the other Solos, would show exactly the relation I just spoke of. If that’s the case, then I don’t see how in good faith I can sign an extradition for moffs who somehow managed to murder a child who is still alive.”

“How could she tell you?” Tenel ka asked, mostly to herself.

Jag was brave enough to take the seat beside her on the sofa he normally lended to guests. “If you’re referring to Jaina, she didn’t. She didn’t have to, Your Majesty.”

“Jagged Fel, if you ever-”

“Hurt her you’ll kill me? I’ve already been threatened in that regard by another Jedi. I wouldn’t dare to do anything to hurt a child.”

“Then why say anything at all?”

“Because I think you needed reminding that you don’t need this particularly mystery solved. You made it out with your life and so did your daughter. The moffs will be punished in due time, don’t worry, but I’d really appreciate it if you stopped haranguing me about this particular issue.”

Tenel ka finally looked at him once more. “What will I tell my Court? We had nothing to do with Pellaeon, so they’ll take it as a sign of weakness on my part.”

Jag eyed her carefully and all he found was desperation. It didn’t seem like she knew anything about Jacen’s involvement. He decided to keep that card safe for longer. “You want my advice?”

She scoffed but said nothing more. Jag took it as a royal’s way of admitting defeat, “You’re not an elected official, nor are you a disposable head of government such as myself. You’re a Queen, and there’s nothing Hapans respect more than their nobility. Show them that authority, Your Majesty, and I’m sure you’ll bring them in line.”

She levelled a glare his way. “I hope you know how little trust I have in you.”

Jag sighed, “Because I’ve clued you in on the fact that I know? I’ve known for quite some time and did nothing to betray you.”

“Do you expect me to be grateful?”

“No, but I expect us to find some middle ground,” Jag said firmly.

“What do you want?”

“Time, for now, and I need you to not give in to Daala so easily.”

Tenel ka raised a brow, “I thought you’d have heard by now.”

Jag, for once, was puzzled, “Heard what?”

“That Daala’s tenure as Chief of State is fast approaching its end.”

He had heard rumours about displeasure over their recent failure in Corellian Space, and of course Daala always had opposition in the Senate but he hadn’t heard anything concrete in recent times.

“Explain.”

She was reluctant in her reply, her source probably having sworn her to secrecy. “I’m not too sure myself, but if I were you, I’d make sure you and your people are secure.”

A coup, Jag thought. That would be a drastic but interesting move on whoever’s part. If Tenel ka heard whispers about it then he had no doubts that she’d heard it from her lover, and if it was a move by Jacen Solo then he had every right to be wary.

“Ah, I appreciate it,” Jag said honestly. He only hoped that their relationship wouldn’t be damaged beyond repair. He didn’t even want to think about what Jaina would do once she found out.

“You better.” Tenel ka stood. “Be careful, Head of State. As you said, these are trying times. We all protect our own at the end of the day.”

The personal jab made him tick despite his usual steely composure. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Tenel ka gave him the fakest smile he’d seen in a long time. “We all have our family ties,” she pointed towards the datapad Jag had shown her, “You showed me just that. I hope in the end you’ll be satisfied with what you have left.”

He clenched his jaw, “You don’t need to worry about me, Your Majesty.”

Her expression held a hint of pity, and he hated that. “Really? Jaina is in a tough spot right now, I don’t know exactly what’s come over her, but she was always the type to reward loyalty over everything else.”

“If you have something to say then go ahead.”

“She must be very, _very_ disheartened that she’s spent the last month or so imprisoned while you’re here conducting business as usual.”

He took a breath before he accidentally allowed his walls to crumble in front of her. “I know what I’m doing about it, Your Majesty. What’s Jacen doing other than making things worse all around?”

He didn’t need the force to feel the flicker in her aura. If she was going to bring up his lover, he wouldn’t hold back in bringing up hers.

She remained composed. “I know my friend, and I know exactly how her mind works. It’ll eat away at her more and more with each passing day.”

Jag didn’t want to hear any more, whether it was true or not. “Is that all?”

She nodded. “Are the Solos aware that you’ve figured them out?”

“No, would you like me to tell them?”

“No,” she insisted. “For now, if you could, let things go on as they did before.”

Jag had no issue with that. “If that’s you want. I also want to warn you.”

“About what?”

“Jacen Solo. I’m almost certain that he’s behind Gejjen’s murder, and Pellaeon’s too.”

She audibly gasped, “Why would you believe that?”

Jag kept his expression even, “Witnesses from both incidents. Jaina knows he murdered Gejjen, and Tahiri Veila claims to have killed Pellaeon on his behalf.”

Tenel ka was clearly in disbelief, but he also saw her put the pieces together. “I- I’ll look into that for myself.”

Jag tipped his head in acknowledgement. “Of course. I just want you to make sure you know exactly who he is. For Amelia’s sake.”

With one last glance, Tenel ka turned and made her way out. Jag watched her leave, unable to keep himself from the mixture of emotions that now plagued him.

He hurriedly moved over to his desk to pull out the commlink he’d reserved for this. If Tenel ka were right, then there’d be a coup occurring soon and it’d be the perfect opportunity to spring Jaina. If she were indeed right about everything else, then he’d have to do it soon. He quickly punched in the code and brought the device to his lips.

If what she said was true, he’d have to act now.


	6. Chapter 6

“Repeat that?”

She didn’t have time for jokes, and although Wyn Dorvan wasn’t the type to crack jokes in the workplace, Daala knew from experience that stress could make anyone do anything.

Her faithful assistant stood his ground. “It seems that there’s a plan in the works. A plan against you.”

Daala laughed lightly. “A plan?”

He nodded. “We have it on good authority that certain senators are preparing a no confidence vote.”

She couldn’t keep her jaw from clenching. “On what grounds.”

“The war. I think the word is that you’re to blame for the lack of success in squashing Corellian rebellion against the Alliance.”

“Do they really think that removing their head would suit them?” Daala had to resist the urge to throw things off the desk. It would be rather unbecoming of the Chief of State to react in such a way, and it was clear that she had people gunning for her already. There was no need to give them more fodder.

Wyn placed a datapad on her desk. “At this point in time, it’s just whispers, but I think it’d be best to call in some favours with anyone you can get into your corner.”

“Who’s at the head of all this?” She all but growled.

He sighed, something he’d rarely ever do. “I know which senators are likely to go on board but for now I just know the idea has been circulating around.”

Standing, Daala straightened her back and walked around the desk to stand face to face with her assistant. “Perhaps it really is just _whispers_. As it is, there is a war going on. The senate will have no choice but to grant me emergency powers to sort this out. There will be no time to hear about a no confidence vote.”

Nodding, Wyn stepped back. “If you say so, maam. Nevertheless, I’ll keep an ear out for something more solid.”

“As you should. I don’t have time for nonsense.” Daala moved back over to her chair. While her assistant was usually more trustworthy than this, there was no way she’d believe in such a rumour. Not at such a crucial time.

She’d take his advice, though, and call up a few senators to remind them why it’s good to be in the Chief of State’s good graces. As Dorvan left, she picked up her comm. It wouldn’t hurt to call in a favour from her own intelligence agency.

“Solo,” came the young Jedi’s voice.

“Colonel Solo,” Daala began, “I think it’s time I sent you to the front lines.”

“Ah, would you like me to join Admiral Niathal’s fleet?”

She thought about it for a moment. “No. No, I think you should command your own battleship. I need a show of strength, one that will make no one have any credible reason to doubt my competence.”

“Why me?” He didn’t sound anything less than confident, but she figured this was the humble act that a Jedi had to put on when he was hungry for power.

“You haven’t let me down yet, Colonel Solo. It’s high time for my Guard to command his own destroyer. I know you have a lot of experience in battle meditation. I’d like for that to be put into good use.”

“Understood, maa’m. This display…do you have any instructions as to how I should proceed?”

Daala smiled to herself. “Leave no doubt in the Corellians’ mind that they have no chance of winning. You have free rein as long as you can accomplish that.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. It will be done.”

She didn’t like his kiss-up attitude. She would much prefer a straight forward and blunt individual to carry out her dirty work- and someone who wasn’t a Jedi at that.

“Also, please let Master Skywalker that he’ll have to lend his support very soon.”

She could hear his hesitation clearly. “I’m not sure he’ll be so quick to respond to the call to action.”

“Why not? It’s his duty.”

“I will pass along the message…and I’ll work on my uncle for you.”

“Excellent. I’ll contact you soon, Colonel. Don’t let me down.”

-

“I didn’t think you’d be against me too,” Jacen sighed as he plopped down on the couch that belonged to the Skywalker apartment. He was lucky Mara wasn’t home and it was a rare moment that he could catch Luke here alone.

His uncle remained standing, looking sceptical towards his nephew. “I never said I’m against you. It’s just that there are a lot of conflicting things going around.”

“What exactly is so conflicting?”

“Your sister is currently locked up in a maximum-security prison because of you and I can’t do anything about it without pissing off the Chief of State. There’s a lot.”

Jacen looked over to him, exasperation in his eyes. Luke wasn’t sure if he should believe it. “It’s not because of me.”

Luke raised a brow, “You didn’t bring her there?”

“I did, but I didn’t make her kill anyone. Uncle Luke, she’s clearly unhinged.”

“How would I know? She refuses to see me.” It hurt him to say it, but when he’d tried to see her at the first visitation day she’d denied him. He could understand her feelings, she probably felt abandoned by him when the Jedi didn’t come out in support of her. But as a result, he hadn’t been able to determine if she were as unhinged as Jacen claimed. Mara had been strangely busy with something that she had insisted was best to keep to herself until it was completed. Luke imagined that she hadn’t had the time to see Jaina herself.

Jacen crossed his arms over his chest. “Look, Jaina is going to be fine. I’m keeping a good eye on her while she’s there.”

“Jacen, she could get the death penalty.”

“It won’t come to that, I promise.” Jacen stood, walking over to his uncle and placing his hands on his shoulders. “But there’s a greater matter at hand.”

“The war?” Luke’s mind raced to the possibilities. He didn’t exactly want to involve the Jedi unless they were absolutely needed.

“I know you don’t want to fight unless it’s the last resort, but in this case don’t you think prevention is better than cure?” Jacen appealed.

It had merit, of course, Luke wouldn’t normally hesitate to defend the Alliance but in recent times the role of the Jedi had been called into question too many times for him not to wonder if they had any business being involved in the State’s army at all.

“I thought that de-escalation was the ideal? If you continue to fight it’ll only get worse.”

“Daala doesn’t want to back down, and I agree with her. The conflict won’t solve itself. If the Corellians can’t seek their independence peacefully then we have no choice but to protect galactic interests.”

“So, you want the Jedi to enter the war,” Luke didn’t even like saying the words. The timing was all wrong, and Luke feared that his own recurring vision would come to light.

Jacen nodded, “It’d be for the best. But we’d be able to work together instead of you taking orders personally from Daala.”

“How so?” Luke raised a brow.

“Well,” Jacen clasped his hands behind his back in true military fashion, “I’ve been given my own flagship.”

Luke’s eyes widened in surprise, “Oh- Congratulations, Jacen.”

His nephew smiled for the first time in a long while, “Thanks, Uncle Luke. It’s nice to have one person in the family on my side.”

Luke let out a sigh. “I didn’t say I was on your side. It’s too complicated for me to take sides.”

“I understand the hesitation…but my own parents are against me now, and so is Aunt Mara. I’d probably be against me too if I hadn’t been there myself, but you, Uncle Luke, you have to believe me.” Jacen’s eyes were pleading, just like they’d been when he was young child begging him to take a look at his lightsaber.

“Why should I?”

Jacen’s expression fell. “Have you ever known me to do anything like that? And then Jaina, she- you know how reckless she is.”

He hated to be swayed by his words, but he had no reason to distrust him.

“What’s going to happen to Jaina?” Luke asked cautiously.

“Nothing, as long as I can garner enough support. I’m hoping to have the Jedi on our side, at least.”

“I’m sure Jaina would hate to you hear refer to it as that,” Luke commented dryly.

Jacen mustered up a weak smile. “She would. But it’ll work out, I promise.”

Luke shook his head. “How do you know?”

“Uncle Luke,” Jacen started, “I’ve already seen it.”

-

The pitch blackness of space never failed to amaze him regardless of how far into it he’d travelled before. Even in this vacuum, the Force was just as alive as on a habitable planet. Jacen had seen this galaxy to what he could only imagine were the farthest reaches where he’d learned more about the Force than most Jedi could ever dream of.

Standing on the bridge of his new flagship, he had to stand tall before his men. Projecting confidence as he brought them victory on an important strike over the skies of Fondor. He had spent the hours before immersed in a battle meditation that had assured him that the strike would go as planned.

The operation was simple enough; a surprise ambush. He’d deploy enough squadrons to keep the Confederation fleet occupied while his special agents made planet fall to destroy the main arms factory. By crippling their weapons’ manufacturers, the Corellians would be disadvantaged in a war. It would surely make them think twice to lose their weapons while their fleet got hammered by the superior fighters of the Alliance. It would require participation from a Jedi task force that his uncle had graciously arranged for him as well as his own pursuit.

He’d have loved to have Jaina to assist him with a mission to Centrepoint, but he’d have to settle for Tahiri. He was hesitant to involve her since the superweapon probably reminded her of Anakin, but he’d need her skill to destroy it.

Centerpoint would have to wait, though. The delicacy of such an operation would need more planning and espionage. Beside him, Tahiri was standing as a nervous ball of energy that was becoming difficult to ignore.

“What is it?”

She remained silent for a moment, thinking of the right thing to say. “Nothing.”

“It can’t be nothing,” Jacen said dryly. “Just spit it out.”

“Fine,” Tahiri said with a sigh. “Your aunt is already onto you, you know.”

Jacen raised a brow, “Because of your inability to keep yourself quiet?”

She squirmed under his gaze, but her eyes still held a silent rage that Jacen admired. “Yes. It won’t be long before she can convince your uncle to side against you.”

“Are you saying you think the Jedi will abandon the Alliance in such tumultuous times? I don’t.”

“Do you think he’ll just ignore the accusation then?” Tahiri pressed.

Jacen waved away her concerns as he turned his eyes back to the viewport ahead of him. H ehad more important things to think about. “If his opinion of me changes, so be it. It’s his loyalty that matters to me.”

He could feel Tahiri’s frown. “And you’re okay with that? Jacen, you’re cutting off your family one by one- that can’t be what you want.”

A bitter scoff escaped his lips as he shook his head. “Believe me, I’ve given up on the things that I want. I’m only doing what needs to be done.”

“But is this the right way? Framing Jaina for-”

“Why are you doing it?” Jacen interrupted her before her words could truly strike a chord. “Because you want to see my dead brother over and over?”

Her presence closed on itself as he’d taught her. This way he couldn’t feel anything from her. He continued to press regardless.

“You’re worse than me. You’re in this for your own selfish wants.”

Jacen stood from his chair, storming off as if to prove his point. He was unable to get a read on her without her connection to the Force, but Jacen knew he’d gotten through to her where it mattered.

On to more important things.

-

Niathal sat comfortably on her private shuttle, piloted by her trusted aide while she sat with her conspirators.

Not conspirators, she had to remind herself, they were doing this for the good of the galaxy. She was unsure of her role in all this. Should it go wrong, she would surely take the full brunt of the backlash being the admiral. Solo was a Jedi, and their movements were as unpredicatable as a failed coup and so he’d surely be able to pick himself up if their plans went south.

While Solo stood beside her, the young woman radiating nervous energy sat across from them, her hands folded in her lap as she seemed to be plotting out every possible route of escape.

“Tahiri is a great asset to our team,” Jacen said confidently. “Provided that you’ve already gotten support from the senators?”

Niathal nodded. “The special committee has agreed that we need to take extra measures in our war with Corellia- extra measures that our Chief is too busy focusing on the Jedi who will serve us in protecting the Alliance.”

Smiling, Jacen nodded. “Good. Tahiri will take Daala into custody while I make my move. Admiral, you’ll have the skies under control?”

She scoffed, “I’m not an amateaur, Solo. Everything is in place.”

Tahiri coughed. “Is this really wise? Deposing the Chief of State at the start of a war?”

If Niathal could, she’d have scowled. Before she could speak, Solo beat her to it. “Decisive action is much better than waiting for a leader to see sense. I’ve already seen in the Force how badly this war will go if I keep Daala where she is.”

“Are you sure-”

Jacen interrupted her with a glare, “Are you doubting my ability to see through the Force.”

The young woman shook her head, her face falling into guilt, “No, I wouldn’t-”

“That’s what I thought. Any more questions?”

Niathal was amused by the exchange. She was told that Veila was a Jedi, so it was a bit jarring to see her be silenced so easily by Solo. She’d never seen Master Skywalker deal with a fellow Jedi in that manner, but perhaps she just wasn’t so well-versed in Jedi hierarchy.

Her pilot came over the speaker into the saloon where the three conspirators- no, patriots- met. He announced that they were landing soon and that Solo and Veila were to disembark.

“Tomorrow, then?” Niathal finally asked.

Jacen nodded, gathering his things and grabbing a hold of Tahiri’s arm as they moved to disembark. This time she was surprised as Veila allowed him to pull her to the door. Still, she said nothing.

“Tomorrow, no. From this moment on, the operation is underway.”

-

Mara frowned as she entered the senate building. It was her responsibility to keep an on Tahiri for Leia, but she’d been so busy with Ben that she’d lost her. Two days ago.

It was hard to keep the girl confined when she couldn’t officially put her on a watch list for Jedi to watch out for without letting the masters know about her involvement in Pellaeon’s murder- and without any proof it wouldn’t make sense to make that into a Jedi problem right now. Not when her husband was determined to see eye to eye with Jacen.

Mara had to force the annoyance to the back of her mind. It wasn’t right to keep all this from Luke, but she had hoped that Jacen’s handling of the situation with Jaina would make him wary of their nephew’s intentions. There was so much discord going on in the Galaxy that the Jedi were already stretched thin, and that meant Luke was stretched the thinnest. She hadn’t had the time to properly confront him about it. Especially since the only time they ever seemed to have had to be given to their son.

The tracker she had placed on Tahiri had been removed before she disappeared. The girl was obsessed with proving Jacen’s guilt, and she’d probably run away to do just that. Mara knew that she’d doubted that they could gather evidence the right away, and so Mara feared that Tahiri would resort to old ways to get what she wanted. It was hard to explain to someone who’d been through so much trauma that the ends did not justify the means. She desperately hoped Tahiri wouldn’t let things go any farther than they already have.

Senators were pouring in from all directions, and Mara had to enhance her hearing to know that there had been an emergency gathering called to discuss emergency powers. A sinking feeling pooled in her stomach, and the Force was telling her that things were about to get much worse.

A few days ago, the Alliance had to run from a battle with Confederation on Bespin. The Alliance had hoped to strike because of the Corellian presence, but it had turned out to be a trap. The Alliance suffered greatly, and word had gotten out that the bombardment had been ordered directly by Daala. If it hadn't been for Colonel Solo's successful assault on Fondor. As it was, the Alliance was looking weak, and with the rise in Corellian insurgents and minor terrorist incidents combined with the large-scale attack on the senate a few months ago, not even Jacen’s strict secret police force could help save the Alliance’s image.

Mara searched for Tahiri’s presence anywhere in the area. She had last picked up on the girl’s presence in this area and so she hoped that she could find her here. But if Jacen had taught Tahiri his ability to hide in the Force then she’d might as well search for a needle in a hay stack.

The halls were emptying quickly as the senate’s session began. The feeling in her stomach didn’t improve, but she knew that security had been beefed up since the last tragedy. There was no way, they’d allow another attack to happen this quickly after. Mara checked the list of presiding senators, and was surprised not to see Daala checked in. Surely, the Chief of State would like to be present for a meeting about emergency powers, in fact Mara had thought she’d have been the one to call it.

She frowned as the gears started to fit in place. She reached for her commlink and quick dialled Luke just as the lights went out. She closed her eyes for a single second and wondered how her niece had managed to deal with this scenario months ago. It wasn’t a feeling of danger, really, more of dread. It made her question if it was the Force or just one of those feelings that Han always got.

She wasn’t sure which one was worse.

No alarms blared, and neither did any security come rushing out. Again, Mara wasn’t sure if that was a good sign. Still, Mara proceeded to Senator Wuul’s repulsorpod that she’d ask for a ride on to get an ear in on the convocation chamber. The Sullustan had always been sympathetic to the Jedi and Mara was sure she could ask for this small favour.

“Master Skywalker,” Wuul smiled as he gestured for her to take the seat beside him on the repulsor pod. She smiled graciously as she sat.

“Thanks again, Wuul. I owe you one, okay?”

“Of course. I would never deny a Jedi master a seat in my pod,” he continued, but Mara was too distracted at who she saw stood before all the senators.

Jacen stood tall at the central podium of a nearly full senate and Mara finally understood her gut feeling. Whether what Jacen planned was legal or not, Mara could only watch.

She crossed her arms over chest as Jacen made his greetings and introduced himself to the senate for the second time- the first being when he’d been sworn in to run the GAG.

“Confidence,” Jacen was saying. “I know that few of us can say we have any left in Daala.”

The chamber fell silent at his words and when no one moved to challenge him, Jacen continued, “Her concern with the Jedi, our allies and citizens of this Alliance, has long since gone overboard. And I don’t say this as a Jedi myself, but the senate also agreed with me when striking down her ridiculous executive orders.”

Jacen paused again, looked around and when he heard no complaint said, “The war with Corellia has begun and we’ve yet to see any executive orders by our Chief to address the issue of terrorism that we’ve been suffering at the hands of Corellians. Only the Guard has been effective in reducing the threat, and without proper leadership our fleets can’t make effective strikes against the enemy.”

Jacen let out a long breath. “I’ve already taken Daala into custody as per my own powers within the Guard.”

The silence was extinguished then, and the chamber erupted into a cacophony. Mara was surprised to hear as many in agreement with her nephew as she did. Nonetheless, there were those who disagreed.

Wuul grumbled from beside her, “We’re in the middle of a war and he thinks this is the solution. How could Master Skywalker allow him to do this?”

“He wouldn’t have,” Mara frowned as she said it. In all honesty, she wasn’t sure what Luke would have advised him- that’s if he hadn’t already. On the surface, it seemed like a good move for the Jedi. Daala had worked hard to declare the Jedi her enemy and so her removal would have been for the best, right? Mara wasn’t sure if this was how it was supposed to go.

“Admiral Niathal has already taken command over all our forces, and she’s in agreement with Chief Daala’s removal. As I speak, a vote has already been uploaded to your screens. It’s simple, the Galactic Alliance Guard, the Galactic Alliance military, and finally the Galactic Alliance Senate should join forces to appoint Admiral Niathal and myself as Co-Chiefs of State until proper elections can be held.”

The noise in the room continued and Mara was too stunned to properly listen to Jacen correspond with the Senators who opposed. As it was, Jacen had given them little room to vote against him. If the Military and the Guard had already been mobilised it could be a fatal mistake for the Senate to oppose them- especially since they were in a war.

Mara sat back, the feeling of dread only deepening as she felt the senators’ being swayed towards Jacen’s side. Maybe if Tahiri had never come forward Mara would have supported his move. This was why the Concil had allowed him to take up this position, wasn’t it?

One thing Mara knew for sure was that things were about to get much more complicated. Whether that would be good for the Galaxy, she didn’t know.

-

“You’re ridiculous if you think this will work.” Daala scowled at the young Jedi currently holding a blaster to her head.

Tahiri swallowed the hard lump in her throat. Not too long ago she was in this exact position with another Head of State- and she’d made the biggest mistake of her life.

“It will work. It always does.” She was referring to Jacen’s plans. No matter how hair-brained they were, he always seemed to find a way to succeed.

Daala carefully turned her head to glare directly in the young woman’s eyes. “Solo is overreaching. I put him where he is.”

Tahiri rolled her eyes. She was getting annoyed at having to keep Daala in one place. Half an hour ago, Wyn Dorvan had waltzed in casually to give his report before realising that the whole office has been taken into the Guard’s custody, before he was confined himself.

“Your mistake, then. You were too obsessed with your ambitions to see that he’d been plotting against you the whole time.”

Tahiri was sure she would be dead if glares could kill. Daala finally looked away, pulling on the stuncuffs that Tahiri had put her in almost an hour ago.

“I assume the Senate is voting as we speak.”

Tahiri nodded. “And the fleets are completely under Admiral Niathal’s control. They’ve been ordered to disregard anything coming from your office.”

“And if the vote doesn’t go your way?”

“Jacen’s way,” Tahiri corrected her. “And they will. In times of war, people are desperate. They’ll vote against themselves at the sight of a shiny new toy who promises them change.”

Daala raised a brow. “That’s an interesting take for the person doing the dirty work to have. You don’t want this?”

Tahiri resisted the urge to take her bait. “When the vote is complete, you’ll be moved to your residence and placed under house arrest. It’d be best if you didn’t resist the Guard. They’re not the most ethical force in the Alliance.”

Daala grimaced. “I’m aware.”

Tahiri sighed, “Daala, you can get out from under this if you’re smart.”

“I don’t need lessons from Jacen Solo’s muscle, much less a young imbecile such as yourself.”

Tahiri bristeled at the insult but said nothing. That had marked the end of the conversation and Tahiri contented herself with waiting for further orders. It didn’t take long as soon one Jacen’s seconds, Captain Shevu had returned to let her know her job was done.

Tahiri stood guard as they escorted Daala away. She stood in the empty office for maybe hours, unsure of what to do. She had only agreed to this to try to get a recorded confession out of Jacen, but it seemed the more experienced Jedi- or well, rogue Jedi- had an inkling of her continued loyalty. He never gave away anything solid.

She finally left the office, now devoid of the beings who once ran the Alliance and Tahiri wondered just how many coups she’d help Jacen carry out.

Would there ever be a day when she’d never take an order form him again?

-

Jaina was keyed up. Ever since Jacen’s visit and she’d been in possession of her lightsaber, she was suddenly hyper aware of every moment she could possibly escape. She hadn’t built the courage to attempt it. She already looked guilty enough without adding a prison escape to that.

She paced her cell, sensing something- or someone- approaching. She frowned as she recognised the figure to be her brother.

“No, I will not join you,” Jaina said dryly before he could even open his mouth to speak.

Jacen smirked, sending a chill down her spine. “Before you try out the new insults you’ve had all the time in the galaxy to think of, you would like to hear the news.”

Jaina gestured around the tiny cell. “Would I? I’m kind of excited for lunch. Maybe the gruel will actually be grey this time.”

He ignored her. “Admiral Niathal and I are now joint Chiefs of State.”

She blinked, not having any way of knowing if he was telling the truth or not. There wasn’t any reason for him to lie about that though, or at least not any reason Jaina could think of.

Jacen held up a freshly printed piece of flimsi. At a glance, Jaina was able to glean her own name, the words ‘_has been granted a pardon’_, and Jacen’s signature at the bottom.

She swallowed the lump developing in her throat. “What did you do, Jacen?”

“Daala is still alive, if that’s what you’re worried about. The senate, military, and the Guard all agreed that Daala’s removal was the best course of action.”

Jaina shook her head. “This is what you wanted all along, right? To become Chief of State, which is why you murdered Gejjen.

Jacen frowned. “No. Gejjen’s death was not a part of the plan, but it doesn’t matter now.”

“So, you framed me with the intention of pardoning me later.” Jaina was doubtful.

He shrugged. “Oh, this?” he put down the flimsi, “I haven’t filed this yet. That’s dependent on if you agree to my terms.”

Instead, Jacen held up a different sheet that also had her name and his signature attached. But replacing the word pardon were there distinct words of ‘_death by firing squad’_. She hated the shudder that ran through her as she read them.

“This one, though,” Jacen said, his words as cold as ice, “This one was my first document filed. Only a pardon can save you now.”

She stepped back involuntarily, scared. She was staring into the face of a stranger, one who wanted to kill her. It had been her instinct to run from those who sought to hurt her from she was a little kid, and that instinct wasn’t failing her now. The other instinct she’d picked up her was her willingness to fight, and now she wasn’t sure if the brother she had play-wrestled with as a child was someone she could even hope to beat in a fight.

“That’s my choice then? Join you or die?” Her voice came out rough, and Jaina struggled not to let her despair show.

Jacen nodded. “It’s not a hard choice to make, Jaina.”

“This is the hardest choice I’ve ever had to make,” Jaina laughed bitterly, “But at the same time, it’s the easiest.”

“What choice is that?”

She locked gazes with him, those eyes that only ever seemed to burn with more rage than with the honesty it did in his youth. “I’ll die.”

His surprise was clear even through the Force he so often hid in. “What? How could you possibly choose death?”

Jaina shrugged. “I’m not choosing death…just simply choosing my conscience.”

Jacen shook his head with disgust. “This is why the Jedi will never be able to do what’s necessary. You’re so caught up with your kriffing conscience that you forget what’s really important.”

Jaina didn’t want to hear anymore. “Okay, Jacen.”

“Okay? Okay?” His voice started to raise as he crumpled up the flimsy in his hand.

“Yes, okay,” Jaina moved back to stand beside her bunk. “Okay, being that I am truly finished having any hope for you.”

The anger in his eyes burned into her soul and she almost broke down crying at the sight of her twin brother. She felt so guilty for not even knowing how he’d come to be like this- how she’d failed as his sister to keep him from falling this far.

“Fine. I don’t need you if you’re going to behave this stupidly.”

Jaina sighed, “Goodbye, Jacen.”

Her brother’s lip twitched in anger, and he probably had more to say. Instead, he turned in a flurry, storming out of the detention area and leaving Jaina solitary again.

She finally allowed herself to break down into sobs. Jaina had to hold her own self as she seemed to lose time, crying more for the loss of her brother than for the loss of her own life. If dying could save Jacen, she’d do it in a heartbeat, but signing her own death warrant meant something irreversible had changed in him. Jaina didn’t know if she’d live to find out.

The sound of a blaring alarm jolted her out of her pity party. She was on her feet in seconds, her senses heightened despite the messy state she was in. Jaina reached for the lightsaber she’d hidden in her jumpsuit. She suddenly remembered that Jacen had forgotten that he’d given it to her- or as Jaina hoped, that he’d let her keep it as his last act of kindness to her.

The force field holding her back suddenly dropped and Jaina readied herself to fight before she felt a very familiar presence running down the corridor and towards her.

Jaina gawked at her rescuer, “Zekk?”

The tall Jedi grinned at her, “You look like shit.”

Somehow, the familiar face and the hope of a future for herself helped her to return his smile.

“Really? I thought it would be worse than that.” Igniting her blade, Jaina took one last look at her cell then followed her friend towards her freedom, whatever that entailed.

-

Jag stood nervously in his saloon on the _Gilad Pellaeon_ where they were currently preparing to break orbit for Corellian Space. There was too much discord on Coruscant for Jag to comfortably stay. As it was, the planet had devolved into a potential war zone, one that had just deposed their leader in favour of two officers who promised to lead the Alliance into crushing the Corellian insurgence.

Jag knew that Jacen Solo had no intention of joining hands with the Empire, and he personally didn’t want to become entangled with Jaina’s twin…

The _Pellaeon_ was ready to break orbit once the last passenger, that Jag anxiously waited for, had arrived safely. He had an Empire to protect from a Galaxy that had quickly given up on peace in favour of war. He had managed to keep the Hapans at bay, but he wasn’t sure how long that would last in this climate.

“Sir,” Ashik started, “They’re here.”

Jag nodded, and Ashik left to escort the passenger in. He held his breath as the door slid open again to reveal Jaina Solo, hair and face a mess to match the torn and dirty orange jumpsuit she wore. He had given Zekk instructions to bring Jaina to the _Pellaeon_ immediately, but he thought she would have at least gotten cleaned up first. Perhaps the extraction was more difficult than expected.

It didn’t matter to him. As long as she was safe, he didn’t care how her appearance looked. For the first time in weeks, he could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

“Jaina,” he whispered before taking her into his arms. Jaina melted in his arms, and he could feel the tension that had built up in her body finally ease.

She pulled away from him, suddenly conscious of him. She didn’t say anything though, and her eyes seemed to hide from his. Frowning, Jag asked, “What’s wrong?”

Her eyes finally met his, “Everything.”

Jag’s newfound relief wasn’t meant to last long, as the dullness in her eyes left an ache in his heart. He feared the progress she’d made had been lost.

He couldn’t keep his expression from falling; it simply broke his heart to see her in pain. He could physically rescue her from prison, sure, but he couldn’t hope to undo whatever damage had been done when her brother put her through this ordeal.

“Everything seems to be wrong, yes. But you’re safe now. I promise.”

Jaina nodded, but she didn’t truly seem to believe him. “Where’s mom and dad?”

Jag led her to sit on the couch before replying. “I kept them out of it so they could reasonably deny culpability. But I’ve already left them a prerecorded message that they’ll see once we’ve broken orbit.”

Jaina nodded, “Then I’ll get to see them?”

He nodded. “Once things die down, we’ll rendezvous at an already agreed upon location.”

“Mm,” she hummed softly. Jag wished he knew what she was thinking, or that he could know what the right words were. Jaina was strong, and Zekk had reported that she was not a passive participant in her escape, but there was always that point when the excitement died down and all that was left was the weight of the situation bearing down.

He wished he could bear that weight instead.

“I love you,” Jag tried weakly. She attempted to smile, a real smile, but it wasn’t nearly as radiant as what he was used to.

“I’m so lucky, aren’t I? That you love me enough to try to get me out of my own problems.”

He shook his head. “It really wasn’t a hard choice to make. I decided long ago to bust you out.”

“You mean my parents didn’t threaten you?” She tried to joke.

Jag allowed himself a small laugh. “They did, but it was still after I made up my mind.”

Jaina laughed with him. Jag winced at the thought that it was probably her first laugh in weeks. When it died down, and it became quiet again, Jag was still at a loss for words.

“Thank you,” Jaina whispered so softly Jag thought he may have imagined before raising her voice to an even volume, “I love you too.”

His hand moved to cup her cheek, leaning in for a kiss. If even for that moment he could take her pain away with a single kiss, he’d try.

He’d try anything if that’s what it took to help her.

-

Aboard the newly named _Anakin Solo_, Jacen paced as he waited for Captain Shevu to return with what he’d asked. It was hectic to be handling the handover of power from Daala to himself and Niathal, and he’d hardly had the time to manage other affairs.

His parents hadn’t responded to any of his messages and he was growing anxious that they’d somehow decided to keep Allana from him. Tenel ka was much too busy trying to silence dissent by her court at not having arrested the responsible moffs, and he didn’t dare to send her a holotransmission about their daughter. It angered him to think his parents would betray him, but he had no doubt that they were growing to see him as a monster just as Jaina had…

His fists curled up into balls at the thought of Jaina’s betrayal. How his sister could choose death instead of a place at his side, Jacen could not understand at all. She should understand more than anyone that sacrifices were necessary for building a better future, and all she had to do was sacrifice a reputation she never had.

He deliberately left her in possession of her lightsaber; if she escaped it would make it easier to paint her as a criminal. But for the time being he needed Jaina in his custody if he were going to proceed to the next part of his plan, but Shevu was taking far too long with the simple task of escorting a prisoner onto the _Solo_.

“Sir,” the navigation officer on deck called, “The _Gilad Pellaeon _is currently preparing to break orbit. They’re requesting that our ships stay out of their way.”

Jacen’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Why would we?”

The office shook his head. “They didn’t give any reason, just that their departure is imminent.”

“So Fel is running from our deal?” Jacen smiled wickedly. “Not for long.”

He turned back to face the vast expanse of space. He’d prefer if Fel not leave before he could deliver his threat, but he had to admit that it would be satisfying to see him run back to Coruscant to do whatever he asked. While he hated that his sister allowed herself to be so vulnerable with him, he was grateful that she’d provided him with the perfect leverage to bring the Empire in line. All that was left was to crush the Corellian Independence Movement and he’d be able to keep the Galaxy unified and at peace.

But what was taking Shevu so long?

A bad feeling began to stir in his gut. Something wasn’t right, and he felt it coming directly from the Pellaeon itself. The Imperials wouldn’t dare attempt to do something crazy like attack an Alliance destroyer, would they? If they did, Jacen was more than prepared to show them what a mistake that would be. He’d make an example out of them if Jagged Fel decided to act stupidly in retaliation for Jaina Solo’s conviction-

Jacen froze as he picked up on a familiar presence. He quickly grabbed for his commlink to call Shevu. “Where is Jedi Solo?”

Shevu’s voice came crackling through, but despite the static Jacen could hear the hesitation in his voice. “Sir, I’m still at the prison. Apparently, she’s nowhere to be found.”

Jacen’s hand curled into a fist and he had to remind himself not to crush the device he was holding. “What do you mean? You were supposed to bring her to me.”

“The warden claims that she had a lightsaber but there hasn’t been any confirmation yet. Still, the cameras and security system were efficiently disabled so she must have had an accomplice.”

Jacen didn’t mean to, but his anger was boiling over so much that he let out an audible growl. He had a feeling he’d come to regret giving Jaina her weapon but he didn’t anticipate that she’d be broken out so soon- and not by Fel of all people. He’d have thought his parents would have tried first, that was assuming they weren’t also a part of this treacherous plan…

“Don’t waste your time. I already know where she is.”

“You do? Then I’ll-”

He didn’t let him finish before thumbing the device off. He strode over to communications and barked orders for them to get him on the line with the Pellaeon.

“Don’t let them leave. The _Pellaeon_ is harbouring an escaped fugitive. Deploy squadrons if you have to.”

The captain cleared his throat, “Sir, it wouldn’t be wise to keep the Head of State waiting any longer. Unless we have good reason to believe a fugitive is on board it would be disastrous to even stand in their way.”

Jacen’s anger flashed in his eyes. “Captain, follow your orders.”

“With all due respect-”

The words cut off with a choke, the captain’s hand moving to his throat to investigate the cause of his suddenly closed throat. The invisible chokehold strengthened and the whole deck was shocked to see it happen in conjunction with Colonel Solo’s outstretched fist.

“Captain,” Jacen said slowly as he tightened his grip, “I said to follow orders.”

He held onto him for a bit longer, a small smirk forming on his face as the man struggled for air, before he let him go. He turned away before the man fell to the floor but the satisfying thud of his body falling to the floor and then the scramble for his orders to be carried out was all he needed to hear.

The communications director hesitated in handing him the commlink. He could feel the fear emanating from him and the other officers on deck. Jacen found it even more satisfying.

The clear crisp accent with a tinge of the Chiss dialect on its tongue known to belong to the Empire’s Head of State came through. “State your purpose.”

Jacen almost snarled at him, “What game do you think you’re playing, Fel?”

“I’m sorry,” the voice came back through, “Head of State Fel is not available at this time but you can be assured I’ll let him know whatever your concern is.”

“The Chiss assistant, I assume?” Jacen tried to keep his voice steady. “Release Jaina Solo and you can leave as scheduled.”

“Ah, Colonel Solo. We would hate for you to compromise our good relations over something this small. We have been scheduled to depart for quite some time.”

“Don’t play smart with me. I know she’s on board.”

The Chiss’ tone never changed. “If you have nothing else to say, we’ll be leaving immediately. Please keep in mind the fragile diplomatic relations of this galaxy. You already have Corellia to deal with.”

Before Jacen could respond, the comm ended with a click. He took a deep breath before slowly handing back the device to the communications officer and then turning back to his crew slowly.

The Captain, far more subdued, said with a hoarse voice, “Should we open fire, sir?”

Jacen looked out the viewport over at the large destroyer making its final preparations before hyperspace and he contemplated blowing it out of the sky. He felt for his sister, her presence filled with a soft sadness that he couldn’t quite understand. Shouldn’t she be happy to be reunited with her lover?

Jacen pondered it for a moment. Maybe he’d let this play out, and when Jaina realised that Jagged Fel would only make her unhappy, she’d be more than happy to join him. And hopefully by then, he could still use her against him.

“No,” Jacen gave one last look at the destroyer. “Let them go. We’ll catch up to them another time.”

He made his way back to his chair, sitting calmly as he immersed himself in the Force. The fear and confusion from his officers made it hard for him to look into the future, but he found his way there anyway.

He’d get Jaina back soon, then he’d convince his parents to join his side as well. After that, he’d be able to be with Allana and Tenel ka too. Everything would be fine, and the Galaxy would be at peace.

He’d already seen it.


	7. Chapter 7

The news hadn’t yet reported it- and Leia wasn’t sure they would- that Jaina had escaped, but she’d received an encoded message from Ashik letting her and Han know that she’d arrived on the _Pellaeon_ safely. She knew it pained her husband to have to entrust their daughter with Jag when she probably needed them most, but they all agreed it would be the safest option for her.

Leia didn’t know when the Jedi stopped being Jaina’s safe place, but she had to wonder if it ever was in the first place. Maybe she had failed as a mother in creating any for her, or even her brothers.

Her heart ached as she thought about Anakin, and now Jacen. She felt as if she’d lost two sons despite one still being alive. She wanted nothing more than to reach out to her wayward son, but to do that would be to risk Jaina being found out, and more worryingly, that Allana’s fear of him would continue to grow.

The worst part was that she didn’t know if that was good or bad.

Leia brushed off her robes as she entered the Council’s chambers. They had requested her presence in the meeting that she already knew would be about the war effort. She looked around to see all the masters present either in person or via holotransmission, and even stole a sympathetic glance from her brother.

“I assume the Jedi are entering the war,” Leia said.

Luke sighed, “We don’t have a choice. The corellians are attempting to revive Centrepoint Station. That alone is grounds for shutting down the whole insurgency.”

Hamner added, “That, and we need to protect the Alliance from falling apart any further.”

“A coup happened not even a week ago, are you sure you’d like to pledge allegiance to the ones who carried it out?” Leia asked carefully.

“Admiral Niathal is more than competent, and as for Jacen,” Luke eyed her carefully, “He is still a Jedi.”

Mara scoffed quietly, and while no one commented on it, the whole room had heard it. Leia wondered what was going on there but concluded that the situation with Tahiri and now Jaina was putting a strain on their relationship.

Leia nodded. “At the end of the day, it’s for the Council to decide, not me.”

“What do you think of it, Princess?” Master Sebatyne asked.

She hesitated, “I think that if Corellia wants independence we should grant it.”

“Maybe if they’d gone about it in a better way, I’d agree. But they’ve committed countless terrorist attacks in pursuit of this goal and as such we can’t have it.”

She tipped her head in acknowledgement, “Of course. But you can’t attribute every one of those incidents to the Corellian government, and neither can we condemn its people to endless fighting over the actions of others. If you ask me, this was was completely avoidable. The fact that Fondor, Bespin, and now Bothawui have joined their movement shows there may be merit in it.”

No one disagreed, but even if they did it wasn’t up to the Jedi to decide if the Alliance fought this war. It was up to them to decide which side was right, and from what she heard so far it seemed they’d already come to a decision.

Luke eyed his sister carefully, “I assume you and Han aren’t in support.”

Putting on a sad smile, Leia shrugged, “No, we aren’t. But I trust that you’ll do what’s right, just as you should trust that we’ll do the same.”

“Maybe your situation with your daughter is persuading your views on the matter,” Kenth sighed, “There’s still no reason for us to distrust Colonel Solo.”

Leia glanced at him, “Yes, perhaps. But I’m not really interested in fighting for a government led by my son at this point in time. But do believe me, Master, I really _really _hope I’m wrong.”

-

After the meeting, Mara had asked Leia to stay back with her and Luke so they could discuss the matter more as a family rather than as members of the Order.

“Don’t trust Jacen,” Leia spoke directly to her brother knowing Mara was already on her side.

Luke was still sceptical, “Leia, I’m a bit concerned with how quickly you’d believe everything Tahiri says.”

“It’s not just Tahiri,” Mara levelled a glare at Luke, “For all we know she could have made it up, yes, but it’s what happened with Jaina. Tahiri told us that same night what Jacen had planned.”

“But did it happen that way?” Luke pressed.

“Clearly things didn’t go according to plan, Luke. But it was too much of a coincidence.”

He sighed, “It’s still not enough, Mara.”

His wife shook her head in disgust, “You sit here and cozy up with your nephew while your niece sits in a cell awaiting _execution_ for something he’s responsible for-”

“Okay,” Leia interrupted the quarrel. She hated that this was tearing them apart, but her family was so entwined in the political atmosphere that these things happened from time to time. “Let’s not fight over what happened to Jaina. She’s going to be fine.”

Mara turned her gaze to Leia, “How could you say that? Her fate is so uncertain now.”

“She got busted out,” Leia admitted.

Luke’s eyes widened, “Is that where Han is now?”

“No, no,” Leia shook her head. “He’s with Allana prepping the Falcon for our near departure.”

“Well, even if you say you had nothing to do with it, you know they’re going to search thoroughly before letting you leave,” Mara said.

“I know, but we don’t have her.”

Luke frowned, “Why are you telling us?”

Leia shrugged, “I still trust my brother and sister-in-law. I know you won’t say anything. Besides, I actually don’t know where she might be right now.”

Mara sighed in relief. “Well, at least that’s taken care of. Until another big mess is made and Jacen leaves one of us to clean that up too.”

“Stop, Mara,” Luke said, “I’m keeping a close eye on him. Don’t you think it’s better to keep Jacen close than to push him away?”

Mara looked away with a huff, “Luke, you better know what you’re doing.”

“I hope so,” Luke smiled sheepishly before turning back to Leia. “Look, I’m not one hundred percent on Jacen, but for now we have to keep this Galaxy from falling into ruin. I assume Han wants to help the Corellians, at least in a small way.”

Leia nodded, “He wants to do what’s right. So, we’re going to do some investigations of our own so we can properly make that decision. We also want to keep Allana safe.”

“I don’t think Jacen would appreciate you keeping his daughter away from him.”

“It’s not intentional,” Leia said truthfully, “But he understands that he’s not in any position to take care of her. Otherwise, it’s up to Tenel ka anyway.”

Mara nodded. “What’s your next stop then? I get this feeling you guys will be almost impossible to track down from now on.”

She smirked, “Ah, that I can’t stay. It just may involve a bit of skirting of the law.”

Luke gave her an affectionate eye roll. “You know, you two really do amaze me.”

Leia opened her arms to pull him into a hug. “You two shouldn’t fight over this. It’s not good for either of you. Or for Ben.”

Her brother sighed, glancing at his wife who didn’t seem to take Leia’s suggestion to heart, “You’re right. We’ll work on it.”

-

With her back against the headboard and wrapped up in the covers, Jaina propped herself up enough to stare out the viewport and into the darkness of space. She’d been locked up for so long, unable to see the outside world as she awaited what was supposed to be her coming death. Now, there was just a big question mark over her life. Sure, she wouldn’t die tomorrow, but she’d be a fugitive from the Alliance and surely no friend to the Corellians. Her own family were better off pretending they didn’t know where she was, and the Jedi Council had long since decided to leave her behind.

She was grateful that Zekk still valued her enough to bust her out, but he’d insisted that he return to the Jedi since Jag had guaranteed him his role in her rescue wouldn’t come to light.

Her own brother had decided to punish her for his own act, to make an example out of her as he plotted a coup to take over the Galaxy. It made her head hurt to think about it.

Jag was another story, one that she didn’t know how to feel about. Of course she loved him, there was no way she’d just stop so suddenly, but it made her feel weak to have to be rescued by him. In the past she was happy to receive his help and had come to see him as some sort of saviour of hers, but now that illusion was quickly fading. Her life was a whirlwind of tragedy and disappointment, Jagged Fel wouldn’t change that. It didn’t matter how perfect she felt he was, she’d still be just as imperfect as before.

And what would she do when he realised he no longer wanted to deal with her drama or clean up after her messes? What would she do when he realised he deserved better than her?

It broke her heart to think about it, but it was all her mind ever went to the last two days they’d been travelling through space. He claimed she’d be safe in the Empire, and that as it was no one would be putting up any fight to take her back for execution. Jag was confident that in time Jacen’s wrongdoings would catch up to him and the lack of evidence in the case against her would eventually exonerate her. He’d gone on and on about it in true Jag Fel fashion ever since he ran out of things to say to make her feel better.

It brought a slight smile to her face. He was very good at planning and getting things right, and he always fell back on that skill when things got hard. She just wished that logic could overcome the darkness clouding over her now.

It wasn’t the dark side, no, but it was a grey cloud that hung over her and prevented her from moving too much since she’d been brought on board. Jag offered her the opportunity to sim with him, but Jaina couldn’t even muster up the enthusiasm to say no politely.

She just wanted to fall asleep and stay asleep forever.

The door slid open and Jag came in, walking towards her carefully. “Hey.”

She gathered the strength to turn her head to look at him and respond weakly, “Hey.”

He sat on the edge of the mattress, folding his hands in his lap as he contemplated what to say. “Your parents want to rendezvous on Bastion.”

Jaina nodded, “Okay. Good.”

“I was actually thinking we meet somewhere else. It would look suspicious for them to meet me in the Imperial capital so soon after your disappearance.”

“Does it matter?” Jaina shrugged. Whether it was Bastion or some other Imperial planet, it wouldn’t matter to her. None of them would feel like home.

Jag sighed, “Jaina, I’m doing my best here.”

She bristled at the exasperation in his tone. “I didn’t say you weren’t.”

“You don’t have to be so unenthused about it,” Jag continued, never one to back down from a challenge, “Your parents are extremely worried about you, not to mention your uncle-”

“My uncle?” Jaina scoffed, “Jagged, they’ll all be fine regardless of what happens to me. They always are.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, “Now you’re just being pessimistic.”

“What tipped you off?” Jaina rolled her eyes.

Silence fell over them, and Jaina figured he didn’t want to say anything else to upset her anymore. It made the guilt that was becoming all too familiar wash over her. Why was it that he always had to accommodate her?

Sighing, Jaina shrugged off the covers and wrapped her arms around Jag’s torso, burying her face in his neck as she whispered, “Sorry.”

Jag didn’t hug her back, but he didn’t push her away. “It’s okay. I understand.”

That’s what she didn’t want, for him to be so understanding. She wanted him to get so mad at her that he’d finally say what they’d both been thinking about her behaviour, then maybe she could find out if she was worthy of him.

But she wasn’t ready to find out just yet, so she opted for a change in conversation. “What are you going to do about the Hapans?”

She felt him stiffen at the mention and instantly regretted it. It wasn’t exactly Jag’s favourite topic. He let out a long breath, “I don’t think I’ll have to worry about that anymore.”

Jaina frowned as she sensed the hint of secret surrounding him. That was interesting. “How did you manage that?”

Jag slipped out of her arms, probably as a way of decreasing the many, many ways she could sense deceit from him. “Well, I just found a way to reason with the Queen Mother without having to send a soldier to fight.”

“Which way is that?”

Jag swallowed visibly and put even more distance between so that he now sat at the other edge of the bed. “I simply persuaded Tenel ka not to pursue the matter any longer.”

Jaina’s face paled, “You _persuaded_ her?”

Jag lifted up his hands in defence, “No, no, not like that. Jaina, please.”

She sat up fully now. “What else am I supposed to think? Your aura screams _I’m keeping something from you_ and it’s freaking me out.”

“Jaina,” he started, giving her a sympathetic look, “I sort of- well, I kind of blackmailed her.”

Closing her eyes as dread pooled in her belly, Jaina gathered herself before asking, “What did you blackmail her with?”

His eyes avoided hers, “You know that already, Jaina.”

For the first time ever, she felt the urge to clobber him with a force pike. “Jag, you _promised_.”

“I had to get her off my back if I was going to break off my deal with Daala, and I didn’t have much time since you were already in the process of being convicted.”

Jaina found herself off the bed in a second, pacing back and forth as she contemplated the implications of what happened, “Don’t bring me into this.”

“But it is about you,” Jag stood up, reaching out to stop her movement by grabbing onto his arms, “I did this for you, and you alone.”

Jaina pulled herself away, “She’s a _kid_, Jag! Her life is constantly in danger by virtue of who she is, and this cover was the one thing that provided her with some amount of protection!”

“I didn’t blow her cover!” Jag returned with just as much fury of his own. It almost scared her, and she was coming to regret wishing he’d blow up on her. “Tenel ka and I came to a compromise. I know her daughter isn’t dead therefore she can’t use that against me to get to the moffs.”

“Your precious moffs tried to murder the very child in question!”

“And so what, Jaina, I should let the Empire fall apart? I tried to deal with this the diplomatic way. I tried to get the moffs responsible indicted and everything! But she kept pushing and pushing, and now the Galaxy is on the brink of falling apart and I can’t afford to have her dismantle the little order we have left!” Jag was turning away before she could see the anger on his face.

Jaina laughed, almost hysterically, “So that’s more important than doing what’s right? You politicians are all the kriffing same.”

Jag spun to face her, his nostrils flared in anger, “Oh? What about your little friend, Tahiri?”

Jaina’s face screwed up in confusion, “What the hell does she have to do with this?”

“She murdered Pellaeon! In cold blood because _your_ brother told her to. Do you see me rushing to get my own retribution? No, because other things are more important right now.”

Her jaw fell to the floor at the revelation, and all the anger she had felt suddenly disappeared. “She- what?”

“Yes, she did. And your parents asked me to put that to the side to help you get out of this bad situation. It doesn’t mean I won’t get back to it, the same way it doesn’t mean the moffs won’t face any sanctions for what they tried to do.”

She cursed herself for getting so worked up. As always, Jag had only been looking out for her and she’d gone and overreacted. Biting her lip, Jaina turned away from him so he wouldn’t see her cry. She knew he’d only try to comfort her even though she was wrong.

She felt him reach out to hold her and Jaina let him. This cycle was getting tiring and it was up to her end it. She desperately wanted to just finally grow up like everyone else had.

Batting away tears and swallowing the lump in her throat, she finally said, “Jag…aren’t you tired of this?”

He didn’t respond for a long time, only continuing to hug her to his chest. “The fighting? You crying? Things going wrong? Of course I am.”

She gently pulled away to look him in the eye, “Then why keep doing it?”

“Because,” Jag brushed a lock of hair away from her face, “You think that I’m going run away from you when things get hard, and I know you deliberately make it hard so that you can push me away.”

“How is that good for you, though?” Jaina had to ask.

“I know you, Jaina. I know you think you don’t deserve to be loved, and that you’re only meant to have misery in your life, and I want nothing more than to prove you wrong. I swear on my life, Jaina Solo, I’m going to prove you wrong.”

The determination in his gaze and the truth behind his words struck her like lightning. She was overwhelmed with the what her heart told her and what her messed up mind did, but perhaps Jag was as right as he often was. Maybe she only did these things to avoid future heartbreak and keep herself in her cycle of self-suffering.

She nodded, pushing away the guilt that was trying to consume her to the back of her mind. “I want you to prove me wrong. To prove to me that there’s more to this life than what I’ve known so far. That not everyone leaves you, or hurts you, or betrays you. Jag, if you can prove that to me- I’ll owe you my life.”

“Don’t worry.” He pulled her back into his arms, kissing the top of her head as he whispered, “I’ll do it for free.”

-

Han glanced into the room one last time to ensure Allana was truly asleep before he stepped back into the living room to take the comm waiting for him. It had taken quite some time for the other party to ensure that it was truly secure. Normally, they’d never dare communicate over holotransmission but there wasn’t any time to meet up, not without giving anything away.

As the image of an elegant but clearly tired Queen Mother appeared before him, Han did his best to offer up a smile before her. He felt the need to comfort her just as much as he would his own daughter.

“Captain Solo,” Tenel ka began, “I’m sorry we have to meet like this.”

Han shrugged, “That’s how it goes. What was it you needed to talk about?”

He saw Tenel ka’s face fall. “It’s Jacen, actually.”

Han did his best not to let his anger towards his son show, “What about him?”

“I want to believe in him, and I do in most ways. I believe he’ll do the right thing for the Alliance, always.”

“So, what’s your issue?” Han wasn’t sure where she was going with this.

“I just think that Jacen may not know when to stop,” she said carefully.

He raised a brow. “Oh?”

“I suppose you could say I’ve heard a rumour that is quite unsettling to me.”

“What kind of rumor?”

She sighed, “One about the fate of the former Imperial Head of State, and Jacen’s possible involvement in that.”

Han’s eyes widened as he quickly tried to calculate how she could have heard about that. “Tenel ka-”

“It doesn’t matter where I heard it. What matters is that it’s something I can see myself believing.”

Han was beginning to understand. “I see. What would you like us to do?”

Tenel ka’s face was entirely serious. “I need you to keep Allana away from him until I can completely figure him out.”

Despite his earlier anger, it hurt to hear the situation get more complicated. Allana was too young for all this push and pull, even if it was the best for her. “If that’s what you want. Leia and I were thinking of doing some reconnaissance, so it’d be the perfect excuse to get away from the direct action of the war.”

Tenel ka nodded, “Perhaps. I’d hope that you two will do your best to stay out of it. For Allana’s sake, that is.”

“Ah,” Han scratched the back of his neck, “You know I hate staying out of a fight, but if it’s for her I’d do it.”

She gave him a warm smile. Han knew how important it was to her that Allana had her grandparents to rely on always. “That’s good to hear. But, Han, if the action where you are starts heating up-”

“I know, we’ll get her out immediately. If anything, Luke and Mara are always available to keep her safe, and if not them then we can always ask Jaina.”

Tenel ka raised a brow, “I thought Jaina was awaiting her sentence.”

Han coughed awkwardly, “Right, that, well let’s just say that Jaina would also do anything to protect her niece.”

She didn’t look entirely convinced but she had a faith in the Solos who hadn’t failed her yet, “If you say so. I must be going.”

Han nodded. “Of course. Don’t worry, Allana is never going to come to harm in any of our hands.”

She gave him a sad smile. “I’m afraid that may be true, and that where she may not be safe is with her own father.”

“Hey, you said you’d look into it. You don’t have to make a decision now.”

“Please let her know how much I love her,” She said, and Han heard the small sob caught in her throat. He understood all too well the pain of being separated from your child. He knew the feelings of regret and guilt that came with it, and it saddened him that she had to experience it far worse than he ever had.

“She knows,” Han reassured her, “But I’ll still pass the message along.”

With that, they ended the transmission. Han all but fell to the couch with a deep sigh. He and Allana had spent the day prepping the Falcon for their _trip_. They’d have to wait until the proper authorities were convinced they weren’t also harbouring a fugitive and that’d be hard to do with his history as a smuggler.

He’d been contacted by some old friends from Corellia who wanted to clear their planet’s name. He thought there’d be some merit in doing so. While Sal-Solo was indeed a madman, he didn’t think the war needed to go that far. There was still a chance to end it before too much was lost. He and Leia intended to do just that, and while doing that they’d clear their daughter’s name and save her twin from himself.

Maybe then, Allana would have a better hope for the future.

-

_Two weeks later_

Jaina anxiously waited in Jag’s saloon for him to return from Bastion after an important meeting with the moffs. It was unnerving to have to remain on the _Pellaeon_ until they could find a way to clear her name, but she complied since so may people were going through all this trouble to keep her safe.

It wasn’t Jag’s return that she anticipated, although she preferred to hang around him than with the giant eerie paintings that were everywhere in his quarters, but he was supposed to bring her parents onboard as well. She hadn’t been able to communicate with anyone in fear of giving away her position.

Media outlets had continued to label her as a hardened and dangerous criminal since her escape and she couldn’t help but wonder if Jacen had any hand in their portrayal of her. Probably, since he’d fixed her trial swiftly and quietly to suit him. Apparently, authorities were ordered to shoot to kill if they happened to come across her and felt threatened. It wasn’t ideal for her to be roaming about the Galaxy for some trigger-happy officer to get the wrong idea.

Jaina pushed all that to the side as she felt four familiar presences approach the _Pellaeon_. It had been far too long since she’d been able to see her parents and niece and she wanted to appear as okay as she possibly could. She already had Jag worrying about her twenty-four seven, she didn’t want to add her parents to that list.

As the door to the saloon opened, Jaina almost leapt across the room to envelope her parents into a big hug. She almost came to regret it as they both squeezed the life out of her.

“Ow, guys, can’t breathe,” Jaina struggled to get out. Her mother stepped back, hands on her face as she checked her for any external damage.

“Jaina, do you have any idea how worried we’ve been,” Her father said, eyes filled with concern.

“I do, yeah,” Jaina said as she freed herself from her mother’s grasp. “But you don’t have to be anymore, I promise. I’m safe now.”

As she said those words, Jag came through the door with Allana by his side, chatting excitedly to him. The young girl almost didn’t notice her but soon found herself at her aunt’s side to greet her.

“Jaina!” She exclaimed as she hugged her. Jaina returned the gesture but allowed herself one glance at Jag to let him know she wasn’t sure where they stood on the Allana issue. He mouthed a quick apology to her and she figured it would be best not to let her parents know. Not for now, at least.

“It’s so nice to see you, pumpkin.” Jaina squeezed the girl’s cheeks affectionately.

It was nice, just the four of them talking and enjoying each other’s presence with no expectation of anything. It was nice to see how well Jag got along with her parents, and even with Allana, and it reminded her of why she shouldn’t push him away anymore.

It was also good to sit down comfortable with her father’s arm slung around her shoulders, her mother’s hand in her own, and Allana seated happily in her lap. Being with family was a healing experience of its own, one that Jaina was glad she wasn’t deprived of this time. She wouldn’t let it go to waste.

After her parents explained their plans for the war, Jaina found herself in agreement. “I’m glad. I just wish I didn’t have to sit it out.”

Leia gave her an apologetic look, “It’s for the best. We’ll find a way to clear your name before long.”

Han nodded, “Yeah, even Tenel ka says she’s looking into it.”

“Why, though? I thought Hapes was fighting with the Alliance.”

Her father nodded, “They are, but apparently Tenel ka caught wind of what Jacen has been up to and she’s questioning trusting him.”

Jaina exchanged a nervous glance with Jag and hoped that neither of them gave away anything in the Force. Luckily, her mother wasn’t nearly as well trained with the Force as she was. Leia didn’t seem to notice anything suspicious.

Before anyone could reply, Ashik entered the saloon with a curt greeting. “If the Solos are ready, we can discuss our plans.”

Han scowled at the Chiss, “Always formal, aren’t you?”

Ashik didn’t blink before taking the seat beside Jag. “I assume you’re ready then.”

Jag looked to Jaina who nodded. “Alright, Ashik. Go ahead.”

“Of course, sir,” He nodded towards his superior before turning his attention back to the Solos. “As it is, Jacen Solo correctly believes that Jaina is in Imperial custody.”

Jaina noticed both her parents wince at Ahsik’s choice in words but she herself was used to the Chiss way of speaking. She had listened to Jag speak for what she felt were hours about whatever was on his mind in that same detached but formal manner.

Ashik continued, “It was unavoidable but regardless it’s natural for suspicion to fall upon on us given public knowledge of your relationship.”

“What do you propose we do?” Leia asked.

Ashik nodded to acknowledge her question. “I’ve gone through some possible scenarios and narrowed down the list,” he turned his gaze to Jaina, “I think the best course of action would be for you to become an Imperial citizen.”

Han shot out of his seat before he even finished, “How did I know you were going to say that?”

Jag withered under Han’s glare and struggled to defend himself, “I didn’t even know he was going to say that!”

Luckily, Allana pulled on Han’s arm to return him to his seat. “Daddy, don’t interrupt people when they’re speaking. It’s rude.”

All eyes fell on her and it struck her that they’d forgotten she was there. _Oh well_, Jaina thought. There wasn’t anywhere they could leave her at the moment and she doubted the conversation would be too much for her to handle. She was already handling it more like an adult than her own grandfather.

“If Jaina were to become an Imperial citizen, it would be easier to guarantee her protection within our borders,” Ashik explained, not moved by Han’s outburst.

Jag didn’t look convinced. “Keeping Jaina here isn’t the goal, Ashik. I can guarantee her safety without ever changing her status.”

The Chiss didn’t agree. “Do you intend to keep her aboard the Pellaeon indefinitely?”

“Of course he doesn’t,” Leia started, “But either way she wouldn’t be able to go back home. Or anywhere near home.”

Ashik’s expression remained blank. “I don’t see the problem. She has both her life and her freedom.”

Han pointed a finger at the Chiss, “Now listen here-”

“Dad,” Jaina stopped her father before he said anything outrageous, “He’s right. It’s more than a lot of people have.”

Jag shook his head. “What we need to do is to prove your innocence. Or Jacen Solo’s guilt.”

Ashik nodded. “I agree, but for now we need to legitimise your stay in the Empire. The moffs aren’t pleased and neither would the people be when they eventually find out.”

Leia sighed, “Ashik, are you suggesting they get married?”

Jag’s eyes widened, “He is not!”

Ashik didn’t react, “I am.”

This time, Allana couldn’t keep Han in his seat, “Absolutely not!”

Jaina herself didn’t know how to react. Jag was busy defending himself from her father’s accusation that he’d planned this all along while her mother and Ashik worked out the logistics of such a plan. In all this, she was just a bystander, waiting for her fate to be decided. At least this time it’d be by people who actually cared for her.

Allana pulled on her hair to get her attention. “You’re going to marry Jag?”

Jaina looked down at her niece’s excited face before glancing back at Jag who was still trying to keep Han Solo from escalating their argument into a fight. “I don’t know, pumpkin. Maybe I am.”

“Well, do you want to?” She asked.

Jaina didn’t know the answer to that. She’d never thought of marriage before because she’d never thought that anyone would want to be married to her anyway. What her parents had would always be her ideal, but that high standard made it hard for her to imagine that she could emulate that. She was nowhere near as perfect as her mother was, and while Jag came close she didn’t think they could be the next Han and Leia.

The rational side of her knew that the goal wasn’t to be like any other couple. She knew Jag loved her and that he’d always protect her. But she still wasn’t sure she was willing to condemn him to a life of doing just that.

“Dad, please stop,” Jaina said loud enough for Han to hear. He looked back at her with a guilty expression when he saw her face.

She looked to Jag next whose face was more than just a little apologetic. Here they were in a roundtable discussion of a possible marriage between them being negotiated by her mother and his assistant while her father tried to bite Jag’s head off. Neither of them wanted that.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Jaina said slowly, avoiding Jag’s eyes so she wouldn’t see the hurt in them. She didn’t think she could stand seeing his heart break.

Leia looked to her daughter, “I’m not saying it’s the best. But it works. In the middle of a war it wouldn’t suit Jacen to come after the Imperial Head of State’s wife.”

Jaina struggled to keep the irritation out of her voice, “Is that what’s to become of me? My name is no longer Jaina but the Imperial Head of State’s wife?”

Jag raised a hand to stall the impending argument, “Let’s just throw the idea away all together. If I have to, I’ll grant you citizenship and face the backlash on my own.”

Ashik frowned at that, “Sir, we cannot further compromise-”

“Enough,” Jag cut him off, “Don’t bring it up again.”

Jag’s tone was firm and Jaina wasn’t alone in her surprise at seeing their exchange. It was times like that Jaina was reminded that he was Ashik’s superior, not his charge and best friend.

Han finally sat back on the couch. “Let us investigate some more. Surely, Tenel ka can get something out of Jacen.”

Leia nervously looked to Jag, worried Han had given away something Jag already knew. “They’re good friends from their academy days. He also needs Hapan support for the war.”

Jag smiled at her, feigning innocence, “Ah, I see. If that’s the case, Jaina can continue to hide out here until something more definitive occurs. Then we can start looking at drastic measures.”

Everyone in the room seemed to agree and they left the conversation there. Despite the early tension, Jaina was sad to say goodbye to her family but it was the best for the all. For now they’d have to remain separate.

“If things get too rough,” Jaina was saying, “Don’t be afraid to call me. I’ll come right away.”

Her father crushed her in a huge hug. “Don’t go worrying about us now. But I’ll remember that.”

Leia joined their hug, “How about babysitting? We may not be able to bring Amelia everywhere with us for her own safety.”

Jaina pulled away to look towards Jag who shrugged casually, “Uh, if you’re okay with leaving her here, then sure I could look after her.”

Leia smiled, “Good. I hope I won’t have to resort to that, though.”

She didn’t get to follow them to the hangar to bid them farewell. There’d be enough rumours on the ship circulating about the _Millenium Falcon_ docking onto the _Pellaeon_ so soon after Jaina’s escape, she didn’t want to add eyewitness reports to that as well.

Instead, Ashik escorted them back and again Jaina was left alone with Jag.

“I’m sorry about what Ashik said,” Jag started. Why did it have to be with an apology? He didn’t do anything, nor did he say it himself.

“I’m used to Ashik by now. It’s not an issue,” Jaina said rather blankly. She wanted to avoid the awkward marriage talk that she was sure Jag would bring up.

Jag took her hand led her to sit on the couch with him. _Here we go_, Jaina thought.

“You didn’t seem to like the idea,” Jag said carefully.

She gave him a pointed look, “Neither did you.”

He nodded, “No, I didn’t. But I see the merit in it. If I’m being honest I reacted that way because I knew you’d be upset by it.”

Jaina sighed softly. He was even changing his reactions for her. How could he not see that being with her was a terrible idea for him?

“Jag, I don’t know what to say.”

“Just tell me the truth. Take everything else out of the equation, would you one day want to marry me?”

She couldn’t look at him, afraid that she was breaking his heart. “I’ve never thought about it to be honest.”

It was a shame she couldn’t stop herself from feeling his disappointment. “Oh.”

Jaina rushed to reassure him. “It’s not that you’re not great, because you are. Great, I mean- total husband material. I mean, you’d be a great husband, definitely.”

Jag’s lips slowly turned up into a smile, amused at her rambled speech. “Really?”

Jaina was sure she was blushing. “Look, I’m just trying to say that I haven’t thought about it because I just don’t see myself as a wife.”

“What would it mean to see yourself as a wife?” Jag asked.

“I mean,” Jaina struggled to find the words, “My mother isn’t traditional or anything like that, but there are just, _things_, you know?”

Jag bit his lip to keep from laughing, “I don’t know, actually.”

“Just. _Things_!” Jaina said with exasperation.

“You have the strangest of complexes, you know,” Jag commented, “But it’s alright if you’re scared or unsure. I understand it’s probably not up your alley.”

Jaina frowned at him, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Jag shrugged with a teasing smile. “It all ties in with your beliefs about yourself. If you don’t even think your worthy of love, why would you ever think about yourself getting married?”

She felt her cheeks heat up, “I- do you think you’re my therapist or something?”

Jag leaned in to kiss her forehead despite her embarrassment, “Nope. It’s up to you to figure this one out.”

“You can be really annoying, you know that right?” Jaina scowled at him.

He only continued to smile at her. “So, I’ve heard. Let me know if you need help.”

With that Jag was moving off the couch and over to his desk where the datapads just seemed to keep piling up. She stayed seated so as to not cause herself further embarrassment at his hands. How dare he know her so well?

Every time she thought he’d come to his senses and leave her he seemed to prove her wrong, just like he said he would. If he kept this up, then she just might come to believe him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacen didn’t have the time for this, no matter how much he enjoyed it in the past. His visits with Tenel ka had never been a frequent occurrence, but it was always a joyous occasion. Now, it seemed he had to be on his guard as the Force warned him of what this meeting could mean for his future.

His parents had gone underground since Jaina’s escape and it angered him that they’d take off with his child without even a note to say goodbye. It was the type of brazenness he’d come to expect from them. If Tenel ka hadn’t insisted that she wanted Allana with them, he’d have dropped everything to chase after them.

The war had taken a lot out of him, and despite his battle meditations he wasn’t sure what exactly the way out would be. The only thing he did know was that he’d have to keep the Alliance from falling apart first, and that meant doing his best to remain on the Queen Mother of Hapes’ good side.

He maintained a confident but respectful air as he was escorted aboard the _Dragon Queen_ to the Queen Mother’s saloon. The Hapans, a matriarchal society, naturally thought him weaker due to his sex but there was still respect for his position and ability to lead the GA to victory in the war. Still, he knew they scoffed at the idea of his voice being used as an advisor to the Queen, and even bristled at the thought of him as her superior.

Still, he was the co-Chief of State, and the Hapes Consortium answered to him, especially in times of war.

Jacen put on a gentle smile as he entered the saloon and was surprised to be greeted with an aura of distrust. Tenel ka quickly shut it down as she approached him, but he’d already caught onto her. She was fishing for something, and Jacen was interested in finding out what.

“Leave us,” Tenel ka dismissed her advisors, and Jacen waited until the chambers were empty to embrace her.

He wouldn’t normally do such things, not without her invitation first, but he needed to test the waters. His hands settled gently on her slender waist, and he was relieved that she didn’t flinch- at least not in any way he could sense.

He cleared his throat, “I feel like we never see each other unless it’s about the war.”

She smiled sadly, “These are trying times, Jacen. But we make do with what we can get.”

Jacen nodded, slowly removing his hands from her person and assuming a business role as usual. “Of course. Any particular reason you summoned me?”

“Yes, actually.” Tenel ka took a step back before continuing, “It’s about Allana.”

He raised a brow, surprised that she’d mention the child’s name where a spy could possibly be listening in. She must have checked the room beforehand, but she was usually still more cautious than this.

“What about her?” His mind raced to all the possible conclusions. Was she dissatisfied with his family’s care? Did she want to take the girl back after all these years? Was it about him?

She sighed, “I’ve backed off the moffs despite knowing that they’re the ones who plotted against Hapes.”

Grimacing, Jacen reined in his anger. “Why? They deserve to be punished for what they did.”

“I agree…but I know a few more things now that I didn’t know before.”

“Like what?”

Her eyes were filled with a sadness that he’d only seen when they decided to let Allana live with his parents and away from them both. He had a sinking feeling that he was responsible for it this time.

“Jacen,” she started, “Did you kill Pellaeon?”

A few seconds of silence washed over them before Jacen snorted, and then burst into laughter. She didn’t seem pleased with his reaction, but of all the things she could ask him he expected that to be the last one.

_Oh well,_ he thought, _she’d have found out eventually._

“What makes you think that?” His anger was long gone and replaced with amusement. Would Tenel ka shun him for doing what they’d both wanted to do?

She sighed, “Jacen, I’m serious. It’s a yes or no question.”

He allowed their eyes to meet and if he weren’t so sure of himself he’d have withered under her resolve. “I didn’t pull the trigger, no, but I don’t think that’s what you mean.”

“So you sent Tahiri to do it for you?”

“I did,” Jacen admitted, and for a few seconds nothing changed. And then Tenel ka was turning away from him, one hand on her hip and the other moving to rub her temples as if her head had just erupted into an ache.

He wasn’t sure what to do. He was past explaining his actions to others, he only waited for the results they all wanted but hated him for getting. Slowly, Tenel ka turned to face him, her eyes locked onto his his.

“Why?” She asked simply.

“Tenel ka,” Jacen moved into her space, surprised that she didn’t pull away as he rested his hands on her shoulders. “I did it for Allana.”

“Don’t use her as an excuse!” She tensed under him before she shrugged his hands off. “Do you even know how much more of a mess your actions have made this situation?”

“You mean with the Empire?” Jacen scoffed, “You won’t have to worry for long. The Empire, like the rest of the Galaxy, will come in line in due time.”

She scowled at him, “Come in line? Jacen, how could you possibly know that.”

“I’ve seen it,” he answered confidently, and her confusion was evident even without the Force.

Shaking her head, Tenel ka said, “What about Gejjen? Was Jaina telling the truth about that being you too?”

He frowned at the mention of his sister. “Unfortunately, she was. I will admit that I had a lapse in judgement when it happened, but it provided me with far more opportunity than what was supposed to happen.”

“Do you even hear yourself?” Tenel ka started, “You sound-”

“Crazy? I’ve heard it all before. Look, these things are necessary, you know that better than most.”

“What about any of that has been necessary?” Tenel ka’s anger started to bubble over. She wasn’t easily angered, but he knew that she was taking his admission personally. It would be best if he could smooth this over as quickly as possible so they could put their focus on what was important; the war.

“Pellaeon’s death destabilized the Empire enough that they couldn’t waste their time plotting against the Consortium. Meanwhile, Gejjen had been pouring Corellian resources into reinstating Centrepoint Station. Neither of the two was innocent and neither will be missed any more than they already have been.”

She frowned, “There are better ways to go about this. You didn’t even consult me first.”

Jacen felt guilty at the sense of betrayal in her words. “I didn’t want to implicate you.”

“You already have!”

“Exactly. At least now you can claim plausible deniability.”

“Jacen, you can’t expect me to stay quiet about this.”

“I can’t?’ Jacen raised a brow, “You’d have to tell the whole galaxy about Allana in order to make me look guilty. Not to mention the fact that there’s no proof. While Tahiri loves to run her mouth, I can assure you she wouldn’t ever testify against me.”

He knew he had her. She’d do anything to protect Allana, that’s how he knew they’d get over this. They were the same after all.

“You should leave,” Tenel ka turned away from him once more.

Nodding, Jacen moved towards the door before he spoke one last time. “I’ll see you in the next planning meeting. The _Hapan Fleet_ will be needed for the next assault.”

She didn’t respond- and she didn’t need to. Jacen was more than confident that she’d be there.

-

As the door slid shut and she felt his presence move further and further away, Tenel ka allowed the first tear to fall. She needed a few minutes to catch her breath and compose herself before her aides came back in. Perhaps the shock of Jacen’s easy admission made her this way, or maybe it was the recording device strapped neatly to her abdomen under her corset that left her short of breath, but either way, Tenel ka knew that she’d done something many could never accomplish.

Lady Galney sauntered in a few minutes later, helping her mistress to unstrap the device that now held the Galaxy’s most valuable confession. “What do you want me to do with it, my lady?”

Tenel ka shook her head, resolved with what her next move would be. “I’ll do it. Get me a secure transmission with the Solos.”

-

Holding her head in her hands, Leia couldn’t watch as Han set up the encryption to pass along Tenel ka’s message. If the Queen Mother hadn’t asked them to relay the recording personally, Leia may have even thought of keeping the findings to herself. She had lost one son already; how was it fair that she had to lose another?

But both she and Han knew that it was the right thing to do, and they always chose to do the right thing. Even if it meant losing what they loved most.

Her husband was silent. They’d listened to the recording until denial was no longer an option. Tahiri had been telling the truth and based on how things were shaping up it seemed Jacen didn’t intend on stopping until he got what he wanted.

Leia didn’t know what that was, and she was scared to find out.

“Should we send it to Luke?” Han said quietly. Leia shrugged, unsure of what the right answer was.

“Would he believe it? He doesn’t have the same context that we do.”

“But still, he’s supporting the kid on his rise to power. He deserves to know what’s going on.”

Leia finally looked up at him, “I know that, Han, but it’s just- this is our _son_.”

He scowled at her, “You think I don’t realise that by doing this we’re assuring at best his arrest, and at worse his death? You really think I don’t?”

She softened, feeling the pain emanating from him as if it were her own. “I know we can’t keep quiet. But I just don’t want to be the one to do it.”

“If we don’t,” Han moved closer to her. “Then things’ll only get worse. If we can stop him now it won’t mean the end of things. We have to stop him here before it’s too late.”

Leia nodded. He was right, of course, there was no guarantee that if they exposed his bad deeds that Jacen would be lost to them forever. It was a chance to turn him around for the better. It was like Han had given her a newfound hope, one that she’d cling onto like her life depended on it.

“Okay,” Leia resolved herself. “We’ll save our son. Promise?”

Han glanced over the computer screen indicating the transmission was encrypted and ready to be sent. He kissed her forehead as he pulled her into a tight embrace. “Promise.”

-

“What is it?” Jaina’s arms were folded across her chest as she approached Jagged at his desk. He seemed to be nervous, something that Jag almost never was, and so it put her on her guard.

Jag stood and gestured for her to take his seat. She looked at him carefully before complying. When he still didn’t say anything she frowned, “What’s going on?”

He finally sighed and fixed his expression into one of apology. “I’m sorry for what I’ll have to show you.”

She raised a brow, “Okay?”

Jag tapped the datapad in front of her and stepped back as a recording began playing. The sound was low, but she could still make out the voices. Her brother and Tenel ka, and suddenly she had a sinking feeling that spread throughout her whole body. She knew how it was going to go before it even ended.

Except, she didn’t. Because while she knew this was going to be a recording of Jacen confessing to murdering Gejjen, she had no idea about what else he’d confess to.

So, when she heard him confessing to enlisting Tahiri to murder Pellaeon, Jaina actually had a hard time believing. Jag had warned her about the possibility before, but now it was like a nightmare come true. It didn’t seem to be true. There wasn’t any way that the innocent child who’d risk his life to save a helpless animal would do something like this.

But he’d framed her for murder. It was more than possible. Jacen had motive and means- and now he was confessing. She felt Jag hovering behind her, and through the Force she could feel his attempt at keeping his anger from boiling over.

She knew how hurt he was by Pellaeon’s death, and the mystery surrounding it didn’t make it better for him. He’d searched for years for the answer and now that it was sitting here on his desk, he had every right to demand Jacen Solo’s arrest for what he’d done. Yet, he was trying to keep his emotions in check when he should at least be feeling relieved.

Closing her eyes with a soft sigh, Jaina knew it was because of her. Again.

“Tenel ka sent you this?” she asked quietly.

“Not directly, but the Queen Mother and I had an agreement to find out all the facts about what transpired three years ago.” Jag replied evenly. There wasn’t even a hint of emotion in his tone.

She finally swivelled around in the chair to face him. She searched his eyes for any sign of letting up, but Jaina knew that he could be as stubborn as her father and now was going to be one of those times to prove that.

“He’s my brother,” Jaina started and she didn’t miss the way Jag’s lip twitched in annoyance.

“I’m well aware.” He said. “He murdered not one, but two galactic leaders.”

Jaina swallowed as she prepared herself for what she’d have to say. “I know. I’m not saying he shouldn’t be stopped… Jag, he framed me for one of those crimes, of course I want to stop him.”

“Then what is it? What’s the catch this time?” Jag said impatiently.

“With Gejjen, at least the GA and Corellia are at war- but with Pellaeon there was no war at the time, no conflict between the GA and the Empire. It was just murder.”

Jag made a valiant attempt not to make up his face at the reminder of how heinous her brother’s crimes were. “Yes. So, you understand.”

“I know how the Empire works. You’ll want his head.” Jaina said, maintaining a diplomatic tone that her mother would be proud of.

“He will be fairly tried and sentenced, I can assure you of that.” Jag eyes were hard.

“But the State will kill him,” Jaina’s voice wavered, “And you are the State, so you will kill him.”

Jag nodded, still not letting his emotions betray him. “If you see it that way, then yes.”

Jaina finally stood, and while she was significantly shorter than him, she managed to meet his cold and unfeeling gaze with a determined one of her own. “Do you think that I can be with a man who has killed my brother?”

Jag lowered his gaze. “This isn’t about us, Jaina. It’s about what’s right.”

“Kriff that,” Jaina spat. “It’s right, sure, I can accept it from anyone else. But not you.”

“Why not me?” Jag’s voice raised as he met her eyes again. The anger he’d been trying to keep down finally pouring out. “Why is it always me who has to put aside my feelings for yours?”

A lump developed in her throat. Here it was. The moment she knew was coming.

“I never asked you to do that before. I never asked you to be so understanding of everything. In fact, I’ve asked you to run away from me because I know who I am.” Jaina paused to breathe, “I know that I am selfish, and I get irritated easily. I know that I want everything to go my way, and I feel persecuted by anyone who doesn’t tell me I’m right or reassure me when I’m wrong. I know, Jagged!”

He looked alarmed at her admission but she didn’t allow him a chance to respond, “But I am telling you now, that I could never look you in the eye ever again if you killed my brother. I could never lie in bed beside you or say your name without feeling like you’ve killed me too.”

She was proud of herself for holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She had to show him that this wasn’t a breakdown, she wasn’t using her emotions against him. She was simply telling him the truth.

Jag took a step back, and then another, not even daring to meet her gaze. He nodded slowly, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Jaina sensed that he’d cooled off, but his stubbornness shone loudly through the Force.

“I understand how you feel. But I want you to understand me.”

“I do understand you,” Jaina tried to reassure him.

Jag shook his head, “No. You don’t. You obviously don’t.”

It stung her to hear him say it like that. “I understand that you’re angry about what he took from you-“

“I am not just angry!” Jag let out. “I’m heartbroken and miserable because of what he did. I have no parents to rely on when I’ve messed up, I have no sibling to protect me the way you want to protect him. I don’t even have the right to use my own last name. Pellaeon was my family, and your brother took him from me!”

Jaina was taken aback by the raw emotion that he’d displayed. Jag was panting softly, and she didn’t think she’d ever seen him this ruffled.

“I-”she started, but didn’t know how to finish it. What would she do if the only family she had was taken from her? And then the same thing happened to her newly found family? Jag’s walls had come down spectacularly and she was finally able to feel his presence in a new light. All the hurt, pain, and loneliness that he’d carried for so long- the suffering he’d hidden from her because he felt he needed to appear strong all the time. He had always told her they were no different, but since she’d worn her heart on her sleeve and he’d bottled up and repressed everything he felt, she’d never truly understood what he meant until now.

Through the Force, she knew how hurt he felt and it was a testament to how resolved he was that he wasn’t crying. She’d been a terrible friend to him not to have seen this side of him before, and here she was telling him that he’d lose her too.

But she couldn’t let her brother _die_. Not at the hands of the man she loved more than anything else. It would probably fester like a nasty wound in her heart, until she slowly wasted away and died inside.

Jaina took a deep breath as she levelled her gaze on him once more. He wasn’t looking at her, though, as he was concentrated on putting his walls back up and composing himself once more. Jaina took a few steps forward and did what she should have done a long time ago.

Wrapping her arms around him, Jaina pulled him into a tight embrace. She ignored his stiff posture but was grateful that he didn’t protest. “I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“I’m so sorry about everything. I’m sorry that I never saw how hurt you are until now.”

Jag shook his head, “I’m not hurt.”

Jaina pulled back, her hands moving to cup his face. “You are. You’re so stubborn that you think that by pretending to be okay that it’ll go away. And it worked, because I’ve been a terrible lover and a terrible friend- and I’m so sorry for that.”

For the second time in her life, Jaina saw his eyes begin to water while he insisted, “I’m fine.”

Jaina lay a gentle but lingering kiss to his lips. As her eyes closed, she felt the first wet drop from his eye fall onto her nose. “I love you, and I’m sorry.”

Jag sniffled as he tried to blink back those tears. “I can’t let him get away with this- I can’t.”

She gave him a sad smile, “I know.”

“But I can’t lose you too,” Jag reasoned, more with himself than with her. “I can’t.”

She felt the first crack in her heart, the first of many to come due to what she was about to do. “Love is about sacrifice. I love you enough that I’ll break my own heart to keep yours intact.”

“What are you saying?”

Her own eyes filled with tears now. “I’ll help you to bring him down, because I owe you that…but until then, if I can’t convince you to keep him alive then I’ll kill him myself.”

Jag shook his head. “I would never, _ever,_ ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t.” Jaina thought back to the years she’d spent in loneliness and depression before Jag. If she gave up on him and their future, she may very well fall back into that. He couldn’t cure her problems, no, but she’d made a decision to move forward in her life. That decision included Jag every step of the way.

She sighed. “I’m going to try my best to make sure it doesn’t come to that. But I won’t get in the way of what you need. If I did, I deserve for you to leave me right now.”

“I don’t want you to destroy yourself over this. I’d rather you stay away from this altogether.”

“I’m choosing you,” Jaina declared. “I’m choosing a life with you. I can’t have that if I remain a fugitive forever.”

He bit his lip, “So, you’ll help me then? You’ll help me to take down your brother.”

Jaina nodded. “Yes. And when everything is over, if we can still stand each other, then we’ll know if this love of ours is meant to last.”

“The chances of that sound pretty bleak considering the circumstances.”

She smiled, a hint of hope on her face. “I’m a Solo, Jag. Don’t tell me the odds.

-

It felt like the longest day of his life. He hadn’t cried since he had confessed his love for Jain months ago on Coruscant and those had been happy tears. Today, he’d felt the raw pain of his past that he’d buried to the furthest reaches of his mind come up at the worst possible time and he’d actually for a moment yelled at Jaina. He never wanted to appear like that in front of her, but once he’d let down his walls she’d been able to feel everything with those Jedi powers of hers.

It wasn’t his best moment, but at least she didn’t spit in his face and leave for suggesting he’d put down her brother himself if he could. They’d come to a compromise, one he had wished to avoid, that they’d work together to stop Jacen from becoming the Galaxy’s worst nightmare and if they could still look each other in the eye when it was all dealt with, then they’d continue their romance as planned.

He didn’t like moving forward with the possibility that things could end if they couldn’t agree on a way to handle Jacen. He was being honest when he told her that he couldn’t afford to lose her too. While he’d always been a man who put duty and honour above all else, what reason did he have to uphold those ideals if he had nothing in this world to love?

Before Jaina, he’d carried on because he had a job to do, and Pellaeon had entrusted him with carrying on his vision for the Empire. But now that he’d known what love felt like, how could he give it up to live alone as the empty shell of a human he’d been living like before.

Still, Soontir Fel had drilled into him that he needed to put his duty first. So, when Jaina had tried to convince him to take the day off to rest, he’d waved it off for the meeting he was about to have.

The moffs were the bane of Jag’s exisistence. Scheming was like second nature to them and he’d finally come to understand the Rebels’ view of the Empire. Jagged had grown up being instilled with values of heroism and the triumph of good over evil when he’d grown up in the very much Imperial House of Nuruodo. While it had been absorbed eventually by the Chiss as a whole, Jag had still never considered himself to be a part of something evil and tyrannical. Emperor Palpatine had always been taught him to as an evil ruler, and even Thrawn, who he’d grown up idolising, he could admit had overreached in the end.

He’d always thought the rebels were undisciplined and unrefined. Their motives honourbale but their means too sloppy and irresponsible and as such he’d never identified himself as one of them despite his father’s defection to that side during the first galactic civil war.

But when he came to power and had to deal with the moffs firsthand, he finally understood why the Empire continued to live down its bad reputation.

Jag leaned back in the dinner chair that had been set up for this meeting. Ashik had informed him that a certain Moff was insistent on meeting with him and that it couldn’t wait until the next scheduled meeting of the council. Jag already knew what it was about, but as the head of the council he’d have to agree to these formalities in order to keep them from childishly going off on their own.

He kept his face neutral as the moff walked in confidently, stopping in front of the dinner table to give him a polite but reluctant bow. Jag didn’t have the Force, but he didn’t need it to know how much it annoyed the moff to have to show him respect. Nevertheless, he didn’t dare do anything out of line.

Jag gestured for him to take a seat, “Moff Vansyn.”

Vansyn sat with a tight-lipped smile. “Head of State Fel, I apologise for requesting your time on such short notice.”

Jag shrugged, “Apparently it’s urgent.”

The two men said nothing as the server droid placed down the first course before them. Vansyn waited until the droid retreated to its corner before he continued.

“Sir, a rumour has come to the attention of a few of us members of the council.”

Jag raised a brow, “A rumour?”

“Yes, indeed. One that moffs like Lecerson wouldn’t mind capitalising on.”

Jag hummed in acknowledgement. Lecerson was a powerful moff who always had something up his sleeve. No doubt that he’d take any opportunity to discredit him. Jag didn’t fear him, though. Despite the moff’s riches and influence among more inferior council members, he did not have the military or public support that Jagged did. He also had the disadvantage of having to battle with the other more powerful moffs for the right to plot against Jag.

One such moff was sitting before him now. “So, what rumour?”

Vansyn paused in partaking in the meal to meet his gaze. “Sir, there’s whispers that you’re harbouring a Galactic Alliance fugitive here on the _Pellaeon_.”

Jag merely blinked. “That’s it?”

The moff cleared his throat, “Well, of course you must know who I’m referring to.”

“I won’t know until you tell me.” Jag challenged him.

Vansyn’s eyes hardened. “Very well. That fugitive is rumoured to be Jaina Solo.”

Jag admired his spirit, he had to admit. “I see. What do you propose should be done?”

The moff looked taken aback, as if that’s not what he’d expected him to say. “Well, sir, if the rumour isn’t true it would be best for it to be squashed immediately.”

“And if it is true?” Jag didn’t shy from his gaze.

“Then you should at least address the council on the matter before it gets out of hand.”

Jag looked at him for a few seconds, nodding before he finally turned his attention to the meal he’d been ignoring the entire time.

Vansyn looked appalled, “Sir?”

“Hmm?” Jag looked up again. “Oh, I’ve heard your suggestion and it is very much appreciated. Anything else?”

The moff clearly decided it was time show his hand, “If the rumour is true then it would go against my conscience to not side with Lecerson.”

Jag scoffed, “Your conscience? I’m glad that your moral compass is on.”

“Of course it is, sir. Well, is it true then?”

Jag nodded, “Yes. She’s on board as we speak.”

He gasped as if he hadn’t been expecting him to be honest about it. Jag was rather disappointed that the moff didn’t come prepared for the possibility that Jag would simply admit it.

“I- You have a fugitive in your custody.”

Bored, Jag picked up his cutlery to begin cutting the food that was quickly going cold. “Yes. Would you like to see her for yourself?”

The moff didn’t seem to like the idea of that. Like many of the members, he was as spineless as they came, helpless at the thought of an experienced Jedi Knight in their midst. “That won’t be necessary. But, sir, you can’t think this is appropriate.”

Jag frowned at him. “Why not?”

“Well, your relationship with her is not a secret-”

“When any individual of this Galaxy feels persecuted by her State, it is Galactic law that she is entitled to asylum in any foreign system that wishes to grant her request. So, tell me then, how it is not appropriate to grant asylum to an individual accused of capital murder and facing the death penalty for a crime she did not commit.”

The moff was stunned at the conviction of his words. Jag knew it looked bad, of course it did, he was hiding his girlfriend from a terrible fate back home, but he also never did anything if it wasn’t the right way. On paper, it was perfectly legal to have her in his custody. If the moffs wanted to dissent over this, Jag would be sorely disappointed in their timing and ability to choose their battles.

Vansyn cleared his throat once more. “Of course, sir. I apologise for not thinking it through at first.”

Jag tipped his head in acknowledgement. “Good. You can let the other moffs know that this matter has been put to rest. We have much more important things to deal with than rumours about fugitives. There is a war going on.”

The moff bent forward in a polite bow, “Of course, sir.”

“Very good. I’m counting on the council’s cooperation as to how to proceed with both the Hapans and the Alliance. I assure you, you won’t be disappointed.”

Obviously the moff didn’t understand the magnitude of his words, but he would in due time. He’d had a long and frustrating day, but when tomorrow came Jag would put back on his mask and do what he did best.

Jacen Solo be damned, Jag wasn’t going to let this galaxy, or his empire, fall apart.


	9. Chapter 9

The Corellians were a resistant people. Jacen already knew that from growing up with a Corellian father. Seeing that he now had to deal with his cousin, Sal-Solo, Jacen wondered if the stubbornness was a part of his genes. Nevertheless, he needed a show of power to knock the Corellians down before their insurrection went any further. As it was, the Alliance was stuck in stalemates all over the Galaxy, even with Admiral Niathal’s military support.

Still, Jacen foresaw their victory. He just needed more meditation to find out exactly how. Recently, his dreams were clouded by the Force. The dark side was tempting, he knew, but his view of the Force as an all-encompassing entity made him wary to label every dark feeling he had to be of the dark side. He didn’t have ambitions to be the next Palpatine, he wasn’t evil after all. But he wasn’t naïve enough to think that any change could come by throwing your hands up and claiming to be a pacifist.

Yet Jacen felt like he was in a constant battle for control, and these days it was like the dark side was winning. That’s surely what his sister thought of him now, Jacen thought bitterly. What he would do about Jaina he didn’t know, but for now he had their uncle’s support and that’s all that mattered. He certainly couldn’t pull off this feat by himself.

Centrepoint needed to be neutralised. Jacen didn’t trust anyone else with the job, so he and whoever Luke could spare with assist him with this mission. The _Dragon Queen_ would provide support in orbit while he and a team of Jedi advanced on the superweapon.

Jacen ensured he had everything he needed, looking over himself in his combat suit, equipment belt securely attached. He grabbed for his commlink quickly, thumbing the code he knew by heart.

“Hello there, Jacen,” His uncle’s voice came through.

“Uncle Luke, is the team ready?”

“Actually,” Luke started, “I don’t think you’ll need one.”

Jacen raised a brow, “You expect me to storm Centrepoint on my own?”

“No, no,” Luke assured him, “I’m just saying you don’t need to risk the lives of a few untested Jedi Knights.”

“What are you suggesting then?”

“Mara and I are en route to the _Anakin Solo_ as we speak. I’m sure the three of us can accomplish it without any green cadets from your GAG or any young jedi knights.”

Jacen grimaced. A bitter thought came to mind that he didn’t expect his uncle to care about sending untested kids into battle- he did so on Myrkr, so why not now? He buried those feelings, they wouldn’t do him any good now.

“Ah. Very well then.” He couldn’t come up with an explanation as to why he didn’t want them to accompany him, so he’d have to go along with it now.

“Great. We’ll be there shortly.” His uncle almost sounded smug. Jacen was unsure of what he knew or didn’t know. Tahiri could have told enough people that they’d begun to suspect him. On the other hand, if his uncle had thought him to have killed Pellaeon or Gejjen then he would have withdrawn the Jedi from the war altogether. For now, it seemed, Jacen didn’t have worry about that.

Mara, he wasn’t sure what she knew, but if she hadn’t told Luke then it wasn’t anything substantial. Perhaps it was a good idea to have them on the mission; that way he could properly gauge the situation for himself and smooth over what needed smoothing over.

He walked confidently from his saloon to the command centre of the _Solo_. He’d need to ensure that Tenel ka was on the same page when it came to the assault to prevent any unwanted outcomes. She had been disappointed in him the last time they’d met, but Jacen knew she’d come around. Right now, he wanted to make sure that she didn’t get a chance to be alone with the Jedi Masters- at least not until they’d destroyed Centrepoint for good.

Her shuttle as well as that of the Skywalkers were both approaching the _Anakin Solo_ for the briefing. Jacen sighed to himself. It was getting tiresome to have to hide every motive of but as it was there wasn’t anyone he could trust completely. Look what happened with Jaina…

Jacen shook his head, clearing away any hint of guilt from his mind. He was a man on a mission and he needed to stay focused. Otherwise he’d risk the fate of the Galaxy, and then he’d really lose everything.

-

In the docking bay of the _Anakin Solo_, Mara was delighted to see that Tenel ka had arrived the same time as them. She wasn’t used to keeping secrets from her husband, but she’d kept this one so as to not put Luke in a tough spot. She’d sort everything out on her own before bringing anything to light, that way Luke wouldn’t be caught between loyalties.

Leia had hinted in her last message that it was important that she maintained the secrecy of their findings and that Tenel ka could be trusted. Did that mean that the Queen Mother would move against Jacen. Mara wasn’t so sure, but she supposed she’d have the chance to observe the interactions between the two.

“What are you thinking about?” Luke asked her with suspicious eyes.

It was hard keeping secrets from a Jedi Master, but being one herself it was doable, even if said master was her husband.

Mara gave him a small smile, “Just something that Leia said.”

Luke frowned at her. “I know you said that the two of you had it under control, but I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to keep me out of the loop.”

“Really now?” Mara raised a brow. “Hmm.”

Luke sighed. “Mara, come on.”

“No way, farmboy. We’ve got a mission to focus on, don’t we?”

“It was _your_ idea, not mine, to accompany Jacen. I know you don’t trust him after what happened with Jaina, but we need to objective in how we go about serving the Galaxy. We can’t sit back and let this war fester.”

Mara gave him an exasperated look. “I’ve heard this lecture before, Luke, and I already told you I understand that. Hence why I’m here.”

“You really won’t tell me what you and Leia are up to?” Luke tried one last time.

Shaking her head, Mara gave him an affectionate pat on the cheek. “Sorry, farmboy, but your sister and I have got this under control.”

They both looked up as they felt the presence of the Queen Mother, flanked by her royal guard, as she approached. Both Jedi gave her a short but respectful bow as she stopped in front of them. Tenel ka acknowledged with a tip of her head before she was smiling warmly. On the inside, she was still the same little girl at the academy who didn’t want her new friends to know she was princess. At least she’d always be to Mara.

“Masters Skywalker,” Tenel ka began. “I wasn’t aware you’d be a part of the strike team.”

“A change of plans, but Jacen agreed to it.” Luke assured her.

“Hmm.” There was a flicker in her Force presence that Mara was sure Luke didn’t miss. She didn’t seem to be enthusiastic at all, but then again, they were in war. She probably wasn’t eager to have the Hapans involved.

They walked together to the command saloon where Jacen was waiting for them, a silence befalling them. Too many unspoken words seemed to hang among them, and before they entered Tenel ka’s hand moved to hold Mara’s elbow.

Luke noticed the gesture but proceeded inside, allowing Mara and Tenel ka a moment. Mara looked up into the Queen’s eyes and saw a flash of urgency.

“What’s wrong?” Mara asked, looking around for anything suspicious.

“I can’t say here,” Tenel ka slipped a piece of flimsy in Mara’s palm as she took the Jedi Master’s hand into her own. “But it’s imperative that you see to this message as soon as possible.”

“What’s this about?”

Tenel ka dropped her hand, composing her face once more. “It’s from Princess Leia. And myself of course.”

Mara understood. It had to do with Jacen, of course. But what the plan was exactly, she didn’t know, and she doubt that Tenel ka would leave a literal paper trail with the message she’d given her.

Nodding, Mara stealthily put the flimsy into the pouch on her belt. “This mission is important then?”

Tenel ka steeled herself. “Captain Solo and Princess Leia are very dedicated to this Galaxy. We can trust their judgement.”

With that, the Queen Mother proceeded into the saloon, leaving Mara alone behind the door. She pondered whether this was the right time and place to view message, much less to decode it and decide where to go from there. But if Tenel ka couldn’t wait to deliver it then there must have been something Leia wanted her to know before they helped Jacen do something this big.

But Mara understood the message well enough without having to see it. Tenel ka’s weariness in the force was telling enough. Being reminded of her in-laws’ dedication to the galaxy let Mara know one thing for sure.

Regardless of who was right or wrong in this war, whether or not the Corellians needed to be defanged, Leia wanted her to know one thing.

Jacen should not be trusted.

-

Luke maintained an even tone and presence during the meeting. It was simple enough on their part. He, Mara, and Jacen would raid the station and destroy it from the inside while the _Anakin Solo_ and _Dragon Queen_ did their part in the skies. Of course, it was never as simple as planned, but he had faith in their abilities to get the mission done as covertly as possible.

What worried him was Mara’s judgement. She obviously had little faith in Jacen and whatever Tenel ka had told her only seemed to spur her on. Surely Jacen had sensed her distrust, but if he’d allowed her to come along then he must have thought he could win her over.

Still, he wasn’t looking forward to the bickering that could occur.

The disguises they wore covered up their identities well enough. Jacen had assured them that he’d gotten the correct confirmation codes to suitably pass as Corsec, Corellian soldiers. Mara would pilot, getting them in and out when it was time, while he and Jacen would gain access to the station and swap out the coordinates for the station’s next target so that it’d fire upon itself instead.

They sat in relative silence in the captured Corellian fighter that Jacen had procured in an earlier battle. By now, Sal-Solo had already revealed his plans to use Centerpoint against the Alliance to win, and with the deliberately leaked intel that the _Anakin Solo_ was headed its way, Jacen’s spies had ascertained that they were powering up the station to attack.

For now, they waited for the _Solo_ and the _Dragon Queen_ to exit hyperspace, and from there the battle would begin. They had a limited amount of time to infiltrate the station and then leave before it was destroyed. They couldn’t risk the possibility of the two fleets being destroyed by the station before they could do their part.

Jacen sat coolly in the navigator’s chair, eyes closed as he immersed himself in meditation. Luke glanced at his nephew. He was always a brilliant child and he’d come to understand the need to sacrifice one’s own needs for the future from a young age. But Luke feared that Jacen would go too far. If he really had framed his sister for Gejjen’s death, then Luke wasn’t sure what he should do about it. It was war, after all, but those actions screamed of the dark side. While Jacen didn’t come off as dark to him, he knew that many users of the Force, himself included, could conceal their true intentions.

Jacen, especially, could completely cut himself off from others in the Force.

Shaking his head, he looked up to see Mara’s gaze intently on him.

_What is it?_ He asked her through their bond.

Mara looked back at Jacen for a second before meeting his eyes again. _Don’t trust Jacen too much._

Luke gave her a sceptical look. They couldn’t afford to play this game right now. Not when they had to destroy the station before it became fully operational.

Is there something you should tell me?

Mara levelled an annoyed glare his way, Will you drop everything and believe me if I did?

The answer was no, he supposed. If there was some definitive proof, she’d have shown him by now. As it was, they had a responsibility to protect the Galaxy from the superweapon that was Centerpoint.

“It’s time,” Jacen spoke up from behind them. Before they could turn to acknowledge him, Mara was receiving communiqué from the Dragon Queen letting them know they’d exited hyperspace and had engaged the station in battle.

Mara nodded to her husband, effectively ending their conversation and entering into mission mode. She took controls of the ship, ready to steer as soon as they’d come out of hyperspace.

The shuttle shook as they exited, the black skies of space lit up by the barrage of ships which fired on each other. They had to appear as neutral as they made their approach, or at least look like they were avoiding the Alliance ships. It wasn’t a difficult job for Mara, as she’d flown these types of missions many times before. The old pilot in Luke yearned to be the one behind the controls, but his days of flying were long over.

“Identify yourself,” the Centerpoint officer asked over comm. 

Jacen cleared his throat as he held down the button to reply. “This is the Serenity, CSS class one shuttle, requesting permission to dock.”

The officer took his time to reply, “Send your clearance codes, Serenity.”

“Gladly. It’s rough out there, huh?” Jacen said as he transmitted the codes over to the station. Hopefully the checked out.

They weren’t in a talkative mood, clearly, being under attack. Still, the codes must have cleared as the officer soon returned to the comm.

“State your purpose, Serenity.”

“Supplies, sir. The reactors do need changing, don’t they? Or did they send us all this way into this furball for nothing?”

That seemed to work as the officer soon huffed into the comm before replying, “Serenity, you’ve been given permission to dock. Please refer to security immediately before getting your job done.”

Jacen simply responded with a click, obviously not in the mood for any more conversation.

Luke sighed. “I guess the fighting will start as soon as we touch down. Mara, do you think you can hold the fort down?”

“Do I look like an amateur to you? You just focus on swapping out the codes and I’ll take care of the rest.”

Jacen straightened the stolen Corellian uniform, ensuring his fake credentials were on him as he and Luke moved towards the shuttle doors.

“Jacen,” Luke started.

His nephew didn’t respond for a while, “Yes?”

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Luke admitted. He wasn’t sure if the bad feeling was about the station or something else entirely. For whatever reason, all he could think of was his recent dreams.

“Everything will work out, Uncle Luke. Trust that.” Jacen’s reassurance didn’t hold a lot of comfort. He seemed almost robotic.

As the shuttle finally landed in the hangar, there was too much chaos for them to do a proper security check. The credentials and identities that the GAG had managed to obtain had all checked out. He and Jacen were able to slip away from the smaller than usual security detail, leaving Mara to convince them not to blow their ship to pieces while they tried to get around the station.

Once they were sure they were alone, Jacen finally spoke, still making long strides across the station as if he’d walked these steps thousands of times before. “Hollowtown is located pretty deep.”

Luke nodded. Hollowtown was the biosphere from which the station got its gravitational powers. By changing the coordinates to fire on Hollowtown, the station would implode on itself. Theoretically, it was simple enough.

Upon reaching the navigations room, Luke’s bad feeling began to grow immensely. Jacen’s own presence dwindled down to almost nothing, and he had no idea what his nephew was thinking or feeling.

There was a security detail guarding the entire floor. Luke cursed internally as he and Jacen looked down from their positions high above. They could easily jump down, unleash their lightsabers and get what they needed. But that would cause far too much bloodloss than a Jedi could afford to spare.

Jacen, however, seemed to have other plans. He raised his commlink to his lips, “Alpha Team, move into position. Beta, take aim.”

Luke looked at him in concern. “I thought we were the only ones here.”

Jacen shook his head, not having the time to explain. “For our mission, yes. But you didn’t think I’d go into Centerpoint without back up from my Guard.”

Luke admired himself for keeping his anger in check, “You were supposed to tell us everything.”

Jacen shrugged. “Mara doesn’t trust me. She wouldn’t come along if she knew I had the Guard in place.”

“This is why she doesn’t trust you. You led us into this mission blind.”

Jacen’s eyes fleeted around the room and Luke could sense the various teams Jacen had positioned move into place. Finally, Jacen looked back to him. “I’m sorry Uncle Luke, but this is how the Alliance wins.”

Luke’s eyes widened as he sensed the weapons being raised, but before he could protest, blasterfire was heard around the room. It was a cacophony as Corsec officers fired upon Guard officers, Corsec not even sure who to attack since in their eyes they were all one and the same. Jacen gave his uncle a last look before he was hurling himself over the railing and into the mix, lightsaber already in hand.

Luke cursed at himself for allowing himself to get here, but he too was jumping into the action. They had to do destroy Centerpoint after all. He was surprised when Jacen headed in the opposite direction of the computers and instead towards the rather large figure who had taken to cowering in behind a few officers dedicated to protecting him.

Jacen scoffed as he approached the commander. “Really now? Cowering behind your men when you’ve been caught.”

Luke probed Jacen for any hint of bloodlust and was relieved when he sensed Jacen’s general calm confidence. Instead, Luke made his way to the computers before Jacen could say otherwise. Luke’s sinking feeling told him that Jacen didn’t plan on destroying Centrepoint today…Cursing again, Luke hurried over to the computers where he got to work at reprogramming the coordinates for Hollowtown.

The Commander seemed to find his backbone as he stood tall. His men were completely outnumbered by Jacen’s and he had no choice but to surrender. “We won’t give in to you. Corellia will never rejoin the Alliance!”

Jacen rolled his eyes, as he pulled the commander into a firm grip in the Force, pulling him out from behind his men and to his knees in front of Jacen. “No need. This station is now property of the Galactic Alliance. You will command your fleet to stand down, or else we’ll use our newly acquired property to decimate them where they stand.”

The commander still looked determined. “It’s not yet functional, unfortunately for you. We can’t do anything until the supplies get here.”

Jacen gave him a wicked smile. “I know. The Serenity brought the supplies with us, didn’t we? Do you not even know how we got aboard.”

Luke listened on, unsure of whose voice he was actually hearing. Jacen didn’t become the leader of the Guard for nothing, and neither did he carry out the coup on Daala without having some amount of ruthlessness to him. Now, though, it was time for him to use his influence as the Grand Master to the order Jacen was still pledged to.

He moved away from the computer, his lightsaber brandished as he joined his nephew at his side. “Centrepoint is to be destroyed…not repurposed for the Alliance.”

Jacen’s eyes flashed with anger, probably due to his uncle undermining his authority. “Yes, of course. But it is Alliance property now, and it needs the supplies installed before it can be destroyed.”

Luke finally understood what Mara meant. Because even though he was unable to sense Jacen’s true intentions in the Force, he was absolutely sure that his nephew had just lied to him.

He nodded slowly, stepping back as Jacen’s officers restrained the Corsec officers. As far as Luke could tell, the whole station was crawling with GAG now that they’d taken over the command station. He wondered if Tenel ka knew this was the plan along.

He reached out to Mara, sending her a brush of his uncertainty and distrust. Mara sent him back a brush of reassurance and he hoped she’d understood his message. It was harder to communicate words even though they were currently on the same station. The distance just made it that much harder.

Luke finally pulled Jacen to the side as he watched the engineers get to work on the weapon. Jacen had officers communicating with the Corellian fleet, pretending that they were still in control of the superweapon.

“You can’t possibly be planning on using Centerpoint in this war.”

Jacen at least had the decency to avoid his eyes. “Uncle Luke, this is the turning point of the war. Without Centerpoint, they have nothing. They’ll surrender immediately.”

Luke shook his head, “The Corellians are too resilient for that. All you’ll do is rack up a record number of deaths by taking it over.”

“Admiral Niathal and I have already made the decision. It’s not up for discussion here.”

Luke swallowed down his anger. “You lied to us, then. All along you’d planned to take over the station, not destroy it.”

“No,” Jacen defended himself, “I asked for the Jedi’s assistance in taking down the biggest threat to the Galaxy, to which you agreed. The Jedi flying now, are doing a valiant effort, and the knights who I asked for would have done the same here.”

“You wanted a couple of Jedi Knights who would blindly follow orders, you mean.” Luke narrowed his eyes.

“I hope you haven’t changed Centrepoint’s coordinates yet. I would hate for the test run to kill us all while we’re still onboard.”

He put all his effort into the lie. “Your test run should be fine.”

Jacen nodded. “Very Well. We’ll return to the Anakin Solo once the test run shows that the station is operational. In doing so, all parties will retreat and we’ll repurpose the station suitably for the Alliance.”

Luke didn’t even try to appear appeased, but he had uploaded the programme that Mara had worked on hours before- one Jacen never checked because she’d switched it out from the probably-useless one he’d orginially given them. Centrepoint would appear to function normally, and the officers could log in coordinates after coordinates. It wouldn’t change the outcome. The first target would be accepted as per Jacen’s test run. The second, was locked onto Hollowtown, and the technicians would never be able to tell to reverse it.

Luke was unsure about the program when Mara had slipped it to him before they’d left the Anakin Solo. Her complete lack of faith in Jacen troubled him before. Now, he was grateful she had done so. 

Once he was sure Jacen was sufficiently busy, Luke made his way out of the command centre and towards the hangar where Mara was waiting for him. He relieved to see she was fine, not having been troubled by the complete change in personel.

“The Guard is swarming the station,” He started.

“I know.” Mara crossed her arms over her chest.

“Jacen plans to destroy the Corellian fleet then take the station for himself.”

“Again, I know. I figured all this hustle and bustle was for something.”

Luke sighed, “I don’t know how to convince him otherwise.”

Mara looked at him in frustration, “You’re still looking to reason with him? He lied to us, Luke.”

“I’m well aware,” Luke scowled at her, “But it’s not a bad plan, per se. The Corellians certainly shouldn’t have Centrepoint in their hands.”

“And Jacen should?”

“No. But I uploaded the program. I don’t know if we can stall them from finding out- or firing twice.”

She smirked, pressing a button on the comm station. “Serenity to the Dragon Queen. This is Mara Jade Skywalker speaking.”

“Affirmative, Master Skywalker.” It was Tenel ka’s voice, “How is it down there?”

“As Leia thought, he’s taken over Centrepoint. With no plans to destroy it, that is.”

There was a quick silence over the line, and Luke imagined it was due to Tenel ka’s personal disappointment. “Did you employ our trump card?”

“Yes,” Mara replied. “But we need a distraction. As it is, the Corellian forces outnumber ours. He’ll likely use the first shot against them.”

“He won’t be on the station by the time they use it a second time, will he?” The worry was laced in her voice.

Luke spoke up, “No. He plans to return to the Solo as soon as they deem the station operational.”

“Thank goodness,” Tenel ka remarked quietly before she continued, “I’ll continue the assault up here and contact Jacen myself. May the Force be with you.”

Mara smiled, “You too, Tenel ka.”

They stood in silence for a long moment before Mara spoke up, “What do we do now?”

Luke shook his head. “I can’t leave until I know that Centrepoint will be destroyed. But the Jedi are a part of the Alliance. We’re already betraying them by doing this much.”

“Jacen is overreaching. It’s our responsibility to stop him before he goes too far.”

“But he hasn’t yet,” Luke sighed. “It’s a perfectly reasonable military strategy.”

Mara resisted the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance. Her husband simply did not know how far behind the scenes Jacen worked…and just how many crimes he’d already committed. 

“Trust me, Luke. The Jedi can’t allow ourselves to be on the wrong side of this.”

Luke looked to her earnestly. “And what is the right side?”

Mara took a moment to think before answering honestly. “I don’t know…but I know it’s not this one.”

He didn’t have anything to say after that. He only hoped that Mara was wrong about Jacen, even if he’d shown his true colours today. The war got uglier and uglier each day, and Luke didn’t think anyone would come out of it unscathed.

His family had already managed to fall apart.

-

Tenel ka wasn’t sure how long they could hold out. They kept the Corellian forces at bay, but they’d advanced significantly since they first began the assault. As it was, they risked being caught in the net of Centrepoint’s attack.

When the transmission had been set up, Tenel ka spoke calmly into the comm. “Colonel Solo. The station has yet to be destroyed.”

“Change of plans,” came Jacen’s voice. She hated the betrayal that came with it, but she was still incredibly relieved to hear that Jacen was off the station and on his way back to the Anakin Solo. Unfortunately, that meant that the superweapon was ready to fire.

“Is this how the Alliance operates?” She replied, letting her annoyance flood her tone.

“I assure you, your majesty, that this will be in our favour. Now I advise that you continue to engage from the Corellians.”

“But you plan to fire in my direction?” Tenel ka gasped.

“Yes…now there isn’t much time until then, so I’ll need you to do it as quickly as possible if we plan to take out their entire fleet.”

“How much time are talking?” Tenel ka gritted her teeth.

“Ten minutes.”

Ten minutes, that bastard- Tenel ka thought before pushing it to the back of her mind. “Colonel Solo, there’s no way we’ll be able to keep up the façade and completely disengage in just ten minutes.”

“Then have just the Dragon Queen jump into hyperspace.”

“And leave my fighters behind? I couldn’t.”

Jacen’s tone was firm, “I don’t want you caught in it, Tenel ka. You need to jump now.”

“Or, you could not fire at all!” She was growing impatient. She had wished that station was scheduled to implode on the first shot instead of the second. She was at the risk of losing half her fleet, if not the whole thing.

“Not an option. This is the show of power that the Alliance needs to prove we are capable of winning this war. The Corellians and their allies must see the mistake they’ve made!”

She was appalled at his words. “Jacen, this is not a show!”

“I recommend you jump immediately, your majesty,” Jacen said coldly. “I’d hate to lose one of our best allies.”

“Jacen-” She got out before the line was cut. She was losing her mind thinking about how far gone he was…if only he had shared this plan before hand then they’d have been able to come up with a better strategy. But she knew that neither she nor the Skywalkers would agree to capturing Centrepoint for any purpose other than destroying it.

She turned to quickly to the commander of her destroyer. “Tell all our fighters to retreat.” 

Jacen would hate her for it. If the Hapans retreated, it’d tip the Corellians off and ruin his chances of defeating them in one blow. But it suited their purposes to have Jacen forced to use the superweapon twice. That way, this wouldn’t have been for nothing.

She continued to give orders, “Let the Corellians know that Centrepoint is turning on them.”

Her advisor looked at her with a face full of scepticism. “Your majesty, if the Alliance found out, it’d be treason.”

“Doesn’t matter. The purpose of this mission is to destroy Centrepoint. As it is now, we need the Corellians to scatter in order to do that.”

“Yes, your majesty,” The woman said with a deep bow, apologetic for questioning the Queen Mother’s authority. “Anything else?”

Tenel ka sighed, “We need to jump to hyperspeed. In the next five minutes, preferably.”

She turned back to the viewport and watched the events unfold. Soon, the battle optics had changed. Hapan fleets were retreating and the Corellians were all over the place trying to come up with a new strategy. She felt in the Force that something big was coming, and it was no doubt the energy of Centrepoint charging up to fire in her direction. She looked on at the Anakin Solo a safe distance away and wondered if Jacen had discovered her betrayal. 

She hoped he was too busy ordering the station to make a second strike. For now, Tenel ka wouldn’t find out. She had sent a final transmission to the Skywalkers letting them know now was the time to leave, and before she knew it, the Dragon Queen was admist the stars. Travelling at the speed of light and unable to communicate, she would hope that they hadn’t failed.

-

If they’d been in atmosphere, the sound of Centrepoint’s action would have surely deafened the whole area. In space, however, there was nothing to carry the sound. Luke watched in a morbid amazement as the Corellian destroyer and half the Hapan fleet disappeared into almost nothing. The loss of life in the Force was astounding. Although Luke had been the one to destroy the first Death Star all those years, he’d never gotten used to the feeling of such a large number of lives coming to an end.

Mara was equally as disturbed as she fired up the engines of the shuttle. “That’s our cue to go.”

Luke felt guilty as he abandoned the people still left on the station. “Do you think they realised that we programmed it to fail the second time?”

She looked around the hangar. “Well, no one is trying to stop us from leaving. So, I doubt it.”

Luke moved towards the comm station. “There’s a message from Tenel ka. She wants us to ensure that this goes all the way to the end.”

Mara frowned, “I guess she had no choice but to jump for hyperspace.”

He sighed, “If she stayed, she’d have been gone along with the other half of her fleet that couldn’t make it in time.”

“Open up a comm to Jacen. Let’s see what he’s thinking.”

Luke shook his head. “Tried that. I’m sure he’s too busy to take the call.”

“Then what do we do?” Mara said as the Serenity took off, slowly flying into the chaos.

“We have to make sure Centrepoint fires again. But we can’t be too close to the Solo when it happens. Jacen will know immediately it was me and we’d become his prisoners.”

Mara didn’t take her attention from flying to look at him. “He’ll know eventually. If he comes after us, it’ll only be because we succeed. By then, he’ll have a lot of other things to worry about. And he still needs jedi support.”

Luke bit his lip as his mind did quick calculations. “You’re saying we should jump?”

Mara finally looked at him, exasperation in her eyes. “Luke, Ben can’t lose both his parents.”

He was stunned when she said it. Mara wasn’t an outwardly affectionate person, but he wasn’t at all surprised that she’d be thinking about their son on dangerous mission. What stunned him was that he hadn’t been thinking about him at all. It was a punch to the gut full of guilt. He understood her point of view right away; they couldn’t play hero and risk leaving Ben without both parents.

“Let’s get back to Coruscant.”

Mara nodded, glad he saw things her way, “Nice to have you on board.”

Luke gave one final look at the station as they plotted their way through hyperspace. He hoped that by the time they’d jumped, it’d be no more.

-

Jacen seethed in his command chair on the Anakin Solo. The Corellian fleet was hopeless, but there was so much betrayal in the Force that he wanted to make his next move in caution. He’d instructed the Guard to ensure the Skywalkers had no access to Centrepoint’s command centre or engines. In turn, he was assured that the Skywalkers left without causing any trouble. For him, that was the most suspicious thing.

Still, Centrepoint fired perfectly. Perhaps his uncle and aunt had decided that fighting him on this now would be a waste of time. As it was, he had another half of the Corellian fleet to destroy. Since the Dragon Queen had jumped into hyperspace, there was no reason for him to hesitate. He was down to only his fleet, and they needed to escort Centrepoint back into Alliance territory as soon as possible.

The only catch was the Corellians’ behaviour. Their movements were so scattered that he feared they’d run before he could diminish their numbers further. For every one of them that got away was another one waiting to attack the Alliance in the future.

“Commander,” Jacen said into the comm linked to Centerpoint. “Fire on the Exploration. Ensure that enough of the fleet is within target as well.”

“Sir, there seems to be a slight malfunction with one of the computers. I advise against firing until we-”

Jacen didn’t hear the rest as the Anakin Solo rocked heavily. Jacen gritted his teeth as his own destroyer took damage. Clearly they’d gotten through their shields while he’d been busy on the station. He himself needed to clear the area before he lost his entire fleet.

“If the system is operational, then fire.”

“But sir-”

“Fire, commander, before we all lose something.”

Jacen cut the line as he shouted orders for his own fleet to ensure they were not within reach of Centrepoint’s power. It was inevitable that they’d lose the fighters still out there, but he needed them to keep up the fight and prevent the Corellians from escaping. 

Before Jacen’s eyes, however, a different image flashed. One with Centrepoint imploding on itself, his own fleet left defenceless while the Dragon Queen was far from able to assist them. 

Luke Skywalker had betrayed them. When exactly he’d sabotaged his plan, he couldn’t be sure, but he knew that Mara was also behind it. The only question now was if Tenel ka had any part in it.

Jacen opened back the connection to Centerpoint. “Commander, stop the attack.”

“Sir?”

“Don’t fire that weapon!” He bellowed. 

“It’s already been initiated, sir, we can’t-”

“Commander,” Jacen said slowly, “If you don’t stop, you and everyone on the station will die.”

Sadly for them, the Commander took it as a threat, “Sir, you were the one who ordered us to fire despite the complications.”

“And I’m telling you these complications are going to get you killed!” Jacen was getting annoyd by the man’s stupidity.

“I- of course, sir. We’ll shut down-” The man said, realising too late.

Jacen looked on in anger as the station seemed to fold in on itself. Through the Force, the huge area it once filled was now as empty as the rest of the vast reaches of space. He’d been betrayed indeed. 

“Colonel Solo,” one of the officers on the deck began, “The Corellians have begun to advance on us.”

His face screwed up in anger as he turned to face his subordinate. The officer squirmed as Jacen continued to glare at him. “Prepare to jump to lightspeed.”

“Yes, sir.”

A total failure, Jacen thought to himself. All because of the Jedi who were supposed to be loyal to him. He’d have to punish them for this. There’s no way he could ever let this slide, no matter what their excuse was. And Tenel ka- well, if she had a part in this then she’d have to be punished as well.

Angrily, Jacen waited until they were safe in hyperspace before he stormed off to his saloon. He’d have to contact Niathal immediately. She would be disappointed in his failure, and he didn’t have much to explain except that the Jedi were guilty of treason.

The darkness that he’d felt earlier overwhelmed him. It was easy to give in to it, especially when it was the only thing he could trust these days. Was this the dark side?

Jacen told himself it didn’t matter if it was. If it gave him the power to save this galaxy and stop all those who’d betray him, then he’d gladly accept the dark side.

Now that he knew who he couldn’t trust, he would have to exact his revenge. Luke made a mistake in making an enemy of him. There was no longer any reason for him to respect the Jedi way. If they wanted him to be an enemy, then that’s exactly what he’d give them.

-

The battle had taken a lot of out of her, but for this reason Tenel ka had to use the last of her energy. She was never comfortable holding this conversation over comm in fear of her enemies finding out the truth.

Leia’s voice, however, was always calming to her. “Centerpoint’s been destroyed thanks to your efforts.”

Tenel ka mustered up a smile. “I have you to thank for that.”

“We plan to intercept Jacen before he gets back to Coruscant.”

“What will you do?”

Leia paused. “I have to talk some sense into my son. He may think this is the way to win the war, and maybe he’s right, but this isn’t his path. I know it in my heart, it isn’t.”

Tenel ka appreciated her optimism but it did nothing for her own. “Talking won’t change his mind. He’ll probably come after the Jedi next.”

“I know. But I have to try.”

Tenel ka shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t want you to bring Allana.”

“He wouldn’t hurt her, Tenel ka.”

“Maybe, or maybe not. He’s bound to find out about my betrayal and I don’t know what lengths he’d go to gain back our allegiance. Or destroy us altogether.”

“Luke and Mara aren’t an option,” Leia said. “They’ll be Jacen’s first target once he gets back to Coruscant and they have Ben to think of as well.”

Tenel ka bit her lip, wondering if she could convince the Solos to abandon their mission to save their son. She didn’t think anyone could convince her not to help her own daughter, and she figured it’d be the same for them.

“Let Jaina look after her.” Tenel ka declared.

Leia didn’t sound like she approved. “That doesn’t sound like a good idea. She’s currently on the Gilad Pellaeon, you know that.”

“I do know that. But what choice do I have? I’d rather her there than anywhere near Jacen’s operation.”

“No, we can cancel…once things are sorted out we can talk to him then.”

Shaking her head, Tenel ka interrupted her. “I can feel in my heart this is something you need to do. Don’t let me stop you.”

“I don’t want to just drop her off in Imperial Space.”

“I don’t either,” Tenel insisted, “But the only person I trust other than you and the Skywalkers is Jaina. And as it is now, Jagged Fel is on my side.”

Leia was still unsure. “I trust Jag, I really do, but I also know that he puts the Empire above all. Don’t give him the chance to use Allana against you.”

Tenel ka knew that well enough. “Which is why I’m entrusting her to Jaina. Just until you can take her back into your custody. I can trust Jaina to keep her safe, can’t I?”

“I think so.” Leia paused. “No, I’m sure of it.”

Tenel ka nodded. “I’ll contact Jag on your behalf. Then you can rendezvous with them and be on your way.”

“I understand. I promise that Han and I will be back soon.”

“Of course, and may the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you too."


	10. Chapter 10

The Force was all around. It existed within all living things, whether they knew it or not, and it filled them with the life that they often squandered and wasted. A Jedi was one who used their force sensitivity to preserve the balance that the Force offered, even if it meant losing what was important to them, even if it meant losing their lives.

A blaster bolt was coming her way.

In reality, it wasn’t. Not yet, at least. She had a fraction of a second to shift her body. Putting one foot back, Jaina rotated her small frame so that when the bolt was fired, it flew right past her. Not wanting to lose any momentum, Jaina advanced on her attacker, lightsaber in hand but unlit. More shots were fired her way, but Jaina didn’t hesitate. As she submersed herself into the Force, it told her where to step, how to turn, and how not to get hit. She didn’t even really have to think about it.

The practice droid was within striking distance in only a few seconds, but before Jaina could thrust her now ignited blade into it, its partner in the far corner sprayed her with a barrage of bolts of its own. Jaina leapt, allowing the Force to guide her in its direction. As she did, the practice droid she’d just abandoned aimed its weapons her way.

Thinking quickly, Jaina threw her blade its way. She didn’t have the time to see how well it struck, only that it did, before her hand was extending to pull it back her way with the Force. Still midair, Jaina spun horizontally to avoid the other remaining droid’s blaster fire. As she spun, her arm flung to the side to guide the lightsaber she’d just recalled to the opposite direction- and directly into the circuit board of the last droid.

Jaina landed lightly on her feet, alert as she assessed the damage. Around her, lay fallen practice droids- some salvageable while others were beyond repair. Jaina internally cringed when she did the math. It would be an expensive job to repair and replace, not to mention the many she had destroyed in the last few weeks.

_Behind you_, The Force was saying. Jaina spun around quickly, her lightsaber flying back into her hand without even a gesture. Still ignited, Jaina raised her blade to her surprise attacker as she prepared to eliminate him if need be.

“Woah, woah,” her attacker raised his hands in defence. An attacker, not quite, Jaina realised as she finally recognised him. She gave him a sceptical look as she lowered her blade.

“It’s not the best idea to sneak up on me while I’m training,” Jaina commented dryly before extinguishing her blade.

Jag Fel stood his ground, although the colour seemed to have drain from his face at having been so up close with a Jedi’s lightsaber. He looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

“Noted,” he said before continuing with more caution, “You’ve been in here for hours.”

Jaina glanced at the large clock at the back of the training room aboard the _Pellaeon_ that Jag had allowed her to use. It was scorched, however, so Jaina couldn’t tell if Jag was exaggerating or not. Either way, Jaina felt as if she’d just begun her training. She wasn’t anywhere near as fit as she needed to be.

“I’m not finished yet,” Jaina moved over to the bag that contained her water bottle and other items she needed to train. Picking up some bandages, Jaina wrapped them around her aching knuckles. Finally looking to assess the damage she’d attained, Jaina noticed that they were bruised and bloodied. When did that happen?

Jag’s eyes were also trained on her knuckles before they diverted to one of the fallen droids. Jaina winced when she noticed that it had its pseudo-face beaten it. _Ah,_ Jaina thought, _That’s the boxing droid_.

“I think you are,” Jag said with just a twinkle of humour that only Jaina would be able to detect. “I’m not sure there’s anything left in here for you to fight-”

“That doesn’t mean I’m done. There’s lots of stuff to work with here,” Jaina cut him off as she moved over to one of the exercise machines that weren’t caught by either her lightsaber or blaster fire.

Jag watched her for a moment as she lay back to lift the weights already set up. As she did one set, Jaina felt bored. She needed to up the weights to make this exercise worthwhile. It wasn’t that the weight was light, it was as heavy as a woman of her size could lift without the use of the Force. But she’d never get better if she stayed within her limits. She had to push ahead, otherwise she’d never be strong enough-

“You should spar with me,” Jag was saying from above her. Jaina finally looked up to see that he was standing at her head, his hands on the weights Jaina had just placed back on the rack also above her. She scowled at him. She didn’t need his help to spar- or to lift some weights.

Sitting up, Jaina shook her head. “I’m not sure there’s much you can teach me.”

Never one to back down, Jag didn’t take any offence. “Humour me, then. If I’m as easy as you think then this will take less than a minute.”

Jaina couldn’t argue with that, so she stood once more and led him back onto the training mat that was reserved specifically for sparring matches. Jag, still in his Imperial uniform, looked rather calm as he readied himself in a defensive stance.

Jaina sized him up for a second. Even if she resigned herself to no Force tricks, this should be fairly easy for her. After all, Jag never went to the Jedi Academy and he was probably out of shape from sitting at a desk all these years. Unclipping her lightsaber from her belt, Jaina tossed it to the side. No need to make things even more in her favour.

Jag raised a palm her way, signalling her to come and get him. Jaina couldn’t resist the smirk that appeared on her face as she launched herself at him. Jag didn’t flinch as she expected, but instead made himself heavier as she sidestepped him as a feint. One hand of hers was grabbing his left arm, pulling him off centre as she then wrapped both arms around his waist. With a jerk of her body, Jaina had to exert all her strength to actually flip them over without using the Force.

Jag tried to resist her move, but Jaina had gathered enough momentum from her speed to bring him falling onto his back, Jaina sitting comfortably on top of him. Smiling down at him, Jaina tried not to laugh as he tried to keep from showing just how much pain he was in. Jaina was careful not to break anything, but it still must have hurt to be flung on to his back.

“Ow,” Jag said, shaking his head in disappointment at his own inadequacy. Jaina felt delighted almost. It really did take her less than a minute to best him. Jaina knew he was a competent fighter, and so it pleased her that her hand-to-hand combat skills were up to par with some of the best. It was also pretty good to knock Jag’s confidence down a peg- if she hadn’t done it in under a minute he’d have-

In the blink of an eye, she was being thrown to the ground. Jaina gasped as she felt the air in her lungs rush out, but she was quick to move again. If Jag wanted to play dirty, so would she. Jaina threw her leg out to sweep at Jag’s feet as he scrambled to get back on his feet. She only caught one leg, though, and that gave Jag the chance to escape her attack. Jaina was on the defensive, then, as she rolled over to avoid whatever attack Jag had coming her way. She was still on the floor, not having enough time to get back on her feet as Jag grabbed one leg of hers.

Jaina smirked as he pulled at her, giving her enough momentum to pull herself back up- with the help of the Force, of course. Her free leg came up with her, ready to deliver a finishing blow to Jag’s head. But Jag had clearly anticipated her, or even planned for this, as he was dropping her once more and retreating backwards and out of her reach.

Falling on her shoulder, Jaina’s temper began to boil. She was getting tired of being thrown around like a rag doll. She wasn’t going to play nice anymore.

Using Jag’s retreat as an opportunity to right herself, Jaina was up on her feet in a split second with her eyes trained on Jag’s movements. Except Jag was back in his defensive stance once more, a teasing smirk on his face. Jaina wanted to smack it off when she saw it. Was he toying with her?

Angrily, Jaina advanced on him once again. Jag was a quick-learner, however, and he was moving back once more to ensure she couldn’t tangle him with her acrobatics. Jaina settled for a decisive kick to the gut- one that he certainly wasn’t expecting. Jag stumbled back, hands clutching at his stomach as he almost toppled over.

“Kriff, Jaina-” Jag was saying, but she didn’t give him any time to say more before she was lifting herself into a spinning kick that caught him on his left shoulder. Jaina didn’t realise she’d added so much force to the kick until she realised she’d sent Jag flying directly into the wall behind them.

Horrified, Jaina extended her hand as she slowed him down so that when he hit the wall, it didn’t break his back like she knew it could. Running towards him, panic bubbled up in her gut when she didn’t see him moving. _No_, Jaina thought, _he’s fine._

“Jag,” Jaina said frantically as she lifted him into a sitting position. Jag’s right hand clutched his left shoulder while his other remained firmly on the abdomen that she’d struck rather harshly. Jaina swallowed in regret as Jag looked up at her, his eyes full of confusion and even anger.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Jag managed to get out before coughing, rather violently, Jaina might add.

“I-” she didn’t know how to respond except with anger of her own. “It was a match. I told you, you couldn’t manage-”

“It was a _match_,” Jag repeated as he pulled himself away from her grasp. “A sparring match to be exact. You don’t pull what you just did in a friendly match.”

Hurt by his withdrawal from her arms, Jaina stood instead. “I’m not supposed to be having friendly matches. I’m training for something big.”

Jag finally pushed himself into a standing position, and Jaina couldn’t lie that she was relieved that he seemed to not have broken anything. “Oh, right. You’re convinced that you have to fight your brother.”

Angry, Jaina found herself having to resist the urge to fight him again. What was happening to her?

“I’m the Sword of the Jedi, Jag. I have to fulfill my purpose and stop my brother before it’s too late.”

Jag rubbed the back of his neck before finally looking back at her, exasperation painted all over his face. “You cannot be serious.”

“I am entirely serious,” Jaina crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re the one who wants to kill my brother-”

“Not kill,” Jag corrected, “Just bring to justice.”

“Whatever. I know what that means in the end. I have to save him before that can happen.”

“You plan on winning him over with what exactly? Your words or your lightsaber?” Jag wasn’t impressed at all. He was clearly sore after having Jaina unfairly attack him like that. Whether he was only physically sore was another matter.

Jaina frowned at him. “I know that Jacen is beyond reason. I already tried to talk him down. I need to best him if I want to make him see things my way. Then when he can no longer hurt anyone, I can really help him.”

Jag scowled at her. “You know, Jaina, just because he’s your brother doesn’t make his crimes any less than they already are.”

“I know that,” Jaina kept her tone even. Jag was personally affected by Jacen’s actions. She didn’t want to anger him any more than he already was. “But what else would you have me do?”

“Treat him like you would anyone else that did the things he did,” Jag said simply. “You can’t possibly think he deserves special treatment.”

“It’s the dark side, Jag,” Jaina tried to explain, “He’s been consumed by it. He needs help, _my help_.”

Jag shook his head, “You’re still not getting it.”

“No,” Jaina growled, “You’re the one who doesn’t get it.”

Narrowing his eyes at her, Jag finally moved towards her as if he’d forgotten she’d just thrown him into the wall. “Am I? What is it then? You’re too clouded by your attachment to your brother to see that he is nothing more than a threat to this galaxy. Jedi are supposed to be free of attachment, right? Then why are you so insistent not to see your own.”

Jaina bristled at his words. They cut deep and Jaina knew it was because he was right. If Jacen were anyone else, Jaina wouldn’t hesitate to take him down. She’d have released the recording of Jacen’s confession to clear her name. She’d have done anything in her power to depose him and remove him from public office, even if it meant killing him. That’s what being a Jedi meant, after all. But because Jacen wasn’t anyone else, he was her brother- her twin- she didn’t want to do what needed to be done.

“Another thing,” Jag continued, his words still pointed, “What kind of Jedi are you exactly?”

“Excuse me?” Jaina raised a brow at him. What did he know about being a Jedi?

“Attacking me the way you did,” Jag clarified, “Is that something a Jedi would do to a friend? Especially someone who doesn’t have the Force?”

“You’re just bitter that I won,” Jaina said between grated teeth.

“No,” Jag shook his head, “I never expected to win this match. I also didn’t expect you to go berserk and almost kill me.”

She scoffed. “I did not almost kill you.”

“If you hadn’t thought twice about sending me into a wall, I could have broken something important, I could be on my way to the medward. You did that to me because you were upset that I could keep up. You were upset that it took more than the minute you’d promised. What kind of Jedi does that? And to a friend?”

Jaina felt like a child again being scolded by her instructors at the academy. She had gotten carried away, angry even, when Jag had managed to keep on his feet. Before she could reply, Jag still had more to say.

“You know, maybe I am understanding your uncle better.” Jag looked her directly in the eyes. “The reason he doesn’t put that much faith into your performance as a Jedi Knight. You’re immature, Jaina.”

She felt heartbroken, of course she did. She had confessed her insecurities to him and him alone. It stung to have that thrown back in her face. All because he lost the stupid match-

_No_, Jaina thought. He wouldn’t say it without reason. He wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true. Taking in a deep breath, Jaina nodded.

“Maybe. Maybe you’re right about that.”

Jag looked surprised that she didn’t fight him on it. It was proof enough that maybe she hadn’t been as mature as she thought.

“I don’t mean to insult you,” Jag said. “But I need you to understand that the way you approach things so head on…it’s admirable, Jaina, it really is. But it can’t be the only way.”

She felt herself soften. In the past she may have broken down into tears. Now, it was an opportunity to grow. “What else can I do? Jag, this is my brother.”

He finally closed the distance between them as his hands came to rest on her shoulders, squeezing gently as he gave her a sad smile. “You can’t do it alone, Jaina. Whatever happens to Jacen, you have to trust me.”

“I do trust you.”

“Yes, but not just me. You have to trust in your parents, your uncle too. If you really think this is a Jedi matter, then you can’t act alone.”

“Like you said my uncle may not want to move against Jacen. He may suspect him of having fallen to the dark side, but the Jedi are still loyal to the GA- which my brother is now leading.”

Jag nodded. “Have more faith in him. Show him all that we’ve seen and convince him to trust you.”

Jaina was unsure. In all the healing and introspection that she’d done, she couldn’t imagine turning her uncle against her brother. But that was the immaturity that Jag spoke of. She wasn’t a child looking to become the favourite anymore. This was serious…it was so much bigger than her.

Nodding, Jaina forced herself to meet Jag’s hard gaze. “Okay…I’ll do better.”

Jag sighed as he finally pulled her into a hug, relieved he got her to see sense. “Overworking yourself won’t make things better. We have to be smart about this.”

“We?” Jaina asked, still pressed against him.

“It’ll be hard for me,” Jag started, “But I want to do things the right way. I know that Jacen needs to be stopped. But I also know that you can see things that I can’t…I want to trust in that. So, we can do this the Jedi way, but we have to do it together.”

Jaina smiled to herself. “I thought I was immature.”

Jag patted her back. “I still trust you.”

What Jaina did to deserve that trust, she didn’t know. All she knew was that she needed to stop giving him reasons to take it back. Stepping out of his hug, Jaina put back on her game face.

“Okay. How are we going to contact my uncle?”

-

“You can’t be serious.”

Jag lifted his head to see which moff had the nerve to say that to him. He wasn’t paying much attention while they squabbled over the plan he’d just outlined to them. Jaina’s training stunt earlier had left him so sore he felt like he was still a runt at the Chiss Academy doing a hundred pull ups for the first time in his life.

Still, he had work to do, and a part of that was dealing with the council and getting them to see things his way.

“I’m not known for my humour, Moff Lecersen,” Jag commented once he discerned the dissenter.

“Of course, sir,” Lecersen said, reluctantly apologetic. “But you can’t possibly think it’s wise to move against the Alliance.”

“The Hapans are our new allies, I’m sure you’ve heard. They want assistance in preventing the Alliance from threatening their sovereignty.”

Vansyn wasn’t pleased. “How exactly did you convince the Hapans to give up their grudge against us?”

Jag merely glanced at him. “They haven’t. They’ve just seen the benefits of being friends of the Empire instead of its enemies.”

“Still,” Lecersen brought the conversation back to the topic, “It would be unwise for us to enter this war simply because the Hapans want us to.”

Jag nodded. “You’re right. We’ll simply wait for Jacen Solo and Cha Niathal to topple all of the other threats to the Alliance and _then_ we’ll fight them when they come looking for Imperial spoils.”

“With all due respect, Head of State, that is a _far_ reach.”

“Perhaps,” Jag didn’t take offence, “But the Alliance is looking for support in squashing the Corellian insurrection. Not many of their own members have been eager to jump in to the war effort. They’ll begin looking elsewhere soon enough.”

“Maybe it would be wiser to ally with the Alliance over the Hapans,” Vansyn suggested.

Jag shook his head. “I don’t think we should be stepping into the chains of an Alliance led by its current leaders.”

“Because they were not democratically elected?” One moff wondered, “Neither was any of us on this council.”

“That’s not why,” Jag clarified, “But Niathal and Solo have one objective in office- and that is winning the war by any means necessary. I don’t have faith they’ll surrender their emergency powers and stop their quest once the Corellians are defeated. Until I know for sure that the Empire won’t be signing away everything, then I think we should err on the side of caution and let the Alliance destroy itself from within.”

Nodding, Lecersen finally backed down. “I see. Does this mean that we’ll be acting covertly? Not officially in the war but still contributing?”

“Yes…and for that we’ll need some help.”

-

“Jag wants to talk to Luke?” Han said, surprised over the secure comm that he had set up in the Falcon. He and Leia were already on their way to the rendezvous point when Jaina had requested the call.

“Yes,” Jaina’s voice answered. “I know you said you had something important for us to look after, so it would only be fair if you could do him a favour too.”

Han frowned. He still wasn’t so sure about leaving Allana on the _Pellaeon_ of all places, but he and Leia were sorely needed on Corellia. While their original plan was to talk to Jacen personally, their sense of duty won over. They had to deal with Sal-Solo before the war truly reared an ugly head.

“Alright, well, I’ll see what I can do. Would you like to meet in person?”

“Preferably, yes. It’s about Jacen, actually.”

Han’s stomach sank. It seemed that a confrontation with his son was growing inevitable, but it still felt like they hadn’t reached that point yet. If only Jacen would take their calls…

“Ah,” Leia answered for him. “I’ll see what I can do about Luke. In the meantime, we’re only a few hours out.”

“What kind of package is it that you two had to deliver yourselves.”

Han wished she could see his classic grin. “A really, _really_ fun one.”

-

Jag blinked. “When the Queen Mother said she had something important for me to take care of, I didn’t think she meant _this_ important.”

Allana smiled up at him with joyful eyes. She was clearly under the impression that this was a fun adventure with her sister- or aunt, actually. Jaina was equally as confused as Jag, but she didn’t let it show. Instead, she had already scooped up her niece into her arms and started asking her all sorts of questions about how she’d been.

Leia looked apologetic as she addressed Jag, “Sorry about this, but Tenel ka wa sure she could trust you.”

Jag nodded slowly as his gaze wandered to Jaina’s now distant figure as she showed Allana around his personal hangar. “Yes, she can. I don’t plan for the _Pellaeon_ to see battle any time soon.”

“Good,” Han glared at him coldly, “Because if anything happens to her, I’ll-”

“What Han means to say,” Leia cut him off, “Is that we’ll be back in about a week.”

“Ah, yes. I hear that’s not the family reunion you’re looking forward to.”

Han grimaced, “Not at all, but we have to do something on Corellia’s side. I don’t think they’re wrong for wanting independence…I support it even. But we need to stop this war before it truly breaks out.”

Jag agreed. “Of course. I’ve contacted someone who I think can help you on your quest.”

“Oh?” Leia said cautiously. She didn’t like the idea of Jag talking out their business.

“Don’t worry, Princess Leia. He said he’s happy to help out both old friends and his nephew.”

Han’s face lit up with a grin. “You went and brought good ol’ Wedge into this.”

Jag returned his smile. “He’s close to retirement, yes, but he’s still a Corellian General. If there’s anyone who can get you where you need to, it’ll be him.”

“Thank you, Jag,” Leia said, full of gratitude. “And I’ve already sent a message to Luke about your intentions, but he seems to be extremely busy after what happened at Centerpoint.”

“Ah,” Jag said simply. He had heard enough conflicting reports about what happened at the station, but he took Leia’s words as confirmation that his Intelligence reports were correct. Jacen Solo had taken over and used the station against the Corellian Forces with the intention of making it Alliance property. The station was blown up, preseumably due to Jedi intervention, and Solo’s plan had failed. He and Niathal had saved face in the media by claiming it was their plan all along.

Jag had been sceptical, especially since it was confirmed that the weapon had destroyed half the Corellian Fleet, a good amount of the Hapan Fleet, and even a portion of the Alliance’s. He was grateful that the Jedi had managed to eliminate the threat of Centerpoint station from the Galaxy. It gave him even more reason to see how he could help them out now that they were skirting the lines of treason to the GA.

“We don’t know how Jacen will react towards the Jedi now. On paper, it seemed as if they’d sabotaged an Alliance victory,” Leia continued.

“And with the Hapans deserting…”

“They’ll want to make an example out of the Jedi,” Han finished for them. “Apparently they’ve got one last chance to prove they’re on the side of the Alliance. That chance is to convince the Wookies to side with the GA.”

Jag had to grimace. He knew that was a very slim chance. “So, you’ll be going to Kashykk after you’re finished business on Corellia? I can’t imagine the Jedi having much luck there without you.”

Han shrugged, “I hope we won’t be needed there after we’re done on Corellia. But knowing our luck, we’ll just have to pre-plot the course.”

Jag gave them another comforting smile, “What the Galaxy would do without you two, I don’t know. But personally, I’m grateful.”

Leia gave him a warm smile while Han scoffed. “You only say that because we gave you Jaina.”

He chuckled, “That too.”

Allana shared long hugs with her grandparents, who explained to her all the rules of her visit including escape plans, safe words, and who she should trust. Jag watched Jaina embrace her own parents, promising them that she’d take good care of their granddaughter- and herself.

Allana slipped a hand into his as Jaina strode back towards them where they watched the _Millenium Falcon_ take flight. Jag looked down to see she still had that beaming smile that she’d adorned when he first met her at the Solo-Skywalker family dinner. He was disheartened, though, to see that there was just a hint of despair behind those eyes. The despair of a small child separated from her mother and scared to be around her father. It was something that hurt Jag’s own heart to see that children of this Galaxy, no matter how privileged they were born, had to endure so much while so young.

“Hey,” Jaina’s hand landed on his arm in a comforting gesture. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

She had sensed his growing distress, Jag knew, and he was grateful for her comfort. Jag gave her a warm smile before turning his attention back to Allana.

“Well, little miss, let’s see what you and Jaina can do to pass the time until your parents get back.”

Allana frowned, “You won’t be staying with us.”

Jag shook his head, “I have a lot of work to do, Amelia. But I promise I’ll stop and say hi a few times.”

Obviously disappointed but used to the feeling, Allana nodded. “Okay.”

Jaina feigned offence. “Am I not enough for you now?”

Allana’s bright mood returned, “Of course you are! You’re my very best friend.”

Jag didn’t need the Force to know how much those words warmed Jaina’s heart. It was written all over her face.

“Okay, sweetheart. We’re gonna have lots of fun,” Jaina said, almost as gleeful as Allana.

He let them go ahead of him. He had enough on his plate right now, and Jaina would too once they’d managed to get a hold of Luke. It was nice, though, seeing how much joy this galaxy could hold even in its darkest hours. That was the joy of a child, he supposed. Now, he’d have to force himself to stop imagining one of his own.

He shouldn’t get ahead of himself, at all.

-

“Centerpoint could not be left operational, or with the potential to become operational again,” Mara said slowly. The council was torn over her and Luke’s decision to sabotage Jacen’s plan to appropriate the super weapon.

Kenth was in disagreement. “It was neither the time nor the place to voice that concern. We could have always dealt with the station some time later without actively working against the Alliance military.

Mara scowled at him, “While the Jedi are indeed sworn to serve the Alliance, you know that we serve the force above all else. It would be unethical to leave the station to either side. Can you imagine the chaos it would create if anyone went around using it to win the war?”

“I don’t disagree with your actions,” Corran was saying. He was a Corellian himself who’d have preferred for the conflict not to come this far. “But what’s done is done, and we need to find a way to prevent the Alliance from sanctioning us.”

Luke finally spoke up for the first time since the meeting began. “We do have one last chance. On Kashykk.”

The room was filled with the disappointment of the Masters. They had neither the influence nor the willpower to convince the Wookies of anything.

“This one thinks that we are being set up for failure,” Saba Sebatyne commented.

Luke nodded. “I agree. Which is why I think we should take the advantage of the fact that we’re not traitors yet and turn it to our advantage.”

“What do you suggest?” Kenth asked, leaning forward in interest.

“Aboard Centerpoint, I sensed the same darkness that had been plaguing my dreams these past few months. I sensed that darkness in Jacen.”

“You think he’s gone to the dark side?”

“I do,” Luke said with conviction, “And I think that it’s our responsibility to either pull him back or stop him before it’s too late.”

Kyle Katarn didn’t look too sure. “_If_ he’s going to the dark side, that is.”

“Jacen isn’t a Sith,” Mara answered for him, “Not that we know of anyway. But he could be just as dangerous with all the knowledge and training he’s done. He doesn’t have to have Darth in front of his name to be just as much of a menace.”

“Remember this is your nephew you’re talking about,” Corran said slowly, testing the waters to see how serious they were.

“Which makes it even more so my responsibility to curb him before it’s too late. We’ll send a team of masters and knights to Kashyyk to do just as Jacen has asked. The remainder of the Council will focus on relocating the Jedi somewhere safer,” Luke said, not leaving much room for argument.

Kenth shook his head, “So you plan on deserting? It’s highly dishonourable.”

Luke gave him a sympathetic look, “I know this must go against everything you stand for. But we can’t leave the Order vulnerable to Jacen’s volatility. Not to mention Niathal isn’t our biggest fan either. We’ve already been defamed by Daala, and Coruscant has shown that they don’t have much interest in having us here. It’s time we start listening to that.”

The Solusars, Kam and Tionne, in holographic form being transmitted from the Academy, didn’t have any protests. “What about us here on Ossus?”

“It would be best for you to secure the younglings and the Jedi present there. We’ll probably have to move the Academy to outside of Alliance reach,” Mara answered for him.

There was silence in the room. Mara felt the dissent from Masters, it was all too loudly expressed in their presences, but she also felt their understanding. They could all feel the Force’s hand in this, that this as something they needed to do. It would be the Force, in the end, that made the decision, not the masters, and not Luke.

“What about Jacen?” Corran asked.

Luke sighed. “Mara and I will do our best to confront him. We have to make him see the light before we try anything drastic.”

“Jacen is the current Chief of State,’ Kenth warned, “No matter how illegitimate his rise to power was, he is still the co-Chief of State.”

“I know,” Luke answered simply. “But he is still a Jedi Knight.”

Mara was glad that Luke had come to the same conclusion that she had months ago when Leia had approached her about Tahiri. Now that he had, Mara felt more comfortable sharing their own secret discoveries. She didn’t want to compromise his position as the Grand Master by poisoning his mind against Jacen, especially when the waters were still so muddied. But now that he’d decided it was time to act as Jacen’s former Jedi Master, Mara had to fill him on the details that she’d grudgingly kept from him.

Luke seemed to sense her thought process, turning to look at her with a curious glint in his eyes, but he ultimately ignored it. They’d have this conversation in private first before revealing anything to the rest of the Masters.

When the meeting was over, Mara was glad to be back in their apartment, but she wasn’t so glad that they’d have to abandon it soon. She didn’t even know what to do with Ben in all this. He was all of nine years old, smart and slowly gaining interest in the Force- part of that being because of Jacen’s influence.

“Mom,” Ben complained as he grudgingly packed up all his favourite things. “Why do we have to move again?”

It broke her heart to seem him so disappointed. She had wanted to provide him with the stability of a home that she had never received as a child, and now everything was being uprooted once more. It made her feel like a failure as a mother.

“Because, things are starting to grow hectic. Coruscant may not be safe anymore.”

Ben frowned. “Jacen said that Coruscant was the safest place in the whole Alliance. He said that he was going to keep it that way.”

Mara didn’t know what to say. Ben had a confidence in Jacen that she didn’t want to crush. She found herself hoping that she and Luke were wrong about him.

“I hope he does, sweetheart. But for now, you have to go somewhere else.”

Ben’s presence seemed to sink beneath the floor. “You and Dad aren’t coming?”

Mara was unable to bear the guilt any more as she moved over to her son, wrapping him in her arms as she gently kissed his forehead. “We will, Ben. I promise that as soon as we wrap up here, we’ll be right with you.”

Ben seemed to smile at that. He was fine with a little time away from his parents as long as he was assured that they’d return. “Okay. But don’t make me wait too long.”

Mara smiled down at her precious son, wondering how someone like her could be so lucky. “We won’t. I promise.”

-

Jacen was seething.

The Hapan desertion was more than he thought he could bear. The fact that Tenel ka could betray him like that, abandon him to die as they carried out one of the most important missions of their lives, he could not understand.

The Jedi betrayal, however, he could expect. His aunt and uncle served themselves, not the galaxy as they often times claimed to do. He had been foolish to think he could carry out his operation with them behind his back. They’d surely spun the vibroblade around a few times when they’d stabbed it.

But Niathal wanted to give them a clear way out to prove their loyalty, and Jacen had no choice but to oblige. The masses were celebrating the destruction of Centerpoint and he was seen as a hero for having accomplished that. It would look odd to brand the Jedi as traitors for an operation so successful. So, he’d tasked them with dealing with the Wookies who had rejected the Alliance’s call for help far more times than Jacen should allow.

He didn’t expect their cooperation, but had planned to show them- and anyone else- what happened to deserters. And if the Jedi didn’t cooperate, he’d have to show them too.

After all, that was how things worked. People didn’t respect him when he’d try to play nice. They didn’t respect him when he’d tried to be a good Jedi and tried to guide his uncle’s more misguided views on the Force. Instead, they’d all turned their backs on him. His sister, his parents, his uncle, and now even Tenel ka.

Only Allana hadn’t abandoned him, and he couldn’t make a push to get her now. He had no idea where his parents had run off to and even his Intelligence struggled to find even a trace of them. But they couldn’t hide forever, Jacen knew, and as soon as they turned up, he’d take his daughter away from them and raise her the way she should be raised. With him.

His parents were traitors anyway. He knew better than anyone else that his father would sympathise with the Corellians, and if he intended to catch them, he knew he’d have to turn his attention that way. Knowing his mother, she’d want to come to a peaceful solution with the Corellians despite their terrorism thus far, while his father wanted to ensure the Corellians got the best possible way out of the mess they’d created.

So, Jacen knew what he’d have to do next. To get Allana back, and to stop his parents’ annoying meddling, he’d have to target the Solos next.

“Sir,” Lieutenant Tebut startled him out of his meditation. He didn’t show any outward signs of being shocked, but he still allowed the scowl forming on his face to be directed her way.

“Yes?” Jacen asked impatiently.

“Both Masters Skywalker and Jade are requesting permission to board. They would like to speak with you, it seems.”

Jacen raised a brow. He didn’t expect them to return to the _Anakin Solo_ so soon after their betrayal. Perhaps they’d seen the error of their ways. He scoffed at the thought. Knowing them, they’d probably come to schedule him for a deprogramming. Well, he’d just have to teach them a lesson.

“Clear them and let them meet me in my saloon,” Jacen ordered as he stood from his chair on the command deck. His black cape swinging behind him, Jacen turned briskly so make his way to his saloon.

This would be interesting indeed.

-

“I don’t think Thrackan can be reasoned with,” Wedge said solemnly.

They were standing outside his private hangar where he’d just allowed the _Falcon_ to dock without officials knowing. It was a dangerous gamble, but Wedge understood that the situation was dire. He didn’t want to be involved in this war, and he was only sorry that he hadn’t done something before the more corrupt of Corellia’s leaders pushed for something that would turn out so destructive. Now they were stuck with Thrackan Sal-Solo who only wanted to fan the flames even more.

He was happy to have been contacted by Jagged. His nephew wasn’t the best at communication, having only contacted him a few times before now, but as always it was with a purpose. Jag had asked him to escort the Solos and allow them within Corellia’s upper echelon to see what they could do about stopping the war on the Corellian side. It seemed doable to Wedge, Corellia was licking its wounds after losing Centerpoint and the Alliance would probably crush- and then thoroughly punish- them for their courage to defect. But if they conceded the war now, it looked more and more everyday that Jacen and Niathal intended to go beyond just Corellia.

It was imperialism at its finest, swooping in to ‘save’ systems and planets in need, then completely destabilising and absorbing their resources into their own. It wasn’t the way of the New Republic, and it shouldn’t have been the way of the Galactic Alliance, but here they were now looking into the face of another Galactic Civil War.

Leia nodded. “We know. But it’s worth a try. Perhaps if we offered him something more lucrative than a failed war with the Alliance, he’d think about surrendering completely.”

Wedge’s eyes widened, “What could you possibly offer Thrackan to do that?”

“His life, maybe,” Han muttered under his breath which earned him a glare from Leia.

“No…well, yes. If he doesn’t stop here, Jacen will kill him and many other Corellians at that.”

“Many in the military agree with that sentiment even though we believe in Corellia’s independence,” Wedge pointed out. “He didn’t want to hear it from us so what makes you think he’ll want to hear it from you?”

Leia revealed a sealed document from the bag on her shoulder, showing its cover to Wedge. “This should do the trick.”

He was impressed, as he always seemed to be when it came to Han and Leia Solo. “If that’s what I think it is, then I’d better get you an audience with him right away.”

-

Being face-to-face with his dear old cousin only made Han feel sick inside. There was a lot of bad childhood memories mixed in with memories of assassination and kidnapping attempts on his own children at the hands of his own cousin. Han did not like Thrackan one bit, nor did he trust him to do what was right.

“I see that Solo has sent his dear old parents to do his job for him,” Thrackan commented dryly when Han and Leia were escorted into his office. It was a dangerous game with Leia being forced to surrender her lightsaber and Han his blaster, but Wedge had promised to take good care of them while he waited outside with the rest of the Corellian Generals.

Han winced at the comment. It wasn’t unreasonable, even for Thrackan, to assume that Jacen would send his parents to assassinate him on his behalf. According to Tahiri, and Jaina, it would only be his third time doing so.

“We’re not here on behalf of the Alliance,” Leia declared, ignoring his comment.

“Oh? Then, you’re traitors to their cause,” Thrackan grinned widely. Han wanted to blast it off his face.

“Maybe,” Han said, his hands moving to rest on his hips, “But you need to hear what we are offering.”

“Very well,” Thrackan kept his gaze on Han despite Leia being the one with the important documents.

Leia showed him the unbroken seal on the folder before she was making work of opening it for him to see what was on inside. Upon seeing the cover, Thrackan was forced to tear his gaze away from his cousin and rival to see what trick Leia Organa managed to concoct this time.

“If the Corellian government agrees to surrender and cease all hostilities,” Leia began as she lifted up the crisp and freshly signed document so that he could see it, “Then both the Hapes Consortium and the Galactic Empire will support you in renegotiating your way back into the Alliance, without facing harsh or extreme sanctions.”

Han could see the surprise in his cousin’s eyes, but even he could guess that this wouldn’t be enough to sway him. Gejjen, maybe, but not Thrackan.

“Nowhere in that document do I see the signatures of either of the Chiefs of State of the Alliance,” Thrackan looked at the piece of flimsy with scorn. “I’m not fighting a war with the Empire, and while I’d love to take another crack at the Consortium, I don’t have the resources to be fighting with them either.”

Leia frowned, “This is your chance to stop the fighting before the Alliance completely destroys everything this system has built. Once you surrender, while having the support of the both the Empire and the Consortium, the senate will remove the emergency powers held by the co-chiefs of state and then your negotiations- which you should have been a part of in the first place- can go ahead. You can get what you want without the bloodshed.”

“I doubt your son would give up that easily,” Thrackan said. He was baiting them.

“Jacen will be dealt with, I can assure you of that. I’m offering you a way out,” Leia reinforced her point. The others who had a say in the decision would agree, according to Wedge.

“I’m afraid that Corellians don’t give up that easily, right Han?” Thrackan directed his gaze towards his cousin.

Han didn’t rise to the bait, “Take it or leave it, Thrackan. This is the only chance you’ll get.”

Surprisingly, Thrackan seemed to know. He didn’t complain or shout, he only stood there in silence as he contemplated his next move. “Here’s the deal. I’ll take this offer…only if Jacen Solo is removed from office.”

Leia’s eyes widened in shock, “That can’t be assured. Neither can I guarantee that myself.”

Thrackan looked down at her with hard eyes. “Neither your son nor that _fish_ will back down when they see the white flag raised. They want blood, they want to make an example of us. I can’t agree to this offer unless they’ve already been removed.”

Han gulped rather loudly. What that meant for the Galaxy, he didn’t know, but it frightened him think that he was in agreement with his cousin. Jacen needed to be removed from power in order for this war to the end.

He only hoped that Jag, Luke and Jaina could come up with a way of doing so that didn’t involve Han losing another kid.

-

Jacen wasn’t sure what his aunt and uncle were feeling. They were guarding their feelings very well, considering the fact that they probably wanted to clobber him with a force pike here and there.

He knew they were trying to probe him for his thoughts, but he’d already shut down his presence from the moment he was alerted they’d boarded. He could not afford to have not one, but two Jedi Masters trying to discern his thoughts.

“I’m sure you know it was Mara and I who disabled and destroyed Centerpoint before you could properly utilise it,” Luke said without any preamble.

Jacen scoffed. “I’m glad you respect me enough not to lie about it. Thank you.”

There wasn’t any gratitude in his tone, not even a drop. He was furious that they’d betray him, and worse, board his ship to brag about it.

“Jacen, you must know that this isn’t the way of the Jedi,” Mara said with narrowed eyes. If they were trying to guilt him into seeing their way, they weren’t off to a good start.

“What isn’t? Ensuring the Galaxy is safe and united?” Jacen asked, his words dripping with mockery. He was done arguing with others about the Force. He knew it better than anyone else in this Galaxy, even Luke Skywalker.

Luke looked to Mara, silently exchanging thoughts before he continued, “Jacen, as a Jedi Knight of this Order, I need you to act in a way to end this war sooner rather than later.”

Jacen could have laughed in his face if he weren’t already drenched in anger. “I’m sorry, Uncle Luke, but you seem to forget who’s giving the orders around here now.”

“Are you renouncing your title as a Jedi then?” Mara asked carefully.

He turned to look his aunt directly in the eye as he said, “If that’s how you want to take it, sure. I don’t need to be a slave to the Order if you plan on obstructing our peacemaking initiative.”

“You call this peacemaking?” Mara gawked at him. “Jacen, only a Sith would see this as being balance in the Force.”

Jacen frowned deeply. “It’s rather insulting that you’d imply I’ve created any chaos on the level of previous Sith when all I’ve done is fight the war you’ve been too cowardly to fight.”

Jacen didn’t let them get another word in before he continued, “I watched this Galaxy fall apart only a few years after the Vong were defeated. While I was away studying, I thought that you had the knowledge and insight to keep things together. But I came back to a mess. I came back to a Corellian insurgence that should have been stomped out long ago.”

Luke didn’t miss a beat, “You think you could have stopped the Corellians from wanting independence?”

“No, I think I could have- and would have- stopped them from ever getting to this point. The Jedi, as always, sat on their hands thinking it was above them to get involved until the last minute. _Now_, you’ve decided to desert us because the war is getting rough.”

“No, Jacen,” Mara’s eyes blazed with a cooler more controlled fire than his, “We’ve decided to desert you because you’re not in your right mind. You need our help.”

Jacen’s lip twitched into a small smirk. They’d actually come here to call him crazy. “No, I don’t. What I need is for you to pledge your allegiance to the Alliance you’re sworn to protect.”

Luke shook his head, “I’m afraid we can’t do that. Not as long as you’re in charge.”

“You’d openly declare yourselves as traitors, then?” Jacen’s hand was itching to find the hilt of his lightsaber. He knew his uncle’s focus was already on his.

“Jacen, you’ll have to come with us,” Luke ignored his question as he opened a hand out for Jacen to take.

It would be difficult, Jacen thought, to take on two Jedi Masters, especially if one of them was Luke Skywalker. But he knew that they didn’t have it within them to kill him, and Jacen would have to use that his advantage.

“I’m afraid I can’t, Uncle Luke. Surrender now and we won’t have to fight.”

Mara scoffed, “I’m glad he said it first.”

Luke sighed, clearly disappointed that it got to this stage. “Jacen, please.”

Unclipping his blade from his belt, Jacen held it up, still unlit, to let them know he was serious. They wouldn’t be leaving this ship today as anything other than prisoners. He would make sure of it.

“By the power granted to me by the Senate, Luke Skywalker, Mara jade Skywalker, you’re both under arrest for treason.”

-

Nobody moved in the first second. Luke was busy filling himself with the Force for the battle while Mara wanted to ensure that fighting Jacen was truly a last resort. Luke was confident that he and Mara alone were enough to bring Jacen down, but he also did not know the depth of Jacen’s training in the Force. There were things that his nephew knew that he didn’t, Luke would be a fool to deny that, but he hoped that it wouldn’t be enough for him to gain the upperhand.

Jacen sprung after them- well, Luke really- lightsaber lit as he swung it across his torso. Luke had enough sense to leap back, surprised that his nephew would go for such a blow when Luke’s weapon hadn’t even been revealed yet.

Mara was moving to his defence in the next second, her own blade lit as she parried Jacen’s blows. If this were another time, in another place, Luke would admire the skill that Jacen had with the blade. But they weren’t somewhere else, they were engaged in battle with him on his star destroyer, and Jacen was determined to either imprison or kill them.

Luke felt a shiver at the acknowledgement. Jacen was willing to kill them.

Jacen managed to get a Force shove past Mara’s defences, pushing her across the vast expanse of his saloon and into the bookcase that adorned the wall behind her. Luke winced at the sound of the shelving breaking apart. It must have hurt Mara enough that she didn’t spring back up in an instant. Luke knew he had to act.

Igniting his own blade, Luke blocked the blow that Jacen had sprung on him when he thought he was distracted. As their lightsabers clashed, Luke could see the anger in his nephew’s eyes, the hatred. He seemed like a different person altogether. The dark side had taken him over almost completely.

Luke stepped back as Jacen swung again, this time coming down hard with strength added by the Force. Luke had to raise his blade above his head to block, but it was just a feint. Jacen’s leg was coming up quicker than Luke could anticipate and was colliding directly with his chest. Luke felt the wind knocked out of his lungs, and he had to use the Force to leap back enough to catch his breath.

Jacen remained where he was, watching with a smirk as a weakened Mara finally stood up and Luke panted to catch his breath. Luke felt the pride surging through the Force, that vengeful pride that he knew all too well came with the dark side. Luke closed his eyes for a second, immersing himself in the Force. He’d have to fight him seriously.

Jacen wasn’t expecting him to attack, so when Luke launched himself his way, his nephew was stumbling back to block Luke’s ferocious swings of the lightsaber. There wasn’t much room for Force tricks in a fight like this. Each opponent had to focus on their footwork, their attacks, and defences. A lightsaber duel was deadly, no doubt, and currently two of the best were going head to head.

Luke found an opening soon enough, and he drove his elbow into Jacen’s jaw hard enough to push him back even further. Jacen responded with a kick of his own that landed just hard enough in Luke’s shoulder that his hand wielding his blade faltered. Jacen took the opportunity to reach out into the Force, grabbing Luke’s shoulder and jerking it in a direction it shouldn’t have.

Luke felt his body cry out in pain at the action but before Jacen could cause any more damage, Mara flying towards him, her blade coming down towards Jacen’s head. He had to give up his efforts in the Force to bring his own blade above to block her.

Mara’s fury was evident in the Force, and while it didn’t stink of the dark side like Jacen’s, it was still something to be feared. She wouldn’t hold back any longer. Luke rotated his shoulder a bit to ensure it was at least semi-functional before he joined Mara. It was easy for them to meld together, minds connected through the Force, as they defended and attacked in tune with each other.

Jacen’s stamina was waning, but he put up a considerable effort in keeping them back. A kick to the gut here, a shove with the Force there. Luke feared that had it not been the two of them, the battle would be in Jacen’s favour.

“Surrender, Jacen,” Mara said between gritted teeth as Jacen stood backed into the corner, with no chance of escaping. They needed to end this before Jacen could alert his crew. They didn’t have a chance if he did.

Jacen looked at them with pure hatred in his eyes. Luke felt ashamed that they’d managed to let him fall this far.

The anger in his eyes did not last, as Jacen was straightening up from his defensive position and extinguishing his blade. His eyes weren’t filled with regret, however, but instead amusement.

Luke’s danger sense was going off, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Jacen for a second, not unless he wanted a lightsaber to his back. Luke’s mind raced through the possibilities. Had he somehow manged to call for back up? If he did, Luke would sense their presences coming their way.

It must have been a trick then to get them off their guard. Luke wouldn’t fall for it he’d-

Before he could finish that thought, Jacen sprang in his direction, a hand extending to force shove Mara out of the way as he brought his lightsaber down and around at Luke’s legs. It was easy for Luke to block, but he couldn’t understand why Jacen would try that attack again-

Luke’s heart stopped as he sensed the panic from Mara. Turning slowly, he was able to pinpoint the danger he’d sensed. If it was anyone else, he’d have sensed them enter the room and he’d have been able to keep them out of the way, but this was someone trained by Jacen himself. This was someone who could hide in the Force.

Tahiri held onto Mara’s arm in a firm grip as the older woman struggled to get out of her hold. Luke knew that Mara had the skill to escape, especially since it was just Tahiri, but the fear that Luke had wasn’t really in the girl herself, but in the blaster in her hand, pressed firmly against the side of Mara’s head.

Jacen let out a laugh, one that sounded demented in Luke’s ears given their situation. “You didn’t expect that, did you?”

Mara ignored the gravity of the situation as she struggled to get her arm out from behind her where Tahiri was holding on. Jacen moved over to the pair while Luke felt frozen, unable to move until he read Jacen’s play. Jacen wouldn’t dare do it- would he?

Jacen grabbed the lightsaber from Mara’s hand, inspecting it for a moment before he extinguished it and threw it out of sight. “Surrender now, Luke, and she’ll live.”

“Never,” Mara growled at him. Tahiri somehow managed to press the barrel even harder into her head as a reminder of where she was.

“Tahiri,” Luke said slowly, ignoring the possibility that Jacen could attack him while his guard was down. “Tahiri, put down the blaster.”

Jacen laughed again. “She doesn’t take orders from you anymore.”

Despite the blaster to the head, Mara still spoke, “I thought you wanted to make things right.”

She was speaking to Tahiri, Luke knew. Mara had told him everything before they confronted Jacen. He could feel the uncertainty from Tahiri as she seemed to drop her guard, no longer hiding in the Force as she was instructed to do before.

“There’s no hope for me,” Tahiri mumbled, her gaze locked on Jacen’s as she waited for him to give her the signal.

“Yes, there is,” Luke pleaded with her, finally extinguishing his blade as he tried to move closer. Maybe he could-

“Another step and she’s dead,” Jacen said firmly. He didn’t want Luke to get in the way.

Luke ignored him, but he didn’t take another step. “Tahiri, Mara only wants to help you. She’s done that so far… don’t let the dark side convince you to do this.”

Tahiri’s eyes seemed falter but she still held on to his wife with that damn blaster that Luke could now see was set to kill. “I’m sorry, Master Skywalker, but I-”

Luke didn’t let her finish. Reaching out into the Force, he slowed Tahiri’s finger on the trigger as he sprang forth to pull Mara out of her grip. Before he could get there, Jacen was already tackling him to the ground while Mara took it into her own hands to release herself from Tahiri.

Mara stomped down hard on Tahiri’s boot, getting a yelp out of the girl who was already confused as to why her finger felt frozen on the trigger. Luke was flooded with relief when Mara was free and already moving to attack mode to disarm Tahiri. But he couldn’t worry about that, not while Jacen was currently still rolling with him on the floor, still in possession of his lightsaber. Luke’s must have gotten knocked out of the way in the scuffle. He disentangled himself quickly before Jacen ignited his blade. He missed the tip of it by a millimetre as he shuffled backward.

Jacen really was out for the kill. He didn’t have much time to think before he was dodging Jacen’s fast blows. If he didn’t come up with something quickly, then he’d really be in trouble. Jacen seemed to pull back, as he called Tahiri’s fallen blaster to his hand, pointing it at Luke this time.

Luke knew he could turn back any bolt from this distance, so he didn’t fear Jacen’s shot, but then it occurred to Luke that Jacen had hardly targeted him this whole fight, except to keep him out the way. The realisation came too late, as the moment he’d glanced at Mara who was teaching the young wayward knight a memorable lesson, the blaster bolt was already being fired.

“No!” Luke exclaimed at the same time Mara sensed it, but before she could leap out of the way, Tahiri had grasped on to the woman’s ankle from where she lay on the ground.

Luke felt everything stop. Then time moved too quickly. Mara was falling to the ground, while Jacen stood armed with both a blaster and a lightsaber. He was relieved that he didn’t feel Mara die, but she was unconscious. She’d managed to move only so far that Jacen couldn’t get his shot perfect.

For the first time in a long time, Luke felt rage build up, and he let it pour out of him and into the Force. With a simple hand gesture, he threw Tahiri back against the wall- so hard that he was sure she’d passed out. Jacen was firing the blaster his way, but Luke managed to dodge them as he approached his nephew.

Anger, Luke felt, as he called his discarded lightsaber to his hand.

Anger, Luke felt as he was kicking the blaster of Jacen’s left hand and blocking the blade that was still in his right.

Anger he felt as he rained down his own string of attacks that he hoped landed. All of them were directed to vital areas. Jacen was energised from the turn of events and he enthusiastically engaged Luke in a fierce battle, one he now had confidence he could win since Mara was taken out of the picture.

Luke wouldn’t let him, not when he needed to get Mara out of here as soon as possible.

“You should have surrendered,” Jacen taunted him, “Otherwise Mara would be fine.”

Luke felt the anger consume him. “You’re dead.”

Jacen was surprised to hear the words, and Luke used the opportunity to pay him back for the deadly kick he’d given him at the beginning of their fight. It sent Jacen flying back a few meters, but Luke didn’t wait for him to fall before he was advancing on him again, his left hand knocking the blade out of Jacen’s hand as he brought his own blade crashing down to a now defenceless Jacen who was just now landing, hard, into the debris of the bookcase he’d previously thrown Mara into.

Luke landed over him, his blade stopping only an inch away from Jacen’s face. He panted heavily, and at this close range he could see Jacen’s eyes up close and enhanced by the light of his lightsaber. That look in his eyes, the hatred, the anger, the cloudiness put there by the dark side, Luke could only imagine what his own eyes looked like.

Before Jacen could get the upperhand, Luke flicked his hand backwards so that his blade came in contact with Jacen’s arm on the left side and his leg on the right. He ignored his nephew’s shout of pain, but he needed the moment to evaluate before he did anything more. The Force was speaking to him, begging him not to go any further, otherwise his future was set in stone.

The visions he’d had of the dark side. They weren’t about Jacen. They were about him, and Luke could see now that if he killed his nephew, he would fall to the dark side forever. That was what the Force had tried to warn him of.

Luke stepped back, still panting, as he extinguished his blade. He looked down at Jacen who’s face was screwed up with anger but resigned at his defeat. Luke didn’t have the time to waste finishing him off, even if he could accomplish it.

He quickly moved back to Mara, checking her pulse and was both scared and relieved to find it was weak, but still very much there. She’d taken a hit to the side of her head. He needed to get her out of there as soon as possible.

Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, Luke made his way to the door before Jacen’s voice rang out in his ears once more.

“You’re making a mistake, sparing me,” Jacen was saying as he picked himself up onto his one good leg. “You’ll come to regret it.”

Luke had to swallow down the hatred that was burning to pour out onto Jacen. If he didn’t, then he would be lost as well.

“I know,” Luke answered without looking back, taking off at a run to get off this ship before any of Jacen’s crew could stop him. He felt Mara’s presence waning as he moved, and Luke prayed to the Force that they’d make it out alive.


	11. Chapter 11

“Master Skywalker?” A voice was saying. Luke was more tired than he’d ever been in his life. He remembered putting himself into a healing trance once he’d set the coordinates for the secret Jedi base, but he had to take a minute to gather himself completely.

Mara…

He’d managed to get them back to the _Shadow_ and pilot them away from the _Anakin Solo_ without considerable effort. He knew that Jacen wanted them to get away so he could track them down later, but Luke didn’t have the time to worry about that. The medical droid on the ship could only do so much for Mara’s injuries. They’d managed to stabilise her, but she needed Cilghal immediately.

Luke finally was able to open his eyes as he sat up quickly, searching for Mara and panicking when he didn’t see her.

“Mara is fine,” the voice said again. Luke felt the relief flood him as he heard the words, but he still needed to see her for himself.

“Cilghal,” Luke said as he finally recognized the Mon Cal healer, “Where are we?”

“En route to the new base,” she answered. “We picked you up mid-flight, but we needed to take care of the tracking devices on the _Jade Shadow_ before we continued any further. We’ll be on Endor in a few hours.”

Luke nodded. “The evacuations were a success then? Nobody was left behind?”

Cilghal put a healing hand on Luke’s forehead, and he felt the effects as his mind began to clear up even more. “Yes. The Solusars will need some more time completely evacuate the Academy on Ossus, but half the council is already there to help. They should be en route in around three standard days.”

Luke sighed in relief. “Any word from Leia?”

“Yes, actually, she wants you to meet with Jaina.”

“She’s been in contact then,” Luke had no doubts that Leia was keeping tabs on her daughter who was now branded a fugitive- and by Jacen’s doing. Luke felt a pang of guilt when he realised that he’d failed to believe in Jaina and instead allowed Jacen to reach as far as he did. He swallowed it down. There wasn’t any time to be regretful.

“Ah, so we know where she is then?”

Cilghal nodded. “It’s not as much of a secret as it was before, but she is still on the _Pellaeon_ unless plans have changed.”

Luke nodded again, ignoring the pain in his neck as he did so. “Good. Send out a comm asking if we can meet.”

He knew for a fact that meeting with Jaina meant meeting with Jagged Fel. He wasn’t sure when those two became a package deal, but he couldn’t allow himself to feel any bitterness about it. By not supporting her, they’d practically pushed her into his arms. Where else was she supposed to go in times like this?

“What about Jacen?” Luke asked.

Cilghal’s bulbous eyes seemed to fall. “The Jedi abandoned the effort on Kashykk. The wookies refused to assist the Alliance.”

“As expected,” Luke said but he knew there was more.

“He burned it,” Cilghal said, gravelly voice filled with sorrow, “Shortly after your departure, the _Anakin Solo _set the forests ablaze.”

Luke sat quietly in disbelief. Had Jacen always been so demented, or did Luke push him to that point when he’d confronted him just before?

He had to fix this. But he didn’t know how when he was doomed to fall to the dark side if he killed Jacen. He just couldn’t see any other way.

Luke began to move off the bed, determined to see his wife now that he’d taken care of business. Cilghal put a steadying hand on his arm to keep him from moving too much. “You still need rest.”

Luke looked at her curiously. There was something she wasn’t telling him. “Cilghal-”

“Mara is in a coma,” She said without delay.

“What?” Luke didn’t process the words at first.

“We thought she would wake up after the surgery, but it seems that her consciousness is lost to us. We can’t feel it in the Force.”

Luke pushed back against her, running out of the room before she could say any more. He reached out to Mara in the Force and was terrified when he couldn’t feel her. Instead he’d locked on to the next familiar presence, the scared and confused presence of his son. Luke ran in that direction and barged into the room that contained possibly the worst sight he’d ever seen.

Mara lay still on the bed, almost lifeless apart from the slow rise and fall of her chest, with Ben kneeling on the bed beside her, his head buried on his mother’s neck as he sobbed.

It was like his heart was being torn to pieces, shredded by the reality of the situation. He approached quickly, placing a comforting hand on Ben’s back. He, himself, wanted to burst into tears, but he had to be stronger than that. He had to be strong for Ben.

The nine-year-old boy removed himself from his mother as he looked up into his father’s eyes. Whatever was left of his broken heart was then stomped on by the absolute terror and pain in Ben’s eyes.

“Dad,” Ben said, throat closing up as he did. “Mom won’t wake up.”

Luke finally allowed himself to look at Mara’s face. She seemed almost at peace, except he knew that her consciousness was lost somewhere deep inside her soul. He didn’t know how to bring her back, but he would sure as hell die trying.

Luke nodded slowly as he wrapped his son in his arms, “I know.”

“Mom promised everything would be fine,” Ben began to sob into Luke’s chest. Luke didn’t know when in the last year Ben had graduated from calling them mommy and daddy to mom and dad, but he found himself missing the years that he did. He missed dearly the time that could be lost forever if Mara didn’t wake up.

“I know.”

“She’s going to wake up, right?” Ben sniffled.

Luke honestly didn’t know.

-

“Something happened to Mara,” Jaina said solemnly. She knew that Allana had felt it as well, as the girl had been distant recently. Jaina was unable to get out of her what was really bothering her, but she knew that ultimately it had something to do with Jacen. Allana could feel almost everything that ran through him, and as he fell more to the dark side it, it troubled her even more.

Allana was quiet where she sat in the corner, lifelessly playing with the toys that she had.

Jag was concerned for them both. He’d mostly left them alone to his quarters on the _Pellaeon_ but when he’d checked in on them this time, he found them both morose.

“Something like what?” Jag asked, concerned. He’d been busy ever since Jacen set the Wookie homeworld ablaze. Those like himself and Tenel ka who sought to stop the war were running around trying to put out the fires before the planet was completely devastated. He was having enough trouble keeping the moffs from dissenting, he didn’t need to add Jacen Solo’s war crimes to the problem.

“She’s just…gone,” Jaina struggled to find a way to explain her feeling.

Jag glanced over to Allana, treading carefully, “By gone, you mean-”

“She’s not dead,” Jaina shook her head, “I know all too well what that feels like. But she’s not exactly here either. My uncle is hiding himself well, probably so that Jacen can’t sense him, but Ben…I can feel he’s distressed.”

Jag’s face fell. “I hope everything’s alright.”

Jaina finally looked up at him. “Me too. Did you hear back from the Council?”

Jag nodded. “Yes, they’re interested in what we have to say.”

Jaina knew it was time to take the conversation out of the room. Allana didn’t need hear them plan to take out her own father. She said a quick goodbye to the girl who offered her a small smile as she allowed Jag to lead her out into his office.

“Does that mean they agree that Jacen needs to be stopped?” Jaina asked for clarification.

“The Jedi have already retreated from Coruscant and apparently Ossus as well. I’m not even sure where the Jedi are hiding out. I think it’s safe to say that, yes, they have no interest in an Alliance led by your brother.”

Jaina winced. Jag didn’t mean to rub it in, in all honesty that’s just the way he spoke, but it still felt like an insult whenever he’d casually drop in the fact that Jacen was her brother. It made it hard for her to think clearly and objectively.

“I’m glad they got out before Jacen could retaliate against them. But the public opinion must be bad.”

Jag nodded. “Especially after Daala’s smear campaigns, the Jedi look like cowardly deserters. It doesn’t help that that’s the narrative Jacen is pushing.”

“What about Niathal?” Jaina asked. “She’s as rigid as they come but she must see his insanity at this point.”

He shrugged. “My impression is that she’s fine as long as the war is won by the Alliance. She probably plans to get rid of Jacen as soon as possible, especially if she knows how unhinged he becomes.”

Jaina’s face paled. “You’re telling me the Alliance is being run by two bloodthirsty people waiting to cut each other’s throats at the first opportunity.”

“Yep.”

“That means it’ll be Niathal who’ll get cut first. He’d be able to sense her betrayal before it happens, and when he does, he won’t hesitate to eliminate her from the picture.”

Jag nodded again, not as worked up as she was. He was rather calm, in fact. “I suspect so as well.”

“Which means he’ll be the sole Chief of State. He’ll make all the decisions going forward without her expertise to tone down his temper.”

“When you put it like that, you make it sound like the Galaxy is in grave danger,” Jag said with a hint of sarcasm. But Jaina knew it was true. She felt it in the Force that the balance that the Jedi had always aimed to protect was on the verge of tipping over- and not for good.

“How soon until we meet with the Council?”

Jag thought about it. “Well, your parents should be on their way back from Corellia. Assuming they don’t get caught by Alliance forces, they should be able to mediate between the Empire and Jedi in about two standard days.”

Jaina nodded. “I hope it won’t be too late by then.”

Jag gave her a comforting smile. “Don’t give up hope yet. While Jacen is hellbent on destroying this Galaxy in his twisted sense of justice, the rest of us won’t be sitting by idly.”

She really hoped he was right. It was Jag, after all, he tended to be right.

-

“When I said to recruit the Wookies to the war effort, I did not mean to burn their planet to the ground,” Niathal scolded him.

Jacen resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. He was getting tired of having to deal with her. “We are at war, Admiral. Both the Wookies and the Jedi needed to be taught a lesson.”

“And taught it has been,” Niathal agreed. “Now the citizens of this galaxy compare you to your grandfather.”

He bristled at the mention of that recent kind of talk. Jacen was far more than his grandfather ever was. While they both embraced the power of the dark side, Anakin Skywalker was a slave to it and to Palpatine. Jacen answered to no one but himself.

“Never mind that,” Jacen waved away her concern. “We have to focus on the next stage in the war.”

“Which is?”

“Cutting off the Corellian supply to weapons,” Jacen said as if it were the obvious answer. Niatha still looked hesitant.

“In order to do that we’d have to go through the Empire.”

“It’s time we absorbed their fleet isn’t it?” Jacen thought aloud. He didn’t miss Niathal’s disgust as it flashed through the Force.

“We can’t afford to attack the Empire now. They’re far too strong and apparently allied with the Hapans,” Niathal reminded him.

Jacen seethed when he remembered Tenel ka’s betrayal. It only stung more when she’d allied herself with the very people he’d sold his soul to so he could protect her. But she’d pay soon enough, she’d learn that abandoning him would only bring her misery. Then, she’d come crawling back to him for forgiveness, and depending on his mood, he’d give it. Especially if it helped him to get Allana.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Sir,” Lieutenant Tebut was saying, interrupting the important conversation between the two Chiefs of State. He’d have to remind her of her manners later.

“A YT-1300 is passing by the _Anakin Solo_. It’s displaying the correct codes, but you said to inform you if one of its class were caught on our scanners,” Tebut said, unaware of her perceived rudeness.

Jacen would let it slide this time. He wanted to catch up with his parents ever since the word got out that they’d been to Corellia. While he knew they had no love for Thrackan Sal-Solo, he knew just how deep his family’s betrayal ran. They were no doubt conspiring against him with the enemy.

“Enable the tractor beams,” Jacen said simply. He wasn’t fully healed from his fight with the Skywalkers, but even in this state he’d have no trouble dealing with his parents if need be.

“Sir, the Falcon is already preparing to jump to hyperspace. I’m afraid they’re too far out to use the tractor beams, but we can still use our long range-”

“No,” Jacen almost growled at her. While he couldn’t feel her presence there, Jacen couldn’t risk shooting at the Falcon if Allana were on board. Perhaps Leia had managed to conceal the girl’s presence. Jacen couldn’t take the chance.

Taking a deep breath as he watched the scanners, Jacen cursed to himself as they disappeared into the vast reaches of space. “We’ll get them another time.”

Niathal had remained silent, watching carefully as to how Jacen proceeded. “The Solos are suspected of treason and you let them go.”

“I couldn’t afford to fire on them due to just suspicion,” Jacen avoided her eyes. It was within his right to shoot down any ship on his patrol, especially one suspected of carrying traitors.

“Because they are your parents?”

Jacen scowled at her, “No. I wouldn’t hesitate because of that. Remember, the Solos often carry their adopted child with her.”

Niathal nodded. “Ah. At least you have the heart to care for the life of an innocent child.”

“Believe me,” Jacen lied, “I have no concern for her. But I’d rather not have anyone else gunning for me at this point.”

“I see,” Niathal said simply. Jacen studied her for a moment, smiling to himself when her treachery floated to the top of her mind. It was so easy to sense betrayal, especially when he’d gotten so used to the feeling. She was a professional at keeping her true feelings to herself, but in that moment, Jacen had sensed her desire to betray him.

He’d just have to do so first.

-

Ashik had been insistent that Jag hold the meeting on the _Pellaeon_. It was the safest for all concerned, especially Jag himself, but he’d been hesitant to invite so many traitors of the Galactic Alliance on board for a meeting. Jag knew it sent a strong message, and the Alliance’s spies would soon know what he’d been up to if they hadn’t already.

Holding it on the Jedi secret base was out of the question, though, as the safety of the Jedi Order, including its younglings, depended on its location remaining a secret. Jag had decided, then, that he’d take the flack from the Moffs and whoever else for inviting the Jedi Council and the Solos onto his flagship.

They assembled in a large conference room, that Jag’s security and then the masters present had checked for bugs or any danger to the participants meeting today. Jag sat at the head of the table he sometimes used for impromptu Moff Council meetings, where he had a good view of everyone at the table. For the first time, he felt a bit intimidated as he stared at the tired and haggard Jedi Masters who were on the run for simply doing what they thought was right.

“I think we already know why we’re here,” Jag started. “Jacen Solo is a threat to this galaxy, and we all agree that it’s time we remove him from power.”

The older masters didn’t appreciate his tone. Kenth Hamner was the first to complain, “That won’t end the war, you know that.”

“I do,” Jag said, glancing towards Jaina who stood to the back with her father since her mother had been granted a seat at the table. He wished she could stand beside him instead, but she was still a Jedi Knight, although an abandoned one, so she had to stand closer to their delegation.

Jag continued, “But I’ve already come up with a peaceful solution to the war.”

Leia spoke up then, “We’ve already visited Corellia. The war council, and even Sal-Solo, agree that surrender is in the best interest for the Corellian Confederation.”

“Why haven’t they as yet?” Corran asked.

Leia sighed. “They want Jacen removed. It’s their only condition for surrender.”

“No offence, Jedi Solo,” Master Katarn chimed in, “But I find it hard to believe you could convince the Confederation to do that.”

“They’re already losing,” Leia defended herself, “What they really want is assurance that the fall out after the war won’t hurt them more than they deserve.”

“Which I can assure it won’t. Once Jacen Solo and Cha Niathal are out of the picture, the Senate will have no choice but to agree to the terms that the Empire and the Consortium will propose,” Jag fixed his gaze on Luke who hadn’t said anything so far. He’d heard what happened to Mara and knew the Jedi Master would be distracted.

Luke felt his gaze on him and turned to meet it. He didn’t seem angry or upset, but he was distant. “I assume that you’ll be in charge of the Alliance in the interim between the war and finding a new Chief of State.”

Jag felt the tension in the room thicken. “Yes. But ultimately the power will fall to the senate to elect their new leader.”

Master Sebatyne hissed his way, “This one thinks that’s awfully convenient for the Empire. It would be the perfect guise to take control over the Galaxy once more.”

Jag bristled at her implication, but he’d been prepared for the accusation ever since he and the Solos had discussed it. “It would only be temporary- and in conjunction with the Consortium.”

Luke smiled towards him, signalling for the masters to calm down. “Head of State Fel is only trying to help. If we do manage to remove Jacen and Niathal from office and have the Corellians surrender, there would need to be someone to manage affairs until a suitable leader can be appointed.”

Jag sighed in relief. At least he had his support, “Thank you, Master Skywalker.”

The other masters weren’t too sure. Corran, leaning back in his chair, asked, “How can we trust that you don’t intend on reviving the Empire’s old ambitions once you’re in power?”

“Because you have no choice,” Jaina finally spoke up. “It’s the best solution we’ve got. The Confederation will only surrender under these terms. What we should really be arguing about is how we’re going to get rid of the co-Chiefs of State.”

Jag felt the resentment from the masters at Jaina’s interruption, but he didn’t give them time to dwell on it. “I suspect Jacen will move to cut off Niathal soon enough. While that would eliminate one problem for us, it would leave Jacen too powerful for us to handle. We need to do something quickly.”

Luke nodded. “Yes. I agree.”

“Capture and detain?” Kenth asked, gravely, “Or hunt down and kill.”

Jag shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me as long as Jacen is stopped.”

He glanced at Jaina who remarkably didn’t blink at the idea. She was growing stronger everyday, her training and meditation yielding a more reserved woman than he’d originally met. Perhaps, the reality of her brother’s fate was truly dawning on her.

“We can’t argue with that,” Tionne Solusar agreed. “Master Skywalker could easily-”

“I can’t,” Luke objected.

“Just because he may have used cheap tricks to get to Mara doesn’t mean-”

“It’s not that I don’t have the confidence to do it,” Luke said slowly, “I know I’m the only one who could do it for sure, but I simply can’t. Not unless you want me to fall.”

An understanding seemed to dawn on the Masters in the room, Jag wasn’t sure himself exactly what it was, but he figured that after Jacen had put Mara into a coma he was afraid of acting in vengeance. That was something he knew Jedi didn’t allow themselves to do.

“I’ll do it,” Jaina piped up again, her resolve written plainly on her face. “I know I’m only a Jedi Knight. But I need to do this.”

“Jedi Solo,” Master Sebatyne began carefully, “There are other members of the Council who could better defeat Jacen Solo.”

“Maybe,” Jaina agreed, “But I’m his twin. And the Sword of the Jedi. I know that this is something the Force has in store for me. I know that this is going to come down to me and him.”

“What about your safety?” Leia said softly. The Solos had already resigned themselves to being the ones to handle Jacen, but Leia knew they had to make a convincing argument in front of the masters to get them to agree to it.

“That doesn’t come before everything else. If we send another Jedi Knight, they’ll die. If we send a master it will reflect badly on the Order if Jacen manages to defeat them. If you send me, I have a chance and even if I fail it won’t be too much damage to the Order.”

The room was silent, and Jag resented the words Jaina spoke. He refused to believe that her death would mean nothing to the Order she pledged to serve her whole life. But it seemed that her words were beginning to sway them.

Luke spoke up, “Thank you, Jaina. I know it can’t be easy.”

Jaina gave her uncle a small smile. Jag was glad that there was no resentment between them. It showed just how much Jaina had really matured.

“I promise you,” Jaina began again as she addressed the Masters, holding her father’s hand tightly as he seemed to be close to tears, “I’ll stop Jacen before he can hurt anyone else. And I’ll do it the Jedi way.

-

Allana was happy to be reunited with her grandparents. While she was more than comfortable with Jaina, she had missed the familiarity that had come with everyday life with Han and Leia.

That didn’t compare to how much she had missed her real mommy.

She had said goodbye to Jag as enthusiastically as she could, given how miserable she’d felt recently, and she’d promised Jaina that they’d have more sleepovers soon. After the adults finished their important meetings, she was whisked away back on to the all-too-familiar _Falcon_ where her grandparents had promised her that things would get better from here on out. Allana wasn’t sure what they meant by that, but Leia had taken her aside, seating her comfortably in the lounge as she addressed her.

“Jaina says you haven’t been feeling well,” Leia said gently.

Allana shifted uncomfortably. Her tummy wasn’t hurting and she didn’t have any allerigies, but she’d felt so queasy inside. She felt that darkness creeping up on her again.

She nodded. “In the Force…it’s Jacen. He’s so scary.”

Leia’s face fell, and Allana wished she hadn’t sad anything. She didn’t want to hurt her grandma. She was being enveloped in a hug soon enough while Leia’s warm voice spoke to her.

“I’m sorry he feels so scary. Do you know exactly what about him is scary?”

Allana shook her head. “I just feel it sometimes. Sometimes he’s looking for me, and I want to hide. But I just feel scared.”

“What if I said I could stop him from being so scary?” Leia asked carefully, “Would you want me to do it?”

Allana didn’t know exactly what she meant. She didn’t understand why grown-ups had to be so tricky with their words. If her mommy were here, she’d explain it to her nice and simple. She missed her mommy so much.

“Yes,” Allana admitted, “Does that mean I can be with mommy again?”

Leia’s eyes shined with tears as she kissed her granddaughter’s cheek. “Sure, baby. If that’s what you want.”

Allana hoped it wouldn’t be a promise that was forgotten. Many people had made her promises, including Jacen. Instead of living happily with her and her mommy, he was off being scary somewhere else. Allana didn’t want that, even if it meant not having Jacen around.

She just wanted her mommy.

As soon as she thought the words, Allana felt the comforting presence that she always longed to feel. Her mother was nearby! Allana was joyful as she realised that her grandmother wasn’t making an empty promise. Her grandfather was currently steering them towards where Allana wanted to be, where she needed to be.

Allana looked up at Leia with beaming eyes, “Are we going to mommy now?”

Leia’s eyes still looked sad but she managed to smile anyway, “Yes.”

Allana could barely contain her excitement, especially when she felt her mommy brush her in the Force. She understood the meaning without having to hear the words. _I love you_, her mommy was telling her. Allana sent back the same sentiment her way.

This was why she trusted her grandparents. They never lied to her or made her feel scared. Plus, her mommy had always told her to trust them over anyone else, even Jacen.

Allana bounced with excitemet as they docked onto her mommy’s flagship. As far as she was concerned, it was the best day of her life.

-

Tenel ka had been hesitant to allow the Solos to board, especially when she sensed Allana was with them, but their efforts to end the war war were too crucial to deny them a visit when they’d urgently requested it.

She also couldn’t deny the excitement of getting to see her precious Allana again. After everything, she had questioned day after day if giving her to her grandparents was the right thing to do. But Tenel ka knew it was. When the nanovirus was released, and the Hapan treachery reared its ugly head, she almost failed to keep Allana safe.

Tenel ka would never let anything befall her. Never.

It was like a bundle of joy when the door to her saloon had opened, and in came her daughter, buzzing and jumping from excitement when she’d finally laid eyes on her. Having cleared the room of any of her advisors and checking for any listening devices, Tenel ka allowed herself to cry.

The amount of love she had for this girl was unparalleled. There was never anyone she could love more. Never.

Allana was in her arms before she even knew it, and she found herself unable to even loosen the grasp she had on her to even greet Han and Leia.

Finally pulling back, Tenel ka looked into the grey eyes that reminded her of her own. “I missed you so much, baby.”

Allana didn’t cry, she was stronger than Tenel ka was, but she had the brightest smile plastered on her face. “I missed you too, mommy.”

After a few moments, Tenel ka pulled herself together to smile at her other guest. “Thank you for this. I didn’t know how much I needed it.”

Han moved to clasp her on the shoulder. “No problem, kid. We figured.”

“Actually,” Leia said, cutting to the chase, “Han and I are needed elsewhere. Jaina is no longer able to look after Allana since she has her own mission to prepare for her.”

Tenel ka’s heart sank. “I don’t like it, but can’t she stay with the other younglings at the Jedi base?”

Han looked sympathetic, “Tenel ka, this is something we’ve been meaning to say to you for some time, but recent events have exacerbated the situation.”

His tone worried her. “What is it?”

Sighing, Han took the reluctant girl from Tenel ka’s arms and asked her to sit while the adults talked. Allana gave an indignant huff before moving to the chair in the far corner where she’d have to lean in to eavesdrop. Tenel ka was amazed at the girl’s obedience to someone other than herself. She’d missed out on a lot.

“Tell me,” Tenel ka insisted once Allana was out of earshot.

“She needs her mother,” Han said simply. Tenel ka shook her head instinctively. Allana wasn’t safe with her, she’d never be.

“We’ve discussed this countless times, Han, Hapan Court just isn’t safe for little girls.”

Leia shook her head. “Neither is life with us. Or Luke, or Jaina, or anyone else we know. Tenel ka, Allana is safest with her mother.”

“No, no, no,” Tenel ka said. She’d already convinced herself that she couldn’t care for her as she should. “I’m telling you she’s not safe here.”

“Allana isn’t a baby anymore. She’s still a small child, yes, but you need to trust yourself. It’s confusing to her already to process what’s happened to Jacen. She needs you now more than ever.”

Tenel ka understood, then. With recent events including Jacen’s fall to the dark side, Allana must have been scared by what she could sense from her father. The Empire was no longer a threat to her life, but suddenly her father was. Tenel ka was practically living in fear about what Jacen would to the Consortium in retaliation for their desertion. Would he burn it to the ground like he did Kashykk? Or would he strike where it would hurt her most- at Allana.

If that were the case, while Tenel ka trusted the Solos completely, she’d want to be the one to defend her daughter from any attack by Jacen. She’d want to be the one to protect her.

Nodding, Tenel ka’s gaze fell on her daughter in the corner who stared at her with pleading eyes. At the very least, if she could cure some of her child’ misery with only her presence, she should do it.

“Okay,” She said quietly. “Okay.”

“I know the transition will be hard,” Leia began, having already worked through the logistics, “But we can keep Allana until the war is over. Then, you can use the influence you’ll gain by managing the Alliance with Jagged to reintroduce Allana back to the world. This can work, Tenel ka. You two don’t have to be separated for any longer than this war lasts.”

Knowing she was close to tears again, Tenel ka nodded again. It wasn’t regal of her to cry so much in front of others, but this was personal for her. Besides, the Solos were the best people to show her vulnerability to.

"Then we’d better work hard on ending the war. Has Jaina decided to do it?”

Leia nodded, her eyes filled with sadness. “Yes, and we’re going to help her.”

It broke her heart to see the lengths this family- which she was very much a part of- had to go. But they all knew that Jacen needed to be stopped, and it was their responsibility to do so.

Reaching out into the Force, Tenel ka searched for her long-time friend, and sadly gave her the reassurance to take down her brother and the father of Tenel ka’s child.

_How messed up are we_? Tenel ka thought as she looked back to Allana as another thought struck her, _How do I explain this to her?_

-

Standing in the office he rarely ever used since he became the Co-Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance, Jacen Solo waited for the meeting that he was told could only be held in the Senate building. Niathal must have had something up her sleeve, otherwise she’d never have gone through the trouble to remove him from his star destroyer.

“I assume the senate is still in uproar,” Jacen wasted no time once Niathal was with him and the door sealed shut behind her.

“Kashykk may have been a mistake on your part,” Niathal said, choosing her words carefully.

Jacen snorted. “A mistake? Now they can’t divert any attention to assisting the Confederation.”

“Neither can they assist the Alliance,” Niathal pointed out.

“Which they refused to do in the first place.” Jacen was getting sick of debating others about it. “What? Are they considering revoking our emergency powers? Surely they know that would destroy our war efforts and send the galaxy into further chaos.”

“No,” Niathal said simply, “I summoned you planetside because the Corellians are looking to surrender.”

Jacen’s eyes widened before he reminded himself to keep a cool exterior. Niathal was hardly an ally of his anymore, he didn’t want to give away anything in his reactions. “It must be a trick.”

“Sal-Solo is already on his way. He’s prepared to surrender, on one condition.”

Jacen knew he wasn’t going to like it. “What condition is that?”

Niathal hesitated. “Your resignation.”

_Of course_, Jacen thought. Ever since this war had started, everyone had decided to take personal offence towards all his actions. It was easier to blame him and his methods than themselves for causing the issues in the first place. He wasn’t above acknowledging that he made mistakes- Jacen still swallowed down the guilt of losing his temper and murdering Gejjen, then being forced to frame his sister- but he wasn’t going to cower with his tail between his legs like his parents and the Jedi. He would fix every mistake, and finally the galaxy would be at peace- under his watchful eye.

Yes, the Force had shown him so much over the years. It had shown him knowledge, life, and even death. He was gifted powers that most in the galaxy did not have, powers that not even Luke Skywalker had, but most of all he had been gifted with the truth.

That truth being that the Force alone could not keep this galaxy at peace. He, a simple human, needed to act. It wouldn’t be the power of any deity that kept children safe, it would have to be beings who used whatever power they had to ensure it. Jacen had power. And he _would_ use it, at all costs.

“Ah,” Jacen said simply. Some time ago, he may have lost his temper and subsequently done something terrible. He could admit to those mistakes. But who he was now, someone who finally had the power to make things right, wouldn’t. They were so close to victory, Jacen had already seen it. He couldn’t allow any further obstacles to get in the way of that.

“That’s all you have to say?” Niathal asked, her eyes bulging even more than usual.

Jacen nodded. “Yes. I assume that you’ve already informed Sal-Solo of your abandonment of my cause.”

“I-” Niathal began before she remembered he was a Jedi. She couldn’t make such an outright lie in his presence. Her hesitation was enough for Jacen to know that she’d already betrayed him.

He raised a brow when she remained silent. “Oh? You didn’t think I’d know you were a traitor. Come now, Admiral, we’ve been partners for a while now. I’m surprised you’d make such a mistake.”

Niathal stepped back cautiously. “Don’t do anything rash, Solo. This war could be over tomorrow if you just follow quietly.”

“Follow quietly?” Jacen repeated slowly. He could feel the anger that had plagued him threaten to pour over, but his newfound principles ensured he remained calm. The Force wouldn’t show him his victory if he weren’t on the right path. He would trust in that over ignorant fools like Niathal.

“No,” He shook his head as he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, pleased to see Niathal’s terror at the sight. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to. But I can assure you, Admiral, this war will end. On my own terms.”

Raising her hands defensively, Niathal was far back enough so that her back was pressed against the sealed door. “If you kill me, you’ll lose any respect that’s left for you in the senate and the military.”

Jacen smiled at her. “Kill you? Admiral, you are merely under arrest.”

“Arrest? You can’t possibly believe-”

“You _have_ been conspiring with the enemy to depose the Chief of State of the Alliance. Do you really think that my intelligence wouldn’t know about Sal-Solo’s arrival?”

“So, you knew?” Niathal maintained her defensive position but Jacen could see her eyes dart around the room for any way to escape.

Jacen approached her slowly, blade still unlit. “I knew of Sal-Solo’s incoming arrival to Coruscant. I also know of the entire fleet that he’s hiding and preparing to bring with him.”

“Lies!” Niathal spat. So, she hadn’t known that bit. How convenient for him.

“I can assure you it’s the truth. Now, what do you think the Senate would say when they find out that you’ve invited our enemy and his fleets to Coruscant?” Jacen smirked.

“Impossible. Apparently, this deal was worked out by your parents, they’d never compromise the Alliance like that.”

Interesting. “My parents, my father especially, are loyalists to Corellia. I wouldn’t put it past them to betray us. But even then, I doubt it. Sal-Solo is a compulsive liar, you must know that. Even if my parents convinced him to surrender, it did not give you the right to trust him enough to foolishly invite him to Coruscant, no matter what safeguards you’ve put in place.”

“You plan to ambush him, then? It won’t end the violence unless he surrenders, and his condition for that is your resignation,” Niathal attempted to dissuade him. It didn’t matter to him, he’d already seen this through.

“And when I defeat his forces, he _will_ surrender. Willingly or not.” Jacen stopped to stand directly in front of her, tall enough to see eye to eye with the Mon Cal admiral. “When this war is over, I’ll decide your fate. For now, I hope you don’t mind joining Daala in disgrace.”

-

She had trained almost nonstop for the last few weeks, but today Jaina couldn’t bring herself to even leave her temporary quarters on the _Gilad Pellaeon_. She’d been here for almost two months, but it hadn’t at all come to feel like home. Somehow, she felt more like a prisoner than anything else, still serving time for a murder she didn’t commit. After all, she had no choice in being here.

But if she could bring down Jacen, then she’d finally be able to have her life back. Jaina almost laughed at the irony; when she had her freedom, she’d squandered it in depression and alcohol. Now that she had the resolve to live without regret, she was forced to remain on her boyfriend’s ship. The truth of that stung in a way Jaina didn’t think possible.

Today, Jaina felt, would be the day that she’d face Jacen. There wasn’t any use in training.

It wasn’t official. Jag wanted to ensure that the Senate would act accordingly before letting her do anything foolhardy, even if the Jedi were on stand-by to help. But Jaina knew, through the Force, that this was the day that was destined to pass. Maybe it would be the day she finally died, but Jaina was determined to see things through to the end.

“You haven’t left the room all day,” Jag was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed as he tried to get a read on her.

Jaina offered a lazy shrug. “I’ve just been thinking.”

“Oh no,” Jag joked, but he didn’t press it any further.

“Is something wrong?” Jaina asked. Jag wouldn’t abandon his duties to just check up on her.

“It seems that Sal-Solo wasn’t listening very carefully when your parents spoke with him. He’s on his way to Coruscant, but not to surrender.”

Jaina was on her feet in an instant. “Is he crazy? He’s just giving Jacen more excuses to act like a madman.”

Jag tipped his head in acknowledgement. He was calmer than she was, but his face was still set in a grim expression. “I’m afraid that Corellia’s hopes of winning the war have essentially been crushed after Centerpoint’s destruction. I wouldn’t put it past your cousin to go out in glory instead of peacefully surrendering.”

“That won’t stop the insurrection. Even if he surrenders to Jacen, Corellians will be just as dissatisfied as before. It’ll just start again,” Jaina said, more to herself.

“Exactly,” Jag nodded. “Which is why Tenel ka and I needed more time to persuade the senators. It’s been slow considering we can’t afford having any of this leak to either of the Chiefs of State, but at this rate there could be a battle by this evening.”

Jaina buried the excitement that coursed through her. She knew that today would be the day.

“Then, we can’t let Sal-Solo lose to either of them until you can guarantee that Jacen won’t remain in power.”

Jag looked apprehensive. “While I have no faith in the Alliance right now, I won’t be siding with Corellia just to prolong their defeat.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Jaina crossed her arms over he chest. “The Corellians have been defanged and this defeat is necessary. What I said was that they can’t lose to Jacen specifically.”

Raising a brow, Jag’s face became serious again. “You want to go after him today? Jaina, that would be suicide-”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Jaina defended. She didn’t bother to explain that it was the Force that compelled her to go. Jag wouldn’t be able to get how important such a call was. “I would have the Jedi to assist my infiltration, while you and Mom can speed up the work on the senators.”

“What about any of that guarantees that you will win, much less your survival?” Jag’s eyes were hard, and Jaina knew he was struggling to maintain his composure.

She softened when she realised he was only concerned for her safety, “Jag, I have to do this. We already agreed.”

“I agreed to having a solid plan that would ensure you’d make it out alive. Right now, Jacen is as powerful physically as he is politically. At least one of those powers needs to be removed before we can _both_ make moves.”

“Even if he were removed from power, it wouldn’t make him any less powerful. I’d have the same chance of losing either way. At least let me make your side of things easier by kill-”

Jaina had to bite her tongue to keep from saying the words. Would she kill her own brother?

Jag noticed her slip, but he didn’t comment on it. “If you could get Jacen out of the picture it’d be easier to convince the Senate.”

“So, you agree with me?”

He clenched his jaw. “Putting aside my personal feelings, I know that we need to act now.”

Jaina sighed in relief. Truthfully, she knew convincing Jag was going to be one of the harder things she had to do today. “I’ll have Uncle Luke to help me, Jag. I’ll be fine.”

Jag didn’t react, instead choosing to put up his walls. “We’ll see about getting you onto the _Anakin Solo_ by the time the fighting starts. It’s just as important the Corellian Fleet doesn’t win so you can’t attack him before then.”

Jaina nodded. “Got it.”

“I’m sure the Hapans are already in position. The _Pellaeon_ can be too with just a quick hyperspace jump. In the meanwhile, I need to contact more senators, don’t I?”

“It’d be better to go to Coruscant yourself, then.” Jaina frowned, “But it’d be hard for you to go unnoticed with this mammoth of a ship.”

“Yes, it would be a problem…” Jag trailed off in thought before seemingly coming up with an answer. “What do you say we both get off this ship once and for all?”

Jaina looked worried. “Are you sure you want to go to Coruscant without the backing of, I don’t know, your whole Star Destroyer?”

“I was once a soldier too, Jaina. I can manage a little field work.”

“Okay,” Jaina nodded again. “Then let’s let everyone know.”

Jag finally allowed himself to relax, but behind his eyes Jaina saw a worry that she didn’t think would fade until she’d made it back to him alive.

It pained her that she didn’t know if she would.

-

Leia smiled as genuinely as she could. It was years of practice as a princess, senator, and later as a Jedi that kept her from crumbling. As it was now, her daughter was on her way to duel her son in what may be a battle to the death. There wasn’t anything that could comfort that kind of worry. All she could do was her part.

Senator Wuul returned her smile. “I’m surprised that you’d ask me something so treasonous this openly.”

Leia was alone- well, as alone as she could be with some of Jag’s men following her around in the name of security- as Han had volunteered to ensure Jaina got on board the _Solo_ safely. Leia wanted to go too, but she was needed to ensure that things went smoothly on the political side. Tenel ka and Jag were doing their part, she had to do hers too.

“I’m sure you understand that an Alliance led by Jacen Solo and Cha Niathal is not one that has a bright future.”

Wuul nodded. “I agree with that. But war is hard, Princess, I’m sure their actions are forgivable seen in that light.”

Leia’s smile faded. “What about Kashykk? Is that forgivable?”

“No,” Wuul admitted, “But the Senate would rather try them for war crimes after our victory than to allow an Imperial-Hapan coup. Wow, those are words I never imagined myself saying.”

“I found it difficult to believe as well,” Leia agreed, “But Wuul, there’s more to Jacen’s crimes than just this war.”

“I assume you mean Gejjen’s death.”

“Not just that,” Leia’s eyes hardened as she lowered her voice to a whisper. Although they were alone, it seemed only right to say this quieter. “Pellaeon’s murder as well.”

Wuul’s eyes widened in shock. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m afraid it’s true. I have a recording of Jacen’s confession. I’m sure it’ll be enough to persuade your allies in the senate.”

“I’m not so sure,” Wuul said, still sceptical. “He could easily deny its authenticity.”

“Perhaps. But I would hope it’d be enough for a no-confidence vote. Senator, this war is ending very soon. I hope you and the other senators would like to end on the right side of it.”

Wuul was silent for a moment. “I assume Fel is prepared to put his plan into motion.”

Leia nodded. “The Queen Mother has already persuaded those who were still loyal to the Consortium, and Head of State Fel has already made a significant number of allies from the earlier negotiations. All we need is a Senator to bring forth the motion.”

“But Jacen Solo would still have his emergency powers. We’d be fools to do anything before the Corellians have surrendered.”

“Yes…but I’m assured that the Corellians will be defeated and Jacen dealt with before long.”

“Is that something that can be assured?” Wuul asked carefully.

“Of course,” Leia said confidently, “The Jedi are making sure of it as we speak.”

-

“Thinking about it will only make it worse.”

Jaina looked up from where she sat aboard the shuttle. She was greeted with her uncle’s solemn face. He’d been different ever since Mara fell into the coma, and Jaina knew well enough from his expression that he was battling the throes of the dark side. Jaina had been there herself when she’d lost Anakin.

“What else can I think about?” Jaina asked earnestly. “Today, I either kill my brother or die by his hands.”

Luke moved to take a seat beside her. The other Jedi on board were too busy ensuring they weren’t blown out of the sky- them and Han Solo at least. Luke would help her get as far as she needed to confront Jacen. Then it’d be all up to her.

“He doesn’t have to die,” Luke said quietly. The overhead lights went dark as the shuttle navigated through the battle. With Niathal and Jacen’s forces combined, the battle wouldn’t last long. They didn’t have much time to steal the victory from underneath them.

Jaina couldn’t face him. If she did, she’d see his scepticism. “Truthfully, I don’t know if this is the right thing to do.”

“Because he’s your brother?” Luke asked. “As a Jedi, that shouldn’t factor into the decision. I wish I’d been able to see past the fact that he’s my nephew. He wouldn’t be here now if I did.”

Jaina finally looked at him, shocked when she saw the regret in his eyes. “Uncle Luke, it’s not your fault.”

Luke offered her a weak smile. “Believe me, Jaina. It’s more my fault than anyone else’s.”

“Even if this is the right thing to do, it’ll hurt this family.”

“Sure,” Luke commented dryly, “More than it already has?”

Jaina looked away in shame. They’d never been a normal family, but now it seemed they were completely broken.

“Maybe,” Jaina said quietly.

Silence settled between them. The shuttle jerked a few times, a sign of the hostilities around them. Through the Force, they could feel the deaths slowly adding up. Jacen was a swift tactician, after all. They really didn’t have much time.

“You can’t board that ship with any regrets,” Luke said softly, “If you do, he’s already killed you.”

Jaina nodded. If she didn’t go with a strong resolve, he would indeed kill her. She would have to kill him before he got the chance.

But that was wrong, Jaina argued with herself. She couldn’t even kill a man that she’d hated almost her whole life. Jaina scowled her treacherous mind drifted to Kyp. No, Jaina had never been able to use any of the skills he’d passed on to her against the much older Jedi. She wasn’t capable of hurting someone she once loved. But he had taught her many skills that she’d been scared to use all these years.

A persistent beeping sounded throughout the shuttle. Now, was the time to act and she hadn’t made up her mind yet.

Her uncle stood calmly, lightsaber unclipped as he prepared to assist her in taking down her brother, his nephew. Jaina joined him in standing. She was the Sword of the Jedi, a weapon to be yielded by the Order. What she thought didn’t matter in the end.

This was her destiny.

-

“Sir,” Tebut was saying through his personal comm.

Jacen opened his eyes, annoyed that she’d disturbed his meditation in his private saloon. The battle was going according to plan and if she’d disturbed him to bring him the news he wanted to hear, then he’d excuse her interruption.

“What is it, Lieutenant?”

“Sal-Solo’s been surrounded. Should we apprehend him or make an example of him?”

Jacen wanted to choose the latter, but he needed to end this war to get the senate back on his good side. “Capture him, then blow his destroyer to pieces.”

“Yes, sir.”

Everything was indeed going as planned. Once he had Sal-Solo, the war would be over. Then the Corellians could receive the punishment they deserved for inciting this chaos-

“Sir.”

Jacen glared at the commlink as if he could kill her through it. “What now?”

“I’m receiving word that the Senate has put forth a no confidence motion against you and Admiral Niathal.”

Jacen’s mind raced through the possibilities. Niathal? No, he had that old fish under lock and key. She couldn’t have arranged this, not while including her name in the disgrace anyway.

“Why would they do that when we are effectively staving off the Alliance’s number one enemy. Before their eyes too!” Jacen was seething. So much for maintaining control.

“It seems that the strings are not being pulled by the Alliance members. Our intelligence reports that the Queen Mother of the Hapan Consortium currently has the floor.”

Jacen gritted his teeth. The fact that Tenel ka’s betrayal would go so far- he’d make her suffer for this, by any means necessary. “The Queen Mother is a traitor. She should be arrested immediately, not given the floor to speak.”

“I’m afraid that she’s already garnered enough support to prevent that. But sir, there’s more.”

If she were present in the room with him, Jacen would have killed her. He was grateful he wasn’t given another chance to look like a villain. “What?”

“Apparently, Head of State Fel has a hand in this too. If our intelligence is correct, he may have enough allies combined with the Queen Mother to completely remove your powers.”

Jacen stood in outrage. Those ungrateful wretches who called themselves politicians would flip flop depending on who offered them the shiniest toy. They had no care for the work that Jacen had done so far, they didn’t care that he’d saved them.

“I see. Prepare a shuttle for me to go planetside.”

“Sir, but the battle-”

“We’ve already won,” Jacen interrupted her, “And I won’t let my victory be taken from me.”

Jacen used the Force to depress the button on his comm to shut off the call. If they wanted to make a villain out of him, fine, he would be a villain. He’d have to show them in person why they were making a mistake, and he’d make an example out of Fel and Sal-Solo alike. Tenel ka, too, if he had to.

Before Jacen could palm the door to his saloon open, it was already sliding up. He didn’t have the time to react before a lightsaber was plunged deep into his abdomen. Suddenly, his knees threatened to buckle, and he wanted to vomit fire and blood.

But he wouldn’t go down here, not from this simple wound. His attacker didn’t want to kill him, otherwise they’d have gone for his heart. Jacen would make them regret it.

Except when Jacen finally looked up, a second after he’d been stabbed, the wielder of the blade had the face of his sister. He hesitated himself before igniting his own blade, forcing her back and pulling her lightsaber out of his wound.

Jacen looked into the steely eyes of his sister, seeing only determination. Jacen stalled her as he called upon the Force to regain his strength. “Why didn’t I sense you?”

Jaina pointed her lightsaber at him, hesitant to answer. “There’s no need to worry about that.”

“It was Luke then, he’s managed to mask your presence from me,” Jacen shook his head in disgust as he felt the wound on his left side become a dull ache. She was stupid enough to allow him this time.

“He’s determined not to let you hurt any more family members,” Jaina maintained her offensive stance, ready to pounce at any second.

“Because of Mara?” Jacen taunted her as he took a few steps backwards into his saloon. He was elated that they weren’t even a little shaky. There was no way Jaina could kill him here. His power far surpassed her own.

Jaina took the bait, following him inside where he’d have the advantage. If Luke really were here, he’d need to ensure that he didn’t face them a second time. He couldn’t play the same trick against Luke again, and Tahiri wasn’t available to perform it with him.

“Please surrender,” Jaina said, and for a moment Jacen saw her eyes plead with him not to make her do this, not to make her her brother’s killer. That they could make things right together, and he wouldn’t have to die-

“Get out of my head!” Jacen growled when he realised what she was doing.

Jaina’s eyes became dull. “Fine. But it’s over, Jacen. It’s over today.”

Jacen raised his blade to invite her attack. “Do your worst.”

For a second, neither of them moved. But then Jacen was advancing on her, his speed not hindered by the wound she’d just inflicted on him. He’d had enough training in both pain and healing to ignore it. Jaina had called on the Force, pulling the couch to the left between them forcing Jacen to slice it cleanly in half. Jaina took the opportunity to sweep out at his legs with her blade.

_Maybe she wouldn’t have to kill him if she could immobilise him-_

Jacen smirked to himself when he realised that they were sharing thoughts. It was an unfortunate consequence to her trying to get inside his head earlier, and since he had more control of the Force than she did, he could use this to predict her movements. Jacen was leaping into the air, landing behind Jaina before she could recover from the crouch she’d used to try to get at his feet.

He didn’t hesitate, slashing his lightsaber down towards her back. Jaina collapsed to the floor completely before he could hit, rolling over to avoid him. Jacen didn’t give her the chance to get up, before his fingers were outstretched to pour out a jolt of lightning her way.

His sister was skilled enough to catch it on her blade, but her eyes were widened with shock at his display of power. No, he wasn’t a sith, but he didn’t fear the dark side or its techniques. He would use anything at his disposal to get his way.

Jacen’s eyes glanced to the right, spotting the desk that he kept a spare blaster in. He didn’t need a gesture to call it his way. He’d only have to position it accurately enough to get a surprise attack-

But Jaina’s eyes had followed his that way and she had pulled her own blaster from her belt, pointing it his way as she staved off his lightning with her blade. Jacen lowered his hand, ending the waves, as he rolled to the side. Jaina had fired at least six shots his way, and the Force had told him enough that he knew she’d aimed for his head.

This was getting tedious. Jacen advanced quickly as Jaina panted. She was probably tired from holding off his lightning with just one hand, and Jacen fully intended on taking advantage of that. He delivered a precise kick to the hand holding her lightsaber, knocking it from her hand as he swiped at the hand holding the blaster with his own blade.

Jaina stumbled at the kick and barely managed to let go of the blaster before he came away with her whole arm, but before she could regain her balance, Jacen used the Force to shove her backwards. Picking up her lightsaber, Jacen didn’t abandon his assault when Jaina landed hard on the durasteel window. He wondered how hard he could push her against it before it cracked. Sadly, that’d leave him at the mercy of the vacuum of space, and Jacen had more important things to take care of.

Jacen clipped her ligthsaber to his belt, smiling to himself when Jaina used it as an opportunity to fling herself at him. He was prepared for her onslaught of perfectly timed kicks and punches. Jaina was a fine martial artist, Jacen couldn’t deny, and if he weren’t so busy, he’d allow her to continue to show him that. He was quickly getting bored of simply defending her attacks, but he was impressed that she’d fight him without any weapon other than herself. Jacen would swing his lightsaber her way every now and then to remind her who had the power and she’d have to jerk her whole body away to prevent herself from getting caught.

This time, Jacen made a decisive swing, one that caught onto her left heel. Jacen smiled when she stumbled away even further, unable to keep herself upright.

“Oh, did you need that muscle?” Jacen taunted her. This was almost too easy.

Jaina’s eyes held a great deal of worry, a stark change from when she’d first attacked him. Did she just realise how futile her attempts were?

Jacen approached her slowly, impressed when she held up her hands still determined to fight. “I don’t have time for this. Your boyfriend is making trouble, and I’d like to have the honour of killing himself."

Jaina’s eyes flashed then with something Jacen wasn’t sure he’d ever seen in her. But it was something Jacen had grown accustomed to in the last few years, the dark side. Maybe he wouldn’t have to kill her after all.

“What? You’re upset that I’m going to kill him?” Jacen continued, pleased with the way her aura shook with fear. He raised a hand to slap away one of Jaina’s. He was surprised when she didn’t retaliate.

“Don’t touch him,” Jaina said shakily, her eyes still burning through him.

“You know that when you lose this fight, I’m going to kill him. I’m going to make it hurt, too,” Jacen said as the hand that he’d just raised closed into a fist. Jaina reacted in kind, her hand coming to rest on her throat as Jacen held her in his chokehold.

He could see the worry in her eyes. She didn’t even have the confidence to beat him, even after everything he’d done to her before. She was convinced he’d kill her and then go on to kill her boyfriend.

Jacen finally laughed aloud as he positioned his lightsaber a hair’s breadth away from her already strangled throat. He could do just that, or he could let her live and allow the dark side to consume her. That way, he’d get his sister back.

_No_, he heard in his mind, _you never lost me._ Jacen shook his head, not welcoming the intrusion on her part. Why would she attempt this again when he’d had her?

But then again, Jaina could have easily broken his chokehold. Was she simply giving up?

He looked back into Jaina’s eyes to see they were closed. Though the Force, he no longer felt the worry or the fear. She’d surrendered completely to the Force. Jacen hissed in anger; he needed her to explode with rage. Jacen released his grip on her, throwing her to the side for good measure. Maybe she hadn’t been beaten hard enough.

Jacen stepped towards her still unmoving body and wondered if he’d thrown her hard enough to knock her out. No, Jacen still felt her consciousness as she desperately tried to get inside his head. She still didn’t get that her trying was what made her so vulnerable to him, but Jacen wasn’t about to tell her.

“Have you ever felt pain, Jaina?” Jacen asked as he watched her stand once more, careful not to upset her leg that struggled to work with her. “True pain, that is. I don’t think so. Let me help you.”

Jacen hadn’t tried the embrace of pain on anyone, but he knew that if he could survive it so could his sister. _But he didn’t want to hurt her_.

Jacen shook his head once more. He was getting annoyed with her failed mind tricks, so he looked at her in disgust as he sent froth a burst of lightning her way.

He’d just have to kill her, he thought, before his own eyes were widening with surprise. Jaina had caught the blast on her own fingers and had sent them back towards him. Her legs threatened to buckle under the pressure and from her wound, but she stood firm as she deflected the attack.

Jacen sent bigger waves this time to test how much she could withhold. A lot, it seemed, and Jacen smiled to himself when he realised this must not have been her first time using Force lightning.

“We really are the same,” Jacen said calmly. “You’re just as dark and twisted as I am.”

When Jacen finally lowered his hand, Jaina stumbled backwards but managed not to fall again. Jaina shook her head slowly.

“No,” her throat was hoarse from his earlier chokehold, “But I do know you better than anyone else.”

Raising her hand, Jaina revealed the lightsaber that he’d just had on his belt. Jacen had a moment of panic. How did she get it off him without even realising?

_Because I’m your sister, idiot._

Jacen’s eyes blinked quickly. So, she’d distracted him when he’d held his own blade to her throat. Her mind attacks were powerful enough to distract him from reality. Where she’d learnt that, he didn’t know.

“I had an unconventional Jedi master once. I picked up a few things.” Jaina seemed to answer as if she had just read his thoughts. Maybe she had.

Jacen didn’t bother to reply, he launched at her quickly as he brought his blade dangerously close to her head. Jaina was ready for him, already ducking before he could take her head off. Her speed had increased, Jacen noticed. It had probably taken most of her concentration to mess with his mind.

Perhaps now they’d have a real fight.

Jacen’s leg raised to kick her again, but Jaina used her agility and small size to move into a roll that brought her through his legs and behind him. Jacen turned quickly, narrowly managing to block her lightsaber with his own. Their blades crackled as they both pushed hard onto the other, only one of them could win and both were determined to be that one.

Jacen saw his opening. Years of fighting taught him how to find that. He was the first to back away with his blade before he swept out at her abdomen, the tip of his blade slicing across it before she could jump back in time. She didn’t shriek, and it was only a graze. But it was a graze with a lightsaber, she was probably in as much pain as she’d inflicted on him when she stabbed him.

_Good_, he thought, _she doesn’t understand pain like I do_.

_Don’t I?_

Jacen growled at the sudden intrusion. Had she managed to permanently get inside his head?

Jaina used his surprise as opportunity to inflict her own wound. This time, she wasn’t as merciful, as when Jacen finally had the time to assess the damage, he was looking at a stub in place of where his arm was. He was mesmerised for a moment by the blood that sprayed out from his stump and painted Jaina’s face red.

Jumping back in defense, and partly in outrage, Jacen stared at her in rage. How dare she take his arm? He would have to kill her now. Jacen was lucky that she had played it safe and gone for the arm that didn’t have his blade, but it would be her undoing. Jaina attacked him again, her movements quick and jerky, but somehow ruthless and unforgiving. Jacen managed to block her attacks, but she hardly left any openings for him to attack, and with only one arm he was more limited than when they’d begun.

He didn’t have time for this. Jacen’s eyes darted to the door once more. He had to get to Coruscant before the fools in the senate ruined everything. He received a fist to the face for his distraction as Jaina continued her onslaught. Jacen returned his attention to her. Using the leg that mirrored Jaina’s bad one, Jacen kicked out, managing to fell her before he quickly brought his blade down upon her head-

But Jaina was quicker than that, and she’d called the blaster to her hand once more. Jacen managed to slice through the barrel before she could shoot, but Jaina was already halfway through discarding it when she’d grabbed on to his legs and pulled hard.

With only one arm, Jacen found it hard to stay on his feet, falling hard on to his back while Jaina still had hold of his feet. Jacen’s eyes widened as he felt a sense of doom approaching. _No,_ the Force wouldn’t lie to him. He’d already seen his victory, there was no way it would be taken from him.

Jaina was on top of him in the next second, one hand holding on firmly to the wrist that held his lightsaber while the other, still holding her lightsaber was coming down-

Jacen reached out to the Force, he needed only a fraction of a second to get the right answer, whether it would be lightning, or a shove-

_Nothing_. Jacen didn’t feel anything and the blade was no longer moving for his head. No, Jaina had thrown her weapon to the side. She still couldn’t kill him, and that would be her downfall. Jacen prepared to spray her with Force lightning once more but Jaina’s descending hand finally came to lie on his forehead, holding on firmly until Jacen felt his body unable to move.

His eyes darted across the room as he tried to find a way out. Somehow, she’d stopped his movements, and surely she’d kill him now.

Above him, Jaina’s eyes were closed. “I learnt a lot of things that I probably shouldn’t have from Kyp Durron.”

Jacen’s mind raced as he wondered what she’d do. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t move a limb. What was she doing to him?

Jacen couldn’t even speak when he finally understood. He felt her as close to him as he did when they were children. All that time she’d spent in the fight, taking blow after blow, she’d been concentrated on gaining an access to his mind, and after finding that opening she was going directly for what she was after.

He was already dead, Jacen realised. The Force hadn’t shown him anything beyond today because there wasn’t anything left to see- Jaina was going to kill him, and in the most crude and invasive way.

“I’m sorry,” Jaina mumbled, her eyes still closed as a tear slipped from her eye.

Jacen’s own eyes closed, he needed to reach out to Allana to let her know he was sorry for failing to make the galaxy a safer place for her. He needed her to know that he loved her more than anything else-

But his mind couldn’t focus long enough. Not while Jaina was in control. All his memories came flashing forward: his childhood, his years at the Jedi academy, Myrkr, Vergere, the embrace of pain, his travels throughout the galaxy. They all seemed to play before him as a cruel reminder of what he’d become, of how far he’d fallen.

Then, he couldn’t remember anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter with an epilogue to go, whew. If only I didn't have to study I'd post it now...but for now enjoy o:)


	12. Chapter 12

Luke had been closely monitoring the battle from where he stood on the command deck of the Anakin Solo. His Jedi had managed to intercept the captured Thrackan Sal-Solo before he arrived on the _Anakin Solo_ and with the Corellian leader in his custody and Jacen Solo’s absence, the officers had agreed to stand down- at least temporarily. No one knew, after all, who would be in charge since the Senate currently was voting to remove their superior officers from office.

No one had heard from Niathal either, and it wasn’t worth risking their win against the Confederacy to fight the jedi who were supposed to be on their side. Luke was worried as he felt Jaina’s energy run out quickly through the Force while Jacen’s only seemed to grow. But he knew Jaina had a plan, even though she hadn’t been ready to share it on their shuttle ride here. He’d simply cleared the way for her to do what she needed to do.

“Master Sebatyne,” Luke said calmly towards the Jedi who kept a watchful eye over the cuffed Sal-Solo.

“Yes, Master Skywalker,” The barabel answered diligently.

“I think Jaina needs my help now,” Luke said. Nodding towards the masters who understood what he meant. Luke took off at a run towards Jacen’s saloon. He wasn’t feeling much of anything from either of them, but he didn’t feel them die either. He’d have to see for himself.

Stepping into the saloon, Luke was surprised when his danger sense remained dormant. The room was a wreck, just as he’d remembered from his fight with Jacen here- the one where Mara was left badly injured and in a coma.

Luke shook his head. The more he thought about it, the more he felt called by the dark side. He took a few cautious steps before her noticed the pair at the center of the room. Jaina was on the floor, holding Jacen in her arms as she stroked his hair gently. Luke could feel the life within Jacen, but he didn’t understand why he’d just lie there-

“He doesn’t remember,” Jaina answered him, looking up at him when she noticed his arrival. “He doesn’t remember anything.”

Luke peered down into the eyes of his nephew, they seemed distant and confused, but none of the rage he’d previously seen were held behind them. “Everything meaning?”

Jaina shook her head. “I’m not sure. I was trying for everything after the Yuuzhan Vong war but…I’ve never done such an overwhelming wipe before.”

Luke knelt beside them as he assessed their injuries. They both needed a medic, Luke determined, but he was surprised to see that Jaina had managed to remove Jacen’s arm. Her face and clothes were stained with his blood as proof, and probably a significant amount of her own blood too. She’d probably pass out in the next few minutes without a stim shot.

“You’ve done memory wipes?” Luke asked carefully.

Jaina nodded. “Yes. Kyp taught me.”

He didn’t want to say any more when she was probably reeling from the fight. There was a nasty gash on her forehead, one that Jacen had probably dealt her, and she was probably concussed.

“Okay,” Luke said simply. He’d have to talk to her about it more later, but for now there were important things. There was no call from Leia, meaning that they still needed time to complete their mission.

“What do we do with him?” Jaina said worriedly as she looked down into her brother’s eyes.

Luke didn’t know. “I suppose he’ll have to own up to his crimes.”

“He doesn’t even remember them, Uncle Luke,” Jaina pleaded with him. “He needs help, now.”

“It doesn’t make his crimes any less real.”

Jaina bit her lip. “I have to help him. I failed him once before.”

Luke wasn’t sure what she’d meant. Maybe she’d seen something in the memories she’d erased, maybe she found the answer as to how he became this way. Or maybe it was just the guilt that he himself felt at Jacen’s fall.

“We’ll see, Jaina. For now, he needs to be in cuffs and you need a medic.”

“He’s harmless,” Jaina protested.

“You and I know that,” Luke tried to reassure her in her muddled state of mind, “But remember we have to make this as convincing as possible. We need to help Jag and Leia do their part, remember?”

Jaina looked down, ashamed that she’d forgotten. “Right. Let’s do that.”

Luke took Jacen from her whose eyes had now closed. He’d probably fallen unconscious after the mental strain he’d just been put under. Luke stood with him, using all his strength to hold him upright as he placed him into the undamaged chair. Jaina merely watched him prop up on the brother she’d just defeated.

Luke felt a pang of guilt. Jaina must have blamed him for the loss of both brothers now.

Shaking his head, Luke pulled his commlink from his belt. “Jacen is no longer a problem.”

He hoped Leia wouldn’t panic at his words and assume she was unable to feel her son’s death, but she was too professional to let anything slip.

_Understood_, was the prerecorded message that he received in reply. Leia would be too busy to talk on the comm now. Luke moved to tend to Jaina’s wounds finally, sending bursts of reassurance in the Force. They’d done their parts.

Now it was up to the rest.

-

Leia’s heart threatened to beat out of her chest when she’d received Luke’s message. She knew what it meant, but she hadn’t felt Jacen- or Jaina- die. There was no way she could mistake that feeling, not after having the misfortune of feeling it once before.

She turned to Jag who sat anxiously beside her. The senate’s vote was complete and they could only hope that they’d made the right decision.

“Jaina was successful,” Leia said simply. Jag’s posture seemed to sag in relief. Leia didn’t bother to mention that she didn’t know her daughter’s fate. She didn’t need the two of them worrying at this time. She noted Tenel ka’s flicker of sadness at the news, but the Queen Mother stuffed it down quickly. Leia stepped off the pod before she was brought into the politics even more than she was already involved. It was time to let the youngsters lead the way.

Jag stood proudly, motioning for the hoverpod that he and Tenel ka shared to to be brought to the center of the senate gathering. The vote was loud and clear, that the senate that had empowered Jacen Solo and Cha Niathal had no confidence in leadership.

With the microphone now turned on, Jag spoke confidently. “I’m pleased that you’ve all made the right decision. It’s not easy to trust a foreign government in these times, but I assure you that the Queen Mother and I act in the best interests of the Galaxy.”

There were some disgruntled murmurs, but no one protested loudly. Leia knew they simply had no alternatives.

“Right now, Thrackan Sal-Solo is in the custody of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. The Corellian Forces have also surrendered as per the agreement worked out by Princess Leia Organa Solo. Now that Jacen Solo has been removed, we have upheld one half of our agreement. We must uphold the rest.”

“We didn’t agree to anything, Head of State,” One senator finally managed to protest.

Jag nodded. “No, you didn’t. You were too busy enabling Solo and Niathal to do insane things like burn Kashykk to the ground. If the senate does not cooperate, the fighting will begin again. The dissatisfaction felt by the Corellians will only fester into a war once more.”

Jag took a deep breath, “Which is why until a suitable leader can be appointed, I am taking control of the Alliance Fleets in conjunction with Master Skywalker’s efforts. But I want to do this the right way. If the senate won’t agree to it, then I’ll leave you to continue fighting your pointless war. If you do agree, I will assist in building back Corellian trust in the Alliance as well as manage a smooth transition for your _elected_ Chief of State.”

Leia was surprised that no one complained there. But with Niathal’s disappearance, and Jacen out of commission, they didn’t have much to stand on. Imperial Fleets had just arrived in orbit to quell any further disputes that broke out and to maintain the surrender. After all those years of fighting the Empire into its small corner, here she was helping them take control of the Senate.

“My moffs will remain in Imperial Space. For now, as Supreme Commander of the Imperial navy with temporary command of the Alliance Fleet, this war will be over the second you vote to legitimise this position. If not, I will retreat and leave you to it.”

Jag had left them with virtually no choice. Leia didn’t need the Force to feel how they voted. It was the outcome they’d planned for. She ignored the cheers from the building when they erupted. The war was over, Jagged Fel had said so.

She watched as Tenel ka and Jag took hands, raising them above their heads as the Senate cheered their new allies. Leia hoped, no, prayed that this hadn’t been a mistake. She still didn’t know what had happened to either of her children.

She moved into the hallway that connected all the pods in the chamber. She didn’t care to see any more. They had ended the war, she reminded herself. Leia reached out to Jaina, pushing everything from her mind, and was relieved when her daughter sent her a touch of her own. The relief didn’t last, and dread built up in her stomach. But before she could do so herself, she felt the presence of her son reach out to her. It was innocent, the same innocence that she remembered feeling when he was just a child.

He hadn’t died. Leia almost fell to her knees as she felt a wave of tears overwhelm her. She hadn’t lost another child. Leia clutched her chest as she steadied herself.

Whatever Jaina had done, Leia was grateful.

-

Jag looked on, his eyes glued to the man strapped to the medward bed next to Jaina. She had insisted that they’d shared the room, that Jacen be allowed to heal here and not in a jail cell.

“You mean to tell me that he has no recollection of anything after the end of the Vong War. Absolutely nothing?” Jag glanced back at Cilghal who had just completed her examination. It had been three days since Corellia’s surrender and Jag had been kept busy on Coruscant ever since. He’d only now been allowed the time to get back on the _Pellaeon_ where the Jedi had kept Jacen Solo in containment at Jaina’s wishes.

The Mon Cal healer nodded, “He truly doesn’t know anything else. Jaina’s wipe was extremely efficient.”

He finally looked at Jaina whose eyes remained on her brother. She had done what she needed to do, but Jag found her ability to erase memories scarier than her ability to kill. Was this really more merciful than just ending his life? Jag didn’t know.

Jacen looked down, ashamed. Someone, maybe Jaina, had told him what he’d done, and having no memory of it, he was definitely in pain at the thought.

“Nevertheless, we went through all this trouble to depose him. The senate will want to try him for war crimes once things have settled.”

Han glared at him, “You haven’t released the tape with his confession, have you?”

Jag shook his head. “No, but you can’t expect me to sweep it under the rug.”

“Why not?” Jaina said, finally glancing at him. “Jag, he can’t remember anything.”

“Because you _wiped_ his memory,” Jag reminded her. He was worried that she’d tossed out all sense of reason when she’d faced her brother.

“It was better than killing him. I think.” Ah, so she had the same doubts that he did.

Jag looked around in the room, noting that the Solos were the only family members present. Han and Leia’s eyes were red and tired, probably from hours of not sleeping as they’d spent every last second they could with their son who would only recognize and trust them. Luke was notably missing, probably not feeling the loving sentiment. To his knowledge, Mara still had yet to wake up- and it was looking bleaker everyday.

He sighed heavily. This went against everything he stood for, but he was tired himself. He was tired of seeing families destroyed, and he was tired of seeing these people who he’d come to care about have their hearts ripped out and stomped on over and over.

Most of all, he didn’t want to see Jaina cry. He wanted to prevent that more than he wanted his own personal revenge on a man who now possessed the mind of a teenager.

“I’m sorry,” the words came from Jacen’s mouth. They were the first Jag had heard him utter since his arrival. “I’m so sorry.”

Jaina reached out to lay a hand on his, “I know. But this is the reality, Jacen. There’s no excuses.”

“Can you rehabilitate him?” Jag asked Cilghal.

He could feel the questioning eyes on him, but he ignored them. The Jedi Master nodded. “Yes. I believe it will be possible given his current state.”

Jag looked back on Jacen who now had shiny eyes, filled with tears threatening to burst. He looked pitiful, strapped tightly to a medward bed with only one arm to call his own. Jag couldn’t hate him no matter how hard he tried.

“You should take him back to the Jedi base then. Keep him under lock and key. But ensure that he can get better. Ensure that he can adjust.”

Jaina’s eyes widened as she looked back at him. “You’re letting him go?”

Jag nodded. “There’s no guarantee what the Senate will decide to do. The priority is ending the war and ensuring a smooth transition of power to the right person. If you insist that he’s not a threat, then yes, I’m, letting him go.”

Leia forced herself out of her chair to envelope him into a surprising hug. “Jag…thank you.”

He patted her back awkwardly, unsure of what to say. “Uh, I guess.”

“What about Tahiri?” Han asked.

He shrugged. “She’s dangerous, but not as much as he was. At the moment, she’s on the run, or maybe he’d sent her away before that. I bet that wherever she is, we’ll find Niathal too.”

Jag stared at Jacen for a few moments, eyes narrowed as he tried to get even a hint of what he truly knew. Sighing, Jag looked away.

“I have to go. For now, you should focus on lying low until you get back to the base.”

Jaina’s gaze shifted onto him. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“No,” Jag admitted. “But I have other things to think about.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze before he nodded towards her parents. He wasn’t sure about this at all, but for now the focus was to deescalate the conflict.

-

After Jag had left, Jaina had asked her parents for some time to discuss things with Jacen alone. They’d been hesitant to do so since no one was sure how much Jacen truly remembered and they wouldn’t put it past him to fake innocence. But they were also concerned for their children, the possibility that even worse could befall them.

Jaina was the only one who knew for sure that Jacen’s memories were indeed lost. She’d been the one to take them, after all.

“I don’t understand why,” Jacen said softly.

“Understand what?”

He looked up at her. “Why you wouldn’t just kill me?”

Her eyes widened. “What’s there not to understand? You’re my brother.”

“So, I deserve special treatment?” Jacen asked bitterly. “What about all the people I’ve killed? Did they not deserve a second chance.”

“Of course they did!” Jaina frowned. “But I did my best in the situation. You were too powerful for me to kill so I had to think of something else.”

Jacen shook his head. “This is worse, don’t you think? Having to live with the guilt of things you can’t even remember.”

“Then consider it your punishment,” Jaina leaned back in her bed. “Uncle Luke will take care of you.”

Jacen’s lower lip wobbled as he tried to contain his sobs. “Maybe he’ll kill me after what I’ve done to Aunt Mara.”

“Or maybe he’ll do better for you this time. He wants to right his wrongs too, Jacen.”

“No one is to blame but myself.”

“That may be true. But you’ve been given a lifeline, grab onto it and pull yourself up. Don’t waste this chance because you think you don’t deserve it.”

Jacen was silent for a moment as he pondered her words. “Jaina.”

She finally turned her head to look at him. “Yes?”

“I needed help,” Jacen started, “After the war. What I needed was help.”

Jaina understood him all too well. Reaching out, she lay her hand on top of his. “I did too.”

“But you didn’t turn out like me.”

“No…but I understand the slippery slope. This time, I won’t let you fall.” She stared at him with an intensity that told him she was entirely serious.

Jacen finally withered under her gaze, his eyes moving back into his lap. “I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. When all that stuff with Kyp was going on-”

Jaina cut him off, “I’m going to do better than you then. So, let’s stop going back and forth on this topic and focus on your recovery.”

“You said Uncle Luke would help, but he’s not even here.” Jacen sounded disappointed.

“His wife and son need him. So do the people trying to stop this war. When things settle down, he’ll be more involved.”

“And Cilghal?”

Jaina nodded. “Of course an actual doctor will be needed.”

Jacen hesistated this time, “Mom and Dad?”

“As best as they can,” Jaina herself was unsure of how to go about this. They hadn’t told him about Allana yet and they weren't sure if they would. It would be up to Tenel ka and ultimately Allana to decide that.

“What about you?”

Jaina paused, not because she didn’t know the answer but because she wanted to break it to him slowly. “I’m not saying I won’t be involved. But I have to live my own life, I see that now.”

Jacen let the disappointment show all over his face. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I just-” Jaina let out a long breath. “I’ve been wandering all over the galaxy for quite some time and I still don’t know what I want.”

“Jaina, you’ve proven yourself to be a great Jedi.”

“Maybe.” Jaina looked unsure. “But I still need time to make sure that’s what I really want.”

Jacen nodded. “I guess I have no right to judge you.”

She gave him a soft smile. “No, you don’t. You just need to focus on making sure you get better. Then maybe I’ll consider giving you your memories back.”

Jacen’s eyes widened. “Wait, you-”

“Shh,” Jaina raised a finger to her lips. “Just do as your big sister tells you.”

-

“You’re what?” Luke’s face paled. He didn’t hear her right.

Jaina sighed. “I’m resigning from the Order. At least temporarily.”

“I can’t possibly understand why you’d want to now. The Council agrees that you’ve performed outstandingly well. A promotion to master may be in the works.” Luke’s brain got to work. He had to come up with a way to convince her to stay even though she had probably already made up her mind.

“I hope that if I decide to come back, you’ll take me. But for now, Uncle Luke, I just don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Luke frowned. “Jaina, you’ve been through a lot this year alone. You just need some time off to cool off.”

Jaina moved over to the desk that Luke sat at, perching herself on the edge. “If I don’t stop now, I’m afraid I’ll turn into Jacen. When I was in his mind, I saw exactly how he got there, and it felt so scarily like myself that I had to stop to think about the path that I’m on. I can’t be a robot, I can’t pretend to be okay when I’m not. I can’t keep living for a greater good that I don’t even connect with anymore.”

“Jaina, I don’t want you to disconnect from us and then we really do lose you like we did Jacen,” Luke warned her.

“I know,” Jaina nodded. “I don’t plan on running away from you all. I just need time and perspective.”

“You can do that without resigning. I can give you a year off, two if you need.” Luke leaned forward to meet her eyes. He saw the stubbornness she’d inherited from her father, and knew it’d be a hard-fought battle.

Jaina was the first to yield, a sign of her growth, as she sat up straight and looked out the transparisteel window behind him. “You’re really not going to let me go, are you?”

Luke smiled. “Not if I can help it. I’ve already lost Anakin, and Jacen too. I don’t want to fail all three of my sister’s children.”

Jaina scoffed. “I knew you’d pull that card.”

“So, you’ll stay?”

“Do I get that year or two off?” Jaina gave him a smile of her own.

Shrugging, Luke finally stood to place his hands on his niece’s shoulders. “Jaina, I wish you the best in your time off. But if you forget to call even once, I will hunt you down and drag you back before you can get yourself into any kind of trouble.”

She scowled. “That’s not fair. You know trouble follows me like a magnet.”

“All the more reason for you to heed my warnings,” Luke declared confidently before his tone softened. “Don’t be a stranger. Mara needs you.”

Jaina nodded. “Of course. I’ll be here any time you need me.”

-

Seated comfortably in the lounge area of the _Millenium Falcon_, Han watched the holotransmission of the fesitivities currently taking place on Hapes. He had just entrusted Leia with the job of flying them out of the system- something he’d only trust a handful with- while he took his last few moments of getting to see his granddaughter before she was officially a princess again.

Han looked on as the Chume’da of the Hapan Consortium was welcomed back with bittersweet celebrations filled with nobles who resented the innocent child for her return. It didn’t matter to him, as long as his granddaughter was happy. He trusted that Tenel ka would keep her safe at all costs, and if not, he and Leia were always available to take on the girl.

Allana’s return marked an end to Imperial-Hapan conflict, with Jagged Fel agreeing to no hard feelings in light of their successful alliance to end the war with the confederation. That was the public reason, anyway. They both knew that Jacen was the one who assassinated Pellaeon as retribution for the plot against her. There was still no confirmation if the old man had any hand in it, but Han was grateful that the two young leaders had decided to put aside all differences for the good of everyone else.

An arm linked through his brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see that it was his wife, the one constant star throughout his life.

“I’m going to miss having her around all day,” Leia sighed.

“Eh, everyone knows who she really is now. We’ll get good old grandparents visits like we should have before.”

“Everyone except Jacen,” Leia corrected him. It was inevitable that he’d find out, but Tenel ka wanted to keep Allana away from him until she was sure he was safe.

Han sighed. “What’s going to happen to him?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time someone who committed war crimes received amnesty. He was the legitimate head of state. He’s not the only one to blame for the tragedies of the war, and believe me, the senate will want to wash their hands quickly. His disappearance is a god send for them.”

“It just doesn’t feel right, though.”

Leia agreed. “We still have our own work to do in making things right.”

Han raised a brow, finally glancing away from the celebrations taking place on the holotransmission. “What work is that?”

“You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you?” Leia shook her head. “We still have to find Tahiri.”

Glancing back at the holo, Han couldn’t help the smile that enveloped his face when he saw Tenel ka and Allana hold hands, smiling brightly for the cameras. He turned back to regard Leia.

“There’s no rest for us, is there?”

Leia patted his cheek. “Of course not, honey. The quicker we do find her, the quicker we can get back to Jacen. The sooner we get back to Jacen, the sooner Allana can have her father again.”

Han laughed. “An ambitious plan you have there, Princess.”

“Ambitious? Maybe. But we’ve accomplished way more ambitious, don’t you think?”

He had to agree with that. Grabbing the remote and ending the transmission, Han made his way back to the cockpit and seated himself in the pilot’s chair with Leia taking her seat in the co-pilot’s that Chewbacca had once claimed. Han ignored the pang in his chest at the memory of his best friend’s passing. He had other things to take care of.

Checking the coordinates one last time, Han pulled the lever he’d pulled thousands of times before and sat back with his wife, watching the stars stretch before them as they entered hyperspace.

-

Jag watched as his assistants cleared out the office he’d temporarily used in the Senate building while he assisted with the Alliance’s peace treaty with Corellia. It’d been two weeks since the war had officially ended, and he’d been eager to remove himself from Coruscant before the rumours of Imperial conquest became too hard to ignore. He’d need to be back on Bastion to tend to Imperial matters and ensure the moffs hadn’t stirred up too much trouble while he’d been distracted.

Moving onto the balcony, Jag looked out towards the business of Coruscant’s daily life. It would have been a perfect move to restore the Empire’s might to what it was long before Luke Skywalker realised he was Force sensitive. It’s what another leader would have done, maybe even Pellaeon. But Jag wasn’t like the rest, he wasn’t nearly as ambitious or as cunning. The moffs were right to think that about him, but they were wrong to think him weak for it.

“Hey,” said a small voice from behind him. He turned around, delighted to be greeted with Jaina’s smiling face. He raised a brow at her.

“I’m surprised they let you in here,” Jag said, referring to her recently overturned conviction. Many still believed her to be Gejjen’s murderer and thus the instigator of the war. It was a burden that Jaina had allowed herself to bear in favour of protecting Jacen from an even worse fate. Releasing his confession to murdering both Pellaeon and Gejjen would give the senate cause to go after him without also reflecting bad on them. Jaina decided to shoulder that all by herself.

Jaina shrugged. “I’m a free woman. What people think doesn’t matter.”

Jag nodded. “I see.”

It was awkward between them. They hadn’t had any time to discuss their future, or what had happened in the past, and Jag was honestly unsure about anything that could happen next. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and end up losing her forever.

“I’m leaving the Order for a bit,” Jaina admitted when the room had cleared to just the two of them.

Jag’s eyes widened in surprise. “I thought you’d finally found your place. The Sword of the Jedi thing and all.”

She nodded. “I know. I embrace it. What I mean is that if I’m going to stand before the Order as their sword, as someone they can rely on to protect it, I need to make sure I’m not someone it needs protecting from.”

“You’re not your brother,” Jag frowned. “You won’t end up like him.”

“Jacen wasn’t destined to end up this way. He was left unchecked and thought he had all the answers to fix the galaxy. I could very well become like that if I don’t take this time to make sure I’m not moving down the wrong path. I saw so much of myself in him, Jag. I felt and understood almost everything he was feeling. I can’t ignore that.”

Jag knew the Force must have played a role in her decision. She’d proclaimed to him long ago that it informed her thought process. If she truly felt this was what she needed to do, then Jag saw no reason to dissuade her.

“What are you going to do now?” He asked.

Jaina shrugged. “I don’t know. Help with the war relief effort, go on vacation…”

“Stop by Bastion for a bit?” Jag suggested, hoping his eagerness didn’t slip into his tone.

She smiled. “Maybe. I didn’t think you’d want me to.”

"Because of Jacen? I don’t hold you accountable for his actions,” Jag said a bit too quickly. He had wanted to ease into this, but he desperately wanted her to know that he’d let everything go just to give them a chance.

“Because of my own actions. I’m asking a lot of you to keep him locked away and pretty much left unaccountable for what he’s done,” Jaina admitted. She looked away from him.

Jag’s finger moved to underneath her chin, lifting her head so that she could see the honesty in his eyes. “One day Jacen will answer for what he’s done. For now, I’m content with letting the Jedi rehabilitate him any way they see fit.”

Jaina looked unsure. “But Pellaeon-”

“Is long dead,” Jag cut her off. “There’s no physical evidence to charge Jacen or Tahiri with, only circumstantial.”

He sighed, “Look, I’m not saying that I’m no longer upset about it. But I don’t want to be stuck on this for the rest of my life.”

“If you insist, then I’ll believe you.”

“I do.” Jag smiled at her, leaning down for a kiss that he was surprised Jaina accepted.

She allowed him to pull her closer, enjoying the feeling of the woman he loved wrapped up in his arms. She allowed him this for a few moments before pulling away, possibly to break his heart.

“The last thing I wanted to say,” Jaina continued, a little flustered from his kiss.

“What is it?” Jag already knew what it was.

She sighed, a hand moving to cup Jag’s cheek. “I love you, Jag, I really do. But I’m trying to be honest with myself and that means I have to do this.”

Jag moved her hand from his face. If she was going to break up with him, he’d rather she just get it over with. “I get it. You want to be alone. You don’t need me to distract you right now.”

Jaina smiled sadly. “No. I want nothing more than to have you with me every step of the way.”

“Then what is it?” Jag avoided her eyes. If he looked at her, he’d probably cry.

“You can’t be with me because you have to be with your people. You’re a leader, Jagged. You ended this war, peacefully, and you didn’t take the opportunity to seize power. The galaxy needs someone like you for a long, long time. And truthfully, I’d only be a distraction to that. You can’t follow me around the galaxy when you have so much more important things to be doing.”

Jag scoffed at first, before laughing to himself. She looked confused at his reaction, but it only made him laugh harder. After a few moments, he finally settled, his eyes filled with mirth when he allowed himself to meet her eyes.

“What’s so funny?” Jaina glared at him.

Jag shook his head, still getting out a few chuckles. “I thought that I’d finally be able to predict you, but then you just showed me you’re just as unpredictable as ever.”

Jaina’s hands moved to her hips as she grew suspicious of him. “What are you saying?”

“We can’t be together because of my position is the gist of what you’re saying?” Jag asked, ignoring her question.

“Well, yeah,” Jaina said awkwardly, “I really don’t think I want to be a First Lady.”

Jag nodded slowly before breathing out a sigh of relief. “I guess I’m not that bad at predicting you after all. I just thought the problem was with me and not the job.”

Jaina softened. “Jag, you’ve helped me so much since I’ve met you. You could never be the issue. There’s just so much conspiring against us being together, don’t you agree?”

He smiled at her, no hint of sadness. “I do.”

“I expected you to be a bit sadder,” Jaina said, sounding disappointed he seemed fine.

“Oh, you were aiming to break my heart?” Jag teased her. He would have been if she hadn’t told him her real reasons for wanting to part ways. “I’m joking. Truthfully, Jaina, I know that we’re currently occupying two different worlds that don’t want to collide. I expected this to be a problem from the beginning.”

“You did?”

“Yes, which is why I’ve already made preparations to abdicate in due time.”

Jaina froze for a second before she was reaching out to hit him on his chest. “Did you not hear a word I just said? The galaxy _needs_ you more than ever.”

Jag caught her arms before she could inflict any damage and steadied her. “I did, which is why I said in due time. Jaina, I don’t want to do this forever.”

“You said this was your calling. Who else will do it?”

“Reige is a good friend of mine, and we both trained under Pellaeon. He can do just as good of a job as I can.”

Jaina looked sceptical. “You cannot resign because you want to chase me around the galaxy when I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

Jag rolled his eyes at her. “I am not chasing you anywhere. With the war ending, I’ll have to maintain my position until there’s been a smooth and stable transition within the Empire. Besides, I still haven’t convinced Reige to be my successor and he’s not anywhere near as willing as I thought he’d be.”

“You’ve seriously been putting this into motion for some time,” Jaina eyed him.

Jag shrugged innocently. “Perhaps. So, now you have no more excuses to break up with me.”

Jaina’s face broke out into a wide grin. “I guess I don’t.”

“So. Marry me, then?”

She blinked at him, looking him up and down. “Excuse me, I don’t see any ring.”

Jag scratched the back if his neck as he laughed nervously. “I thought you wouldn’t like that sort of thing.”

“What?” Jaina looked taken aback. “You think I’d accept your half-assed proposal?”

Laughing more confidently, Jag took her hands into his own, placing the ring he’d just retrieved from his pocket firmly into her palm as he got down on one knee.

“Right, right. Jaina Solo, when everything is right and we’re both ready to take this step, will you do me the honour of becoming wife?”

Jag almost laughed at the expression plastered on her face. She really thought he was joking earlier.

Her face quickly changed as she schooled herself into a more laidback expression. “You know, Jagged Fel, you’re the only person I know who can turn a break up into a marriage proposal.”

“I have my talents,” Jag grinned at her, but he knew she could see the nervousness behind his eyes.

Sighing, Jaina took the ring in her hand and placed it securely onto her ring finger. “Fine. But this ring is a promise that we’ll only go through with it if the stars have aligned.”

Jag didn’t care much for that. Right now, he was the happiest man in the world.

He nodded enthusiastically. “Okay.”

“But if you mess up your abdication and chaos breaks out in the galaxy then I’m never marrying you,” Jaina warned him.

He nodded again. “Okay.”

Jaina finally smiled, laughing when he stood at his full height and picked her up bridal style spinning them around a few times before settling in front of Coruscant’s sunset.

“I love you,” Jag whispered into her ear as he hugged her to his chest.

Jaina burrowed further into his warmth. Jag thought he could feel her happiness as clearly as he could his own. Maybe she’d somehow passed on her Force sensitivity to him.

“I love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

**EPILOGUE**

_Eighteen Months Later_

“Today, I moved something with my mind.” Ben was saying excitedly. He was dressed in his robes, proud to have started as a youngling at the Jedi base which had remained off Coruscant until the powers that be decided if they truly wanted the Jedi in their midst. His father had decided that the Jedi were to follow the Force, not the government, and so they’d remained outside of the Alliance’s reach until a solid agreement could be made.

Ben continued, “Master Solusar said that I have a real gift with the Force. The other students were really jealous, but I didn’t care because I’m making progress. Look, I can shift that cup over there if I try really hard.”

Ben stared at the empty cup left on the tray beside his mother’s hospital bed. She hadn’t woken up since her fight with Jacen more than a year ago, but Ben hadn’t lost hope that she was still in there, listening to every word he said. He wouldn’t want her to think he was slacking off.

The cup lifted an inch off the tray, but Ben’s focus soon waned enough for it to come crashing down and then rolling onto the floor. He sighed. No matter what he said or did, his mother didn’t even budge.

“Jacen’s getting better, too.” Ben kept his tone hopeful. He didn’t want her to know that he was having a hard time. “Whenever Jaina comes to visit, she gives him a little more back and then he and Dad can go over it in detail. He’s learnt a lot of things in his travels, Mom. He knows so much about the Force that we’ve never even thought of.”

He jumped out of the seat placed next to the bed, one hand moving to brush his mother’s red hair out of her face. She looked serene like this, and Master Cilghal reassured him that physically she was fine. All she needed to do was wake up. Ben leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.

“I love you, Mom. But I have to go study if I’m going to outscore Xenia on the next test. Have I told you about her, Mom? She’s my main competition in the class, but she’s also really nice too. Don’t tell Dad, but I like her too. _That_ kind of like, you know? But it’s a secret.”

“What’s a secret?”

Ben was startled back onto his feet as he finally noticed his father’s presence in the doorway. “Uh, nothing!”

Luke smiled at his son fondly as he ran past him to avoid any further embarrassment. “Going so soon?”

Ben paused on his way down the hall of the medward. “Gotta study, Dad. Stay with Mom for me, okay?”

Luke gave him a simple salute. “Alright, Captain.”

When Ben was finally out of sight, he allowed himself to slouch, the fatigue inside finally showing outside. He dragged himself to the bed, taking the seat that Ben had just left vacant.

“He’s doing really well, despite everything. I’d expected him to be angrier with Jacen. He was at first, but now he’s coming to understand forgiveness. He’s got a bright future as a Jedi.”

Luke was at least grateful that Mara didn’t present hurt on the outside. He meditated day after day that she’d finally wake up and return to them. It’d been more than a year since she’d fallen into a coma and he still didn’t have the answer.

“As for Jacen…some days are harder than others. Sometimes he’s full of anger. Other days he’s the same innocent boy we knew as a child. Even without most of his memories I can see how he ended up falling. It’s slow, but I think we can manage to completely rehabilitate him.”

Luke sighed, letting out a day’s worth of frustration. “I want to hate him for what he did to you. But I know it would only allow the dark side to consume me. Besides, we sent them on all those life changing missions. In our sessions, everything comes back to Myrkr. I sent him there, and he lost his brother and then his freedom. I have to right that wrong.”

“Mara, I know I say this everyday, but I love you and I need you to come back. Please come back to us soon.”

Luke looked at her for a long moment before sighing again. He'd always have tomorrow to try again.

-

“I am _not_ getting married in the Empire,” Jaina said, her face showing the same disgust as her words.

Jag frowned. “Well, why not? It’s where we fell in love, after all.”

“Oh please, don’t try to use that as an excuse.”

The installation of a new Chief of State had occurred as smoothly as possible- meaning there was a lot of griping and backstabbing from the Senate and Military alike until they’d finally settled on the bureaucrat, Wyn Dorvan, who’d once served Natasi Daala in her time as Chief of State. Jag had just been relieved that it wasn’t someone power hungry that he’d been willing to let Daala’s former aide have the position. The former Chief of State was no longer imprisoned, and Jag had been hesitant to allow her back into the Empire, but he’d known just as well as anyone that there was no stopping the Admiral from getting what she wanted. Better to have her on his good side, he decided, and he’d warned Reige of the possibility that she’d one day reach for the highest position in the Empire.

As for Jag, he’d gathered all the blackmail material he could to ensure the moffs didn’t use his preparations to abdicate as an opportunity for themselves while he prepared Reige to take his position.

“In a few day’s time, I won’t be the Head of State anymore. Now’s the last time to use my influence to book somewhere nice for free.”

Jaina scoffed. “As if your influence would disappear just because you’ve resigned. I’m sure all the nice wedding spots would be begging for you to marry there just for the publicity it’d bring.”

Han, with Leia on his heel, returned to the table and set the spiceloaf down at the centre. “I leave for one second and the two of you start discussing marriage.”

To Jag’s right, Ashik stared the captain down. “It’s absolutely necessary to work out these details well in advance.”

Leia smiled as she took the chair beside the Chiss. “I agree. I wonder if Tenel ka would allow you to use the Hapan Botanical Gardens. It’s quite beautiful.”

Jag grimaced. “While the Hapans have agreed to peace with the Empire, I’d rather not give her court the opportunity to take revenge. Not on my wedding day either.”

Jaina ignored his concern. “How is Tenel ka, by the way? And Allana?”

Han brightened up at the mention of his granddaughter. “Doing great, I’d say. Allana’s very excited about getting to join Ben at the Academy but I think her mother’s gotten too used to having her around to even think of letting her go again.”

“That’s good. I’m glad they can be together given the circumstances.”

Han nodded. “Yeah. She’s also very excited to come to the wedding. She insists that she _has_ to be the flower girl.”

Jag smiled. “Of course. There couldn’t possibly be anyone else for the role.”

Ashik, all business, steered the conversation. “I assume your arrival here on Bastion means you’ve found Tahiri Veila?”

The atmosphere in the room turned dark at the mention of the missing woman. Niathal had turned up unharmed a few months after the war, probably when Tahiri had realised she wouldn’t be hearing from Jacen anymore, but she hadn’t been able to give anything substantial as to the woman’s whereabouts.

“Yeah, actually. We’d picked up her trail near Dantooine but it went cold before we could make any contact,” Leia started, “But she did leave a message for us.”

Jag raised a brow. “What message is that?”

“That she’s sorry and won’t be bothering us ever again,” Han replied for his wife.

Jaina looked to Jag. “What do you want to do about it? I could get Jacen to help me look for her myself.”

Jag thought about it for a moment before shrugging. “No, it’s fine. If she intends to stay out of trouble, so be it. If she does turn up one day, we’ll decide what to do then.”

“That’s the last of all the loose ends then?” Han asked as he leaned back in his chair. “All you have to do is quit this jig and it’s a job well done.”

“I guess,” Jag said, unsure.

“Well,” Han looked him dead in the eye, “I have to say I’m impressed, Fel. You really pulled a fast on on this galaxy, but it’s turned out for the best.”

Jag allowed himself to smile at the compliment. “Thank you. It means a lot.”

Han scowled at him. “This is not me giving you my blessing to marry my daughter.”

“Dad,” Jaina chided her father, “I don’t need your blessing to do anything.”

“She’s right, honey,” Leia patted Han on the shoulder. “If you waited for my father’s approval to marry me, we wouldn’t be here today.”

They all shared a laugh at that, then enjoyed the lunch in good spirits. Han and Leia said their goodbyes, they needed to rendezvous with the Jedi as soon as possible to update the Council on their findings, but they lingered a bit to hold on to their daughter extra tight.

“Blink twice if you need rescuing,” Han teased her when he pulled away.

Jaina rolled her eyes. “Bye, Dad.” 

“Ignore your father,” Leia said as she leaned down to kiss her daughter’s forehead. “I love you, and I’m so proud of you.”

Jaina gave her a warm smile. “I know. And I love you too.”

Jaina remained in the hangar until the Falcon was long out of sight before she wondered where to go next. Her ship was right there, she could take off for her next destination if she wanted to and as she had in the last year. But this time she knew that if she left, she would feel as if she were missing something.

She opened her awareness in the Force, searching for that familiar light that guided her through her darkest times, then she followed her feet as they took her towards it.

She found him in the gardens, seated on the stone bench they’d frequent back when they were merely acquaintances. Jag sat casually, leaning back on his arms as he stared up at the constellations above them. Jaina silently took a seat beside him, happy for the small smile he gave her when she did.

“I assume you’re leaving too?” Jag asked. There wasn’t any bitterness in it, only the question. He understood that she needed to live on her own terms, not dictated by anyone else’s needs.

Jaina smiled. “Yeah. There’s this really cool attraction on Taris that’d make even a Hutt’s stomach sick.”

Jag snorted, eyes still on the sky. “Is that really what you’ve been doing this past year.”

“Hell yeah,” Jaina laughed. “Trying out cool and sometimes disgusting foods, learning about new cultures and languages, and going on stomach churning amusement park rides has _really_ given me the perspective I’ve needed.”

“Really now.”

“Yes, really. I’ve been able to witness and finally remember the tenacity of life. Some of these worlds have been kicked to the ground, over and over, but the beings have gotten up and rebuilt every time.” Jaina paused as she noticed the star shooting across their horizon.

Jag admired its beauty before finally turning to look at Jaina. “I suppose that can be inspiring in its own way.”

Jaina nodded. “It is. It’s so easy to get caught up in your woes and forget about everything else. This individualistic approach to life where you have to be perfect because you’re the only one who can save the crumbling galaxy…it’s garbage. It’s absolute garbage.”

“I agree. That’s what your brother believed.”

“And I won’t be falling into that. But I also know that I have a place in the galaxy, and it’s with the Jedi. I am their Sword. But I’m also just one woman. I’m a part of something way bigger than just me, or the Jedi. That’s the whole point of the Force, you know. To connect smaller pieces into one whole. I think I know which piece of the puzzle I am.”

Jag smiled. “The last time we were here you had almost no hope for the future. Now, you sound like a motivational speaker.”

“Ha, ha,” Jaina rolled her eyes. “I think, now more than ever, I’ve finally become the woman I’ve always wanted to be.”

“No more nightmares?” Jag asked, “Or the anxiety?”

She shook her head proudly. “Not for a while. It’s gotten a lot better since the last time we were here.”

Jag nodded, his gaze shifting back to the sky once more. “That’s all I wanted to hear.”

She slipped her hand through his. “You’ve been instrumental in that. In fact, I’d say you’ve been the catalyst.”

“How? I’ve seen you maybe a handful of times since you left.”

“True, but it was nice having someone to come home to. I haven’t felt that in my life before, but I imagine it’s what my parents feel when they’ve been separated for some time.”

Jag laughed, “Oh wow, you really are in love with me. You’re comparing us to your parents now.”

Jaina nudged him to get him back on track. “What is it with you pilots and your arrogance?”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“But before I left, and before my brother returned, you lit up something in me. On this very bench you told me that my calling would come. You don’t know how much hope that gave me.”

“Oh,” Jag said, his eyes fixated somewhere else. “I’m glad I said it, then.”

“So am I. And then after that you convinced me to go to therapy. That’s helped me a lot too,” Jaina admitted.

“You kept calling the man boring,” Jag shook his head.

“Yeah, I don’t even remember what his name was, but he really helped me to let go of my preconceived notions about myself and my past.”

Jag laughed. “Jaina, seriously?”

“What? He let me call him that.” Jaina was grinning from ear to ear.

“So, what you’re saying is that I pushed you on the right track. You still did all the work.”

“Oh, I know that. I’m just giving credit where credit’s due.” Jaina followed his eyes until she saw what he’d been fixated on. “Is that your favourite star?”

Jag blinked before looking into her eyes. “My favourite constellation, actually. It’s one of the only ones visible from Csilla and Bastion alike.”

“That’s amazing,” Jaina marvelled. She wondered if Jag was thinking about his family. Probably.

“So, Taris is your next stop?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I think the ride can wait.”

“Wait for what?” Jag raised a brow.

“Well, amusement parks are great for couples and I’m tired of going alone.” Jaina smiled sweetly and he understood her meaning immediately.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Jag smirked.

Rolling her eyes once more, Jaina crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t make me ask twice. I promise it’ll be more fun than some glowing flutterflies and some fireworks.”

“Hey,” Jag sounded offended, “You said you loved that date.”

“And I did,” Jaina shot back, “But it’s time you experience a Jaina Solo date complete with puking up all the popcorn I’ll make you eat before taking you on a dizzying ride.”

Jag made a face. “That sounds horrendous.”

“But fun!”

He shook his head. “You really are something else.”

“I know. So, is that a yes or should I ask Zekk?”

“Fine. I guess I’ll have nothing to do in the next few days,” Jag said coolly.

Jaina grinned. “You know, I may rethink this marriage thing if you’re gonna be unemployed. My mom told me never to date bums.”

Laughing, Jag wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he focused his attention back to the constellation he’d just professed he loved. “Let’s just enjoy the night, shall we?”

Jaina didn’t have any arguments. It was truly a perfect night, and she was glad to spend it with the man she loved. Without any internal tugging about her life's direction, or anxiety about events of the past, Jaina was happy within her own self and finally ready to share that happiness with him for as long as they lived, the perfect memory to share for a lifetime.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbelievable that this is complete, I could actually cry. Thank you so much for reading 'til the end. Let me know what you think if you have any thoughts :)


End file.
